


In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies...

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 119,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: The twins (as Elflings) discover a refugee in the forests close to Imladris and Erestor’s secret will eventually be revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies…

Part 1

 

 

“We shouldn’t go in there! Remember what Ada1 said!” Elrohir gave his fourteen year old twin a stern look. He had seen their father look at Elladan in that way and was now trying to copy the expression. “We should go home!” They were only Elflings, seven years old in the world of Man, and their parents would grow concerned, realizing they were missing! And like always, it was Elladan’s fault that they were breaking the rules!

 

“Stop being like that, tôr2!” Elladan glared at his nervous twin. “It is only a forest! We enter it, have a look around and then return home!” Why couldn’t Elrohir be a bit more adventurous? Why was Elrohir always warning him? Telling him not to do this and that! He wanted action!

 

“But you have heard the tales concerning this part of the forest! We shouldn’t go near!” Elrohir wrung his hands, and his eyes widened, seeing his twin step into the darker part of the forest. “The guards say that an evil being lives here and that is why our Ada told us not to go near this forest!”

 

Elladan nodded, eagerly. “Exactly! Don’t you want to know if this creature exists?” Elladan picked up a branch and swung it like it was a guard’s pike. “We can take him, Elrohir! Just imagine the way Ada will look at us when we bring the evil creature home – defeated and bound! We will be heroes!”

 

But Elrohir shook his head. “Elladan, we are little! You know what Glorfindel always says!”  
“Aye, he says that we should stay near him and never venture out alone!” And that was precisely what they were *not* doing now. Even Elladan knew in the back of his head that the adults would be cross with him for dragging Elrohir into this. “Don’t be such a baby!” Elladan raised his ‘stick’ once more and swung it, almost hitting his twin in the process.

 

”Be careful!” Elrohir managed to duck away just in time.

 

“Come on!” Elladan was done talking and grabbed hold of his brother’s hand. Ignoring Elrohir’s repeated warning, he dragged his brother into the deep, dark forest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I do not like it here!” Elrohir fidgeted with the fabric of his tunic and tightened his hold on his twin’s hand. “Can’t we leave?” Big-eyed, he looked about. The trees, tall and majestic, reached for the sky, blocking out the little sun light that still reached Arda. It wasn’t helping that Arien was about to set and Ithil to rise. Within the next few minutes it would become even darker!

 

The branches moved in the evening breeze and the leaves produced a ghostly murmur, which made his heart pound. This was the first time that he had encountered trees which weren’t friendly toward him. Normally, they would reach out and comfort him, but these trees were plain hostile. “They don’t want us here!”

 

Elladan was slowly beginning to understand the same thing, but as he had dragged Elrohir into this, his pride didn’t allow him to admit he was wrong. So, he continued on, but in his heart, he was growing scared, much like Elrohir. Suddenly, the branch in his hand didn’t look like a formidable weapon any more and he realized they were in trouble – great trouble.

 

Elrohir ignored Elladan’s whispered protests and pulled his twin close until he could wrap his arms around his brother’s waist. He trembled over his entire body, as the murmurs around him grew stronger. “They are warning us, tôr!”

 

Go home, little ones.

 

Only danger awaits you here.

 

Go home and never come back!

 

The trees’ voices continued to swell until their warnings became deafening. Elladan dropped the branch, pulled Elrohir close, and ran, dragging his twin with him. They ran and ran, losing track of time, until in the end, they dropped onto the earth, exhausted from running and terrified because the trees’ voices wouldn’t go away. Elladan, kneeling on the grass, pulled Elrohir close, and together they huddled in the frightening shadows of the tall trees.

 

“I want to go home, Elladan. Please!” The child looked pleadingly at his twin. “Please, tôr!”

 

“I am sorry,” whispered Elladan in a tiny voice, which was almost drowned as the trees’ warnings overruled it. “I am so sorry. I should have listened to you!” Seeing Elrohir’s watering eyes, he felt a sting of self-hatred. He had gotten his brother into this situation and now, he didn’t know how to get them out again! He hadn’t paid attention and didn’t know his way out of the forest. They were lost!

 

Sensing his brother’s inner turmoil, Elrohir hugged him tight. “Ada will find us. We must be brave and wait for him!” Dark branches swept toward them, resembling greedy claws and Elrohir closed his eyes in fright.

 

“They are only shadows, tôr,” said Elladan, trying to soothe his twin, but his voice trembled, as fear had a tight hold on him as well. “Maybe they will guide us out of the forest if we tell them that we want to leave!” But nothing changed; the warnings remained and the trees’ bony branches seemed eager to wrap their claws around them.

 

“I am scared, Elladan!” admitted Elrohir in a choked voice. “I want Ada and Nana3!”

 

Elladan’s pretended bravado broke and he rocked Elrohir in his arms. “I want them too!” Tears streamed down his face as he clung to his twin. What had possessed him to drag Elrohir into the dark forest? Not even his father would enter this part of the wood, which was still rather close the Bruinen, but unpopular by the Elves. Too many ghastly tales circulated among the Firstborn, making them reluctant to enter the wood to find out if those tales were true. Tales, which spoke of an evil creature hiding here. Some said it was an Orc, others spoke of an evil wizard and a few thought it was a poisonous spider that had found its way here from Mirkwood – and he had dragged Elrohir into this dangerous situation! “I am so sorry, tôr.”

 

“I know you are,” whispered Elrohir, burying his face in his brother’s dark hair. “Please make it stop… Make their voices stop!” His head was about to burst due to the many voices, shouting at them!

 

“I wish I could,” whispered the other Elfling. Maybe their father could have stopped the voices, using his magical ring, but Elrond wasn’t near – they were alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I cannot take it any longer!” Elrohir collapsed against Elladan, losing consciousness, as the trees continued to scream at them. He couldn’t take the abuse any longer and his mind fled into unconsciousness.

 

Tears flowed down Elladan’s cheeks as he continued to rock his twin. “Don’t do this to me, tôr! Stay with me! Stay awake!” But his twin had fainted and no longer reacted to his pleas. Holding Elrohir as close as possible, he was determined to defend them – if he could.

 

What was that? The trees’ whispering began to dull and became more distant, giving Elladan a chance to think clearly. His Elven instincts told him that something – someone – was approaching and that it was the reason why the trees were growing quiet. Elladan regretted the fact that he didn’t possess Glorfindel’s weapons’ skill, for now he couldn’t properly defend his brother. But his Ada and Glorfindel had judged them still too young to train with the guards and had sent them to play instead. How he now wished he knew how to wield a pike! “I won’t desert you, tôr,” whispered Elladan. “I will defend you!” He would defend his twin, even if it cost him his own life!

 

A shadow was moving closer through the trees and Elladan sucked in his breath. His tiny hands moved toward the branch and his shaky fingers locked around the wood. He didn’t raise it yet, wanting to surprise their attacker. His eyes flashed with determination; he might be only a child, but he wouldn’t give up without a proper fight!

 

Studying the moving form, he realized it didn’t resemble a spider, as it didn’t have eight legs. The shadow looked more like an Orc; it was hard to tell though, as the outline remained mostly hidden within the shadows. “I will protect you, tôr,” repeated Elladan, gently placing his twin on the grass. He grabbed his stick with two hands, pushed himself to his feet, and stood protectively in front of his twin. “I am not afraid of you!” he called out, challenging their attacker, but deep down in his heart, he shook with fright.

 

“What is this? What are you doing here? You are only children!”

 

Elladan’s heart leapt with something that could only be labeled as relief and hope! If this was an Orc, it was someone he might be able to reason with, as the being spoke their language! Maybe he could convince the vile creature not to murder them, as their father would doubtlessly pay whatever ransom the Orc wanted!

 

Elladan’s palms turned sweaty and he lost his hold on the wood. It glided away and hit the grass with a dead ‘plump’. Horrified, Elladan realized he was utterly defenseless!

 

The form moved closer and Elladan’s sharp Elven eyes now made out more details. Their attacker had long, dark hair, almost as dark as the night that surrounded them. Similarly dark, brown eyes stared at him from the depths of a hood and elegant hands reached for him. “Nay! Leave us alone!” His heart thundered; he felt dizzy and his knees gave out beneath him. “Stay away from my brother!” But the form didn’t listen and crept closer. In the end, his heart wasn’t able to deal with the stress and he grew light-headed, gravitating toward unconsciousness. A moment later, he dropped onto the earth beside his twin.

 

“You should have warned me earlier!” said the form, scolding the trees. “They are only children! There was no reason to frighten them the way you did!” He knelt close to the twins and checked for injuries. Luckily, he found none. “What do I do with you?” He couldn’t leave them here – they were obviously lost and would never find their way out of the dark forest again. Leaving them at the rim of the wood didn’t sound right either, as he didn’t know if adults would come looking for them. These two were still awfully young and needed adult supervision. He sighed; there was only one thing he could do! First, he picked up the Elfling, who had faced and challenged him. Next, he picked up the other and he settled them safely in his arms and against his chest. He didn’t have a choice; he would have to watch over them until he found a Ranger, who would take the Elflings home to their parents.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He kicked open the door and carried the Elflings inside. After placing them on his bed, he returned to the doorway to close the door in order to lock out the fierce wind that had risen on his way back to his shelter. Pushing down his hood, he shrugged out of his traveling cloak and advanced on the bed. Sitting on the edge, he took in their forms, feeling wonder and curiosity.

 

It had been many years since he’d had company. His warden had died decades ago, leaving him alone. And now, two Elflings had unexpectedly entered his life! They looked frightened, even in sleep! He cursed the trees for their protectiveness. Aye, they had taken an oath to protect him, but in their eagerness to do so, they had gone too far.

 

“I will return you to your parents,” he vowed. But how? He couldn’t contact the Elves personally! His presence must remain a secret! Maybe he could contact the Rangers he sometimes visited to buy supplies and livestock? They might be able to get into touch with the Elflings’ parents! Aye, he would do that. /But it will be weeks before I can make another trip!/ In the meantime, he was responsible for their safety, which was a truly frightening prospect, as he didn’t know how to care for ones so young!

 

Seeing one Elfling shiver, he frowned. Elves weren’t supposed to feel the cold! But maybe it was because they were still so tiny? Oh, if only he knew more about Elflings! In the end, he picked up a blanket and covered their tiny bodies with it. They were twins, these two, and he realized he had caught one of their names. The Elfling, who had faced him, had called the other child Elrohir. “What you are doing here? No one has entered this dark forest for many years… What made you do it?”

 

But his questions would have to wait, as the Elflings were fast asleep. He rose from the bed, realizing he should have some food ready when they awoke. They would be hungry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir stirred from his sleep first. His nostrils twitched, smelling something warm and spicy. It was a familiar scent, one that reminded him of home. His eyelids fluttered open and surprised, he took in his surroundings.

 

He appeared to be in a small cabin, which consisted of one large room. It held a little kitchen, bed, chairs and a table. The walls were bare, save for one painting, depicting a family crest he had never seen before. Elrohir pushed himself upright and was relieved to find his twin resting near his feet. Elladan was safe and still sound asleep. A sigh escaped his trembling lips and he clumsily patted his twin’s dark hair. “Where am I?” The sound of his own voice scared him, and he shivered, realizing he wasn’t alone.

 

“I took you home with me. I couldn’t leave you out there in the cold and dark.”

 

Elrohir’s eyes widened, encountering an Elf sitting near the fire place, which blazed with hot flame. As the cabin was only small, the fire warmed it perfectly. “Who are you?” Elrohir felt curious and terrified at the same time. He didn’t know this Elf, had never seen him before, and that awoke his curiosity. But at the same time, he was sacred, as his parents weren’t close and he still remembered the fright he had felt huddled beneath the tall trees.

 

“My name is Erestor,” he said, introducing himself. He removed the black kettle from above the fire and carried it toward the table. “Are you hungry, Elrohir? Would you like something to eat? I made soup.”

 

Elrohir blinked and curiosity overwhelmed him. He crept off of the bed and stood -- a bit shaky – on his feet again. “How do you know my name?”

 

“Your brother mentioned it.” Erestor poured soup into a bowl and placed it on the table. “Are you joining me?”

 

Elrohir wavered; he wanted to stay close to his brother, but at the same time his stomach growled. It had been quite some time since he had eaten last and the soup smelt delicious. Slowly, he made his way over to the table and climbed onto the chair. Sipping the still hot soup, he studied the dark-haired Elf.

 

Erestor smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “What are you doing out here? Don’t you know how dangerous this forest is?” He sipped his soup, watching Elrohir closely. The Elfling seemed calm and intelligent and he hoped to convince Elrohir that he didn’t mean any harm before the other child awoke.

 

“Elladan dared me.” Elrohir’s gray eyes remained fastened on Erestor’s dark ones. “I told him that we shouldn’t enter the forest because of the monster that lives here, but Elladan never listens.”

 

“The monster…” Aye, he had learned of those rumors when he had visited the Rangers and he had been happy to let them believe a vile creature dwelt in these woods, for it kept the curious at a distance. Except for these two, who had entered at any rate.

 

“But you saved us from the monster, didn’t you?”

 

Huge, trusting eyes locked with his, making him swallow hard. There was no monster, but he didn’t want anyone to know. The rumors protected him and kept him safe. “Aye, I did. The monster won’t get to you.”

 

A gentle smile appeared on Elrohir’s face. The soup warmed him from the inside and he was beginning to feel relaxed around the elder Elf. “Ada always told us to seek out an adult when we were in trouble. You will look after us, won’t you?”

 

Erestor nodded once. “I will take care of you until I can contact your parents.”

 

Elrohir gave Erestor a proud smile. “Our Ada is brave and he will come for us! He loves us!” It would only be a matter of hours before Elrond would appear and take them home!

 

Erestor grew a bit paler. “I hope not,” he mumbled. Too many strangers were invading his wood and eventually someone would uncover the truth – namely that there was no monster -- just an Elf – hiding here.

 

“Our Ada is brave and he will slay the monster!” Enthusiastically, Elrohir banged his tiny fist onto the table.

 

The sound woke Elladan, who sat upright with a start. “Elrohir!” The last thing he remembered was being in peril and he jumped from the bed, running in Elrohir’s direction. He didn’t register the calm and safety the environment breathed and pulled his twin from the chair and behind him. Only now did he notice the adult and he bared his teeth. “Stay away from us!”

 

Erestor remained seated, not wanting to frighten Elladan further. “I mean you no harm, Elladan.”

 

Elladan glared at the dark-haired Elf, displeased that the adult knew his name.

 

“Tôr, I believe he speaks the truth. He means us no harm. He even gave me some soup.” Trying to calm his brother, Elrohir moved in front of Elladan and looked him in the eye. “I am unharmed, tôr.” He wrapped his arms around his twin and hugged him.

 

Elladan slowly calmed down, but his watchful eyes never left Erestor’s form. “I remember you!” He recalled seeing the dark eyes in the forest!

 

“You were alone and in need of help,” replied Erestor, who still didn’t move. “The trees' whispering led me to you.”

 

“It was awful!” Elrohir pinched his eyes tightly shut. “I never heard anything that awful before! Their voices…” He paused, trying to regain his composure. The memory alone was enough to frighten him!

 

Knowing that he couldn’t give anything away, Erestor opted for a change of subject. “You are safe now, pyn neth4. Their voices cannot reach you here.”

 

“Where is here?” asked Elladan, and his eyes narrowed, thoughtfully.

 

“I live here,” explained Erestor.

 

“In the heart of the forest?” Elladan’s fingers locked with his twin’s and he allowed Elrohir to pull him toward the table. His watchful eyes, however, never left Erestor’s form, as he remained suspicious.

 

Erestor filled another bowl with soup and placed it on the table. “The trees leave me alone,” he said, gesturing for the twins to climb onto the chairs.

 

Elrohir climbed onto the chair first and gave Erestor a hopeful look. “Is there more soup?” He was still hungry!

 

Erestor smiled and refilled the bowl. “Careful though, it is still hot.”

 

Elladan climbed onto his chair and stared into the soup. He didn’t know what to make of Erestor. He was only a child and still too young to take care of himself. Even Elladan understood that they couldn’t survive on their own. They needed Erestor! Defiance shone from his cloudy eyes when he sipped the vegetable soup, which he had to admit, was rather tasty.

 

The silence made Elrohir nervous. “Thank you for the soup,” he said.

 

Erestor nodded once. “It will warm you from the inside. I must admit to being curious, though. I saw you shivering from the cold earlier.”

 

Elrohir’s trusting eyes met Erestor’s. “That is because we are half-Elven.”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow. “Half-Elven?”

 

“Aye, our Nana is a full Elf, but our Ada, isn’t.” Elrohir ignored the displeased look his twin gave him. Contrary to Elladan, he trusted Erestor. His instincts told him that this adult meant well. “We live in Imladris at the Last Homely House. Our father rules Imladris!”

 

”I have heard of it,” whispered Erestor, realizing the Firstborn would come looking for the twins. Especially since they were the Lord’s sons. The twins venturing into the forest endangered his very existence! “I will travel to the Rangers shortly and they can contact your father.” He would take the twins to the outskirts of the forest, and hide among the trees until the father had collected his sons. “In the meantime, you will stay close. The trees cannot be trusted.” The trees would go to great lengths in order to protect him!

 

“I want my Ada and Nana!” said Elladan in angry tone. “You will take us to them *now*!”

 

“I can not,” replied Erestor in a calm tone. By the Valar, this one was feisty!

 

“Why?” Elrohir’s eyes had narrowed, as he was thinking everything over. “You can easily take us home. You must know the way!”

 

Erestor shook his head. “We must wait for the opportune moment. In the meantime, you are my guests.”

 

Elladan pouted and he decided not to trust Erestor, even though he could tell that his twin did!

 

Elrohir felt disappointed, but contrary to Elladan, he realized there was more to this situation than met the eye. Why else would an Elf live – nay, hide – in this dark forest? And maybe if they stayed, they would find out. Being the more intelligent of the two, Elrohir relied on his cunning to get them back home safely. Elladan thought every situation could be dealt with by using force and strength. He didn’t agree with that concept – sometimes, one had to be cunning and patient.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After eating his soup, Elrohir went back to the bed and curled up on it. Elladan however, was restless and explored the dwelling. He stared at the crest for some time, and was disappointed when it didn’t look familiar to him. Maybe he should have paid more attention during his mother’s lessons on heraldic lore!

 

Erestor had gone outside to chop fire wood, as it was growing increasingly colder due to the biting wind. The Elfling knew that the adult didn’t feel the cold, and that Erestor was chopping wood for their benefit, because he didn’t want them to grow chilly. Now that they were momentarily alone, Elladan inquired, “Why do you trust him?”

 

Elrohir opened one eye to look at his brother – he had been ready to go back to sleep. “Do you sense any evil on him?”

 

Elladan shrugged his shoulders once. It had always been Elrohir, whose instincts had been the strongest and normally he trusted his twin to reach the right conclusion. But these weren’t normal circumstances! “I don’t trust him!”

 

“He is an Elf, tôr. Have you forgotten our mother’s teachings? I would rather trust an Elf than a mortal!” Elrohir pulled his knees to his chest and studied his twin. “Don’t worry, Elladan. Our Ada will come for us!”

 

Elladan cringed. “It might be a while before they realize that we are gone!” And Elrond wouldn’t be pleased to learn that it was his firstborn who had gotten them into trouble! He would receive a lecture at least – and he would probably be grounded!

 

Bowing his head, he walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. He curled around Elrohir and held him close. “I am sorry I pressured you. I should have listened to you. The next time I suggest something stupid, please stop me!” He felt guilty for exposing Elrohir to danger.

 

“We cannot undo what was done, tôr. And it looks like everything will turn out all right. Erestor will contact Ada and our Ada will take us home. We only have to be patient and behave!” Elrohir shivered. “I am not leaving this cabin until Ada comes for us!” The trees had installed a terrible fear in him!

 

“Then we shall stay inside.” Through a tiny window, Elladan saw that it had begun to snow. Normally, he would jump up enthusiastically to throw snow balls and build a snow Elf, but this time his reaction was way more subdued. “It is snowing, tôr.” 

 

“Imagine what would have happened if Erestor hadn’t found us!” Elrohir trembled, not wanting to imagine just that.

 

“We would have frozen to death,” whispered Elladan, who began to feel grateful that Erestor had taken them in. And it would have been *his* fault if they had died! “I am so sorry!” Finally understanding how bad this adventure could have ended, he cried into Elrohir’s hair.

 

Elrohir tightened his hold on his brother and soothed him. “But that didn’t happen and I think we made a new friend.” Elrohir pushed their hair out of the way and studied Elladan’s eyes. “Maybe we were meant to meet with Erestor? He seems lonely, living here all by himself. Maybe we can convince him to come to Imladris with us?”

 

“Do you think that is a wise thing to suggest?” Elladan still didn’t trust Erestor.

 

Their conversation was cut short when the door opened and a snowed-on Erestor entered. The twins froze, as cold wind hit their skin and they shivered. Erestor removed the snow from his cloak and then closed the door behind him. He carried the chopped wood over to the fire place and added the kindling that had remained dry to the fire. “It will warm up in a moment,” said Erestor, rubbing his hands and warming them over the fire. “I didn’t expect for it to snow today.” Looking at the two Elflings, he felt his heart twitch. They depended on him. He had to provide for them, go hunting, cook, and be a parent for the next few days, maybe even weeks. And that prospect scared him – he had no experience raising Elflings whatsoever!

 

“Thank you for taking us in,” said Elrohir, who elbowed Elladan in the side.

 

“Aye, thank you,” added Elladan, reluctantly. “We wouldn’t have survived the cold.”

 

Erestor waved the comments away. It was partly his fault that the Elflings had been traumatized. If only the trees hadn’t been so overprotective of him! “Are you tired? You can go to sleep. You are safe here.” He had no idea how to keep them entertained!

 

“Nay, not tired,” explained Elrohir, cuddling close to Elladan. “But it is comfortably warm in bed.” Sensing some of Erestor’s unease, he gave the adult a smile. “Our Nana usually reads to us… Do you have any books?”

 

Erestor frowned; aye, he had some books, but it had been years since he had last read them. He rose from in front of the fire place and selected a book. Whilst making his way over to the bed, he kept a close eye on the twins. He didn’t want to startle them and had long realized that Elladan was determined to protect Elrohir. Maybe if he read to them, they would fall asleep. That would give him time to think this over.

 

Elrohir observed Erestor closely and concluded that he really liked this dark-haired Elf. Erestor possessed a quality that made him want to trust the adult. “What are you going to read to us?”

 

Elladan, tired of being on guard, relaxed in his brother’s arms. His eyelids were growing heavy, but he refused to fall asleep yet.

 

“It is the tale of Glorfindel, Lord of the Golden Flower, sailing into Lindon to promise his alliance to Elrond Half-Elven and Ereinion.”

 

“Oh! We know Glorfindel!” Excited, Elladan’s eyes fastened on the book. “Glorfindel is our teacher and our friend!” He would love to hear more about his hero!

 

“And Elrond is our Ada,” added Elrohir in a serious voice. “We are all Peredhil 5!”

 

Erestor’s heart missed a beat. What would happen if the two warriors decided to go searching for the missing Elflings and discovered his presence? His tutor had always told him to remain hidden, to never reveal himself to any Elf. He couldn’t take risks! He would have to instruct the trees to be on guard and warn him if any Elf entered the wood. Maybe then he would have enough time to take the twins to the search party and remain undiscovered! Looking outside, he realized he was safe for now, for a blizzard had formed. No one would venture into the forest whilst this storm lasted!

 

“You promised to tell us a story!” said Elladan, reminding Erestor of his words.

 

And those very words reminded Erestor that he was dealing with two frightened Elflings, who relied on him for their safety.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had fallen asleep toward the end of the story and Erestor pulled up the blanket to tuck them in. He stayed seated on the edge of the bed and considered his options. The Elflings needed food and drink. That meant he had to go hunting soon, as he was running out of supplies. He shivered, remembering the hunting accident that had claimed his tutor’s life. He had buried his only friend close to the cabin and had been alone ever since.

 

Raising his right hand, he let it hover above Elrohir’s dark hair. The twins accepted his presence and didn’t question it. They trusted him to take of them, whilst he was still trying to convince himself that he wasn’t alone anymore. A dark thought came to him then – he would love to keep them with him, so he wouldn’t be alone any more. He would teach them, and in time they would become his companions. But no, he couldn’t do that to the parents, who loved them. He had to find a way to return them to Elrond.

 

Elrond – these were Elrond’s sons! His tutor had told him about the half-Elf, and that Elrond had been loyal to Ereinion. Before his teacher had died, the Elf had taught him lore, history and diplomacy. But Erestor’s knowledge was limited, as time had passed by, and he had been locked away from real life. He didn’t know how long he had been here – or what had happened on Arda in that time. Had alliances changed?

 

Pondering his dilemma, he tried to count the years. He had been eighty years old when his tutor had died and he reckoned about sixty more years had passed by. That would make him around one hundred and forty. And during all that time he had been hiding.

 

Sighing deeply, he was about to rise from the bed, but then found that Elrohir’s hand had buried itself in the fabric of his tunic. Apparently the Elfling didn’t want him to leave. Erestor looked at the fingers and gently pried them loose from the fabric, but Elrohir reacted by curling his fingers around his. Now, he was truly trapped, with Elrohir having gained a tight hold on his hand. Accepting his fate, Erestor remained seated on the bed and watched over them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond? Where are our children? I cannot find them!” Celebrían advanced on her husband, who was seated behind his desk, reading over the latest reports.

 

Elrond looked up, hearing his wife’s concerned tone. “I thought they spent the day playing in the gardens?” One look out of the window told him that it had begun to snow and a grin surfaced on his face. “They probably lost track of time, throwing snow balls at each other and being a menace to every Elf who has the misfortune to pass them by.”

 

But Celebrían shook her head and came to a standstill behind Glorfindel. “I don’t think so.” Her instincts were telling her that her sons were in danger. “We should find them now!”

 

“If you permit it, I will fetch them,” offered Glorfindel, who was glad to be given a chance to flee the study. He was someone who appreciated action, and wasn’t meant to make duty rosters and struggle through badly written reports.

 

Elrond knew his Captain well enough to realize Glorfindel’s true reasons for offering and he allowed it. “Fetch the twins, Glorfindel, and bring them here.” Whilst Glorfindel left the study, Elrond looked at his wife. He could easily tell that she was worried and he rose from behind his desk to join her. Elrond wrapped an arm around her waist and cocked his head, looking into her eyes. He raised a hand and allowed for his fingers to tangle in his wife’s fair hair, which always reminded him of liquid silver. “Do not worry, melethril 6, knowing our sons, they are waiting for Glorfindel to search for them so they can bury him beneath a mass of snow balls!”

 

“I hope you are right,” whispered Celebrían. She rested her head against his strong shoulder and released a deep sigh. “I want them here. I want them close.”

 

Elrond placed a loving kiss on the crown of her head. “Glorfindel is fetching them. Allow him a few minutes to find them.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elladan! Elrohir! Stop playing games! It is time for dinner!” Vexed, Glorfindel scanned the empty gardens. They had to be here! “Stop hiding, pyn neth! Your mother wants you!”

 

“Mae govannen7, Glorfindel. Are you looking for the twins?” Melpomaen had spent most of the day in the gardens, hoping to find inspiration for his poetry and was rather surprised to find the Captain here.

 

“Aye, I do. Have you seen them?” Glorfindel didn’t want to admit it, but the fact that he couldn’t find the twins worried him.

 

“They were here this morning, but then they left.”

 

“Left?” Glorfindel’s heartbeat grew faster. “Left?”

 

“Aye, I think they headed toward the Bruinen. I wondered about that.”

 

“I should have known something like this would happen! I advised Elrond against allowing them to play without supervision!” But Elrond had shrugged it off, telling him that the twins were old enough to be without adult supervision once in a while. It would further their sense of responsibility – at least, that was what Elrond believed. Glorfindel didn’t share that opinion. If it were up to him, he would have a minder around the twins constantly. He remembered the way he had been at their age – trouble! “Thank you for your help, Melpomaen!” Not waiting for the young advisor to say his goodbyes, he hurried toward the Bruinen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nothing! The twins weren’t at the Bruinen either and Glorfindel was growing worried now that he couldn’t find them. He also didn’t look forward to telling Elrond that his sons were missing, but the Elf-Lord needed to know!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond’s emotions ranged from concerned, to vexed, to angry. “Where are they?” He should have listened to Glorfindel, but he had chosen to trust his faith in his sons instead! For the next few decades they would have a minder and he would always keep them in line of sight! They weren’t going to escape his attention ever again!

 

“Oh, no, this cannot be happening!” Wringing her hands, Celebrían paced the rooms which she shared with her husband. “You must find them! As quickly as possible! Oh, Elbereth, it has also started to snow! They will be cold – freezing. Elrond, they are small children! They need us!”

 

Elrond nodded his head once – his wife was right. His children needed him! “I will find them,” he promised, but right after speaking those words, the fear of losing them overcame him. It had happened before, with Eluréd and Elurín – they had simply vanished and no one had ever heard of them again! “I will find them!” he said, even more determinedly. “I will find them and bring them back!” And then, he would ground them! He would ground them forever, if that meant keeping them safe!

 

“Glorfindel, organize search troops! We will search all of Imladris!”

 

Glorfindel swallowed, hard, not wanting to bring this up, but realizing it needed addressing. “What about the woods, which lie south of the Bruinen?”

 

“The dark forest?” Elrond’s stomach turned. “Do you think they went there?”

 

“I overheard their conversation the other day. Elladan was daring Elrohir to go there.” Glorfindel hoped that Elrond’s firstborn hadn’t gone there.

 

Celebrían’s heart missed a beat. “But it is said that evil resides there!”

 

Elrond cocked his head, thoughtfully. “No evil. I wouldn’t allow anything evil that close to Imladris, but aye, something – someone – dwells there. Include the dark forest in your search, Glorfindel… At second thought, I will search that section personally.”

 

“Elrond, you should remain here,” said Glorfindel.

 

But Elrond shook his head and sought out his wife’s eyes. “You do understand that I need to do this myself? Our sons are missing, maybe even in danger. I cannot stay here. I need to search for them myself.”

 

She nodded her head once. “I understand.” She would have liked to join them in their search, but someone needed to stay at the Last Homely House and guide their people. “Hurry back home to me, melethron8.” She raised her hands and placed them on either side of his head. She touched her lips to his and gave him a pleading look. “Please bring my sons back to me, Elrond.”

 

“I will,” vowed Elrond. “I will find them and return them to you!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had changed into hunter’s garb as the formal robes, which he usually wore, would only hamper him during the search. He mounted his mare and looked about, finding Glorfindel at his side and Celebrían standing in the doorway. He raised his hand in goodbye and his lips repeated the promise he had made earlier. “I will find them and return them to you!” Digging his heels into the horse’s flank, he called out to the guards to follow him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ada?” Elrohir rubbed his eyes, trying to focus them. He had slept deeply and soundly and waking up took some time. His surroundings struck him as alien and he wondered why he wasn’t in his room, but then he remembered what had happened and glared at Elladan, asleep in his arms. Elladan had gotten him in this mess!

 

Something tugged at his hand and his gaze shifted. Finding a dark-haired Elf seated on the bed, he blinked, trying to remember.

 

“I am Erestor,” he said in a gentle tone. Recognition appeared in Elrohir’s eyes and Erestor smiled. “Would you return my hand to me, pen neth9?”

 

“Sorry,” whispered Elrohir, reluctantly releasing Erestor’s hand. “You will stay close, though, won’t you?”

 

“I might have to leave for a little while,” replied Erestor, regretting he was responsible for putting fear back in Elrohir’s gray eyes. “But we need food and I am low on supplies.”

 

Elladan woke due to their voices and buried his face in Elrohir’s hair. “I want to go home!” He had dreamt of his parents – of his mother holding him – and this was a rude awakening. “I want Nana!”  
Elrohir bit his bottom lip. Elladan always pretended to be unconcerned and brave, but deep down inside, he was just a scared Elfling – much like he was. The difference was that Elrohir didn’t feel particularly scared at the moment, for he trusted Erestor to take care of them. “You will come back, won’t you?”

 

“Of course,” said Erestor, giving them a reassuring smile.

 

“I don’t want you to leave!” called out Elladan in a pouting manner. “Stay!”

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath. “Elladan, will you look at me?”

 

Elladan pushed himself into a sitting position and his large eyes fastened on Erestor.

 

“I promise to return you to your parents. You just need to be a little patient. Even if I wanted, I cannot take you home right now.” Erestor pointed at the window. “We must ride out the blizzard first. I promise you, Elladan. Before you know it, you will be back in Imladris with your parents.”

 

Elladan searched Erestor’s eyes long and hard. “I believe you,” he said, eventually.

 

Elrohir smiled and rubbed Elladan’s back. “Come back here.” He pulled Elladan into an embrace and the two Elflings huddled beneath the warm blanket. It was only morning, and they could tell it would be a long day, confined to the cabin as they were.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elladan sat curled up in front of the small window, looking outside at the falling snow. He had woken up minutes ago, and had tucked Elrohir in after leaving the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had spent so much time sleeping and had grown tired of it. What he really wanted was to go outside, but just one look at the dark trees reminded him why he needed to stay inside. It was amazing that the trees didn’t affect Erestor!

 

The door unexpectedly opened and Elladan grew scared. He was about to run back to the bed, when he recognized Erestor’s form beneath the mass of snow the Elf carried with him. The adult carried a dead rabbit.

 

Elrohir sat upright. The cold and noise had woken him and he raised his arms, eager to have Elladan close. “Tôr!”

 

Elladan joined his twin on the bed and took hold of Elrohir’s hand. “It is only Erestor, remember?”

 

Erestor placed the dead rabbit on the table and removed his traveling cloak after brushing off the snow. “The storm has lessened, but the clouds dropped a lot of snow on us.”

 

Elladan, feeling Elrohir pull at his hand, went with the motion and allowed his twin to drag him along when Elrohir left the bed. The twins approached the table, their big eyes trained on the rabbit. “It is dead,” said Elrohir, feeling disappointed.

 

“We cannot eat a live rabbit,” said Erestor, who sat down. He managed to catch their eyes and smiled at them. “I will make a stew tonight. Your bellies will be full when you go to bed.”

 

Elladan carefully raised a hand and placed it on the rabbit’s head. Startled, because the dead rabbit radiated an icy cold, he pulled back. “Why did you kill it?”

 

“Because we need to eat.” Erestor drew in a deep breath. “You would rather have played with it, I guess?”

 

Elladan nodded, thoughtfully. “I have never seen a dead rabbit before. The ones at home are alive and Ada let’s us play with them.” The twins had never been to the kitchen, had never seen the cook prepare the meat. “I never realized…” He had simply eaten his meals without realizing an animal had died in order to feed him. “Poor rabbit.”

 

“It was an old and injured animal, Elladan. Had it been healthy, it would have gotten away.” Erestor extended an arm, wondering if Elladan would allow him to pat his hair. To his surprise, Elladan allowed it. Running his fingers down the dark hair, he smiled, ruefully. “It will be hard to find proper food during the next few days. The snow has forced most animals to seek shelter.”

 

Elrohir suddenly realized something. “I have never been hungry… really hungry.” There was always plenty of food in Imladris and his belly had always been full. “Do we have enough food to last through the blizzard?”

 

Erestor regretted worrying them. “We will manage.” Elladan was still staring at the dead rabbit and Erestor suddenly knew how to distract them. “Come, we are going outside.”

 

“But the trees!” Elrohir’s eyes went impossibly wide. “I don’t want to go out there!”

 

Erestor smiled, reassuringly. “I have had a word with them. They promised to behave.” Seeing the twins remained unconvinced, he added, “The moment you do not feel comfortable outside, you can come back in here. Is that acceptable?”

 

“Why do you want us to go outside?” asked Elladan with a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

 

“I want to show you something.” Erestor got to his feet and walked over to the bed. He knelt, and pulled at something hidden beneath the bed. The twins sucked in their breath, and he smiled, hearing it. He uncovered a chest and opened it.

 

Within seconds, Elladan and Elrohir had made their way over to Erestor. Curious, they looked over the adult’s shoulder. “What’s inside?” asked Elrohir, breathless due to his curiosity. The chest looked dark and mysterious, feeding his imagination.

 

“My old clothes.” He had kept everything, as these items were his only link to his past. Erestor uncovered a traveling cloak he had worn when he had been little. He placed shirts, trousers and a second traveling cloak on the floor next to him. “I want you wrapped up warmly when we go outside.” The Elflings were half-Elven and would feel the cold more pronounced than he did.

 

Elrohir let his fingers caress the rich fabric. The cloak, which lay atop, was made from dark-blue velvet and had hundreds of stars embroidered on it. “It is beautiful!”

 

“It will keep you warm,” said Erestor. During the next few minutes, he was busy getting them properly dressed, encouraging them to pull the spare clothes over the ones they already wore. “Better?” He couldn’t help smiling, seeing them bundled up in that way.

 

The twins nodded, pleased, now that they were properly protected against the cold. “What do you want to show us?” asked Elladan, eventually. He could tell by his twin’s expression that Elrohir was also curious.

 

Erestor draped his cloak over his shoulders and took Elrohir’s hand in his. “Take your brother’s hand and don’t let go.” It was only a short trip, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

 

Elrohir obeyed and grabbed Elladan’s hand. “Where are we going?”

 

Erestor smiled, mysteriously, and guided them outside.

 

Frosty wind hit the twin’s faces and they flinched, realizing just how cold it really was. Elrohir kept a close eye on the trees, which thankfully remained quiet. “They scared me,” admitted Elrohir in a small voice.

 

“I know they did,” replied Erestor, guiding them toward a small stable, located behind the cabin. “But they will behave now. They won’t frighten you ever again.” He'd had a heart to heart with the trees, which had realized they had gone a bit overboard, trying to protect him. The trees remained quiet now, but still watched the small group make their way into the stable.

 

Elladan’s eyes widened, finding they weren’t alone in the stable. He released a pleased chuckle and charged forward, but as Elrohir was still holding onto his hand, he came to an abrupt stop.

 

“Go,” said Erestor, who was amused, seeing Elladan’s eagerness.

 

Elrohir was a bit more subdued, venturing deeper into the small stable. “Animals?” He looked up, trustingly, at Erestor.

 

“Aye.” Erestor nodded once. His tutor had been a wise Elf, and when they had decided to settle down here, the elder Elf had purchased some livestock. They had visited with the Rangers many times, always purchasing new livestock. Once the animals died, the two Elves used the meat to stay alive. The two young cows, which Erestor had purchased last year, contentedly munched on straw and allowed the Elflings to pet their noses.

 

“They feel warm!” Elrohir wrapped an arm around the cow closest to him and giggled into her neck.

 

“There is more,” hinted Erestor, pointing to their left.

 

“Sheep! And chickens!” Excited, Elladan slipped past the cows to explore further. He dropped onto his knees and stared into the sheep’s dark eyes. “What is his name?”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow. “I never name them.”

 

“Oh, but we will!” Hopping excitedly, Elrohir joined his brother, and together they chased the chickens when the poor animals decided they didn’t like being cuddled by the twins.

 

Now that the hens had left their nests, Erestor collected the eggs they had produced. These eggs would make a lovely omelet in the morning!

 

Elrohir managed to catch one hen and cuddled her. She pecked at him, and he let go, giving Erestor an wicked smile. “Can we come here and play with them whenever we want?”

 

“As long as you promise not to stray from the cabin.” Erestor extended his hand, signaling it was time to go and to give the poor animals some peace. The hen still looked rather shocked from being cuddled by Elladan.

 

Elladan nodded his head. “I promise!” He had no intention of endangering his twin a second time!

 

Elrohir took hold of his twin’s hand and with his other hand, he grabbed Erestor’s. Together, they ventured outside again. Erestor had been right – the storm was as good as gone and the sky was turning blue again. Arien’s last rays of the day warmed them and made him giggle. “If we were at home, we would be building a snow Elf!”

 

Erestor’s eyes narrowed – he had to gut the rabbit and reckoned the twins wouldn’t want to see him prepare it. “Why don’t you build one now?” Two pairs of credulous eyes looked at him. “The trees will leave you alone, I promise!”

 

“We would love to do that!” Animated, Elladan jumped up and down on the spot.

 

“Then go ahead!” Erestor reckoned that he would have the stew going by the time the twins returned inside. “Just stay in sight, do you understand? You don’t want to get lost and suffer through a blizzard.”

 

“We understand,” said Elrohir in his loveliest voice, which always worked, winding his father around his little finger. But as he looked into Erestor’s eyes, he could tell the adult was serious. “We will behave.”

 

Erestor gave them another stern look, and once he was convinced they would behave, he went inside again to prepare their dinner.

 

“You were right, tôr,” admitted Elladan. “We can trust him.”

 

Elrohir nodded his head once. “We will be good, tôr. We will behave.”

 

The twins smiled at each other – now that they had decided to be good, it was time to build a snow Elf!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“He is cute!” Elrohir stepped away from the snow Elf and nodded, approvingly. “But you should have kept the cloak on.” Elladan was shivering due to the cold.

 

“I don’t care!” declared Elladan in a defiant voice. He allowed himself to fall backward and began moving his arms and legs in the snow. Although the cold sharply registered with him, having fun was more important. “Look!”

 

Elrohir gave his twin an indulgent smile. Elladan had been relatively good, not once suggesting they should venture into the forest again and thankfully, the trees had remained quiet. He reckoned about one hour had passed by and it was time to go back inside again. “We should fetch Erestor.” Like any other Elfling, he wanted the adult to praise their work and compliment them.

 

Elladan sat upright. “Aye, you are right!” He jumped to his feet and headed for the cabin. “Erestor! Come, look what we did!”  
Inside the cabin, Erestor looked up from stirring the stew at hearing the child’s voice. All ingredients were inside the kettle now, which hung above the fire in the fireplace. He had wondered how long it would take them to make a snow Elf. It was heartwarming, hearing their voices, begging him to join them outside. He was already growing used to their presence and realized things would be hard on him once they were gone. He would be alone again then.

 

Erestor headed outside and a smile appeared on his face, realizing they had done a good job. The snow Elf was tall and they had used small pebbles to create eyes and a mouth. “Well done, pyn neth!” They seemed to grow inches taller at hearing his praise and he patted Elladan on the head. “Well done indeed.”

 

Elladan’s cheeks turned red whilst being praised and he gave his twin a smug smile. “Elrohir helped.”

 

/Elrohir did most of the work,/ thought Erestor, who had watched them through the little window in his cabin. But Elrohir seemed content to let his brother be praised. A silent look of understanding passed between Elrohir and Erestor, and the Elfling smiled, proudly.

 

“We should go inside now. You look cold.” Erestor shooed them inside and then glanced back at the snow Elf over his shoulder. A snow Elf, who was wearing his cloak. /Ah, it is only a cloak. If it makes the little ones happy…/

 

But Elladan had seen the longing expression in Erestor’s eyes and wondered why it was there. Following the direction of Erestor’s gaze, he realized why the adult was sad. Breaking free from the hold Elrohir had on his hand he ran toward the snow Elf and resolutely removed the cloak. He hadn’t been thinking when adding it. He should have considered the fact that it would be precious to the adult. “It is cold… and wet, but it will dry,” he said, offering the garment to Erestor.

 

“Thank you for fetching it,” said Erestor, as he pulled the twins inside and then locked the door behind him. “Memories cling to it.”

 

Elrohir wondered about the wounded look in Erestor’s eyes and took charge. “Tôr, help me!” He had quickly shrugged out of the extra clothes and was now trying to haul the straw-filled mattress toward the fireplace.

 

Elladan quickly caught on, removing his extra clothing as well, and helping his twin dragging the mattress closer to the fire. “What are you doing?”

 

“You will find out,” promised Elrohir, who went back to the bed to fetch the blanket. “Erestor? We are cold!” He clumsily sat down on the mattress, struggling with the huge blanket. But in the end, he managed to wrap it around Elladan and himself. “Will you warm us?”

 

Erestor had watched the scene unfold with trepidation. “Pyn neth, I don’t think…” He had never been around Elflings before and wasn’t sure what was appropriate behavior. He didn’t want to scare them.

 

Elrohir raised his arms and gave the adult a pleading look. “The snow is everywhere… My hair… skin… I am cold!”

 

Erestor eventually gave in. He walked over to the mattress and sat down, letting the twins decide what they wanted to do. The twins easily decided for him. Elrohir climbed onto his lap and made himself comfortable. Elladan lifted his arm and settled against his hip. Both Elflings seemed comfortable and their body temperature rose due to the shared body heat.

 

“Erestor? Why do you live here all alone?” This question had been on Elrohir’s mind for some time. Now that he felt warm and safe, he was courageous enough to ask.

 

“That is a long story,” replied Erestor, reluctant to share his story.

 

“Will you tell us?” asked Elladan, growing curious as well.

 

“Now?” Erestor raised an eyebrow. Reaching out, he managed to stir the stew. The spicy fragrances were already filling up the cabin.

 

“Aye, now. Why do you live here? With those evil trees?” Elladan shifted against Erestor and rested his head against the adult’s chest. “They are evil! They scared me!”

 

“But they didn’t scare you today, did they?” inquired Erestor in a worried tone.

 

“Nay, they didn’t,” said Elrohir. “Did they behave because we were good?”

 

Erestor wondered how to explain this to them. In the end, he decided not to try and he simply nodded his head once. “Aye, they did. As long as you are good, they will behave.”

 

“We will behave until our Ada comes to get us.” Elladan grew sad and sniffled. “I wish Ada and Nana could have seen our snow Elf. It was the best snow Elf we ever made!”

 

“Maybe the snow Elf will still be standing when he comes for you.” Erestor decided against telling the children about his plan to take them to the outskirts of the forest so their father could collect them.

 

“You were going to tell us why,” said Elrohir, pushing back the sadness he felt now that Elladan had reminded him of the fact that their parents weren’t close. For one moment he had forgotten – he had been happy, but that moment was gone now.

 

“Why what?” asked Erestor. He had hoped Elrohir had forgotten his original question, but it appeared that he wasn’t that lucky.

 

Erestor sighed; he didn’t want to share his history, but one look at Elrohir told him that the Elfling wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why do you live here all alone?” repeated Elladan their original question. “Have you always lived here? Where are *your* Ada and Nana?” He slipped an arm around Erestor’s waist, pressing close. Lifting his head, his eyes sought out Erestor’s. Why would an Elf prefer to live alone when he could live at Imladris?

 

A lump of emotions formed in Erestor’s throat. Where was he to start? Did he even know how it had begun himself? There had always been missing pieces to the puzzle that was his life!

 

“Erestor? How did you come to live here?” Elrohir was growing concerned, seeing the distant expression in the adult’s eyes.

 

“I don’t remember all of it,” started Erestor in a heavy voice. “The earliest memory I have is of my tutor, soothing me. I remember noise – lots of noise – and then we were moving away from it. My guardian took care of me.”

 

The twins frowned at each other. That wasn’t what they had expected to hear!

 

“We traveled for months… until we arrived here. He built this shelter, and made it a home. He taught me to read and write… Taught me which plants are poisonous and which can be eaten. I would have classes in the morning and in the afternoon, we explored our surroundings. I was happy…”

 

“What happened?” Elladan managed to take hold of Erestor’s left hand and squeezed encouragingly.

 

“He met with an accident. We were hunting and encountered a wild boar. The animal was aggressive and targeted us. We were running and my guardian tripped… I continued to run and didn’t dare to venture back until later. His neck had been broken and the boar had attacked him, even begun eating him. I brought him back to the cabin and buried him. I have been alone even since.”

 

“When did this happen?” asked Elrohir in a tiny voice.

 

“I reckon about sixty years ago… I cannot be certain though.” Erestor wondered why he had told them something that could haunt them in their dreams. It hadn’t been his intention to give them cause for nightmares!

 

“You have been alone for sixty years?” Elladan’s eyes revealed shock. He couldn’t imagine being alone for more than a day! He *needed* Elrohir close!

 

“Aye,” confirmed Erestor, forcing a smile onto his face. “But now you are here.”

 

But Elrohir knew they couldn’t stay. “Maybe you can live in Imladris with us?” He was convinced their father would shortly come for them.

 

“I cannot leave here, Elrohir.”

 

“Why?” Elladan didn’t like this one bit! “Our Ada wouldn’t mind sharing Imladris with you! Lots of Elves live there!”

 

“It is different for me, Elladan. I must stay here.” Erestor really shouldn’t confide in them.

 

“Why is that?” ‘Why’ was Elrohir’s favorite word at the moment as it seemed to get most of his questions answered.

 

Erestor shouldn’t really confide in them, but it had been so long since he had talked to someone about his life! “For as long as I can remember, Erestor told me to stay hidden and not to seek out any Elves.”

 

“Erestor? But… but you are Erestor!” Confused, Elladan looked at Elrohir for an explanation, but his twin merely shrugged his shoulders.

 

Erestor nodded. “My tutor’s name was Erestor.”

 

This sounded odd, but the twins accepted it. They knew names were sacred and unique among the Firstborn. No Elf would be named after an Elf who was still alive. Even these tiny Elflings realized Erestor’s explanation didn’t make any sense. “So, this Erestor was your tutor and your guardian… and your name is also Erestor?”

 

Erestor moistened his lips and closed his eyes. “Something like that.”

 

“Erestor!” Growing impatient and frustrated, Elrohir pulled at a lock of Erestor’s hair. “I don’t understand any of this!”

 

There was no getting out of this then, realized Erestor. He would have to be honest with them and tell them his life’s history.

 

 

1 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

2 tôr (sing.) –- brother (Sindarin, noun)

3 Nana –- mom, mommy, mama (Sindarin, noun)

4 pyn-neth (pl.) –- young ones (Sindarin, noun, pronoun)

5 Peredhil (pl.) -- half-Elves (Sindarin, noun)

6 Melethril –- (fem.) lover (Sindarin, noun)

7 Mae govannen –- Well met –- spoken greeting (Sindarin, phrase)

8 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

9 pen-neth (sing.) –- young one (Sindarin, noun, pronoun)

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary


	2. Chapter 2

In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies…

Part 2 

 

Screams wake me from my sleep. It took me hours to fall asleep and at first, I thought that the screams were only real in my nightmares, but the screams continue now that I am awake and come from the outside where a large group of warriors has gathered.

 

I live in one of the tents located at the outskirts of the camp and it is the only home I have ever known. I search my surroundings, hoping to find I am not alone and that my guardian is near. “Erestor?”

 

Erestor steps into the tent and I raise my arms, hoping he will understand that I need him close. “What is happening? Why are they screaming?”

 

“The time has come for us to leave this place. We spent the last few years here and in all those years it was safe enough for you to dwell here, but that has changed. We will leave at sunrise.”

 

“Why, Erestor?” My guardian seats himself on the ground and I move into his arms, enjoying his closeness. “Why do we have to leave?”

 

“The most important battle which Arda will ever see will be fought in the next few days and many of our warriors will die. Should they lose the battle, the enemy will move in and come for you. I cannot take that risk. We need to move you to safety.”

 

I study his dark eyes for long moments. Erestor is the only Elf I deal with. He is my guardian, my teacher. Although I am surrounded by Elves, Erestor is the only one I truly know. His large, compassionate eyes are framed by a handsome face whose elegant features radiate intelligence. I know that he holds a position of great importance in this camp and that the warriors address him as “Lord” and call him Chief Advisor. His name is always spoken with respect and I am lucky to have him looking over me.

 

In the past, I asked him about my parents, but he never told me. He keeps saying that I will find out the truth when I am ready and that for now, I should be a good Elfling and accept him as my tutor. Which I do, as he has a kind heart and loves me.

 

“Where are we going, Erestor?” I wrap my arms around him and look him in the eyes. I can tell by the expression in them that he is worried too, maybe even scared. This upcoming battle makes him fear for my safety.

 

“To a beautiful valley called Imladris. We will settle down near the river Bruinen. I promise you that you will like it there.”

 

His tone is honest and so is his expression. I once heard him talk to the other warriors and he said that he had taken an oath to protect me. I don’t know why, though. “But you will stay with me?” I don’t have any friends here, except for Erestor, and I don’t mind leaving this camp, as long as he stays with me.

 

“Aye, I will stay with you, pen-neth1. I will always be your guardian. I will teach you everything you need to know and we will be happy in Imladris.”

 

His words reassure me and I rest my head against Erestor’s shoulder. He is wearing his uniform, instead of the formal robes he normally dresses in. I was stunned to learn he knew how to wield a sword and fight off an enemy. I thought of him as a scholar. “I don’t think I can sleep now that they are screaming outside. Why are they screaming, Erestor?” His sad, brown eyes lock with mine and I hold my breath, sensing he is about to say something important.

 

“They aren’t screaming, ernilen2 dithen3. They are singing old songs of war to intimidate the enemy.”

 

“Who is the enemy, Erestor?”

 

“The Evil One… Do not worry about him. If all goes well he will be defeated shortly.”

 

“And what if things go wrong?” I see the changing expression in his eyes and flinch, feeling his fear.

 

“If the attack fails… Arda is doomed.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hold on tight!”

 

I cling to Erestor when he lifts me onto the horse’s back. For an Elfling, the horse is huge and I am awfully afraid that I will fall off. But I have learned not to show my fear and I pretend being brave. Erestor knows the truth though and gently squeezes my knee to encourage me. The next moment, he swings onto the horse’s back behind me and his long, strong arms come around my waist, pressing me close to him. Now, I feel safe again.

 

“Take good care of him! I trust in you!”

 

A dark-haired Elf, standing near one of the biggest tents, spoke those words and I take in his appearance. He looks familiar, but I do not know his name. “Erestor? Who is that Elf?”

 

“That Elf is Ereinion Gil-Galad – High King of all Elves.”

 

I notice the sad tone and I wonder why it is there. “Is he a good Elf?”

 

“The best, pen-neth.”

 

Erestor raises his hand in goodbye and the dark-haired Elf does the same. At times like these, I wish I were older so I would understand what is really happening, but I am only ten years old, five years old in the World of Man. “Is he going to fight as well?”

 

“Aye, he will lead the troops into battle.”

 

The horse is moving away from the camp and whilst the tents grow smaller, I hear Erestor hiss. Sensing his trepidation, I suck in my breath. A group of five Elves, all fair-haired and fully armed suddenly block our path. “Erestor?”

 

“Be quiet now,” whispers Erestor. “Let us pass! Don’t you dare stop us.”

 

“We will find you,” says one of the blond Elves. “We *will* find you.”

 

Erestor suddenly draws his sword and I press even closer so I won’t accidentally be hit. He aims the weapon at the fair Elves, who step aside and Erestor quickly guides our horse past them. I am trembling and I wonder why they were cross with us. “What did we do to cause their anger?”

 

“Nothing,” says Erestor, whilst sheathing his sword. “We did nothing. *You* did nothing.”

 

“Then why are they cross with us?” The horse is picking up speed and Erestor pulls his traveling cloak around me, as if to block me from view.

 

“They are cross because they lost their King – their leader. He died in battle last night.”

 

Erestor’s jaw sets grimly and I know he worries about our safety. “Then why are they coming after us?”

 

“Because they are angry and they want revenge.”

 

“On you?”

 

“Nay, pen-neth… on you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We travel nonstop and only rest when the horse is near exhaustion. I regularly fall asleep whilst still seated on the horse, but Erestor always makes certain I am safe in his arms. Then, something exciting happens. A falcon unexpectedly descends from the skies and lands on Erestor’s wrist. Fastened around his left foot is a piece of paper, which Erestor eagerly reads. His expression darkens and tears appear in his eyes.

 

“You are the last one now… Our hope. I will keep my promise and prepare you for your destiny.”

 

A new kind of respect sounds in his voice when he addresses me and for one moment it looks like he is actually bowing to me. Now, why would he do that? “Erestor, is anything amiss?” I dislike seeing the hint of tears in his eyes.

 

“Do you remember the Elf we saw before we departed?”

 

“The one called Ereinion?” I frown. “I do.”

 

“He died in that battle. The King is dead…” Beneath his breath and barely audible, Erestor adds, “Long live the King.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor! Look! A rabbit!” As the horse is rather exhausted, and grazing, Erestor calls for a rest. I am grateful for the break, for it allows me to stretch my legs and do some running. Seeing the white rabbit, I am quick enough to catch it. I seat it safely in my arms and take it to Erestor.

 

“Good, you caught dinner.”

 

My eyes widen dramatically at hearing his words. “We are not eating the rabbit!” But whilst I speak the words, my stomach growls loudly, proving to Erestor just how hungry I am. “I will not eat it! I refuse! I will set the rabbit free.”

 

Erestor raises a hand and says, “Before you do so, I should mention that we are out of food supplies. We don’t have anything left to eat. Set the rabbit free and you will go to sleep hungry tonight.”

 

Oh, what a dilemma! Aye, I am hungry, but… “Erestor, it is a rabbit!” The animal has stopped his escape attempts and now sits calmly in my arms. “How can you even consider taking its life?”

“Pen-neth, we Elves view all life as sacred. Also animal life, but we don’t have a choice.”

 

I cannot believe Erestor said that! “I don’t want the rabbit to die!”

 

“I am sorry that you have to learn this lesson at such a tender age, pen-neth, but…”

 

I don’t want to admit it, but a part of me knows Erestor is right. “I don’t want to see you do it…”

 

Erestor nods his head once. “Why don’t you go sit beneath that tree? I promise you I will be quick.”

Reluctantly, I hand the rabbit over to Erestor, and then I flee toward the tree. I sit down and cover my ears so I won’t hear anything either. This isn’t fair… It just isn’t!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rabbit tastes amazingly well. My first reaction was to refuse to eat it, but as I was growing faint with hunger, I tried the meat Erestor had prepared and I was stunned that it tasted so good. Erestor had built a fire and had roasted the animal above it. “I will never be able to do that – to kill a rabbit.”

 

“Oh, you will, ernilen dithen. I will teach you to hunt and to prepare your spoils. It will keep you alive.” Erestor licks his fingers and then rests his back against the tree trunk. He parts his traveling cloak, and understanding the hint, I move closer. I snuggle up to him and smile when he closes his cloak over me. I feel warm and safe. “Are we almost there yet?”

 

“Nay, not yet… We will be traveling for a few more weeks.”

 

“That battle… you know the big battle you mentioned before? How did it end? Did the enemy win?”

 

“Nay, he didn’t.”

 

I can’t help but notice that Erestor’s voice is ringing with tears. “Are you sad because that Elf died?”

 

“Aye, I am sad he died, pen-neth.”

 

For one moment it feels like Erestor wants to add something, but in the end, he remains quiet, leaving me with more questions than the ones I had to begin with.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This is Imladris, pen-neth. This is where we will settle down.”

 

Seated high upon the horse, and cradled safely by Erestor’s arms, I take in my surroundings. “It is beautiful, especially that area there.” A green valley lies before me, guarded by a roaring river, which slows down at certain places. “I like it.”

 

Erestor clears his throat and I have learned to read that as the sign that he is about to deliver some unpleasant news. “We will dwell in that forest over there.”

 

I suck in my breath, displeased, and look over my shoulder at Erestor. “But it is dark!”

 

“And that will ensure your safety. We cannot take any risks, ernilen dithen. We cannot have them find you.”

 

“Who is they?” And why does Erestor look so worried?

 

“Those five fair-haired Elves that tried to stop us from leaving. They are following us.”

 

“Do you know that because of the falcon? And the notes it carries?” I might be young, but intelligent enough to understand how news reaches Erestor.

 

“Aye, the falcon brings me messages and that is how I know that they are tracking us.”

 

Erestor hides me deep within the folds of his cloak and I stay silent, as we make our way into the dark forest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I am scared,” I admit, looking at the ominous dark trees.

 

“Don’t be. The trees will protect you.”

 

Suddenly, I hear Erestor’s voice in my mind. It has happened before, but it still scares me. Surprised, I realize that he is carrying on a conversation with the trees.

 

Aye, we will protect him, forever… This, we swear.

 

“Erestor, what is that?”

 

“Those are the voices of the trees, vowing to protect you.”

 

Growing nervous, I cast a quick look at the tree that stands nearest. “They will protect me?”

 

“Aye, they will. They will scare intruders away. We will be safe here.”

 

“We will live here? You and I?” I am not certain what to think of that. I like Erestor – I love him as child loves his father, but the forest scares me.

 

“Give it time,” advises Erestor. “You will grow used to their presence, and in time, you will come to appreciate them.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor? What is that?” In surprise, I stare at the strange animal standing in front of me. Erestor returned home with several animals and my curiosity continues to grow.

 

“That, ernilen dithen, is a cow. She is pregnant and soon, there will be a second cow, a small one.”

 

“Cow…” I repeat the word, memorizing it. “I have seen this animal before,” I say, pointing at it. “It is a chicken!”

 

“Aye, and these are sheep.”

 

I follow Erestor and the animals into the stable which he built this summer. “And will they stay?” I stroke the cow’s nose and she seems to like being petted.

 

“Aye, they will help us stay alive. We will get our milk from the cow, wool from the sheep and eggs from the chickens. If we feed them well, they will sustain us during winter.”

 

“Erestor?” Looking up at the adult, I feel tiny. A year has passed since we arrived in Imladris, but I still haven’t grown much. I wrap my arms around Erestor’s knee and hold on tight. “I love you.”

 

A soft chuckle floats through the stable and Erestor promptly picks me up. He is smiling, but his eyes aren’t. His eyes are swimming with tears.

 

“I love you, ernilen dithen, and I will always protect you.”

 

It tickles, when Erestor presses his lips against my throat and the sensation makes me giggle. “No raspberries!” Raspberries are plainly embarrassing! Erestor defies me and blows hard against my skin, making me burst out with laughter.

 

“Let us go inside now. It is time for your lesson,” says Erestor.

 

“What are we going to study today?”

 

“The Fall of Gondolin,” replies Erestor, who presses me even closer to his chest and I react by wrapping my arms around him. “It is a lesson every king must learn.”

 

His words puzzle me and make me frown, but once I am seated behind the book, and reading, I quickly forget about them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor? I feel alone… Can I…?” I don’t have to finish my question. Although we have separate beds, Erestor allows me to snuggle up to him when I am lonely. I move into his arms and brush his long, dark hair away from his face so I can look into his eyes. “You are crying.”

 

Erestor quickly wipes away his tears, but it is too late. I have already seen them. “Why?”

 

“Because I am lonely too.”

 

“Why are you lonely, Erestor?”

 

“Because I miss someone special. Someone I loved.”

 

Even at this tender age, my instincts guide me well. “Is it Ereinion?”

 

“Oh, pen-neth, you see too much!”

 

“What happens when we die? Is it all over then?” This question has plagued me for some time!

 

“Nay, pen-neth, it never ends. We simply move on to another place.”

 

“What is that place called?”

 

“Mandos…”

 

“And that is where Ereinion is?”

 

“Aye.” Erestor manages to control his sorrow and the tears stop. “One day, I will join him there.”

 

“Nay, you cannot die! You must stay with me!” I raise my voice and yell at him, something I have never done before. But he seems to understand and doesn’t reprimand me. “You cannot leave me, Erestor! Ever! You are all I have!”

 

“I am so sorry that you have to live like this. I wish things were different.”

 

“I don’t mind living here with you, Erestor. I love you.” In order to prove my words, I snuggle up even closer to him. “Will you be my Ada4?” I never had one! Although I can no longer see his face, I can hear him cry.

 

“I would be honored to be your Ada.”

 

I don’t know why he is crying, and all I can do is hug him closer. Maybe in time, I will learn to understand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor! Look!” Proudly, I present the game to my friend and guardian. I place the deer at his feet and never felt prouder before.

 

“You did well,” says Erestor, smiling warmly. “This deer will feed us for many weeks.”

 

I have finally reached my majority and Erestor now treats me as his equal and no longer as a child. Our friendship has deepened and we find comfort in each other’s presence, still, I know he is lonely – and so am I.

 

The falcon stopped bringing messages many decades ago and Erestor decided it was safest to simply stay in the forest, which has become our home. The trees protect us and never did they mention sighting any of the five blond Elves, but Erestor remains alert, always reminding me that they are still out there, hunting us.

 

“You make me so proud,” says Erestor. He places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. “You can fend for yourself now, which is a reassuring thought. Should anything happen to me, you know how to survive.”

 

“Nothing bad will ever happen to you, Erestor!” I won’t allow it! Erestor is the only friend I have and I want him close!

 

Erestor smiles, pleased. “I have no intention of ever leaving you, meldir5.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“But Erestor left me after all. In spite of his promise to always stay with me, he died. A wild boar took his life, and I carried him back to the cabin where we had lived for so many years. I buried him and…” Tiny hands moved over his face and he blinked through his tears. When had he started to cry?

 

“Erestor? We don’t want you to be sad and cry. Please stop crying!” Elrohir’s tiny hands patted Erestor’s face, trying to wipe away the tears which had gathered there. Elladan stared at Erestor, big-eyed and frightened.

 

“What did I do?” He hadn’t wanted to confide in them! He quickly wiped away his tears and smiled to reassure them. “I am sorry if I scared you.”

 

Elladan considered his answer carefully. “You didn’t scare us – exactly. We just don’t want to see you cry!”

 

“I loved Erestor very much. As much as you love your Ada.” Erestor thought he saw understanding in their eyes. In spite of their young age, they understood his loss. Maybe, it was because they had lost their parents as well, even though that was only temporary. He was determined to reunite the twins with their parents.

 

“I know you loved your Ada,” said Elladan in an understanding tone. “But there is something I don’t understand. Will you explain?”

 

Erestor stirred the stew again. The meat should be tender by now and the vegetables cooked. “What is that, Elladan?”

 

“His name was Erestor, but during your story I never heard him call you that. How can your name be Erestor as well?” Elladan gave Erestor a compelling look, almost trying to force him to tell the truth. He had seen Elrond look at Elves like that and they had always told their father the truth if he gave them that look. Maybe it would work with Erestor as well?

 

Erestor swallowed hard, growing nervous. He didn’t want to divulge this information to the twins, but also realized they would nag until he had revealed the truth. “After my guardian died, I had to travel to the Rangers with whom he traded. He had bought our livestock from them and they also sold him other items we needed. When Erestor died, I had to make that trip myself. I had wrapped myself in his traveling cloak and put up the hood. The Rangers assumed I was Erestor and addressed me in that manner. It was then when I realized it would be best to take on his identity.”

 

“But that means…” Elrohir moistened his bottom lip and gave Erestor a stunned look. “Erestor isn’t your real name?”

 

“It isn’t,” admitted Erestor. It was time to stop this conversation and, ignoring the Elflings’ protests, he got up from the floor to fetch bowls and spoons. He filled the bowls with stew, sat down again and encouraged them to eat. The children needed little encouragement and attacked the food like ravenous wolves. The tactic had worked and instead of asking him his real name, the twins were busy shoving food into their mouths. But Erestor knew that they would try again. In Elladan’s eyes he still saw curiosity. They would ask their questions again and it was his task to distract them so they wouldn’t uncover the truth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Don’t,” instructed Elrohir, when Erestor wanted to put the mattress back in its original place. “It is warm here, in front of the fire. Can we sleep here? Please?” The stew had filled their bellies and made them sleepy.

 

Erestor nodded once. “Aye, you can stay here, if that is what you want. Now, lie down so I can tuck you in.” Caring for these Elflings was becoming second nature, which scared him. He couldn’t grow accustomed to their presence, for they wouldn’t stay!

 

The twins cuddled close and wrapped their arms around each other. “I want a goodnight kiss!” declared Elladan in a pouting voice. “Please, Erestor?”

 

Erestor was unable to deny them, and placed first one kiss on Elladan’s brow, and then another on Elrohir’s. “Now be good and sleep.”

 

Their eyes grew heavy with sleep and Erestor was about to head outside for more firewood when Elrohir’s sleepy voice reached him.

 

“You… didn’t… tell us… your name…”

 

He looked at them from over his shoulder and found – much to his relief – that Elrohir was now asleep as well. “My name must remain a secret… I can never tell you.” Erestor draped his cloak over his shoulder and left the cabin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel had advised against searching this forest himself. His Captain had been most adamant and had even tried forbidding him to enter the dark forest, but Elrond had ignored his friend. The Imladris’ guards were searching the lands and hopefully, they would find his heirs.

 

Elrond shivered, looking at the tall trees with their bony branches. Never before had he sensed the danger they presented, but now he clearly felt it. He knew that nothing evil resided here – Vilya would have warned him – but something, someone dwelt here and it was about time he found out. Should this person be responsible for the disappearance of his sons, he would punish the stranger harshly!

 

Digging his heels into the horse’s flank, it was his intention to find the heart of the forest and then circle further away from it, so he would cover the entire forest. But his mare rebelled and came to a halt. He was about to encourage her when the voices also attacked him. The mare, more sensitive to the nature around her, had sensed the danger first.

 

Intruder, turn back!

 

Nothing but death awaits you here!

 

Turn back or be punished for trespassing!

 

Elrond raised his hand and Vilya sparkled brightly at his ring finger. “Obey me!”

 

We only obey our Lord and never you! Go away or pay the price!

 

Elrond didn’t want to admit it, but the voices in his head had achieved their purpose – he was wavering to continue. Surely, his sons would have turned back, being assailed in such a way? But then again, Elladan could be stubborn! “I am searching for my sons! Return them to me and I will leave!”

 

You will leave now and never come back!

 

Growing frustrated, as well as enraged, Elrond drove his heels into the mare’s flank once more. “Ignore them! We must continue!”

 

But the horse reared in fright and bucked. Elrond managed to stay on her back, but the mare broke into a run, running blindly in panic. A fallen tree trunk unexpectedly blocked her path and she tried to jump over it. But the trees’ voices distracted her and she stumbled. Elrond couldn’t hold on any more and took a fall. He was flung against a tree trunk. Wounded, his unconscious body glided down the tree trunk and came to rest on the forest earth.

 

The mare, startled by losing her rider, stood paralyzed. The voices suddenly stopped and she bowed her head, nuzzling Elrond in a friendly matter, but the half-Elf remained unresponsive. What was she supposed to do?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My Lord, another one has arrived. We dealt with him.

 

The trees’ voices reached Erestor in his sleep and he immediately sat upright. The twins, who had snuggled close to him in sleep, stirred, but didn’t waken. He carefully untangled them and then left the bed. What did you do? The trees’ protectiveness of him was something that bothered him, especially after what happened to the twins.

 

His horse tripped and his mind is empty now.

 

Oh, that didn’t sound good! Erestor stepped into his boots, draped his cloak over his shoulders and just to be on the safe side, girded his sword. Show me the way, he instructed, stepping outside and locking the door behind him. The branches of the trees pointed him north and Erestor made his way through the freezing snow, determined to find this Elf.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“He is still alive!” Erestor felt relieved, finding a beating pulse. Kneeling in the snow, he briefly pushed back the hood to take in the stranger’s features. Lines of suffering had formed on the Elf’s brow and dark circles showed beneath the eyes. Long, dark hair framed an ancient face, and blood dripped from the parted lips. Tell me what happened – in detail!

 

His horse tripped and he was flung against one of us. He glided down and his mind grew empty.

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. It sounded like this Elf had suffered a concussion and he might sport even more injuries. The mare pushed her nose against his back, as if urging him to care for her injured rider. Erestor was conflicted. He couldn’t leave the injured Elf out here, where he would probably die. But he didn’t want to take him to his shelter either. Studying the ancient face, he thought he saw some resemblance with the twins there. This Elf could be their father – who else would venture into the haunted forest?

 

Realizing he didn’t have a choice, he sighed. Erestor had taught him how to care for the injured. He knew how to treat these injuries, but had never had to demonstrate his skills before, as he had never dealt with wounded Elves before. This was a test in more ways than one.

 

He sensed the trees’ confusion when he carefully lifted the injured Elf in his arms.

 

My Lord, what are you doing? He will harm you when he wakes up again. You should leave him here. We will deal with him!

 

Nay, I cannot allow that. The two little ones need their father.

 

My lord, you think they are his sons?

 

I do… I thank you for your alertness, but I will look after him from this moment on.

 

As you wish, my Lord. We will always obey you.

 

In the meantime, Erestor had succeeded in placing the injured Elf onto the mare’s back again. Seeing him sway, he steadied his charge, and slowly, he guided the mare to the heart of the forest – to the cabin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor carried his charge into the cabin and his arrival caused the twins to wake up. Elrohir sat upright first and promptly recognized his father. “Ada!” Elrohir’s cry woke Elladan, who rubbed his eyes. “Ada?”

 

The twins had confirmed his suspicions and Erestor quickly made his way over to the mattress, where he lay Elrond down. So, this was the fabled Elf-Lord his tutor had spoken of so many decades ago.

 

“What is amiss with Ada? Why is he asleep? Why is there blood on his lips? Erestor?” Elladan’s pleading eyes met Erestor’s. “He isn’t…dead… is he?”

 

“He is alive, pyn-neth6, but shaken. He had a riding accident.” Erestor pushed down the hood and then removed Elrond’s traveling cloak. The moment the half-Elf was on his back again, two little forms tried to climb atop of him. “Don’t do that,” said Erestor. “You can sit at his sides, but don’t climb onto his chest.”

 

The twins huddled close, and after gaining possession of their father’s right hand, sat back, and watched Erestor examine their father. “Will he be all right?”

 

“I think so.” What worried Erestor most was the fact that Elrond remained unconscious. His guardian had told him to keep the patient awake. “Call out to him, pyn-neth, he needs to wake up.”

 

Erestor briefly left Elrond’s side to fetch water and a wash cloth. By the time he returned, the twins were doing their best to wake their father by pleading with him. He was fairly confident at this point that Elrond had suffered a concussion and during his examination of the half-Elf he had also located a broken rib. Elrond would be bed-ridden for some days.

 

After soaking the wash cloth in the water, he wiped away the blood that stained Elrond’s lips. He felt conflicted, now that Elrond was inside the cabin. How much longer would his secret remain a secret? Elrond’s stirring stopped his musings and he watched carefully how the gray eyes opened and regained consciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt confused. The first thing he saw was a stranger’s face with dark eyes and black hair. He was about to push himself upright when two small forms pounced on him.

 

“Ada, you are awake again! You scared us!” Elladan glared at his father.

 

“Aye, you scared us! Stay awake!” Elrohir folded an arm around his father and cried softly into Elrond’s hair.

 

A shock of recognition moved through Elrond, finally realizing he was holding his sons close again. “Elladan! Elrohir!” Tears of happiness streamed down his face and dripped onto Elladan’s hair. “I found you!” He had almost given up hope when the trees had attacked! “How is this possible?” His head reeled, but he wasn’t sure it was due to a pounding headache or excitement at having his sons back!

 

“Erestor found you! Like he found us!” Elladan tried to grab Erestor’s hand, but the Elf quickly pulled away and rose from the floor. He moved away from the happy family and stared out of the window instead.

 

“Erestor?” That name was familiar! Elrond blinked, trying to rid himself of the maddening headache, but to no avail. “I knew an Elf called Erestor once.”

 

”I am not he.” Erestor drew in a deep breath and faced Elrond again. “I need your word that you will never reveal my existence to anyone.”

 

Elrond felt light-headed. The headache intensified and it was growing harder to focus his eyes. “I will make whatever promise you want as long as it means that I can take my sons home.”

 

“I will never come between you and your sons,” said Erestor, feeling somewhat offended. “Vow that you will never tell anyone about me – about this cabin.”

 

“I vow that I will keep this all a secret,” whispered Elrond. He had no idea why his vow was important to this strange Elf, but he would humor him, as he had his sons back.

 

Erestor sighed, relieved. “You shouldn’t go back to sleep,” he said, seeing Elrond’s eyes close again. “You suffered a concussion and need to remain awake.”

 

“We can read to you, Ada,” offered Elladan. Within seconds he had gotten up and collected the book Erestor had read from yesterday. “It is about the fall of Gondolin!”

 

“Is this a dream?” wondered Elrond, who couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have his sons back.

 

Erestor joined the half-Elves and shook his head. “Nay, no dream. This is real. You found your sons.”

 

A pleased smile appeared on Elrond’s lips. “I have them back?”

 

The twins reacted by snuggling up to their father and a moment later, Elladan’s voice drifted through the cabin. He had picked up the tale where Erestor had stopped yesterday.

 

Erestor moved into the kitchen area to make some herbal tea, which would hopefully strengthen Elrond. He just hoped that the half-Elf would honor his vow and leave him alone after he had left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond forced some of the stew down his throat. Elladan and Elrohir were closely watching him, encouraging him to eat more. He couldn’t disappoint them and forced another spoonful down. From the corner of his eye, he kept a close look on Erestor.

 

Elladan had read to him for almost an hour and had then stopped, as his throat had grown raw. Elrond had stopped Elrohir from taking over, already feeling stronger. Erestor’s herbal tea also helped to keep him awake.

 

Erestor hadn’t addressed him, since speaking his vow, and the dark-haired Elf seemed content to sit and stir the stew. Elrond’s vision had improved and he managed to take in more of the cabin. He sucked in his breath, finding the family crest hanging above the fire place and gave Erestor a stunned look.

 

But Erestor ignored said look and focused on the twins instead. Their eyes were growing blank due to all the excitement they had been through these last few hours. “You can go to sleep, pyn-neth. I will watch over your father.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir were ready to protest, but then Elrond addressed them. “He is right. You should rest.” His large hands pulled his sons close, making certain they weren’t putting any pressure on his broken rib. “I am here now. You are safe.”

 

Elrohir buried his fingers in his father’s tunic and snuggled close. “I am so happy you are here… Ada... Now you… can see… the snow Elf… we built.” During his little speech his eyes closed and sleep overwhelmed him.

 

Elladan didn’t want to go to sleep. “You will be gone again when I wake up!”

 

“I promise that I will still be here,” said Elrond in a gentle voice. “You can go to sleep, Elladan.”

 

Reluctantly, Elladan snuggled up to his brother. His fingers closed over a strand of his father’s hair and the hand became a small fist. He wouldn’t allow their father to leave their side – not even in sleep.

 

Now that his sons were asleep, Elrond gazed at Erestor. “Now, we talk.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I have no intention of talking to you,” said Erestor, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“I have some questions,” said Elrond, shifting slightly and rearranging his sleeping charges.

 

“Don’t expect me to answer them.”

 

“I can try,” said Elrond, not giving up yet. His Elven healing ability was kicking in and his headache had dimmed, leaving him clear-headed. “You say your name is Erestor… I say you are a liar.”

 

Erestor’s eyes burned with fire. “Be careful what you say!”

 

“Why? When it is the truth?” Elrond probed the dark eyes and found fear beneath the surface. Erestor acted confident, but that was just a farce. “I knew Erestor… He was Ereinion’s Chief Advisor and you are not he… Though you bear him some resemblance. Are you related to him?” Aye, this Elf’s eyes reminded him of Erestor’s.

 

“My name is Erestor… Let the matter lie.” Erestor rose from the floor and returned to the window, staring outside. It was his way of avoiding dealing with Elrond.

 

“Erestor was a good friend,” continued Elrond. “He was Ereinion’s confidant and some whispered he was even more.” He had hoped to provoke some sort of reaction in this mysterious Elf but nothing happened. “He was a talented diplomat, a cunning advisor and a formidable warrior.”

 

“Aye, he was all that…” whispered Erestor, off-guard.

 

/Ah, you knew him then,/ realized Elrond. “He seldom left the High-King’s side and I was surprised to find he left days prior to that last battle in which Ereinion died.”

 

Lost in thought – and in time – Erestor whispered, “Ereinion had asked him to leave. He didn’t desert him, if that is what you are implying.”

 

“Why did he leave?” This had always intrigued Elrond and he had given up hope that he would ever find the answer.

 

“It was a personal matter,” replied Erestor, evasively. He slowly turned around and faced Elrond. “You are injured and should rest. You should follow your sons’ example.”

 

“What is Ereinion’s crest doing above the fire place?” asked Elrond, hoping to surprise his mysterious savior.

 

“It is his? I didn’t know that. Erestor hung it there.” Erestor drew in a deep breath and looked Elrond in the eye. “All you need to know is that I mean well. Once you have sufficiently recovered I will guide you and your sons to the outskirts of the forest. I am certain you know the way home from there.”

 

“I do, but…” Elrond wanted to question his mysterious savior further, but Erestor raised a hand and silenced him. There was something about this Elf that felt familiar, but Elrond couldn’t label the sensation. His own reaction to Erestor surprised him, as he obeyed and grew quiet.

 

“You will rest.” Erestor picked up a book, flipped through the pages and read several paragraphs. “It should be safe for you to sleep now.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “I am a healer. I know it is safe to sleep now.”

 

“A healer? I thought you were a warrior?”

 

“I am a warrior in times of war.” Elrond pressed deeper into the straw-filled mattress, already missing the comforts of home. Intrigued, he continued to study his savior. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Erestor and I am a friend.” He wasn’t going to confide in Elrond like he had in the twins – that had been a mistake to begin with! What if they told their father his history? He should have been more careful!

 

Elrond allowed Erestor’s avoidance for the moment, but his questions remained – questions, which he wanted answered!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Once you feel strong enough I will take you to the rim of the forest. They are probably searching for you and I don’t want to be discovered.” Erestor sat on the floor, watching Elrond closely. The twins were still soundly asleep, clinging to their father.

 

“Aye, Glorfindel will have ordered search troops into the forest by now.” Erestor intrigued Elrond. “Why do you live here all alone? Why didn’t you come to the Last Homely House?” Come to think of it, why hadn’t Erestor taken his pupil there in the first place?

 

“Erestor judged it wise not to disclose our presence to anyone.” Erestor pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around him. One look outside told him that the blizzard had returned. Glorfindel wouldn’t be able to search the forest for quite some time.

 

“You have formidable protectors in the trees,” said Elrond in a thoughtful voice. “I have seldom encountered such a strong force. They are utterly devoted to you.”

 

“I regret that they scared the twins – I never wanted that. But they are protective of me. They swore on oath – that they would chase off all intruders.” Damn, he hadn’t wanted to reveal that! But it was nice to have someone to talk to.

 

“An oath? To protect you?” Why would Ereinion’s Chief Advisor force the trees to take such an oath? /*Who* did they vow to protect? Do they know your real identity?/ Elrond softly cleared his throat. “It would help if you told me your real name.”

 

“I cannot tell you,” replied Erestor, briefly closing his eyes and listening to the voices of the trees, gently entering his mind. “The trees believe that the storm will die down later tonight. If that is the case, I will take you to the outskirts of the forest tomorrow.” He would miss the twins – the company they had provided him with!

 

“You are welcome to live at the Last Homely House,” said Elrond, growing tired himself. His body demanded sleep so it could heal. “You don’t have to live out here all alone.”

 

Oh, that was a tempting offer! But Erestor knew it could never be. “I would only endanger your safe haven.”

 

“Endanger?” Elrond raised an eyebrow and rubbed Elladan’s back when the Elfling stirred against him. “I don’t know what you are running from – or from whom – but the Last Homely House is well-guarded. Glorfindel keeps all danger and evil out of Imladris.”

 

“I cannot take the risk.” Erestor slowly rose from the floor. “Would you like more herbal tea or would you prefer to sleep?”

 

“I think I will sleep for a little while.” Elrond smiled at Elrohir, feeling the Elfling’s tiny fingers tug at his tunic. “I thought that I had lost them – that I would never find them again.”

 

Erestor moved toward the door. “We need more firewood. I will return shortly.” He closed the door behind him, leaving the three half-Elves to their rest.

 

But Elrond found no rest, even though he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Ereinion’s family crest stared back at him, and he frowned, seeing the star-embroidered cloak draped over a chair – a child’s cloak. Nothing about this made sense!

 

Although it had never been made official, most members of Ereinion’s court had known that Erestor and the High-King were lovers. They had been utterly dedicated to each other and devoted lovers. When he had learned that Erestor had deserted them just days prior to the major battle, he had been stunned. He had always wondered what had caused such a rift between the two lovers. But now, he wondered about something else. Who was his savior? And why had Erestor taken him here? Why was this Elf so important that Erestor had left his lover? And what was this Elf’s real name?

 

There were clues, strong clues that led him to believe that his savior was somehow related to Ereinion’s Chief Advisor. Could it be that Erestor had fathered a child and that Ereinion had found out? Had the High-King grown displeased with his lover and sent Erestor and the child to live in this forest? The fact that the Chief Advisor had loved Ereinion also explained the presence of the family crest. Maybe Erestor had taken some memorabilia to remind himself of his lover?

 

It would also explain why this Elf had assumed Erestor’s name – his father’s name. /But it still doesn’t explain why he lives here in seclusion. There is no reason to hide here. Erestor had no enemies – no living enemies!/ Vexed, Elrond wished his savior would tell him the truth.

 

Vilya sparkled at his ring finger, demanding his attention and he studied the ring, which had become remarkably active since entering the forest. It was almost as if the ring was trying to tell him something. But what?

 

The door opened and a gust of cold wind penetrated the cabin’s warmth, making Elrond shiver. A few oil lamps illuminated the cabin and Elrond used their light to study his savior extensively. Aye, Erestor, the Chief Advisor, had been well-known for his slightly exotic look, which was most prominent in the dark, almond-shaped eyes. This Erestor possessed the same almond-shaped eyes. /He IS somehow related to Erestor./ The theory that Erestor had sired a child and had fallen in disgrace with Ereinion became more and more believable.

 

Erestor added more fire wood and then busied himself in the kitchen, ignoring Elrond’s searching gaze directed at his back. He was determined to answer no more questions. He had already revealed too much.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Come, and look at our snow Elf!” The twins had woken early in the morning and were now trying to convince their father to have a look outside.

 

“Later, pyn-neth,” placated Elrond, whose mending rib still hampered him. “But why don’t you go outside to play?”

 

“Can we, Ada? I promise that we will stay close! We won’t run away ever again!” Elladan gave Elrond a pleading look.

 

“You are not going outside dressed like that! Come here.” Erestor wrapped them in warm cloaks and only then allowed them to play outside. “They are a joy.”

 

“And a terror,” added Elrond, chuckling and immediately regretting it, because his rib acted up.

 

“Do you feel strong enough to make this journey later today?” Erestor studied Elrond extensively. The gray eyes were lucid and free of pain.

 

“Did you bring my mare?” He would be able to ride the distance, but not walk.

 

“Aye, I did. You can ride – you don’t have to walk.”

 

“I think I can manage.” Elrond didn’t want to postpone their departure, wanting to reassure his wife and reunite his family. “Have you given my offer some thought? You are welcome to live at Imladris.”

 

“Nay, thank you.” Erestor gave Elrond a determined look. “I will stay here. Will you honor your promise?”

 

“I won’t tell anyone about your presence here…” Elrond paused, wondering if he should mention how talkative his sons were. He might be sworn to silence, but the twins would never commit to such a vow. The first thing they would do was tell their mother and Glorfindel about their savior.

 

“Erestor… or whatever your name might be…” Elrond ignored the poisonous glare Erestor gave him. “If you are ever in need of help you will always find a listening ear with me.”

 

“Thank you for your kind offer,” said Erestor in a neutral tone. A part of him wanted to accept Elrond’s offer and live in Imladris, but at the same time, he realized he couldn’t endanger them. Those five, fair-haired Elves were still searching for him – they had instilled a great fear in him and he would never willingly endanger the little ones.

 

“Would you at least allow me to offer you supplies? Allow me to deliver food items each year when winter begins. You will need them to support you through the winter!” Elrond had noticed how little food supplies Erestor had left. “You saved my sons’ lives… and mine as well. I would like to repay you for your kindness in this small way.”

 

Erestor wavered; such help would be most welcome. It would save him from making his annual trip to the Rangers. That trip was always dangerous as he was forced out of the forest and became an easy target for his five stalkers.

 

“Please, let me do this for you.” Elrond would have preferred it if Erestor had accepted his offer to live at the Last Homely House, but maybe he could change Erestor’s mind over the years. “And the twins would love to deliver the goods.”

 

That last sentence alarmed Erestor. “You cannot send them out here alone!”

 

“I would accompany them.” Elrond saw indecision in Erestor’s eyes and knew he had to do something in order to convince him. “The twins seem to have taken a liking to you. They would be pleased to see you again – even if they have to wait for a year.”

 

“I… I am not certain I should accept.” Erestor picked up his tutor’s favorite book and allowed his fingertips to caress the leather binding.

 

“I could also add some interesting books,” offered Elrond, seeing the look of longing in the other Elf’s eyes. “What do you have to lose? It will just be me and my sons delivering some supplies and maybe exchanging some words.”

 

Oh, he would love to see the twins again! Although they had only been here for a few days, he had grown used to them and he loved the liveliness they radiated.

 

“My sons and I will visit with you next year – that means we will come to the edge of the forest. I am certain the trees will inform you of our arrival and then you can make your decision. If you don’t wish to see us, you don’t meet with us.”

 

Erestor nodded, slowly. That was a sound suggestion.

 

“Ada! Erestor! We built a second snow Elf!” Elladan stormed into the cabin, buried in fine snow.

 

“Go with them,” instructed Elrond. “I need to pace myself and save my strength for our journey.”

 

Erestor nodded once and accepted Elladan’s hand into his. The Elfling dragged him outside and he closed the door behind him to keep the cold from entering the cabin and affecting the healing half-Elf.

 

Elrond grinned. He was finally alone and maybe now he had a chance to find out more about his mysterious savior.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond waited until the twins assailed Erestor with an army of snowballs, a scene, which made him smile, as he watched them through the little window. He had been terrified that his sons were lost to him and now, he had found them again – safe and sound. He would always be indebted to Erestor.

 

Slowly, he pushed himself onto his feet. His eyes scanned the cabin and came to rest upon the chest, which had been revealed as the twins had removed the mattress from the bed frame. His curiosity was piqued and he carefully made his way over there. He sat down on the wooden bed frame and pulled the chest in front of him. He shouldn’t be doing this, but his instincts told him that he needed to find out the truth – and that the truth was important.

 

Elrond opened the chest and blinked, as rich fabrics made out the top layer. He pushed the fabric aside, making a mental note that most of them starred a star-shaped design. Had Ereinion planned to accept Erestor’s child as his own? Had the High-King been willing to adopt the boy? If that was the truth, the whole story changed. Then Ereinion might have sent them here to ensure their safety far away from the battlefield.

 

He pushed the fabric aside and the next thing his fingertips encountered were letters. Sealed letters, which hadn’t been opened yet. Next was a bundle of letters which had been opened and the first thing that struck Elrond was the handwriting on the cover – it was Ereinion’s.

 

/Who are you?/ he thought, glancing outside once more. To his shock, Erestor was guiding the twins back to the cabin. He acted as quickly as his broken rib allowed him to, closed the lid, and pushed the chest under the bed again. Stumbling, he returned to the mattress and quickly lay down again.

 

The door opened and Erestor and the twins entered, chattering merrily and flinging remains of stubborn snow at each other. They looked happy – the three of them, noted Elrond.

 

“The sky has cleared,” announced Erestor. “We will leave shortly.” He helped the twins out of their second layer of clothing and then checked on Elrond. The faint blush on the half-Elf’s face made him wonder, but it didn’t cross his mind that his guest might have done some exploring during his absence. “Are you strong enough to travel?”

 

Elrond nodded and bit down a groan when two enthusiastic Elflings pounced on him. He would make one last attempt to change Erestor’s mind when the other Elf escorted them out of the forest. He just had to convince the other dark-haired Elf to live at the Last Homely House! His instincts told him that it was important he solved this riddle!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond bit his bottom lip, hoisting himself onto his mare’s back. Erestor supported and steadied him until he was safely seated. The twins were jumping up and down, extending their arms, eager to join their father high upon the horse.

 

Erestor picked up Elladan first and seated him in front of Elrond. Elrohir was next, and was seated behind his father. Elrohir’s tiny arms tried to envelop his father’s frame, but they were still too short. As he wanted them to stay warm, Erestor wrapped them into a warm blanket. The twins had now completely vanished from view. “You will be warm that way.” Snow was still falling, but the flakes presented no danger. Arien’s rays penetrated the few clouds that obscured the blue sky and Erestor judged the time had come to get moving. “I will take you to the outskirts of the forest.”

 

Elrond nodded once, thoughtfully. “My offer still stands, you know. You are welcome to live with us at the Last Homely House.”

 

Erestor shook his head and remained quiet. He couldn’t take the risk that his five stalkers would find him and bring evil to the Last Homely House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Glorfindel was growing desperate. Elrond had been gone for a day, and although Glorfindel had wanted to mount a search earlier, the blizzard had stopped him. His heart had grown heavy, scared that his friend had met with an accident. How could he ever return to Celebrían and disclose the bad news to her? That she hadn’t only lost her sons but her husband as well?

 

Frantically, he urged Asfaloth on. He was about to enter the dark forest, when Asfaloth reared. His stallion’s ears stood rigid and he refused to set a single step into the forest. “Asfaloth, Elrond is in there and we need to find him!”

 

But the stallion wasn’t impressed and refused to move. Glorfindel, growing frustrated and impatient, dismounted and stared into the dark and ominous looking forest. The hair at the back of his neck stood rigid and his Elven instincts warned him not to proceed any further.

 

Go away! Only death awaits you! No one is allowed to enter! Turn back!

 

The voices took him by surprise and made him stagger. Asfaloth reared and backed away from the forest. Glorfindel cursed, wondering why Elrond allowed this evil to linger this close to the Last Homely House!

 

Suddenly, movement caught his eye. Someone was moving through the trees and Glorfindel almost cried out due to relief, recognizing Elrond, wrapped up in a blanket. “I am here, meldir!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This is where our ways must part.” Erestor stepped away from the mare and hid behind the trees. “Your friend is close and will take care of you. You no longer need me.”

 

Elrond wanted to protest, but he acted too slowly. The next moment, Erestor had disappeared from view and the trees lowered their branches to ensure he couldn’t follow Erestor. They had taken a long and complicated route and Elrond just knew he wouldn’t be able to find his way back to the cabin. Erestor’s secret was safe – for now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond!” Glorfindel ran toward his friend and felt relieved when the trees remained quiet. “The twins?”

 

Elrond lowered the blanket, revealing Elladan seated in front of him. Elrohir’s hands had a tight hold on his waist. “They fare well, Glorfindel. They were lucky.”

 

“Are you injured?” Glorfindel frowned, seeing the hunched way Elrond was seated upon the horse.

 

“A broken rib – nothing that won’t heal with a few days rest.” Elrond looked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of Erestor, but the Elf had disappeared from view.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Celebrían opened her arms and caught the twins, who flung themselves at her. “Oh, I was so afraid for your well-being! If you ever run away again…” Her voice trailed off, warning the twins they were in for some lectures.

 

“We didn’t run away,” began Elladan. “We only wanted to explore the dark forest.”

 

“I forbade you to ever go there!” said Elrond, who seated himself in a comfortable chair. A healer was already on his way to check on him, but first, he wanted his sons to know just how much they had scared them!

 

“I am to blame,” replied Elladan, forcing himself out of his mother’s embrace to stand before his father. “I dragged him into the forest, but I have learned my lesson, Ada. I will never endanger his life again. I promise.” Elladan gave his father a pleading look. “From this moment on, I will look after him.”

 

Elrohir raised an eyebrow, hearing his twin’s words. He didn’t need Elladan to look after him! But he understood why making this promise was so important to his brother. Elladan was trying to make amends. “I *do* think he learned his lesson.”

 

Elrond’s expression softened, hearing his youngest son’s wise tone. “Elladan, you are grounded for one moon.”

 

“Aye, Ada, I deserve that.” Elladan hung his head in shame.

 

Elrond caved in a moment later, bowed down, and picked his eldest son up. He seated him on his lap and gave him a smile.

 

“We were very lucky that Erestor found us,” said Elladan.

 

“Erestor?” inquired Glorfindel, intrigued. Celebrían also looked up, desiring more information.

 

Elrond gave Elladan a wink. “Why don’t you tell them about Erestor?” In that way, he would even honor his promise to Erestor. Elladan needed no extra encouragement, and aided by Elrohir, he told Glorfindel and his mother everything that had happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that evening, Elrond, Glorfindel and Celebrían sat in the Lord and Lady’s chambers to discuss all recent events and most specifically Erestor. Or, the Elf who called himself Erestor.

 

“You failed to uncover his real name?” Glorfindel sipped his wine.

 

“He refused to reveal it to me.” Elrond shifted in the chair, removing pressure from his mending rib. “But I am convinced he is related to Erestor.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “If the eyes match…”

 

Celebrían considered all the new information. “Are you truly certain that this Elf is related to Erestor?”

 

Elrond gave his wife an inquisitive look, knowing she had a valid reason for asking him that question.

 

“From what you told me, I gather that this child was valuable to the High-King as well. Is it possible that not Erestor, but Ereinion sired this child?” Celebrían’s instincts told her that her husband had missed something. “Why else would his crest hang above the fire place?”

 

“They were lovers, Erestor and Ereinion,” said Elrond. Seeing her surprised expression, he realized she hadn’t known. “It is my guess that Ereinion was willing to adopt Erestor’s child.”

 

“Lovers? But…” Celebrían needed a moment to deal with this new information. Why would Erestor lay with a She-Elf when he loved Ereinion?

 

Glorfindel stared into the wine, which he swirled around in his glass. “Mind you, I am only speaking hypothetically, but if this Elf is related to Ereinion…”

 

“Then he would be the rightful High-King,” finished Elrond, but he immediately dismissed Glorfindel’s suggestion. “He possesses Erestor’s eyes, almond-shaped and dark, not Ereinion's.”

 

Celebrían leaned back in her chair, wondering about her sons’ mysterious savior. Would they ever find out the truth?

 

 

1 pen-neth (sing.) –- young one (Sindarin, noun, pronoun)

2 ernilen -- my prince (Sindarin, noun)

3 dithen -- little (Sindarin, adjective)

4 Ada -- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun) 

5 meldir (male) -– friend (Sindarin, noun)

6 pyn-neth (pl.) –- young ones (Sindarin, noun, pronoun)

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary


	3. Chapter 3

In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies…

Part 3

 

The trees recognized the Elflings, comfortably seated on their ponies. These were the Elflings who had ventured into the forest the year before. They also remembered their Lord’s lecture because they had almost scared them to death and remained silent. The Elflings weren’t alone this time around. The adult Elf, who had fallen from his horse last winter, accompanied them. A cow trotted behind the adult’s Elf horse and the saddle bags were filled to the limit -- almost in danger of bursting.

 

Now that they looked closer, the trees found that the Elflings were also carrying supplies. They appeared proud to be carrying these gifts themselves and struggled to keep their arms locked around them.

 

“Erestor! We are here!” One year had passed by and Elrohir was looking forward to visiting Erestor. During the last year, they had begun doubting that their encounter with Erestor had really happened and they were excited to meet with their savior again. They had grown increasingly energized these last few days, driving their parents mad.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath, hoping for his sons’ sake that Erestor would react to their calls. The twins had pulled him along, once it was finally time to leave, and he had gone willingly, promising his wife to keep their children safe. Glorfindel was trailing behind, making certain they were safe. The blond warrior had insisted on accompanying them, and Elrond had allowed it, but the twins had insisted their hero remained out of sight. They were afraid Erestor wouldn’t reveal himself if there was a fair-haired Elf in their company. Elrond and Glorfindel had given them an odd look at hearing that, but the twins hadn’t explained further.

 

“Erestor! We want to visit with you!” Elladan gave his twin a worried look. “What if he doesn’t come for us?”

 

“He promised!” Elrohir determinedly stared into the dark forest. The trees were silent, but Elrohir was afraid that the moment they entered the forest, they would scream at them. “We have to wait here, Ada1. We cannot enter the forest without Erestor.”

 

Elrond had reached the same conclusion. After last year’s experience, he refused to enter the forest without Erestor at his side. “Give him some time, pyn-neth2. The trees are probably right now conveying the message to him that we have arrived. It will take him some time to join us.”

 

“I hope nothing bad happened to him,” said Elrohir, concerned. “He is all alone. If he has an accident, there is no one to take care of him.”

 

Elrond smiled, warmly. He loved the fact that Elrohir was this worried for someone he had only briefly met. Looking at his sons, he saw the differences in them. Although they were identical in appearance, their characters hugely differed. Elladan already showed talent for leadership and would become an accomplished warrior in time. Elrohir however, was destined to become a scholar, maybe even a healer. The twins would rule Imladris wisely, completing each other. 

 

His sons had taken a liking to Erestor, which didn’t surprise him in the least. The Elf was the children’s savior – their hero. Erestor’s heritage however, did worry him and he hoped to find out more during this visit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My Lord, the little ones are back… The adult Elf is with them… They are calling you…

 

Erestor looked up from chopping wood. Aye, it was true – a year had passed by and they had promised to visit, but Erestor hadn’t truly expected them to keep their word.

 

Excitement coursed through his body. It had taken him weeks to grow used to the silence again. Having the twins around had provided him with noise, laughter and company and he would love to have them close again – even if only for a short while.

 

What do you want us to do? Scare them away?

 

Erestor felt conflicted. Allowing them in would only encourage them to come back next year. Once the Imladris’ inhabitants learned of the twins’ presence in the dark forest they would feel encouraged to explore the dark forest and he didn’t want that. It was bad enough that Elrond was accompanying them! But to have company once more! What a most joyous prospect! To be able to talk again! Laugh again! He had never felt as lonely before as he had felt last year.

 

My Lord?

 

“Don’t scare them,” said Erestor, making up his mind. He placed the axe aside and looked up at the sky, which was blue and golden, due to Arien’s warm rays. Autumn was changing into winter and the first snow would fall within the next few weeks. He could do with new supplies, as he hadn’t made his trip to the Rangers yet and accepting what the Peredhil 3 were offering, was tempting. “I will meet with them.” There would be no harm in accepting the supplies they had hopefully brought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had dismounted and his sons had joined him, as the scholar used the opportunity to teach them about plants and flowers. He showed them medicinal plants and the ones which were poisonous and should be avoided.

 

An hour passed by and Elrond was growing worried that Erestor might not come for the twins. Maybe the Elf had changed his mind? Elrond had been tempted to have the dark forest searched and the mysterious Elf escorted to Imladris, but he hadn’t given that order. He simply didn’t want to abuse Erestor’s trust.

 

Noise in the thicket made Elrond look up and he smiled, seeing Erestor standing there. The dark-haired Elf looked the same – even the clothes he was wearing were the same he’d had on last year, although a bit more threadbare. Next year, he would bring tunics and leggings… “Mae govannen4, Erestor.”

 

At hearing their father speak those words, the twins spun around. Their eyes widened, and once they had made out Erestor’s form, they ran toward the Elf.

 

Erestor reeled under the impact and caught the Elflings slamming into him. Their arms folded around his waist and they looked up at him, sweetly. Oh, how he had missed them! “Mae govannen, Elrohir… Elladan… Elrond.” He carefully searched Elrond’s eyes, finding them clear and curious, and free of hidden intent.

 

“Erestor, you came for us!” Elrohir gave Erestor an adoring smile. “We missed you!”

 

Erestor went down and sat on his heels so he was level with the Elflings. “You have grown,” he said, knowing the compliment would feed their self-confidence. He had always felt proud himself when his tutor had told him he had grown. He made a real show out of it and pretended to measure them.

 

Elladan giggled. “We didn’t grow, silly.” Elladan smiled at Erestor and then patted the long, dark hair. “We have come to stay with you.”

 

Erestor gave Elrond an inquiring look. “I don’t understand. I thought you would merely drop off supplies.” His heart beat a little faster at the prospect of having company for the next few days.

 

“Aye, we brought supplies,” said Elrond, smiling at Erestor. “And my sons insisted we also bring a cow. They even brought a present for you.”

 

“A present?” Erestor raised an eyebrow.

 

“Aye!” Elladan released Erestor from his crushing hold and ran over to his pony. From the saddle bags, he produced a kitten – all black, but with white feet. “Here, she is for you… to keep you company. We don’t want you to be alone.”

 

A lump of emotions formed in Erestor’s throat. “Hannon le5, pen-neth6.” Elladan pushed the kitten into his arms and the large, gray eyes searched his. Erestor smiled at the Elfling. “That was very thoughtful of you.”

 

“It was Elrohir’s idea,” said Elladan, honestly.

 

“You have done some growing up, haven’t you?” Erestor saw a new sense of respect and understanding in Elladan’s eyes. Endangering Elrohir’s life last year had changed Elladan.

 

“Can we stay with you?” Elrohir gave Erestor his most pleading look. “Ada will collect us again in five days… We would like to spend those five days with you. Can we?”

 

Erestor’s eyes met Elrond’s. “You would entrust them to me?” He had thought their encounter would be brief. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought they would stay with him!

 

“You saved their lives last year. Aye, I trust you with them.” Elrond eyed Erestor closely. Aye, the eyes were Erestor’s – the Chief Advisor’s – but this Elf resembled someone else as well. If only he could identify that person! Hopefully the twins would supply him with more clues after their stay.

 

“I will take excellent care of them,” promised Erestor, enthusiastically. “And I will meet you again, here, in five days.” It never crossed his mind to deny their request, as he hungered for their company.

 

“I will see you in five days then.” Elrond bent down to receive a hug from each of his sons. “And remember, you promised to behave.”

 

“We will,” replied Elladan, firmly nodding his head. “We will be good.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn’t long before they were all settled in the cabin. The cow had found friends in the stable and the supplies all sat neatly in Erestor’s cupboard. With the food supplies he had now, he could easily survive the winter and live comfortably. The kitten had chosen the bed as her new home and had curled up.

 

Erestor had settled beneath a tree, which branches moved until he was sheltered from the sun. The twins ran, chasing butterflies and everything in the world seemed right. Their laughing and chattering made Erestor smile. His thoughts were strangely enough occupied with Elrond and not the Elflings. There had been a certain look in the Elf-Lord’s eyes, which had warned him to be careful. Elrond had never accepted his explanation and would doubtlessly fish for information once the twins returned.

 

“Erestor! Look what I caught!” Very carefully, Elrohir kept a butterfly prisoner between his fingers. He took great care not to damage the fragile wings. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

“Aye, it is. And it is good that you handle him so carefully!”

 

“Erestor? What is this?” Elladan stood at the rim of the clearing, looking at a dark pile of earth.

 

Erestor wished the twin hadn’t discovered the grave, but he couldn’t lie to them. “That is where I buried my warden.”

 

Erestor’s admission took Elrohir by surprise and the butterfly escaped his fingers. “That is where Erestor rests?” It was odd to use the name in that way. Erestor was alive and well, in their midst – or an Elf who referred to himself as Erestor was.

 

“Aye.” Erestor sat on his heels. His fingertips moved through the earth and a melancholy smile appeared on his face. “He was father and mother to me.” Erestor had died too early. Suddenly a pair of tiny, slightly sweaty hands patted his head.

 

“I find it hard to call you Erestor,” admitted Elrohir once he had Erestor’s attention. “Won’t you tell us your real name?”

 

Erestor swallowed, nervously. Never before had he spoken his real name aloud. “But you can never call me that, pyn-neth. You can never say the name, so why should I tell you?”

 

“Because then we would know you – really know you,” said Elladan, coming to stand by his brother’s side.

 

Erestor ruefully shook his head. Erestor’s teachings were firmly rooted in his being. “I cannot tell you.”

 

“Why?” Elrohir, vexed, stared Erestor in the eye.

 

“Because knowing my name might endanger you.”

 

“Why is that? Why would knowing your name put us in danger? It makes no sense,” said Elladan, determinedly.

 

“My warden told me to keep my name a secret and I will do as he taught me. He cared about me and would never give me foul advice.” Erestor hoped they would understand.

 

But the twins firmly shook their head. “You should tell us,” said Elrohir.

 

“I can not. You must accept that.” Erestor rose from the earth and offered them his hand, which they took. With Elrohir on his right and Elladan on his left, he made his way back to his cabin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That first day passed by quickly and before they knew it, it had grown dark outside and it was time to rest. The twins had brought night shirts and after slipping into them, they took possession of the bed.

 

Erestor, selecting a book to read from, gave them a radiant smile. He wouldn’t be alone tonight.

 

“Come over here, Erestor…” Elladan lifted the blanket and waited for the adult Elf to slip into position. Once Erestor was resting comfortably the twins cuddled up to him. Elrohir rested his head against a shoulder and Elladan against Erestor’s chest. “Are you happy to have us here?” inquired Elladan.

 

“Aye, I am.” Erestor opened the book and selected the section he wanted to read to them.

 

“You know, you could always have this, if you lived at Imladris,” said Elrohir.

 

Oh, they were quite manipulative, mused Erestor. They had probably inherited that trait from their father. “I can not and now stop talking.” He began to read to them and it wasn’t long before their breathing told him that they were sound asleep. The kitten watched them from the foot end of the bed and Erestor actually felt grateful that the twins had brought her along. Now, he had something to remember them by once they had left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They spent the next day exploring the forest. The twins were still a tad scared to venture into the darker sections, but soon discovered that the trees had accepted and tolerated them. They often heard their soft voices whispering information to Erestor and it wasn’t long before they lost all remaining fear when dealing with the trees.

 

It was on the eve of the fifth day that the twins undertook one last attempt at changing Erestor’s mind.

 

“Erestor? Do you like us?” asked Elladan, who sat cuddled close to Erestor in front of the fireplace. The elder Elf had been telling them stories and they had listened in awe. They didn’t want this to end, so they tried once more.

 

“Of course! I like you a lot,” replied Erestor, ruffling Elladan’s hair. These last five days had gone by too quickly and he already felt sad, knowing they had to part tomorrow.

 

“Then come and live with us at Imladris.” Elrohir curled his fingers around Erestor’s and looked deeply into the brown eyes. “You cannot possibly be happy here on your own.”

 

“It is not my choice, pen-neth. I have to live here.” Erestor knew he would give in, if they continued their pleading, so he quickly took control of the situation. “But you will come and visit me next year, won’t you?”

 

“We will visit you every year!” vowed Elrohir, passionately.

 

“I just wish you would come with us,” said Elladan in a saddened voice.

 

“I can not, Elladan.” As far as Erestor was concerned the subject was closed and he moved on to telling them another tale of times gone by.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You should hide yourself,” instructed Elrond, who had come to collect his sons.

 

Glorfindel nodded once. He had already sighted a suitable spot. “I still wonder why he does not want any blond Elves near.”

 

“The twins didn’t elaborate,” replied Elrond, thoughtfully. “If only I could convince him to live with us! Then I could unravel this mystery.”

 

Hearing soft noises coming from the trees, Glorfindel quickly hid himself. Although he was no longer visible to the eye, he had a perfect view of Erestor, who now emerged from between the dark trees. Elladan was comfortably seated on Erestor’s shoulders, whilst Elrohir was safely tucked away on Erestor’s arm. The twins looked completely at ease and Glorfindel realized that Erestor was to be trusted.

 

“Ah, there you are!” Elrond sat on his heels and prepared himself for the twin whirlwind that would hit him shortly. His sons didn’t disappoint him and slammed into him, hugging him.

 

Erestor felt sad, now that they had gone from his side. /Next year. They will visit again next year./ But next year seemed awfully far away.

 

“Did they behave?” asked Elrond, addressing Erestor.

 

“They were good – very good.”

 

The twins radiated pride and contentment. “We promised we would be good,” said Elladan.

 

“But we don’t want to wait a whole year to visit with you again!” Elrohir pouted, glaring at Erestor in a hurt way. “Come to Imladris with us!”

 

But Erestor stepped away from them and further into the shadows of the forest. “I already told you that I can not do that.” He had to leave now, before parting from them would cause him even more pain. “I will see you next year.” The next moment, he was gone from view.

 

“I don’t want him to go away!” Elladan’s eyes swam with tears. “Erestor!”

 

Although it was hard on Erestor he managed to ignore their pleading cries. He couldn’t go back. He couldn’t live at Imladris. He had to be strong now! He ran deeper into the forest and focused on the trees, which were trying to console him. His life was to be a lonely one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“If only I could remember who else he reminds me of,” mused Elrond, once he was back in his study. The twins were playing in the gardens with Lindir and Elrond had a perfect view of them from where he was standing.

 

“I still wonder if there was any involvement on Ereinion’s part,” said Celebrían, who was glad to have her sons close again. Parting from them for five days had been hard.

 

“The twins couldn’t give me any new information,” said Elrond. “Erestor guarded his privacy well this time around.”

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself, using them as spies,” said Glorfindel in a teasing voice.

 

“He intrigues me,” admitted Elrond. Maybe next year, he would find out more about Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Years passed by and the twins continued to visit with their friend in late autumn. Elrond accompanied them, but never managed to find out more details about Erestor.

 

Then, the year came in which the twins celebrated their majority. With Elladan and Elrohir tied up in festivities and ceremonies, Elrond decided to take his sons’ place and spent those five days with Erestor.

 

/The hardest part will be to make him agree. Erestor has always cautiously guarded his privacy. Will he accept what I am offering? Or will he turn me away?/

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor!” called out Elrond, who had told his horse to come a halt at the rim of the dark forest. He brought food supplies, clothing, books and counted on Erestor’s need for company to make the other Elf agree to this undertaking. If only he were allowed inside Erestor’s cabin once more! He would doubtlessly uncover a treasure of information there!

 

“Erestor? I am here, waiting for you!” Knowing it would take the trees a few minutes to inform Erestor of his arrival, Elrond dismounted and checked if the food supplies and gifts were still soundly tucked away. He seated himself on a fallen tree trunk and enjoyed Arien’s warm rays. It was still warm for the time of the year and he enjoyed wearing hunter’s garb instead of his formal robes. Whenever he changed into his hunter’s garb, a sense of freedom came over him – reminding him of days when he wasn’t the lazy ruler of a peaceful valley where nothing ever happened.

 

Aye, he was looking forward to spending these five days with Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor arrived thirty minutes later and was rather disappointed not to find the twins waiting for him. The trees had already told him that only Elrond had come to visit, but he had hoped that the twins had joined him later. He had really been looking forward to their company, especially now that they had become adults. They had been extremely pleasant company over the years – and they had become friends – maybe even his only friends.

 

“Mae govannen, Elrond.” Erestor stepped out of the shadows and inclined his head in greeting. Over the last few decades they had developed a silent understanding and a mutual respect.

 

“Mae govannen, meldir7. I am sorry that my sons couldn’t come to visit this year, but they reached their majority and festivities and ceremonies keep them at home. They wished you could have been there as well and told me to assure you that they will make amends next year.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “Thank you for delivering the supplies. You didn’t have to.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “Nay, I made a promise decades ago and I keep my promises.”

 

An odd silence fell between the two Elves. It was Erestor who broke the silence when it became uncomfortable. “You brought a lot of supplies… I cannot carry everything in one go.”

 

“I was actually going to make a suggestion,” started Elrond, carefully choosing his words. “I would be honored to take my sons’ place these next five days. You must have been looking forward to some company and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened in surprise. Elrond wanted to spend the next five days with him? “Aren’t you needed at home?”

 

“My sons actually asked me to take their place. They cannot visit with you, so they asked me to in their stead.” Elrond could tell that Erestor was bewildered and at war with himself. Maybe Erestor needed a bit more convincing. “I brought books, which we might discuss.” It had been decades, maybe even a century, since Erestor had had the chance to engage in intellectual discussion and Elrond counted on that to work to his advantage.

 

“I am not certain I should concede to this.” Erestor knew that by inviting Elrond into his home he was taking a huge risk. Elrond would find clues that might lead him to his real identity, *but* he had been looking forward to having some company for the next few days. He didn’t want to go back to that silence – his solitude. Elrond’s offer was tempting – he would have an adult’s company – someone he could carry an intelligent conversation with.

 

“What do you have to lose?” asked Elrond, seeing Erestor waver.

 

“Not much,” realized Erestor. Even if Elrond found some clues to his identity, the truth was too unbelievable for Elrond to reach the right conclusion. “Let us go then. It will be dark shortly.”

 

Elrond managed to hide his excitement at hearing Erestor’s reply. Erestor had accepted his proposal and that meant he would finally get his chance to find out more about this mysterious Elf!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt smug by the time he finally entered the cabin. The first time he had been here he had been too ill to take in the details. His eyes immediately sought out the crest above the fire place. Aye, it *was* Ereinion’s crest! He hadn’t imagined it!

 

Erestor realized Elrond was staring at the crest and knew the next five days would be filled with questions. He would do his best to avoid them, but after so many years he wasn’t sure he still wanted to avoid them. It would be nice to discuss his life – his past – with someone.

 

Elrond placed one bag with supplies in the kitchen area and carried another over to the bookshelf in the living area. “Why don’t you unpack the food?” He would place the books in line and hopefully, the new lecture would spark Erestor’s interest before the five days were over. He had packed books concerning Ereinion on purpose, knowing it was the direction their discussions would eventually take.

 

Erestor busied himself unpacking the food and frowned more than once, coming across items he had never seen before. “What is this?” He took in the sweet scent of the slightly mushy bread and gave Elrond a curious look.

 

“That, meldir, is cake. A true delight.” Elrond didn’t mention it was spiked with miruvor. Maybe it would loosen Erestor’s tongue one eve.

 

“Cake.” Erestor looked at the food item and then packed it away in the cupboard. “I can easily make it through winter now.” His eyes followed Elrond’s movements and soon he discovered that several new books had found a place onto the bookshelf. “You didn’t have to bring those.”

 

“I wanted to.” Elrond seated himself near the fireplace, warming his cold hands. They had already placed the chickens he had brought in the stable behind the cabin and now that the animals were comfortable, Elrond opened the last bag he had brought with him. “I also brought new clothes.” Over the years, Erestor’s clothes had deteriorated and become threadbare.

 

Erestor accepted the bag and looked inside. He uncovered two shirts, a tunic, three pair of leggings, underwear, socks and even a pair of boots. “Thank you for these. Since you begun to bring me food I haven’t undertaken a trip to the Rangers and I would have had to make one to buy clothes.”

 

“The Rangers?” Elrond leaned back and sipped the tea Erestor handed him. “Do you seek them out often?”

 

The questioning had begun, realized Erestor, who sat down opposite Elrond, nursing his tea. “Erestor sought them out each summer to purchase food and clothes. Ever since you took over supplying me, I haven’t had to make that journey.”

 

Elrond filed this new information away. So, the Rangers had information on this mysterious Elf as well? He would question them about Erestor later. He wanted to ask questions, which really interested him, but realized Erestor was alert and wouldn’t be lured into answering them. He had to wait for the opportune moment to catch Erestor off guard.

 

Erestor blew onto the surface of his too hot tea and gave Elrond a thoughtful look. “We might have a problem. I only have one bed.”

 

Elrond shrugged. “We can collect some hay from the stables and make a comfortable nest here. It is no problem. I slept on the floor before.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “But it seems hardly fitting your station.”

 

Elrond laughed, amused. “I was a warrior before I became a ruler, Erestor. I am used to poor conditions.”

 

“You *were* used to poor conditions,” said Erestor, correcting Elrond. His thoughts began to wander and returned to the large encampment where he had lived during the first years of his life. He had never seen Elrond there, but then again, he hadn’t been allowed outside much.

 

Elrond correctly interpret the expression in Erestor’s eyes. “My sons told me you met Ereinion in the past. That you lived at the encampment?”

 

Erestor shrugged once. He shouldn’t be confiding in Elrond, but it had been so long and maybe the danger had lessened by now. He simply wanted to talk to someone – maybe even make Elrond understand why he had to live here. “I saw him once. I didn’t talk to him – or really meet with him. He said his goodbyes to Erestor when we left. And aye, I lived in that camp for several years.”

 

“And yet I never saw you there,” said Elrond, sipping his tea. He was pleased that Erestor was opening up to him. He hadn’t thought he would.

 

“Erestor told me to stay inside – that it wasn’t safe outside. That something evil might want to get his hands on me. Later on, I realized that he was referring to Sauron. I didn’t know that at that point. I was still too young to fully understand the danger we were in.”

 

/Sauron would be interested in you? Now, why would that be?/ Instead of solving the mystery that was Erestor, the mystery continued to grow. “I wonder why Ereinion’s crest hangs above the fire place.” He wanted to know how Erestor would respond.

 

“Erestor brought it with him and put it up. I believe he was very close friends with Ereinion. He didn’t speak much of the High-King, but when he did, it was with a sad expression in his eyes.” He didn’t mind discussing Erestor, as long as Elrond didn’t push for more answers concerning his person.

 

Elrond placed the empty tea cup onto the table and gave Erestor a calculated look before releasing the next bit of information. “Ereinion and Erestor were lovers.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened. “That possibility crossed my mind, but… I never thought I could have reached the correct conclusion.” Erestor had pined for Ereinion, he could see it now.

 

“They were lovers for many years,” elaborated Elrond, still studying Erestor. “When Erestor left the encampment it caused many rumors. Everyone – including me – wondered why he would leave his mate in the hour of need.”

 

Erestor felt like he had traveled back in time – he was back in that camp and saw the wounded look on his tutor’s face. “I don’t think he wanted to leave, but Ereinion had told him to. I was the reason Erestor had to leave. Erestor was told to take me into safety and to stay with me. I don’t know why Ereinion would care about a boy like me, but he did.”

 

/What I really wonder about is why he would allow you to live in the encampment for all those years. It almost sounds like Ereinion wanted you close./ There was no longer any doubt on his mind that this Elf was Erestor’s son and maybe his earlier conclusion had been right. Maybe Ereinion had decided to adopt and accept Erestor’s son as his own. It would explain Ereinion’s concern for the boy’s well-being and why he would make Erestor the boy’s guardian.

 

Erestor unexpectedly rose from his chair and returned to the kitchen area, signaling that their conversation had come to an end. “We will collect some straw in a moment and improvise a bed for you.”

 

Elrond nodded absentmindedly. His thoughts still circled about Ereinion, Chief Advisor Erestor and one mysterious boy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night, each Elf was unable to go to sleep. They had constructed a comfortable mattress for Elrond, and although they rested at some distance from each other, their thoughts circled around the other person.

 

“I cannot sleep,” admitted Elrond in the end. Ithil stood high in the sky, illuminating the cabin with silver rays.

 

“Are you thinking of the twins?”

 

Elrond shook his head. “Nay, they are enjoying the festivities. It is *you* who keeps me awake.” Each time he closed his eyes, Erestor’s brown eyes stared back at him. There was something about Erestor that attracted him to the Elf. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt it clearly. Something about Erestor called to him. If he hadn’t been married to Celebrían, and happily at that, he would have made a pass at Erestor. That realization shocked him.

 

Erestor felt stunned. “*I* am keeping you awake? Am I moving about too much? I am not used to company, so maybe I am making noise and…”

 

“Nay, that is not it. It is your history that intrigues me.” Elrond judged it safe not to reveal this attraction, as the revelation had taken him by surprise as well. His eyes found Erestor’s and he studied the other Elf.

 

“You shouldn’t try to solve this mystery, for you will fail.”

 

“How can you be so certain?” asked Elrond.

 

“Because I don’t know the answers myself.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond woke to delicious fragrances in the morning. Sitting upright, he found that Erestor was making breakfast. Looking about, he realized that the cabin lacked a bathroom, so where was he supposed to freshen up? Elrond rose from the mattress, stretched, and joined Erestor in the kitchen.

 

“You look rumpled,” said Erestor in an amused voice.

 

Elrond tried to smooth the folds of his tunic, but failed. His hair was also a mess.

 

“There is a bowl of water of there, which you can use to freshen up.”

 

“No bath? No shower?” Elrond cringed, realizing he *had* gotten used to the comforts of home.

 

Erestor realized the same thing, but refrained from commenting on it. “If you want a bath I suggest the frozen stream outside. You will have to create a hole in the ice first, though.”

 

Elrond shivered and shook his head. “Nay, thank you.” He washed his face, tidied his hair using Erestor’s comb and then returned to the kitchen, where Erestor was busy serving breakfast. Elrond felt famished and devoured the omelet, which was richly filled with bacon, cheese and mushrooms, all hailing from Imladris. “Are you certain you have enough supplies to last you through the winter?”

 

“Aye.” Erestor joined Elrond and began eating. It had been strange, waking up and finding another Elf was also present. It had been different with the twins. They were like children to him – sons – but it was different with Elrond. He had been alone for a long time and it wasn’t strange that he was beginning to fall in love with Elrond, as he was the only adult he was in touch with. The long, brown hair reached the half-Elf’s hips and the deep, gray eyes called out to his very soul. Embarrassed, because he desired a bonded Elf, Erestor focused on eating breakfast.

 

Elrond looked out of the window and found it was raining hard. They would be confined to the cabin today. “Would you like to study one of the books I brought with me?”

 

Erestor decided to be honest. “I would prefer for you to tell me what has happened these last few decades. What has changed on Arda? Are there still wars?”

 

Elrond nodded his head once. “I will tell you everything I know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That evening, Erestor’s head reeled with new knowledge. So many things had happened and he hadn’t been a part of it! “So, there is peace now?”

 

“Aye, there has been peace now for many years.” Elrond was making himself comfortable on his mattress and tucked the blanket around his person. Lying on his side, he had a perfect view of Erestor’s curled up form. The attraction continued to grow and he wondered what it would be like to hold Erestor close. He wasn’t normally attracted to males, he preferred spirited she-Elves like Celebrían, but he had been in love with a male once before. Only once, though. He had fallen madly in love with Ereinion, before he had learned that the High-King’s heart was already taken. He had felt jealous of Erestor for some time, but seeing the High-King and his Chief Advisor in love had slowly lessened the attraction.

 

Erestor, blushing in the darkness, hoped the weather would improve overnight. He wasn’t certain he could carry on being in such close proximity of Elrond for another day. His body was responding to the half-Elf’s presence and those reactions were making him doubt his sanity. He had never experienced anything like it before, and didn’t know how to handle the situation. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Elrond or himself. “We should sleep now.” They hadn’t slept much last night to begin with.

 

“Maybe if the weather allows it, we can explore the forest tomorrow? It is part of Imladris and yet I don’t know my way around.” His body reacted, seeing Erestor’s dark eyes focus on him. /Nay, not here… not now./ It cost him time and concentration but he willed his erection away. He couldn’t and didn’t want to be unfaithful to his wife, whom he loved dearly! He simply had to find a way to deal with this attraction and to make it go away!

 

“Aye, we could do that.” Erestor was struggling with a similar reaction. His body was waking up, letting him experience sensations he had never felt before. And for a moment he grew sad, realizing that living here alone meant that he could never take a lover – bond with a mate. Was it a price he was willing to pay for his safety? He didn’t know the answer to that question.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor woke first and felt embarrassed, realizing he was painfully hard. It had happened before and normally he would stroke himself and bring himself to orgasm, but he couldn’t do that with Elrond close.

 

Elrond… The half-Elf was the reason why he was reacting in this way. He desired the half-Elf, wanted to run his fingers through the thick hair and feel Elrond touch him in turn. But that could never happen. His tutor had taught him to respect a bond between lovers and Elrond was father to two sons. He could never reveal his attraction to the half-Elf.

 

He focused long enough for his erection to diminish and then left his bed. Looking outside, he found that the rain had stopped and that Arien was once more gracing Arda with warm sunlight. Aye, they could leave the cabin today and spent some time away from each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond noticed the change in Erestor, who had left to hunt. It was an excuse, realized Elrond, as the mysterious Elf had enough supplies to last him through the winter. It was obvious that Erestor had wanted some time away from him. Why?

 

Elrond’s thoughts raced. Erestor had gone deeply into the forest and wouldn’t return for quite some time. This might be his only chance to explore the cabin in search of clues, which would lead him to Erestor’s identity.

 

Quickly making up his mind, Elrond hurried back to the cabin. Once inside, he headed for Erestor’s bed, recalling the chest beneath it. He pulled the chest away from under the bed and wanted to open it when he realized it was locked. Cursing, he glared at the lock. Erestor had known he would search for clues! Pushing the chest back beneath the bed, he rose from the floor and walked over to the bookshelf. He leafed through the ancient books, regularly finding either Erestor’s or Ereinion’s name in it, declaring them the original owner.

 

His eyes came to rest on the family crest – Ereinion’s. Aye, he understood that the Chief Advisor would want a reminder of his lover to look upon, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was another reason why the crest was here.

 

“I knew I would find you here,” said Erestor, entering the cabin and placing the two rabbits he had caught onto the table. “You couldn’t resist and searched my belongings, didn’t you?”

 

Ashamed at being caught, Elrond bowed his head. “Your real identity vexes me.”

 

“Elrond…”

 

Erestor’s remarkably gentle voice made Elrond look the other Elf in the eye.

 

“You won’t find the answers here. I don’t even know them myself.”

 

“But you *do* know your real name and you won’t tell me!”

 

Erestor sighed. “Elrond, I wish I could.”

 

“What is keeping you back then? You might have had to run from evil centuries ago, but that has changed! You are safe now! There is peace on Arda!”

 

“But Erestor said to keep my name a secret, and I will do that.”

 

Elrond felt like pulling out his hair from pure frustration. “I don’t understand you!”

 

Erestor didn’t reply and turned to pick up the rabbits again, which he would prepare for dinner. As far as he was concerned, the conversation had come to an end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They spent the rest of that evening and most of the fourth day in silence. Elrond tried to apologize for searching the cabin, but Erestor remained silent and distant. It was Elrond who sneaked closer when Erestor went to bed and knelt on the floor, trying to catch Erestor’s eyes. “This is our last evening together.” He would return to Imladris tomorrow. “Glorfindel will be waiting for me at sunset and I will be gone for a year. This is our last chance to talk. Won’t you even look at me? Accept my apology?”

 

“You cannot visit me next year,” said Erestor, avoiding looking at Elrond.

 

“Why is that?” Stunned, and also disappointed, Elrond tried to catch Erestor’s gaze, which he eventually did. Erestor moistened his bottom lip and seeing that caused desire in Elrond’s body. He longed to hold Erestor in his arms just once and to taste those ruby lips.

 

Erestor risked it all. “You know why. You feel it too.”

 

“It has nothing to do with me searching your belongings,” realized Elrond. “The attraction is mutual.”

 

“Aye, it is and we both know that we can never act on it. You are married – bound to your wife. I could never trespass onto her territory. Neither do I want to.”

 

Elrond nodded once. “I do not wish to be unfaithful to my wife either. I love her.” He paused, searching for the right words. “But you awoke feelings in me which I believed dead.” They had died along with Ereinion.

 

“We cannot act on these feelings,” said Erestor, sitting upright, and growing aroused under Elrond’s focused gaze. “And that is why you can never visit again. Next year, you cannot escort the twins here, should they want to visit with me.”

 

“I don’t want to think about next year,” whispered Elrond, leaning in closer.

 

Erestor held his breath, feeing Elrond’s fingertips comb through his hair. “Don’t.”

 

“You said it yourself; this is our last time together. Tomorrow, I will return to Imladris and I might never see you again.”

 

“Don’t. You are married. You cannot touch me.” Erestor tried to move away from Elrond, but instantly surrendered feeling the half-Elf’s lips caress his. It was a tender kiss, filled with wonder and curiosity, and Erestor was unable to pull away. It was like Elrond had brought him under his spell and the half-Elf was all he could think of. “Nay!” Finally finding courage and strength, he managed to pull away. “You can never kiss me again.”

 

“I wanted to taste you just once,” admitted Elrond. “You taste of pine and sorrow, of flowers and longing and I wished I weren’t bound. For then I would make you mine and take you to Imladris with me.”

 

“That is nothing but a dream, Elrond. And it will never come true.”

 

They stared at each other for a long time and silently came to an agreement. It was Elrond who broke the silence first. “You are right, of course. I cannot pursue you.”

 

“We should forget that kiss ever happened.” Erestor’s heart ached, desiring another kiss and maybe even more than kisses, but he knew he couldn’t have it. “You should return to your bed now.”

 

“Erestor, would you allow me to hold you tonight? I promise I won’t steal another kiss and my embrace will be chaste.” Elrond hoped Erestor trusted him.

 

“I do not know if I should accept.” When they woke up in the morning, their lust would be raging and they might do something they would regret later.

 

“I can control my urges,” said Elrond, trying to convince Erestor that he meant it. “Just this one night.”

 

Erestor, longing for company as well, nodded in the end. “I shouldn’t agree to this, but I desire to be held by you.”

 

Elrond lay down beside Erestor and opened his arms. Erestor moved closer with trepidation, but in the end, their bodies’ urges calmed down and they grew comfortable holding each other. “This is nice,” whispered Elrond, pleased.

 

It was more than nice, but Erestor kept silent. He couldn’t encourage Elrond and pretended he had fallen asleep, but in truth he stayed awake for most of the night, cherishing Elrond’s closeness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They rose in silence the next morning. Each Elf was busy stilling his body’s desire and kept glancing at the other for most of the day. Yet, no more words of desire or longing were spoken and when the evening came, Erestor readied Elrond’s horse.

 

Real life would be upon Elrond within hours and he regretted living Erestor behind – all alone. Whilst mounting his horse, he realized that he couldn’t ask Erestor to come to Imladris any longer. The attraction would continue and grow stronger if he had the other Elf close.

 

“I will miss you,” admitted Elrond, before reaching the rim of the forest. “You have become very dear to me.”

 

Erestor looked about, and once he was certain that Glorfindel hadn’t arrived yet, he took Elrond’s hand in his. He caressed the fingers briefly and then placed a kiss on the palm. “We must never see each other again.”

 

Saddened, Elrond agreed.

 

Oh, he had fallen in love with Elrond during these last five days, but it was a love that could never be! “Be happy, Elrond. Be a good husband and father.”

 

Elrond nodded his head, and a lump of emotions formed in his throat, keeping him from speaking. Instead, he squeezed Erestor’s fingers.

 

Erestor heard noise behind him and his sharp Elven eyes made out Glorfindel’s form. He instantly released Elrond’s hand and disappeared into the dark forest.

 

Elrond’s heart bled, seeing Erestor leave. He wanted to keep Erestor close and care for him, but it couldn’t be.

 

“Elrond! You are early!” Surprised, Glorfindel took in his friend’s flustered state. “Is anything amiss? Didn’t you enjoy Erestor’s company as you thought you would?”

 

Elrond guided his horse closer to Glorfindel’s and avoided looking his friend in the eye. “I want to go home, Glorfindel.”

 

Worried, Glorfindel nodded. “Of course. Your family is already awaiting your return.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Melethril 8?” Elrond had debated the matter privately and decided that he couldn’t live a lie. Later, in bed, he looked his wife in the eye and thought he saw knowledge there. Had she already uncovered his secret?

 

Celebrían’s long and elegant fingers toyed with a strand of Elrond’s dark hair and she waited for him to unburden his heart. She had sensed a change in him, and that worried her.

 

“I kissed Erestor,” said Elrond, opting for a direct admission.

 

One of her eyebrows rose in wonder. She had expected many things, but not this. “You kissed him? Why?”

 

“I feel attracted to him. I cannot explain it. I love you, my dearest wife, but there is something about Erestor that feels familiar and that makes me react to his presence.”

 

She carefully considered this. “And a kiss was all you gave him?”

 

“Aye…” Elrond blushed, feeling ashamed. “I wanted to do more, though, but it was Erestor who stopped me.”

 

“Do you merely desire his body or is it more?” Her heart pounded like mad, but she appreciated his honesty.

 

“It could become more, given time.” Elrond cringed. “But I love *you*. I don’t want to love Erestor as well.”

 

“Did you make a decision?”

 

He knew what she was referring to and drew in a deep breath. “I did. I will never visit with him again. I love you best and I want us to remain a happy family. I love you, Celebrían.”

 

She accepted his decision and rested her hand at the nape of his neck. “Have you ever been attracted to a male before?”

 

Elrond’s face grew flustered once more. “Aye, I was in love in Ereinion once – a lifetime ago.”

 

“Ereinion?” His admission surprised her. “So, this has happened before?”

 

“Nothing happened between the High-King and I. Aye, I adored him, but his heart belonged to Erestor – his Chief Advisor.”

 

Celebrían didn’t speak her mind, but found it odd that her husband felt attracted to Erestor. There were many handsome males that could have drawn Elrond’s attention, but none had – save for Erestor and she wondered why.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor! Stop hiding! We have many things to tell you!” The twins, one year into their majority, called enthusiastically out at the trees. They would dare to venture inside alone, but didn’t know the way to Erestor’s cabin. The dark-haired Elf always took a different route so they wouldn’t find the way to the heart of the forest alone.

 

Elrohir dismounted and sat down, playing with a daffodil, which had survived the growing cold. “Give him time,” he said, addressing his twin. “It always takes him some time to get here.”

 

Elladan dismounted as well and seated himself next to his brother. He rested his back against a tree trunk and chuckled. “I wonder if he will like our gift.”

 

“He will, don’t worry!” Elrohir elbowed Elladan in the side and his brother retaliated by wrestling him into submission. The last year had been good. Now that they had reached majority they were given more freedom and responsibilities. Glorfindel and their parents were finally preparing them for their roles as the future rulers of Imladris.

 

“It has been two years since we visited Erestor,” mused Elladan. “I hope all is well with him.”

 

“Ada said Erestor was in good health when he left last year.” Elrohir didn’t add that he found it odd that their father didn’t volunteer more information. Elrond had been strangely silent about his visit. At their mother’s request, they hadn’t pressured their father into revealing more, but it was obvious to the twins that something odd had happened between Erestor and their father.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor hurried to the rim of the forest, and when he found the twins there, he laughed from pure pleasure. “Elladan! Elrohir!” He stepped out of the shadows and hugged them close.

 

The twins embraced Erestor and chuckled, relieved, finding their friend in good health. “You are wearing the clothes Ada brought last year.” 

 

Erestor signaled them to follow him and he guided them to his cabin.

 

“You must tell me everything about last year’s festivities and ceremonies!” Erestor helped them unburden their horses and placed this year’s supplies in his cupboard.

 

Once the work was done, they seated themselves outside, beneath one of the ancient trees and looked at each other – really looked. “You are adults now,” realized Erestor, pleased. The childish looks were gone and the twins were each carrying a sword. “That won’t help you against the trees,” he said, amused.

 

“Aye, they are a formidable enemy, but they aren’t our enemy any more, are they?” said Elladan, placing a large, wooden box on the grass between Erestor and he.

 

“They accepted you as friends, aye.” Erestor eyed the box, curiously. “What is this?”

 

“We brought you a gift. We wanted to thank you for saving our lives that night and for being such a good friend,” explained Elrohir, affectionately taking Erestor’s hand in his and caressing the back. “We are also sorry that we couldn’t visit with you last year.”

 

“I understand,” whispered Erestor, deeply touched. What had they brought him? “But you *do* know that your visits are the best gift you could ever give me?”

 

“Aye, we know. And each year we ask you to come and live at Imladris with us,” said Elrohir.

 

“And each year you decline,” said Elladan, finishing for his twin.

 

“Now, open your gift. I want to know if you like it,” said Elrohir, feeling curious.

 

Erestor opened the box and tears appeared in his eyes, seeing the twins, Elrond and Celebrían immortalizing in paint. He gazed upon Celebrían with curious eyes and saw the love in her features – love, direct at her husband and children. Then, he noticed something else. “Your mother is pregnant.”

 

“Aye, Arwen will be born shortly. If you desire so, we can bring her along on one of our future visits,” offered Elrohir, who used his sleeve to wipe away the tears, flowing down Erestor’s face. He exchanged a look with his twin – they hadn’t thought the painting would affect Erestor this much.

 

Erestor’s gaze remained locked on Elrond’s face. The artist had captured the half-Elf’s appearance perfectly. “How does your father fare these days?” He hoped the twins wouldn’t read too much into his question.

 

“He is happy that he will become a father again,” explained Elrohir. “I must admit I was surprised to hear my mother was pregnant again. As far as I know they didn’t plan on having another child.”

 

Had Celebrían found out about her husband’s attraction to him? Was this her way of binding Elrond even closer to her? /You have his love, Celebrían. You didn’t have to do this./ Erestor stared at the painting, faintly growing aware of the feel of Elrohir’s fingers on his face, wiping at his tears. Realizing he had let go of his emotions, he composed himself again. “Thank you for this precious gift,” he said, forcing himself to stop crying.

 

“It was our father’s idea,” revealed Elladan.

 

/Is this your way to remind me that you are still out there, Elrond?/ Erestor couldn’t blame the half-Elf if that was the case, for he still longed for Elrond as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That visit passed by too quickly. In the years that followed, the twins continued to visit with Erestor and once Arwen was strong enough to undertake the journey, they also brought their sister along. Erestor took an instant liking to her --her dark hair and eyes reminded him of Elrond. It was amazing that there was nothing of Celebrían in the three children. They all resembled Elrond.

 

Years passed by and changed into decades. Centuries changed into millennia, and yet, the twins continued to visit. They kept their word and he could always count on them to be there at the first sign of winter.

 

Then, almost two thousand years after their first visit, the twins didn’t come to visit. He even went to the rim of the forest to await their arrival, but when the first snow fell, he realized they wouldn’t come that year. What had happened to stop them from visiting? Something grave must have happened, but what?

 

Erestor even debated leaving the safety of the dark forest to find out, but his warden’s lessons stopped him and he returned to his cabin, fretting and growing more and more worried.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond ran. He ran until he collapsed from pure exhaustion. Time had ceased to exist for him and he didn’t know how long he had been running or how much distance he had covered. The only thing he could think of was reaching Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My Lord, he has returned… The one called Elrond.

 

Erestor woke from a restless sleep and, at first, he couldn’t believe what the trees were telling him. It couldn’t be. Elrond couldn’t have returned to him. They had agreed they would never meet again!

 

He is weak, my Lord. He entered the forest and collapsed. We have taken no action yet, as his actions confuse us.

 

Weak? Elrond was weak and had collapsed? Nay, that couldn’t be! The half-Elf was a strong and capable warrior! “Where is he?”

 

We will take you to him.

 

Erestor only needed seconds to get dressed and then left the cabin, following the trees’ directions. It wasn’t long before he came upon Elrond’s crumbled form.

 

“What is amiss?” Erestor knelt at Elrond’s side and pulled him close. Elrond’s appearance startled him and urged him into action. The face was gaunt, dark circles had formed beneath the closed eyes and Elrond looked neglected, like he hadn’t bathed in weeks. The normally neat hair was a mess and the face dark with grime. Erestor quickly lifted the half-Elf in his arms and pulled him close to his chest.

 

“Elrond? Elrond, can you hear me?” Erestor walked quickly, eager to take Elrond to his cabin, where the half-Elf could rest and recover from whatever ordeal he had been through.

 

The gray eyes opened and Erestor felt shocked, seeing the sorrow in them. “Did anything happen to the twins? Arwen?” The fact that Elrond allowed him to carry him, and didn’t demand to be put back on his feet, alarmed him even more!

 

“It is Celebrían… She is gone… She left me… Sailed for Aman… I need you, Erestor…”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. Elrond’s rambling made little sense to him, but he was determined to find out what had happened and to see to Elrond’s recovery.

 

 

1 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

2 pyn-neth (pl.) –- young ones (Sindarin, noun, pronoun)

3 Peredhil (pl.) –- half-Elves (Sindarin, noun)

4 Mae govannen –- Well met –- spoken greeting (Sindarin, phrase)

5 Hannon le –- Thank you (Sindarin, verb, pronoun) literal: I thank thee

6 pen-neth (sing.) –- young one (Sindarin, noun, pronoun)

7 meldir (male) –- friend (Sindarin, noun)

8 Melethril –- (fem.) lover (Sindarin, noun)

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary


	4. Chapter 4

In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies…

Part 4/7

 

Erestor placed Elrond on his bed and then stepped away from the half-Elf, as he was uncertain how to proceed. Looking at Elrond, Erestor realized that the first thing he should do was clean the half-Elf up and check for injuries. It dawned on him that he had to disrobe Elrond first, and he nervously shuffled his feet. His thoughts returned to that one night they had shared, holding each other close. There had been no touching and they had been clothed. Disrobing Elrond now seemed like trespassing, but Erestor also realized that he didn’t have a choice.

 

The first thing he did was heat some water above the fire. Then, he returned to Elrond’s side and calmed himself. There was nothing sexual about tending to the injured half-Elf! Now that he had centered himself, the rest became easier. Erestor unbuttoned the formal robes and rolled Elrond gently onto his side to disrobe him further. Removing the undershirt, Erestor sucked in his breath. He remembered Elrond as thin, but not this thin! Whatever had happened must have caused the half-Elf to stop eating! His jaw set grimly whilst Erestor completed the task of removing Elrond’s clothes.

 

To his relief he found no injuries. Lack of nourishment and personal hygiene seemed to be Elrond’s sole problems and Erestor couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to cause Elrond to neglect himself to such a degree. The Elf-Lord had mumbled something about his wife, and that she had left him, but surely Elrond would have found a way to deal with that? But then again, he didn’t have any extra information as to why Celebrían had left her family.

 

Erestor collected the warm water and a wash cloth and began to clean Elrond up. The face was gaunt and the body emaciated, making Erestor determined to fatten the half-Elf up during his stay here. Although he was low on supplies, he could go hunting and maybe it was just time to end one of the chicken’s lives. The meat would strengthen Elrond.

 

Erestor concentrated on washing the dirt and grime from Elrond’s face and then moved on to clean up the rest of his body. He kept his touches gentle, but clinical, and grew worried, finding ribs protruding from the skin. A condition like this didn’t happen overnight. Elrond must have been withering away for quite some time. He didn’t know why Elrond had decided to seek him out, but he thanked the Valar that he had. Elrond had reached him just in time!

 

Selecting the warmest clothes he owned, he dressed Elrond in a brown shirt and gray leggings. Both were gifts from the Peredhil family and now came in handy. Erestor pulled the blanket into place and tucked it around Elrond’s form. His eyes came to rest upon the furs, which he had begun sewing together. It had been his intention to create another, warmer blanket, and although it was still unfinished, it would help keep Elrond warm. Erestor placed the furs upon the blanket and found that some color returned to Elrond’s ghastly-looking face.

 

Unable to stop himself, he leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss onto the cold brow. “I will take care of you.” Did Elrond’s children know where their father was? Did Glorfindel know? He had seen the golden-haired Elf a few times, and during the first time, he had almost run, as Glorfindel had reminded him of the five Elves who were hunting him. It had taken him centuries to begin trusting Glorfindel. Maybe he should send a message? The trees would pass his words on until they reached Glorfindel.

 

Erestor left the cabin and stepped into the biting wind. He walked over to the nearest tree, placed his hands on the trunk and whispered, “Take my words to one of the inhabitants of the Last Homely House, an Elf called Glorfindel. Tell him that Elrond is alive and that I will take care of him.”

 

We will do your bidding, replied the tree and a murmur swept through the forest as countless trees repeated his words. It might take them some hours, but they would convey the message.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor regularly checked on Elrond, whilst preparing the meat. He had decided on making a stew, using the few potatoes and vegetables he had left. Erestor had considered going hunting, but had decided against it, as he didn’t want Elrond to be alone upon waking up. He could hunt later, once Elrond felt more comfortable – more at peace.

 

The half-Elf worried him. Elrond constantly moved about in his sleep and occasionally called out, mostly calling out his wife’s name. A pained expression lay on his face and his voice was raw with sorrow. This behavior affected Erestor in turn, as his heart ached, seeing the one he loved in such emotional pain. He wished Elrond would wake up, so he could console him, but the half-Elf remained locked in his restless sleep.

 

It wasn’t until the evening that Elrond stirred and his eyes opened. A ray of awareness was visible, and seeing it urged Erestor to make contact. He sat beside Elrond and found the half-Elf’s hand beneath the blanket. Their gazes locked and Erestor cringed, seeing the immense sorrow in the gray pools of pain.

 

“I found you,” whispered Elrond in a hoarse voice. During these last days he had felt like losing his sanity and he hadn’t been certain if he had really run toward the dark forest, or if he had only been running in his imagination.

 

“Aye, you found me.” Erestor moved further onto the bed and rested his back against the wall. Resolutely, he pulled Elrond close until the half-Elf rested comfortably against his chest. “You don’t look well,” he said, carefully broaching the painful subject of Celebrían’s departure and the effect it had had on Elrond’s health.

 

“She left me…” Elrond’s gaze unexpectedly encountered the drawing the twins had brought Erestor many years ago. With a speed and vehemence that surprised even Elrond, he reached for the parchment and he tore it into several pieces.

 

Erestor felt shocked, seeing the hatred in Elrond’s eyes. “Why did you do that?”

 

“I don’t want to be reminded of her!” Elrond rolled onto his side, away from Erestor. If he was to tell this tale, he could only do it without Erestor’s compassionate eyes searching his. “It happened a year ago. She was traveling home after a stay in the Golden Wood. My sons would meet with her, but she left early. Orcs found her and her small escort didn’t stand a chance fighting off the foul creatures. The Orcs killed most members of her escort and… violated her.” His voice hitched and he closed his eyes, feeling Erestor drawing soothing circles on his trembling back. “We tried to defeat her horrid memories, but she could no longer bear my touch. Her mind began to retreat and in the end, I didn’t have a choice except granting her request to sail for the Undying Lands. She is gone, Erestor. The only female I ever loved – the mother of my children. What am I now? A husband without a wife… I have a family without a mother.”

 

Erestor also heard the words Elrond didn’t dare speak and took a risk, contradicting the half-Elf aloud. “You didn’t fail her.”

 

“How would you know?” Within a heartbeat, Elrond had turned, sat upright, and stared at Erestor with venom in his glance. “You weren’t there! You didn’t see Elladan and Elrohir blame themselves! You didn’t see Arwen cry bitter tears! I failed her! I failed them!”

 

“In what way?” asked Erestor, forcing himself to remain calm. The last thing Elrond needed was to face another hysterical person.

 

Erestor’s composure calmed Elrond in turn. He still glared defiantly at Erestor, but the poisonous expression had faded from his eyes. “I should have known that Orcs had invaded my lands! I should have sent an additional escort!”

 

“You didn’t know there were Orcs sightings or you would have done so,” said Erestor, maintaining eye contact, even though it was wearing him down. Elrond was extremely emotional and he sensed the half-Elf’s grief in his own mind. A connection was growing between them – a strong link.

 

Elrond’s shoulders sagged forward. “I should have known! The fact that I hadn’t received any reports on Orc activities doesn’t justify my…” Elrond’s voice trailed off, uncertain how to label his feelings, “failure.”

 

“You are not to blame,” said Erestor, debating if it was safe to reach out to Elrond once more. The Elf-Lord seemed to be calming down, but one couldn’t be certain.

 

“I carry more blame than that,” whispered Elrond. His gaze swept away from Erestor, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. “I am a healer – at least I always thought I was. The sick and injured head for Imladris for one purpose – to be healed by me. But I couldn’t even heal my wife.”

 

Elrond’s voice had softened and was nothing but a mere whisper. It encouraged Erestor to reach out again and he gently wrapped his arms around the trembling half-Elf. He sucked in his breath, feeling Elrond pull away. But after a moment’s struggle, the Elf-Lord gave in and pressed close to him. Erestor reacted by tightening the embrace and guiding Elrond’s head against his shoulder. “Erestor taught me that some ailments cannot be healed – especially the hurts of the soul. You said that the Orcs violated her… Elrond, if that is true, you were doomed to fail.”

 

“But I should have…” Elrond’s protest began fierce, but then faded. Deep in his heart he knew Erestor was correct, but he was having a hard time accepting that he had been chanceless. “She was my wife, Erestor. I loved her.”

 

“She still is your wife,” said Erestor, ignoring the ache in his heart. Although he loved Elrond, he had vowed to never act upon that love. “Why don’t you sail for Valinor as well? You will be reunited with her and her suffering would be gone.”

 

“I can not do that,” whispered Elrond into Erestor’s dark hair. “I still have a role to play here in Middle-Earth. I can not sail for a very long time.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Elrond lifted his head from Erestor’s shoulder and shyly made eye contact. “I possess the gift of foresight, and although I cannot command it, it has shown me that my presence here is required in the future.”

 

“The gift of foresight?” Erestor raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t know this attack on your wife was coming? What good is having this gift then?”

 

“It only shows me what it wants me to see. As I said, I cannot control it.” Elrond placed his head against Erestor’s shoulder once more. “I sent the children to the Golden Wood, where their grandparents will guide them through the process of grieving.”

 

Erestor’s thoughts raced. The attack had happened a year ago. Did that mean… “Have you been withering away for a year now?”

 

“I no longer had an appetite and after she left I stopped taking care of myself. Why should I?” Elrond closed his eyes and deeply inhaled Erestor’s spicy scent. The Elf smelled of the forest, of pine and grass. “Glorfindel urged me to seek out Celeborn, or a healer, but I refused.”

 

“Instead you came to me.” Erestor’s heart missed a beat, realizing he could have lost Elrond to grief. “I am glad you did.”

 

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” said Elrond, releasing a bitter chuckle. “You began to haunt my dreams.”

 

“I did?” Erestor patted the long, dark hair, encountering small twigs and pieces of leaves between the strands.

 

“Aye, toward the end of my suffering I only found rest in my sleep. Then the dreams started. In those dreams, you called me to you, and in the end, I couldn’t withstand your call.”

 

“I am glad you came to me.” Erestor held Elrond close, sensing how most of the tension had left the half-Elf’s body. Elrond was falling asleep and Erestor encouraged the process by humming a lullaby, which his warden had sung when he had been little. “Sleep now,” he whispered. “I will watch over you.” Elrond shivered; not as much as from the cold as from emotional pain and Erestor reacted by curling himself around the half-Elf. Elrond’s trembling lessened and Erestor continued to pat the dark hair.

 

Erestor’s thoughts began to drift. The trees would deliver his message to Glorfindel, who would hopefully leave them alone for some time. But the Captain might be concerned and seek them out. Erestor hoped Glorfindel would give him the time he needed to see to Elrond’s recovery. At least, he didn’t have to worry about the children. They were in the best hands with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond woke to the smells of a spicy stew. Disorientated, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. It took him a moment to realize his whereabouts. Erestor had found him and taken him to his cabin in the dark forest. For one terrible moment he had been afraid that he was still at home – at the Last Homely House.

 

He had fled his home for two reasons. One reason, he had already shared with Erestor – it had been the dreams, driving him to seek out Erestor, but there was also a second reason. He had been unable to bear the remnants of his wife’s presence at the Last Homely House. Wherever he looked, he saw an object that reminded him of her. It didn’t matter which room he entered, for the memories of their love was everywhere. He could no longer deal with those memories and had run.

 

“You are awake – good.” Erestor spooned a generous portion of stew into a bowl. He made his way back to the bed and sat down again. He took hold of Elrond’s hands and guided the fingers around the bowl and spoon. “Eat.”

 

“I am sorry that we didn’t bring you any supplies this year,” said Elrond, feeling even more miserable, realizing he had also let down Erestor and not just his wife.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” said Erestor, guiding Elrond’s hand to his mouth. The half-Elf was forced to eat and chewed listlessly on his bite. “I will survive.” Erestor smiled in an effort to reassure the half-Elf.

 

The stew warmed Elrond from the inside and he peeked bashfully at Erestor. The attraction was still there, although his grief covered it like a thick blanket. “I missed you… I missed our short visits.”

 

Erestor nodded. “I missed them too.” Truthfully, he had never expected to meet with Elrond again and certainly not under such sad conditions. “You can stay as long as you wish.”

 

“Glorfindel will worry about me, though. I didn’t tell him I was leaving.” Elrond forced himself to eat more of the stew, knowing darn well that the other Elf had little food to share.

 

“The trees will inform him of your location.” Erestor smiled, seeing Elrond eat more of the stew.

 

“I don’t really know what to say,” said Elrond in an apologizing tone. “I ran to you, but…”

 

“Don’t force yourself to speak,” advised Erestor. “When the time comes, you will find the words. You can grieve for her in silence.”

 

A lump of emotions formed in Elrond’s throat. “She set me free before she left.”

 

Erestor’s gaze remained calm, though his heart missed a beat. “Why would she do that?”

 

“I told her about the kiss I took from your lips,” admitted Elrond, avoiding Erestor’s eyes. “I couldn’t lie to her. I couldn’t pretend it hadn’t happened.”

 

Elrond’s admission surprised Erestor. “You must really love and trust her then.”

 

“She is gone, Erestor. She told me to let her go – to let my love sail with her to the Undying Lands. She told me to find comfort, to find a new love. By Elbereth, she knew I would come running to you.” Elrond’s eyes widened with revelation. “She knew I still longed for you.”

 

“You do?” Erestor’s face grew flustered. “Elrond, you are grieving – this is hardly the time to discuss any feelings we might have.”

 

“Nay!” Elrond sought out Erestor’s eyes and searched them. “I must address this now!”

 

“You shouldn’t. The loss, the pain, it is still too fresh.” Erestor was about to rise from the bed when Elrond’s fingers locked around his wrist in an amazingly strong and determined grip. “Elrond…”

 

“Nay, I need to know this now – do you still care for me? Do you desire me in that way? Or has that changed?” Elrond gave Erestor a pleading look. “I don’t know if this will make any sense to you, but I need to know. Oh, how to explain this? I only feel complete when being loved – when I have someone to love in turn. I believe I can accept and deal with losing her, but I need you at my side. I need you, Erestor. I need you to love me. Can you?”

 

Erestor lowered his eyes. “You lost her not so long ago, Elrond. It is only normal that you feel this way. Maybe your feelings for her are becoming entangled with the way you feel about me? I feel hesitant to act upon those feelings now that you are grieving.”

 

Elrond abruptly sat upright and used his hold on Erestor’s wrist to pull the other Elf close to him. Erestor’s expression told him that his strength had taken the other Elf aback, but he refused to let go. “You must understand, Erestor. I cannot do this alone. If you cast away my love, and set me astray, I will fade. I have already begun to fade. Why do you think I came here? Your love can keep me alive.”

 

“I…” Erestor felt at a loss. “It feels wrong – accepting you as my lover whilst she has only been gone for such short time.”

 

“Would you rather have me fade and die?” Elrond struggled to maintain his hold on Erestor, who was trying to back away from him. “This isn’t my choice, Erestor. It is yours! Will you cast me into darkness, pain and suffering? Or will your light sustain mine? Can you love me? I know in your heart you already do. If you reject me, and my love, you will sentence me to a slow death. I need you, Erestor. I have needed you for centuries and I denied myself for her sake – for the love I bore Celebrían. But she has sailed and left me behind.”

 

Erestor’s eyes swam with tears, hearing Elrond’s emotional admission. “I love you, Elrond. You know that.” But he had vowed to never come between bonded mates.

 

“She and I are bound no longer, Erestor. Do you understand? She has set me free.”

 

“You have my love, Elrond, but…”

“But we need time, I understand that,” interjected Elrond, quickly. “But can you at least give me hope?”

 

“Aye, I think I can.” Erestor felt nervous, seeing Elrond leaning in closer. This was so different from the moment of intimacy they had shared so many years ago that he almost pulled away when Elrond’s lips touched his. He tasted bitterness in that kiss, hatred, pain and self-loathing, but in Elrond’s gray eyes he saw the love the half-Elf was capable of. Their love wouldn’t be easy and would demand sacrifices of the heart. There would be pain and ecstasy, loss and belonging, and Erestor could only hope that Elrond wouldn’t leave him broken and shattered. For the half-Elf’s love was a selfish one, at this point. Elrond needed him to keep him from fading and that would make their road hard and painful. But he had to believe that their love would become something more – something powerful – and that it would strengthen Elrond in such a way that the half-Elf would no longer be driven by selfish motives.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I need you…” Elrond had lost control over his urges, his emotions and took control. Taking Erestor by surprise, he wrestled the dark-haired Elf onto his back. Rising majestically above Erestor, Elrond whispered, “You are warm – so warm.” And he felt incredibly cold!

 

Erestor wasn’t certain what he was feeling. Excitement was a part of it, but there was also fear. He had never lain with another Elf, and although his tutor had also shown him books on the matter of love, he was only a novice. He had no other choice than to entrust himself to the Elf-Lord, who towered above him.

 

Need and a deeply rooted instinct took over and guided Elrond’s fingers when he did away with Erestor’s tunic. Now that the other Elf’s chest had been bared to him, Elrond wasted no time and he tasted the skin, which reminded him of a warm afternoon in the forest – all the smells were there, ingrained on Erestor’s skin. His tongue teased one nipple into hardness and hearing Erestor groan, he suckled the tip hard. Erestor bucked beneath him, and that reaction fueled Elrond’s desire even more.

 

A part of Elrond wondered what he was doing, the other understood only too well. He was using Erestor in order to deal with his pain, but at the moment, both parts of him agreed that this was acceptable behavior for the moment. He also knew he would later be mad with himself for using Erestor in this manner, but at the moment his pain ruled supreme and he believed he could only find comfort by sinking into Erestor’s body and making him his new lover.

 

To Erestor, everything was a rush. Elrond’s fingertips caressed his skin and a demanding tongue trailed down toward his groin area. His eyes widened, feeling Elrond undo the lacing of his leggings and a moment later, cool air swept over his exposed genitalia. “Elrond…”

 

“Hush now…” Elrond kissed him them, taking away his breath. It was a desperate effort to take Erestor inside of him, to breathe Erestor – to keep him inside. His hands were busy removing his own restricting leggings and it wasn’t long before he had succeeded in ridding them both of their clothing. Erestor rested beneath him, face flushed and breathing heavily. The dark-haired Elf was a vision and Elrond intended to fully claim his inexperienced partner. “I need you, Erestor. I need you to chase away the cold and the pain. I need to feel your warmth, your love.”

 

Erestor, struck speechless, allowed Elrond to explore his body and when warm fingers curled around his firm flesh, he arched his back in silent need. Oh, he wanted this – wanted this as much as Elrond did, but he wanted it for different reasons. He loved Elrond, but was fully aware why the half-Elf was staking his claim. And because he loved Elrond, he allowed the half-Elf to proceed.

 

“Oil…” breathed Elrond into Erestor’s ear. “We need oil.”

 

Shakily, Erestor reached for the vial of oil which he had intended to use on Elrond’s hair after washing it, and handed it to the half-Elf. Elrond’s face practically glowed with excitement and the half-Elf’s fingers had warmed, as they stroked him into hardness. Sharp teeth suddenly pierced his shoulder and his eyes widened.

 

Elrond soothed his lover by whispering sweet endearments into his ear, but at the same time, he coated his arousal with the oil. “I desire to take you, melethron1, will you let me?”

 

All Erestor was capable of was a shaky nod. His eyes remained fastened on the half-Elf, and he understood how the soldiers would have looked up to Elrond. The half-Elf radiated strength and authority. Elrond had become the fierce warrior he had once been now that he was about to make another conquest.

 

Elrond parted Erestor’s legs and settled between them. “You will be mine after this.” Elrond was no longer capable of rational thought. He had suffered another loss, by letting Celebrían sail -- he had suffered too many losses altogether. First, they had taken Elros away from him – he positioned himself at the tight opening and began to push inside – later, they had taken Ereinion away from him, his King and his secret love – oh, he pushed inside, burying himself to the hilt – and now, he had lost his wife. Just how many sacrifices would the Valar demand of him? Elrond, lost in his despair, thrust. He vaguely registered Erestor’s sobs of distress and covered the other Elf with his body. Again, he soothed him, calling him his love and his fingers returned to Erestor’s softening member.

 

Erestor hadn’t been prepared for the brutal invasion of his body. Elrond looked lost in thoughts and he yelped, when Elrond finally claimed him. The half-Elf’s shaft pierced him and pushed all breath from his lungs. Tears erupted from his eyes, as pain took him by surprise. “Elrond… Elrond!”

 

The sharp outcries of pain penetrated the dark recesses of Elrond’s mind and his eyes widened, realizing what he was doing – what he had done and he stilled. “Erestor, I…” Disgusted by his own actions, he tried to pull out, but Erestor didn’t let him. “I don’t understand… I am hurting you! Why won’t you let me…?”

 

“I want this,” managed Erestor, trying not to breathe in too deeply. “But, I want you here with me when we make love.” Hopefully the full extent of those words registered with Elrond.

 

“Oh, I am sorry!” Elrond pressed soothing kisses all over Erestor’s face. He had directed his anger, his hatred, at the one person he loved!

 

Erestor carefully moved his hips and sucked in his breath, as the tip of Elrond’s shaft rubbed against something deep inside him. His erection instantly returned and the initial pain he had felt faded. “I want this,” clarified Erestor. “I want us to make love… I want your thoughts here with me… I want *you* here with me.”

 

“I love you, Erestor,” whispered Elrond, fully understanding what his beloved was trying to tell him. His next thrust was gentle and well-aimed and he sensed Erestor relaxing beneath him now that pleasure was taking over. His actions were guided by the need to make this as good as possible for his inexperienced lover. He continued to stroke Erestor’s hard flesh, showered face and shoulders with passionate kisses and moved inside Erestor with intention, hitting his lover’s prostrate with each stroke.

 

Erestor’s head reeled, feeling a degree of pleasure which he had never felt before. He began to push back and met each stroke with enthusiasm. The pressure in his groin became unbearable and he knew he was close to reaching orgasm. “Elrond, I…”

 

“Let go, melethron…” Elrond aimed his last thrust well and buried himself deeply inside Erestor’s body. Keeping still, he waited for his beloved to find release. He didn’t have to wait long. Warm cream erupted from Erestor’s slit and hit his fingers. Feeling the warm substance crawl down his hand launched his own orgasm.

 

Erestor’s eyes closed, as he wanted to *feel* Elrond inside of him. The warm sensation that followed took him by surprise and he needed a moment to understand that it was Elrond’s seed filling him. His eyes opened and encountered Elrond’s. The half-Elf’s face revealed his every feeling, from ecstasy to pain and promises.

 

Erestor’s inner muscle continued to contract around his member and Elrond claimed his lover’s lips once more. Lips locked in a passionate kiss, limbs entangled and bodies still one, they rode waves of passion, not wanting to return to cold reality ever again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond pulled Erestor into a possessive embrace and was trying hard to come to terms with the way their lovemaking had begun. It had never been his intention to stake his claim in such a forceful way, but his pain had overwhelmed him and Erestor had taken the brunt of his anger. “Do you regret it?” Elrond raised his head, which had rested on Erestor’s shoulder and made eye contact. He was afraid of what he would find in those normally so wise eyes.

 

Erestor smiled, lazily. “I don’t. Do you?” He had a fairly good idea of what was going on in Elrond’s head. He saw regret and shame in the gray eyes.

 

“I regret taking you so forcefully and I want to apologize for not preparing you. I don’t know what happened.”

 

“Don’t lie to me. You *do* know what happened.”

 

For one moment, Elrond felt shocked that Erestor would call him on that. But maybe that was what he needed – someone who wouldn’t put up with his behavior. Glorfindel and his children had, excusing each miss-guided action on his part. “I was angry.”

 

Erestor stroked Elrond’s back and searched those gray eyes. “Continue.”

 

“I lost so many people who were dear to me. I lost my twin, Elros. I lost Ereinion and now my wife.”

 

“Ereinion?” Erestor frowned.

 

Elrond released a deep breath. “Aye, I know that your warden and he were lovers and they were happy, but my heart desired him at any rate. We don’t control whom we fall in love with and when he died it felt like a part of me had died.”

 

“You were in love with the High-King?” Erestor felt stunned.

 

“He was the only male I ever desired – until now that is.” Elrond blushed. “I think I have loved you since that last visit. Celebrían must have known that too. Why else would she set me free and give me permission to love again?” Oh, he *did* feel guilty for taking a new mate so shortly after she had left, but for him it was the only way to survive. He hadn’t lied to Erestor when he had said he needed him – his warmth and his love.

 

Erestor carefully considered his next words. “Elrond, I still think you need to properly mourn the loss. Take the time to say goodbye to her, but don’t say goodbye to your love for her. Always treasure that, for it will enrich your life.”

 

“You are so wise,” whispered Elrond, who was beginning to drift off into sleep.

 

“I am not wise,” replied Erestor in a soothing voice. Now that Elrond was falling asleep, he kissed the half-Elf’s temple in an effort to soothe him further. “I only love you, Elrond. And I have no idea why it happened.”

 

For one moment, Erestor’s voice sounded like Ereinion’s to Elrond’s ears. The half-Elf attributed the sensation to being exhausted and half asleep and didn’t give it much thought. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep, savoring the sensation of holding Erestor and being held in turn.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During the next few days, they slipped into a comfortable routine. Erestor would go hunting, and whilst alone, Elrond would cry, and thus provide a way out for the grief he still felt. Elrond wrote letters to his wife, telling her about his pain, but also of the new love he had found. When the evening fell, he would burn them in the fire and only ashes remained by the time Erestor returned home.

 

Two months after Elrond’s arrival the half-Elf bundled up and accompanied Erestor on the hunt. The half-Elf was impressed with Erestor’s tracking and hunting skills and easily identified the Chief Advisor’s style when they sparred for the first time. Ereinion’s lover had instructed his pupil well.

 

One night, when they sat in front of the fireplace, Elrond took Erestor’s hand in his and rubbed the fingers. A comfortable silence descended onto them and they smiled at each other. Although Erestor still saw sorrow in Elrond’s eyes, the degree had lessened. Elrond was doing something the half-Elf had thought impossible. He was finally letting go of Celebrían, of his pain and his suffering. Elrond was finally focusing on the future.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Tell me about Elros,” said Erestor. They sat huddled close in front of the fire place. They had eaten the omelet Erestor had prepared and felt warm and comfortable. The fire blazed and the flames danced a sensual dance. It seemed the perfect moment to ask Elrond to reveal a bit more of himself.

 

“Elros,” whispered Elrond, thoughtfully. He tightened his hold on Erestor and deeply inhaled his lover’s scent. “I actually thought a lot about him these last few days.” Now that the grief for Celebrían was lessening, older grief reappeared and demanded he dealt with that as well. “He was my twin – the other half of my soul. We were inseparable for the first half of our lives.”

 

Erestor snuggled closer to Elrond and listened, realizing what his lover really needed was to unburden his heart and maybe even his soul.

 

“But then the time came for us to make our choice. We are half-Elves you see, and one day, even my children will have to make the choice to belong to the Firstborn or the World of Man.”

 

Erestor closed his eyes and listened to Elrond’s voice. The half-Elf sounded thoughtful and he gave Elrond all the time he needed to speak his mind.

 

“When Elros revealed to me that he preferred to become mortal, I thought I would lose my mind. Elros was the only person who had been there for me my entire life. We lost our parents at a tender age, and although we had loving wardens, he was the only relative I had. He was much more than just my brother – he was my world. When he chose to become mortal, my first thought was to follow his example. Why live forever when I didn’t have him?”

 

“What changed your mind?”

“A dream did,” revealed Elrond in a soft voice. “Or maybe it was my gift of foresight manifesting itself, but I saw my future. I saw that I was destined to play an important part in the history of Arda and that by choosing my brother’s fate I would condemn many to a premature death. I chose to belong to the Firstborn, though my heart always remained entwined with my twin’s. When he died…” Elrond failed to continue and closed his eyes in an effort to best the ugly memory.

 

Erestor’s eyes opened and he turned in the embrace so he could look upon Elrond’s face. He saw the old, raw, undealt-with hurt and caressed the ancient face. Each line, deeply drawn onto Elrond’s brow, told of the half-Elf’s suffering. “Did you ever discuss his reasons for his choice with him?”

 

“I did.” Elrond didn’t want to remember that last conversation.

 

“What did he say?”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath. He had repressed this memory since his brother’s death. “He said he’d had a similar dream and that the Valar had revealed his destiny to him. Elros said that he had seen his wife, his children, and his kingdom and that he couldn’t turn his back on them. He was convinced that he had reached the right decision when becoming mortal.”

 

“Was he at peace with his decision?” The gray eyes opened and Erestor looked into them, searching them and finding the truth.

 

“Aye, he was. He had lived a long and fruitful live. He had sired children and ruled his kingdom well.” Elros hadn’t been resentful, like he had been during their last meeting. “I held him in my arms when he died.” Elrond moistened his lips, feeling nervous now that he was confronting this part of him. “He was at peace and he asked me to let him go. I clung to him until his dying breath and then I had no choice but to let him go.” Tears dripped from his face and Erestor moved quickly, catching them with his fingertips. “He chose his destiny much like I chose mine.”

 

“You should let him go, meleth2. Don’t you think he would want that?” Erestor pressed a sweet kiss on first one eyelid and then the other.

 

“You are right,” admitted Elrond with a sigh. He bowed his head and rested his weary body against Erestor’s. It was beyond him how it was possible, but he was finally ready to give his brother’s memory the rest he deserved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I have got it!” Elrond, bundled up in several layers of clothing, jumped after the rabbit, but the young animal got away from him. However, his action left Elrond buried beneath a mound of snow.

 

“Oh, you mighty warrior, you!” Erestor, towering over Elrond, laughed.

 

Elrond was bent on getting his revenge and tugged hard at Erestor’s ankles. The laughter stopped and Erestor tumbled backwards, landing in a pile of snow. Elrond quickly climbed atop of his lover and stole a kiss from Erestor’s trembling lips. The snow began to melt between their bodies and Elrond ran his fingers down Erestor’s hair. “Thank you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor gave Elrond a brilliant smile, but wondered why the half-Elf was thanking him. “And what did I do?”

 

“You are bringing me back to life, don’t you know that?” It was true – Elrond couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun, rolling about in the snow, trying to push the cold substance past the folds of Erestor’s cloak. He felt like an Elfling again, carefree and happy.

 

Looking at Erestor, who was squirming beneath him, Elrond caught his beloved’s wrists above his head and plundered the mouth, robbing one sweet kiss after another.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Do you want me to remove the crest from the wall?” Erestor had undressed and was about to join Elrond in bed, when he saw the melancholy expression in the gray eyes.

 

Elrond lifted the blanket and waited for Erestor to join him. Living here, all alone and with little luxury felt primal to him and he gave in to ancient urges, licking Erestor’s throat and suckling the skin there. They hadn’t made love since that first time. Erestor wouldn’t deny him, Elrond knew that, and so it was the half-Elf’s choice that they didn’t engage into more intimate play. The next time they made love, he wanted their love play free of old ghosts and anger.

 

“Didn’t I feed you properly?” asked Erestor, giggling, as Elrond’s tongue tickled against his skin.

 

Elrond laughed and tucked Erestor’s head beneath his chin. “I love holding you.” It felt perfect – he didn’t need the confirmation of their love by burying himself in Erestor’s body. There was a deeper connection, a stronger link than he had ever felt with his wife. Erestor loved him – he knew that for certain.

 

Erestor moistened his lips, determined to tackle the next barrier in their relationship. He knew very well that Elrond had to deal with the past before he could focus on their future. “How did you deal with the fact that Ereinion’s heart was already taken?”

 

Elrond felt stunned and speechless that Erestor would bring this up during such a playful moment. “Must we discuss this now?”

 

“Aye, we must.” Erestor pressed a kiss onto Elrond’s shoulder and snuggled closer. “Tell me about your heartache.”

 

Elrond felt uncomfortable and had a hard time believing Erestor was asking him to do this. But in the end, he gave in because he loved Erestor. “I was still young when I met the High-King for the first time. His name was already legend and I worshipped the ground he walked on. He was wise, a diplomat, but also a warrior! A true leader and King.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Do you really want me to tell you this? I mean, considering the fact that your warden…”

 

“Tell me, Elrond.” Erestor’s fingertips lightly moved through Elrond’s hair, which had long since captured its old shine and elegance again.

 

“I didn’t want to fall in love with him. It just happened. He was my hero.” Elrond’s eyes assumed a dreamy expression, as his mind drifted back to that time. “Everything about him was perfect. I had never had a lover before, had just lost my brother and I dreamt about Ereinion. I wanted him to become my lover and to heal my hurts. Then, I saw Erestor and Ereinion kiss and my world shattered. My first reaction was to slay Erestor…” Elrond paused, hearing his lover gasp softly.

 

“Am I right to assume that you are prone to jealousy and possessiveness, Elrond?” inquired Erestor in a teasing voice, though in truth he felt a bit tense, at hearing Elrond had wanted to slay his warden.

“Very jealous… very possessive,” admitted Elrond, licking the tip of Erestor’s ear, which was just within reach. “So you had better be careful.”

 

“I will keep that in mind,” replied Erestor, only half joking.

 

“I watched them. First, with envy and jealousy, but later on, I saw that their love was true. They were a perfect match and I have seldom seen such dedicated love. I learned to accept that and I let Ereinion go. I served him as his Herald and stopped desiring him in that way, though I always continued to love him.” Elrond pressed a kiss on the crown on his lover’s hair. “And I will always love you.” It was the strangest thing – although his lover reminded him of his former rival, he also reminded him of Ereinion in some strange way.

 

“You have me, Elrond. You won’t lose me.”

 

“I pray to the Valar that I won’t.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I had forgotten that the twins brought this bottle along three years ago.”

 

Erestor watched with interest how Elrond warmed the wine in the pot above the fire. The concept of mulled wine was alien to him, but he was willing to try.

 

Elrond poured the warm wine into goblets and handed one to Erestor. “You will like it.” He had been with Erestor for four months now and his heart had begun to heal. He didn’t know how it was possible, but Erestor had found a way to make him feel balanced again. Although the pain was still there, Erestor’s love was there as well.

 

Erestor tried the wine and a red hue appeared on his cheeks after taking several sips. “Lovely.”

 

Elrond giggled and sipped his own wine. Ever since he had stopped trying to find out about Erestor’s real identity the love and trust between them had deepened, and yet he still hoped that one day Erestor would confide in him. “Do you also feel hot?”

 

Erestor chuckled. “Ah, this is just another way to get me out of my clothes!”

 

“Maybe,” admitted Elrond, who felt incredibly relaxed and at ease.

 

Erestor judged Elrond was relaxed enough to face his last sorrow. “Do you miss her?”

 

Maybe it was the fact that Erestor always managed to catch him unawares, which made Elrond always answer. “Aye, I miss her. She has been a part of my life for a long time.”

“Did she blame you for the attack?” Erestor sipped once more and caught Elrond’s hand in his to rub the long and elegant fingers.

 

“She never did.” Elrond swallowed hard, feeling completely sober again. “She blamed the Orcs, but never me.” Tears appeared in his eyes and he realized what Erestor had been doing all along. Layer for layer, the dark-haired Elf had removed his feelings of guilt and shame. “She did the only thing she could do, by leaving for the Undying Lands. If she had stayed, she would have died. Witnessing her death would have truly been devastating, especially on the children.”

 

“Elrond, I know you fairly well. I know you did everything you could to keep her safe and to heal her. The attack wasn’t your fault; nor do you carry any blame for her departure. She made her decision, just like Elros did.” Erestor’s fingertips caught the single tear that left Elrond’s eyes.

 

“What would I do without you? I would be long dead – killed by my need to suffer.” Elrond placed the mulled wine aside and rested his hands on either side of his lover’s head. “We are mated, Erestor, bound… Will you complete the circle and take me?”

 

Erestor swallowed hard, not expecting that request. “You want me to claim you?”

 

“Aye, meleth, I claimed you. You should do the same.” Elrond dreamily stared into Erestor’s eyes. Maybe it was the mulled wine making him light-headed, or maybe he was simply drunk on Erestor’s love. “Allow me.” He scooted closer and unbuttoned Erestor’s shirt, which he pushed down the shoulders, baring his lover to himself. Moving closer still, he folded his arms around Erestor, pulled him closer and kissed him.

 

Erestor’s goblet fell onto the floor with a loud crashing sound, but neither Elf paid it any attention. They were too busy removing each other’s clothes. His breathing became fast and shallow, seeing Elrond naked and aroused in front of him, and Erestor pulled the half-Elf in for another kiss. “I love you. My heart belongs to you.”

 

“And mine belongs to you for as long as I shall live.” Elrond reached for the vial with oil and removed the stopper. “I want to feel you move inside of me.”

 

Those words had an amazing effect on Erestor’s member, which immediately rose to attention. Warm and oily fingers moved along it, and had him sighing for more.

 

Maintaining control of their lovemaking, Elrond raised himself and sat on his heels in front of his lover. Positioning himself, he placed his hands on Erestor’s shoulders. The head of his lover’s shaft already pressed against his opening and Elrond closed his eyes, slowly allowing his lover to take possession of him. Pushing down, his eyes opened as his lover’s hardness pierced him, penetrating him and opening up to him. He bit his bottom lip, moaned helplessly, and impaled himself on the hard flesh until he had completely taken his lover’s length inside.

 

Erestor’s eyes had widened with ecstasy and he quickly placed his hands beneath Elrond’s buttocks. “Not too fast.” He didn’t want Elrond to be as sore as he had been after their first round of lovemaking. Massaging the firm mounds of flesh, Erestor slowly lifted Elrond, practically purring at the tight sensation that enveloped his shaft.

 

Elrond tightened his hold on Erestor’s shoulders and took control once more. He set a steady rhythm, taking himself time after time and bringing them to orgasm.

 

Erestor had never seen a more bewitching sight and thrust upward, finally rubbing Elrond’s pleasure gland.

 

The half-Elf threw back his head and surrendered to the sensation. He drove himself hard – to the edge and further – and when his body could take no more sweet torture, he collapsed against his lover and spilled his seed.

 

Warm breath caressed his skin and Erestor pressed Elrond close to him. The contractions that formed around his shaft made him growl in need and another deep thrust finally brought him the release he so yearned for.

 

Sweaty and exhausted they clung to each other. Erestor was still hard and inside of Elrond and the half-Elf cherished the connection. “Say it,” he whispered into Erestor’s ear, hoping his lover knew what he needed to hear.

 

“You are free, Elrond. Free of the past, free of mistakes and pain. You are free.” Erestor’s lips pressed against the tender skin of Elrond’s throat and like Elrond had done during their first love making, he bit and broke the skin. “But you will never be free of me.”

 

And aye, Erestor was right; they were bound now… mated. “Melethron?” Elrond waited for Erestor to release his skin and then looked him in the eye. “I want to know you—your name. Will you tell me?”

 

Erestor felt conflicted. They had just made love and were mated. If anyone had the right to know his real name it was Elrond. “Do you promise to tell no one?”

“I promise.” Erestor’s sex had softened and now slipped out of his body. Elrond wished they could have stayed connected longer, but there was always a next time to make love.

 

“I never told anyone before. I never said my name aloud before,” said Erestor, wavering if this was the right decision to make.

 

“You can trust me.” Elrond twirled a strand of Erestor’s dark hair around a fingertip, reflecting how far he had come in dealing with his grief since he had admitted to loving Erestor. “Tell me.”

 

Erestor closed his eyes. “It is only a name,” he said, trying to reassure himself. “I don’t feel like that name still belongs to me. I have been Erestor for too long.”

 

“Tell me, meleth,” whispered Elrond, nibbling on the tip of Erestor’s pointed ear.

 

“It is Dûrel.” Erestor closed his eyes and held his breath, fully expecting Middle Earth to stop existing now that he had revealed his name to Elrond.

 

“Dark star?” Elrond had hoped learning Erestor’s real name would also reveal the other Elf’s heritage, but this made no sense. Why would Erestor name his son dark star? Or had it been Erestor’s way of honoring Ereinion? Had it been his way of expressing his hope that the High-King would accept his child?

 

Realizing that nothing disastrous had happened after speaking his name, Erestor opened his eyes again. “Aye, I am named Dûrel.”

 

Elrond eyed his mate closely, realizing that by unraveling one secret, he had only created another.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My Lord, we carry a message from the one called Glorfindel.

 

Erestor looked up from the snow Elf he was building with Elrond. The half-Elf had recovered in mind and body and had even gained some weight. The gray eyes sparkled, the cheeks were rosy, and sometimes even red from mirth. Elrond had stopped grieving and no longer assumed guilt for anything that had gone wrong in his life. He should have known that the day would come that Imladris would call her Lord back home. Tell me. Erestor opened his mind, allowing Elrond to share in the trees’ message.

 

Elrond froze, feeling the strange presence in his mind. Normally, Vilya would stop any presence from entering his mind, but he wasn’t wearing the ring. It was in Glorfindel’s safe keeping. “What is this?”

 

“Listen to the trees,” instructed Erestor, whose heart was growing heavy with foreboding.

 

My Lord, the one called Glorfindel has asked us to tell the one called Elrond that his children have returned and that they desire to see him. They want to make certain that their father fares well. They are calling him home.

 

Elrond felt paralyzed. How had he managed to delude himself that this was his new home? For the last half year, he had built a life here with his lover. And now, his children were calling him home!

 

“You must go,” said Erestor, fighting the breaking of his heart. “Your family and your people need you.”

 

“How can you say such a thing?” whispered Elrond in disbelief. “I thought you loved me! How can you ask me to leave then?”

 

Erestor advanced on Elrond and rested the palm of his hand against Elrond’s cheek. “I always knew that this day would come. We lived on borrowed time, melethron. You are a Lord, the ruler of Imladris. You cannot stay here forever. And no, make no mistake! I *don’t* want you to go! But I am no fool and I know that duty comes before love.” His heart was breaking, speaking those words, but he had learned his warden’s lessons well. “Elrond, you said yourself that you still have to play an important part in the history of Middle Earth. How can you do so when you remain here?”

 

“How can you ask me to leave?” Elrond, stunned, searched his lover’s dark eyes.

 

“Because I love you.” Oh, he *had* known that this day would come and was grateful that they had been given six months together to feast on each other’s love.

 

“Then come with me!” Elrond wasn’t giving up. “Come to Imladris with me! Live with me at the Last Homely House!”

 

“Are you so certain that your children will accept that their father has taken a new lover? Me? After losing their mother only a year and a half ago?” Erestor hated doing this to Elrond, but it was for their best.

 

“Erestor… Dûrel, I can not lose you now!” Not when he finally felt whole again! “You must come with me!”

 

“I can never leave this forest, I told you that.”

 

“Why? Why do you think that the whole of Middle Earth is out to get you? You are secretive about your name and when you tell me, it doesn’t sound familiar. It doesn’t give me any reason at all to believe that you are in any danger!” Elrond was prepared to fight hard and if necessary dirty to keep his lover close.

 

Erestor stepped away from Elrond. “You speak the truth. I also thought my name would have a bigger impact on you, or maybe reveal my heritage to you, but it didn’t. Yet, I cannot set aside Erestor’s teachings and that he told me to remain hidden.”

 

“I came here because I needed you, because I love you. But you aren’t willing to do the same for me! Why would living in Imladris be so awful? You would be safer there than you are here!” Elrond realized he was losing the fight and resorted to dirty tactics. “I don’t believe that you are in any kind of danger, Dûrel. I don’t know why Erestor chose to tell you so, but you are just another Elf. Aye, your sire was Ereinion’s Chief Advisor, but that is about it! Come to Imladris with me!”

 

Erestor moved away from Elrond as if bitten by a snake. “I know you are saying this because you are hurting, but… But you can always visit with me, Elrond. I am only a few hours away. You can always come to me.”

 

“Don’t you understand? I want you at my side! I don’t want to worry about your well-being! I want you safe and close!”

 

“I am not coming with you, Elrond.” Erestor drew in a deep breath. “The Valar know I love you and that my heart belongs to you, but I can not leave this forest.”

 

Feeling insulted, shunned, and angry, Elrond turned on his heel and marched away from Erestor.

 

Erestor watched him go with much pain in his heart. If Elrond continued to march in that direction he would reach the rim of the forest within the next two hours. For one moment, his heart urged him to go after his lover, placate him and to make amends, but he remained frozen, realizing that their time of joy, love and happiness had come to an end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond realized too late that he was lost and couldn’t find the way back to the cabin. His sense of direction had completely deserted him and he screamed his frustration out to the trees, but they remained quiet and his wrath remained unmet. “Erestor! Dûrel!”

 

But his lover didn’t answer him and Elrond dropped to his knees. His own stubbornness and arrogance had driven him to leave his lover in anger and he doubted Erestor would want to meet him any time soon. “I will return to you in a year, melethron!” Elrond hoped for some sort of reply but none came.

 

Feeling discouraged, defeated, and utterly lonely, Elrond made his way to the rim of the forest. His heart remained in the dark forest though – with the one he loved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond!” Glorfindel had never felt more relieved, seeing Elrond’s form leave the darkness of the forest. “I am here, meldir3!” He had brought Elrond’s mare along. The golden-haired Captain jumped from Asfaloth’s back and embraced Elrond when the half-Elf was within reach. Elrond felt strong and well-fed in his arms, but when the gray eyes fastened upon his, Glorfindel felt shocked. He had hoped that Elrond had healed during his stay with Erestor, but the half-Elf still looked more like a shell than the Elf-Lord he had been. “Elrond?”

Elrond composed himself and met Glorfindel’s worried eyes. “I will be all right… I just lost something precious.”

 

“Oh, meldir, we still all mourn her departure, but…” He had hoped Elrond had found a way to deal with losing his wife in the past six months!

 

Elrond realized the mistake Glorfindel had made, but didn’t correct him. “The trees told me that my children have returned?” He couldn’t think of Erestor, or talk about him, because his fragile heart wouldn’t take it.

 

“Aye, they returned yesterday and are most eager to speak with you. Staying with their grandparents did them a world of good.” Glorfindel felt a bit more reassured, seeing that Elrond had enough strength to mount unaided.

 

“Then we shouldn’t keep them waiting!” Elrond buried his heels into his mare’s flank.

 

Elrond didn’t look over his shoulder and thus didn’t see Erestor, perched high in the tree, watching him leave with tears in his eyes.

 

Glorfindel however *did* notice Erestor’s presence *and* the tears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first evening alone caused Erestor to sob. He had become used to having Elrond close – to feeling his love and now he was alone again. Maybe denying Elrond had been the wrong thing to do and he should have accepted traveling with Elrond to the Last Homely House. But what if those five fair-haired warriors found out he resided there and came for him? What if they accidentally injured one of the half-Elves? A mistake was easily made, especially since they were all dark-haired. Nay, he couldn’t take that risk – ever.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ada4! You have come back to us!” Arwen reached her father first and wrapped her arms around him. She noticed his withdrawn expression and contributed it to the fact that he still mourned Celebrían’s departure. “It is good to have to you here again.”

 

Elladan and Elrohir walked up to their father. Their stay with their grandparents had helped them heal. Whilst Arwen had found comfort in her grandmother’s presence, it had been Celeborn who had seen to the twins’ needs. Celeborn had guided them through their grief, giving them all the love Elrond couldn’t at that moment. The children had come stronger out of the experience and they had hoped that staying with Erestor would have strengthened their father in turn, but apparently it hadn’t helped. “Ada?” Elladan wasn’t even certain Elrond had noticed their presence.

 

Elrohir exchanged a worried look with Glorfindel, who shrugged once. “He has been quiet – hardly saying a word on our way back.” But Elrond hadn’t been as distant as he was now. “Meldir?”

 

Elrond shook himself from his musings; he couldn’t continue to dwell on Erestor when his family needed him. “I am well,” he said. “Only a bit tired. You know Erestor, he kept me busy.”

 

The twins sensed that something was wrong, but couldn’t label the sensation. In the end, Elrohir embraced their father, holding him close. “Welcome home, Ada.”

 

How could he explain to his sons that the Last Homely House didn’t feel like home anymore? He returned Elrohir’s embrace and then reached for Elladan, including him in the hug as well. “I missed you, my sons.”

 

Arwen felt relieved, now that Elrond was responding to them, but also worried, seeing the distant expression in the eyes. Although she and her brothers still felt their mother’s loss keenly, Galadriel and Celeborn had found a way to make them accept their mother’s departure. They had realized that Celebrían had no real choice and had made their peace with it. “Come, Ada. If you are tired, you should rest.”

 

Elrond caught his daughter’s hand in his and realized how fortunate he was to still have his children. After the attack, his sons had been hostile and buried in self-loathing, blaming themselves for their mother’s state, and he thanked Galadriel and Celeborn for taking those negative feelings away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that evening, the family gathered for dinner in Elrond’s rooms – rooms, which constantly reminded him of his wife. Rooms, which brought back pain. Elrond held his façade upright during dinner. By the time his children left, they felt reassured that their father would bounce back from his loss.

 

Elrond stared into the starlit night, completely forgetting that Glorfindel was still present.

 

“What happened during your stay with Erestor?” Glorfindel had followed Elrond onto the balcony and now leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. At first, he had thought Elrond was feeling miserable because he still hadn’t dealt with the loss of his wife, but something in Elrond’s manner had made him change his thoughts. “This isn’t about her, is it?”

 

Elrond cursed Glorfindel’s alertness. His friend had always read him too well. “Nothing happened.”

 

“You cannot fool me,” said Glorfindel, walking toward Elrond. He turned the half-Elf around until they were face and face and then said, “I saw him. I saw Erestor lurking between the branches when we left and he was crying. Why was he crying, Elrond?”

 

“Crying? I didn’t know he was there…” Elrond shook his head. “He refused to come to Imladris with me. For some absurd reason he thinks he is only safe in the forest.”

 

“That is nonsense! I guard the borders well! We are safe here! He is probably safer here than he is at the forest!” Glorfindel felt insulted. “I would make certain no evil touches him!”

 

“I told him that.”

 

“And yet he refuses to live here?” But Glorfindel sensed that this was only part of what really troubled Elrond. “What happened? You can confide in me. You know that I will never betray your trust!” Elrond might not want to confide in his children, but maybe he would confide in him.

 

“I fell in love with him,” admitted Elrond, who desperately needed to tell someone. He couldn’t tell his children for he didn’t know if they would understand, but Glorfindel would. “I love Erestor, Glorfindel, and yet he refuses to live here with me.”

 

Glorfindel marginally raised an eyebrow. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? He had always suspected something had happened when Elrond had visited Erestor that winter, he had just never found out exactly what it was. Had this attraction started back then? During that year when the twins had reached their majority and had been tied up in festivities?

 

“We mated, Glorfindel. We are bound, but don’t tell the children. I don’t think they will understand. After all, they just lost their mother.”

 

“And you just lost your wife,” pointed out Glorfindel.

 

“I fell in love with him many centuries ago, Glorfindel. Celebrían knew of this attraction and she also knew I chose to be with her. That is why I never visited with Erestor again, until now.”

 

Glorfindel considered everything very carefully. “Does he return your feelings?” He assumed Erestor did, otherwise they wouldn’t have bonded, but he wanted to know for certain.

 

“Aye, he loves me back and that is why I can not understand why he didn’t come with me. He would be safe here.”

“Maybe he was afraid the children wouldn’t understand?” suggested Glorfindel. But, like Elrond, he wondered about Erestor’s obsessive need to stay in the forest. What scared Erestor so much that he chose to live like a hermit?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Glorfindel had left, Elrond seated himself on the balcony and looked at Vilya. The ring sparkled and shone like it never had before and Elrond swore it was trying to tell him something – but what?

 

His thoughts drifted back to Erestor, and as he stared at the ring, his surroundings disappeared. Instead, he saw Erestor, seated in front of the fire, drinking the last bit of the mulled wine. Erestor’s lips mouthed words, which Elrond easily deciphered as he was mouthing them as well – I love you.

 

 

1 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

2 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

3 meldir (sing.) –-“male” friend (Sindarin, noun) mell + dir

4 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

 

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary


	5. Chapter 5

In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies…

Part 5/7

 

 

“Please try to remember exactly what Erestor told you,” insisted Elrond in a firm tone.

 

The twins exchanged a look, wondering when this issue had become so immensely important. Centuries had passed by without their father inquiring about their memories concerning their first visit with Erestor.

 

Elrohir replied first, trying to do as his father asked. “He described leaving the encampment and being stopped by five fair-haired Elves.”

 

Elladan added, “When he first saw Glorfindel Erestor almost panicked.”

 

Elrond nodded; it had taken Erestor a very long time to begin trusting Glorfindel. “Did these Elves say anything?”

 

Elrohir tried to remember. “They talked about their King having been killed and wanting to extract revenge on the child.”

 

“Not the Chief Advisor?” asked Elrond to make certain they were talking about the boy and not the grown Elf. Although he now knew his lover’s real name, he was hesitant to share it.

 

“Aye, his warden even drew his sword to defend him,” recalled Elladan.

 

A terrible realization hit Elrond that moment. “Only one King died before the major battle took place. Oropher.”

 

The twins frowned. Elrond’s conclusion made sense -- most Woodland Elves tended to be fair-haired and these five warriors could have belonged to Oropher’s forces. “But why threaten a boy?” asked Elladan.

 

“There are hints which not only tie your savior to Chief Advisor Erestor, but also to the High-King, Ereinion. Our mysterious Elf has Chief Advisor Erestor’s eyes, so I am rather convinced that these two are father and son. I just don’t know how Ereinion fits into this.” Elrond reached for ink, quill and paper and pondered the best way to approach Thranduil in this matter. “We need information and there is only one way to obtain it.”

 

Elrohir, who instinctively knew his father’s thoughts, mumbled approvingly. “Maybe Thranduil knows why these five warriors threatened Erestor. And why Erestor is convinced that they are still looking for him. After all, they are the very reason why he is hiding.”

 

Elrond placed the quill on the paper and began to write. The relationship between Thranduil and he could only be described as tense, although they had carefully begun first negotiations to form a trading treaty. The fact that Legolas had visited Imladris several times made it easier to address Thranduil now. The young Prince tried to bridge the distance between the elder rulers and would doubtlessly plead on his behalf. In the end, Elrond didn’t address the letter to Thranduil, but to Legolas instead, hoping the son knew a way to make the father comply with this request for information.

 

“Why the sudden interest?” asked Elladan, curiously. Elrond had returned from his stay with Erestor about six months ago, and during all that time, their father had refused to discuss the time spent with Erestor. Their father’s silence and reluctance only fed the twins’ curiosity.

 

“He lives all alone,” said Elrond, carefully thinking over his words before speaking them. “Wouldn’t it be nice, for everyone involved, if he could shake off his fear and live here with us?” He carefully monitored his sons’ reactions to his words, and although he saw their curiosity, he also realized that they didn’t know about the attraction. The longer he waited to tell them about the bond that had formed between Erestor and he the harder it became to finally confide in them. He should have told them that he had taken a new mate when he had returned, but he had been too nervous back then.

 

“You are correct,” agreed Elladan. “Do you really think you can find a way to make him leave the forest? We have tried for millennia and he never gave in.” The prospect of having their friend close pleased Elladan and in his twin’s eyes he saw that Elrohir felt the same. They had always hoped to find a way to convince Erestor that it was safe in Imladris. Maybe their father would now succeed where they had failed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Weeks passed by and Elrond grew nervous now that no reply came from Mirkwood. Had Legolas failed to make Thranduil cooperate? He sighed, and rubbed a fingertip across Vilya. The ring’s splendor was subdued as if the ring itself was troubled. Normally, Elrond felt the ring’s presence strongly, but its power had been weakening and he didn’t know why.

 

“Ada 1! Come quickly!” Excited and nervous, Elladan stormed into his father’s office. “The sentries report that a group of riders is heading toward the Last Homely House and that Legolas is among them.” Elladan’s eyes sparkled with exhilaration, adding the next bit. “One of the sentries fought at the Battle of the Last Alliance and he is convinced that the Elf riding beside Legolas is Thranduil! The Woodland King has come to Imladris!”

 

Elrond swallowed hard. He had expected many possible outcomes to his request for information, but not Thranduil leaving his realm. “Why? Why would he come here?” Thranduil never left his realm!

 

“Arwen is already seeing to suitable accommodations for the King and his escort and Elrohir suggested I tell you so we can greet them upon their arrival.” Animated, Elladan shuffled his feet. His impatience grew – he had heard many things about Thranduil and some things weren’t very nice and he was eager to find out if they were true or not.

 

“When will they arrive?” Elrond’s thoughts raced: he hated being unprepared and taken by surprise. Legolas could have sent a messenger to warn him!

 

“They will reach the Last Homely House within the hour,” said Elladan, wondering if he was supposed to change into his formal robes. He hoped not, for he hated wearing the heavy and suffocating materials.

 

Elrond rose from behind the desk and walked toward the doorway, lost in thought. Hearing his son clear his throat, he realized Elladan needed instructions. “I will be in my chambers. Send word once the party comes into sight. We will welcome them together.” Adding in afterthought, he said, “I want your brother there as well. And let Glorfindel know that Legolas and Thranduil are about to arrive. I want him present also.”

 

Elladan eagerly nodded his head and then dashed out of the study to do his father’s bidding.

 

“Why? Why come here in person? What do you know Thranduil? And will you tell me?” Elrond pondered the situation and realized Thranduil wouldn’t make the journey to merely taunt him and then withhold information. The only conclusion he could reach was that Thranduil had information, which the Woodland King didn’t want to pass on to a third party.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas glanced at his father, who had been remarkably quiet and brooding. He had been shocked when Thranduil had told him that he would visit with Elrond personally. Thranduil had reacted calmly – almost too calmly – when reading Elrond’s letter. Something had changed in his father’s eyes, reading about the Elf hiding in the dark forest near Imladris, but he couldn’t label that change. He had tried luring his father into revealing more about this mysterious Elf, but his father had simply shook his head -- Legolas had then stopped trying, as he had learned a long time ago that his father shaking his head meant a final no. His father wasn’t going to share this information with him.

 

As a result, Legolas’ curiosity was also piqued and he was determined to find out what his father was hiding. Together with the twins, he would come up with a way to obtain the information his father was keeping from him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond felt nervous, as he joined his children and Glorfindel at the courtyard. In the distance, the Woodland party finally appeared and it would reach him within the next few minutes. His sons were chatting, obviously thrilled about meeting their friend again, and even Arwen smiled sweetly, as she had also taken a liking to Legolas.

 

“I wonder what made him leave his realm,” whispered Glorfindel into Elrond’s ear. Thranduil’s unexpected visit puzzled the Captain, and by looking at Elrond, he could tell that his friend felt the same way.

 

“It must be something important,” whispered Elrond, making certain only Glorfindel heard his words. “I expected a letter back from Legolas, not a personal visit from Thranduil.”

 

“You sound worried,” remarked Glorfindel, whilst straightening out his formal robes. He had considered appearing in uniform, but he reckoned that Elrond would prefer to see him in formal robes. He even wore a golden circlet, which was a replica from the one he used to wear in Gondolin, when he had been Lord of his House.

 

“Thranduil and I… still have some differences,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “Through Legolas we have found common ground, but we are still far from friends.” He only hoped that Thranduil and he would be able to get along for the duration of the King’s visit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Looking at Thranduil, Elrond found it impossible to tell the King’s mind set -- it was hard to say what sort of mood the Woodland Elf was in. That wasn’t anything new though, as Thranduil had always excelled in masking his emotions. It was one of the reasons why Elrond found it difficult to deal with the Woodland King.

 

“Greetings, Thranduil Oropherion. I bid you welcome to my home – to Imladris and her heart, the Last Homely House.” Elrond felt relieved, realizing that his voice sounded steady and not shaky.

 

“Greetings, Elrond Peredhel.” Thranduil’s voice sounded neutral, and as he dismounted, he quickly took in his surroundings. He had heard many tales of Imladris’ beauty, and deep in his heart, he had always wanted to find out for himself if the rumors were true or exaggerated, but doing so had taken him millennia.

 

Legolas came to stand beside him and he easily read the unease on his son’s face. Oh, he knew Legolas’ well and therefore he saw the joy in the blue eyes, but the joy was tempered by discomfort. Legolas simply didn’t know why he had chosen to accompany him.

 

Elrond felt reassured, now that Thranduil had greeted him in turn and he decided to see it as a positive gesture. “May I introduce my children to you? This is my daughter, Arwen, and these are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir.”

 

Thranduil nodded, and then bowed courteously to Arwen. “The Evenstar’s beauty is unrivaled.” To his amusement, Arwen blushed.

 

“Thank you, sire,” said Arwen, surprised that Thranduil would praise her. She glanced at her father and found that Elrond was equally surprised.

 

“My son told me many tales about the two of you,” continued Thranduil, this time addressing the twins. “Is it true that the three of you have become good friends?”

 

Elrohir shuffled his feet in a nervous manner – an action which only confirmed Thranduil’s suspicions.

 

“Your son is a very talented hunter and excels at archery. It is an honor to call him friend,” said Elladan, when Elrohir remained quiet. He carefully elbowed him, hoping to break the trance Elrohir was in.

 

Elrohir moistened his lips and then quickly nodded his head. “He has quite a reputation here as a warrior,” he added quickly. “And aye, we feel honored that Legolas befriended us in turn.”

 

Thranduil studied Elrohir extensively and noted the growing nervousness in the gray eyes. “Legolas spoke highly of you in turn.” Inclining his head toward Elrond, he signaled to the twins that he considered their conversation ended.

 

Elrond straightened his shoulders. Although Thranduil acted friendly and composed, he still wasn’t certain what to expect. It was said that Thranduil had inherited Oropher’s temper and that it was hard to predict what would happen next. “Would you like to freshen up? My daughter will show you to your rooms.”

 

Thranduil studied Elrond’s eyes and was surprised to see so many different emotions in them. Elrond was more nervous than he wanted him to know and Thranduil wondered why. “Thank you for your hospitality. Legolas, see to the guards and horses.” Thranduil gave Glorfindel a curious glance as he passed the Captain by, as he had heard many fascinating tales about the re-born warrior, but then focused on Elrond once more. “We will speak –now-.”

 

Thranduil’s haste and directness surprised Elrond, but he hid his emotions well. “Please follow me.” Thranduil fell into step beside him and he cast a sidelong look at the Woodland Elf. “You look well,” he said, hoping a more personal conversation would also be welcomed. Or would Thranduil show his true colors and respond with a biting remark?

 

Thranduil chuckled, softly. “I cannot say the same thing of you, half-Elf.”

 

Elrond inclined his head. Thranduil’s way of addressing him showed that they still had a long way to go, but the Woodland Elf’s tone had been teasing and not as biting as he had expected. “I recently lost my wife.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes darkened and he cursed himself for poorly partaking in this conversation. “I apologize for my choice of words,” he said. “I still find it hard to keep old resentments buried.”

 

They entered Elrond’s study and the half-Elf closed the door behind them. “Please seat yourself. Would you like some wine?”

 

Thranduil walked over to the window and looked out onto the courtyard, where the Woodland party was dispensing. “Nay, no wine. I need to stay clear-headed.”

 

Elrond stared at Thranduil’s back – his curiosity almost overwhelming him.

 

Thranduil turned around and faced Elrond. “I am sorry that you lost your wife. I know how much such a loss hurts.”

 

“You lost your father when you were still young,” replied Elrond as diplomatically as he could. “Thank you for your words.”

 

Thranduil quickly changed their topic, as discussing it made him uncomfortable. “It is good that your children remained here with you. I see much of you in them and little of their mother.” Thranduil walked over to a pair of comfortable chairs standing in front of the fireplace and seated himself. Staring at the ashes, he steepled his fingers and frowned. “I don’t want to postpone this. We should discuss him now.”

 

“Erestor?” Elrond quickly seated himself opposite Thranduil and gathered his robes close to fight off the chill that shook his body. “What do you know of him?”

 

Thranduil drew in a deep breath and sought out Elrond’s eyes. “Erestor isn’t his real name. Dûrel is.”

 

Breathless, Elrond stared at the fair-haired Elf. “How can you know…?”

 

“It is a long story… Do you wish to hear it?” Thranduil knew he was doing the right thing, but following through wasn’t as easy as he had thought.

 

“Please tell me.” Elrond fidgeted with the fabric of his robes, knowing he probably made a poor and nervous impression on the Woodland King, but he couldn’t control his raging emotions any longer. After all, it was his mate they were discussing!

 

“After my father fell in battle, I had visitors.” Thranduil closed his eyes, traveling back to that day in spirit. “You must know that my father prided himself on having the best personal guards ever. He would haughtily remark that not even the High-King’s guards were as talented as his.”

 

Elrond swallowed, hard, remembering that Thranduil and Oropher’s relationship had been a bad one. Oropher had drilled his son into becoming a warrior and his heir, but had seldom shown love or even just fatherly affection.

 

“The core of these guards consisted of five warriors. Some of them had lived through the Kinslayings and during that time they gathered remarkable skills as warriors. As a child, I feared them.” Thranduil wondered if he wasn’t revealing too much to Elrond, but it was important the half-Elf understood. “These five warriors are trained assassins, Elrond.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened at hearing Thranduil address him by his given name. “Why would your father keep them close if they scared you?”

 

“Because he always wanted more – more power, more prestige, the best warriors. My feelings or fears weren’t as important as his ambition.” Thranduil shifted on his chair, opened his eyes, and leaned in closer to Elrond. “As a child I feared them and as an adult I hated them. They would murder animals for fun, not for food or fur. They would taunt the less talented guards and if they had the chance, beat them bloody during training. Some died because of the wounds they had suffered in those sparring matches.”

 

“These are the same five Elves who tried to stop Erestor from leaving the camp?” Elrond was beginning to understand why his mate was so reluctant to leave the safety of the forest. He hadn’t thought their opponents that evil!

 

“Aye.” Thranduil’s conscience was already beginning to feel lighter, now that he was finally revealing this secret. “When Oropher died on the battlefield, his minions went insane with hatred. My father had been their Master and they had carried out his every whim. Now, they found themselves without a leader and they hated Ereinion for taking their King away from them.”

 

“Ereinion didn’t murder Oropher!” Elrond couldn’t help coming to the former High-King’s defense.

 

“Aye, you know that and so do I. But hating Ereinion was easier than seeking out the Evil One and facing him. Ereinion was someone they could hurt -- make pay for their loss.”

 

“But how does Dûrel fit into this?”

 

“It took me some time to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together, but in the end, I did.” Thranduil was growing nervous, now that he was about to share this secret with Elrond. “I would like some wine after all.”

 

Elrond privately cursed Thranduil’s timing and quickly rose to fill a glass for the Woodland King. After seating himself, he leaned in closer and watched Thranduil empty the glass in one go. “Tell me!”

 

Thranduil nodded once. “These five assassins also acted as spies. Oropher used them to get whatever information he wanted.”

 

“Thranduil!” Elrond felt like he was about to burst with frustration. “Just tell me!”

 

“Be patient,” said Thranduil, placing the now empty glass aside. “Let me tell this at my own pace.”

 

Elrond nodded, realizing he didn’t have a choice. “Please continue.”

 

“Do you remember hearing the first rumors that Ereinion had taken his Chief Advisor as his lover?”

 

Elrond’s heart twitched. “I remember.” That day, his world had crumbled – he had finally admitted to himself that Ereinion was already in love and not with him, but with Erestor.

 

“Ereinion and Erestor were lovers, we all know that. We know what happened in the High-King’s tent during the nights – that he bedded Erestor.”

 

Elrond’s eyes hardened. “Is this necessary?”

 

“Aye, it is.” Thranduil had always suspected that Elrond had had feelings for Ereinion, but had never let it show. “But my father’s spies went further than listening to rumors. They ventured into that tent.”

 

Elrond growled. “Oropher spied on the High-King and his lover? In bed?”

 

“Aye, for you see, other rumors had reached my father as well and he wanted to know the truth.”

 

“He had no business spying on them during their lovemaking!” Elrond rose from his chair and paced his study. “The royal guards should have taken measures!”

 

“Ereinion’s guards didn’t even know they were there!” It was obvious that Elrond still didn’t comprehend how cunning his father’s spies were.

 

“What rumor?” Elrond spun around on his heel and stared into Thranduil’s eyes.

 

“The rumor that Erestor was a hermaphrodite.” Thranduil laughed, mirthlessly, seeing Elrond’s shocked expression. “That he was able to conceive and to bear Ereinion an heir. That it was one reason why Ereinion had taken him as his mate. Oh, I don’t doubt that Ereinion truly loved Erestor, but the High-King also desired an heir.”

 

“I never knew…” Stunned, Elrond leaned against the wall.

 

“Oropher’s spies overheard many conversations between the two and thus learned of Ereinion’s desire to sire a son – an heir. Someone, who would lead the Firstborn after his death.”

 

“But…”

 

“Ereinion knew he would die during the Battle of the Last Alliance.” Thranduil frowned and leaned back into the comfort of his chair. “Some say that Erestor possessed the gift of foresight and that he shared his visions with his King and that Ereinion found out about his impending death in that way.”

 

“I knew they were lovers, but…” Elrond had never known that Ereinion had wanted a son!

 

“When it became obvious that Erestor was pregnant, Ereinion kept him close. Dûrel was born in the camp itself, and didn’t leave the encampment until a few days before that final battle.” Thranduil closed his eyes, battling painful memories. He had lost many of his kin that day. /Isn’t it odd that I feel more grief for their loss than my father’s?/

 

“So, when they said they wanted to extract revenge on the boy it was because…” Elrond’s head reeled.

 

“Because Dûrel is Ereinion’s son.” Thranduil eyed Elrond and waited for the half-Elf to reach the next logical conclusion.

 

“Our rightful King…” Elrond’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. “He is our King – Ereinion’s heir.” And he had mated with him! Oh, what had he done? Elrond’s legs refused to carry him any longer and he collapsed onto a chair. His thoughts spun, a layer of cold sweat appeared on his skin, and his mouth became awfully dry.

 

“Aye, he is Ereinion’s son.”

 

“Why did you never share this with me?” Elrond screamed at Thranduil. “How could you keep this information to yourself? We still have a King!”

 

Thranduil remained calm and shrugged his shoulders. “Celeborn and Galadriel rule the Golden Wood, I rule in Mirkwood and you built your safe haven here. What use do we have for a King?” Thranduil’s eyes narrowed, seeing the spark of fire simmer in Elrond’s eyes. Had he gone too far? “You must understand: my father’s assassins visited me that last night and told me that the boy was dead. I had no reason to assume that Dûrel had escaped.”

 

“Are they still alive? Hunting him?”

 

“It was only when your letter reached me that I realized the boy had survived. And aye, they are still out there, probably searching for him. They still want to avenge my father and won’t stop until they have ended Dûrel’s life.”

 

Elrond tried to deal with all this information and sorted his thoughts out aloud. “He *is* Erestor’s son after all. That is why his eyes remind me of the Chief Advisor’s.”

 

“One could say Erestor was the boy’s… mother.”

 

Elrond blinked. “We still have a King – one of the royal bloodline!” And he had taken him as his lover – his mate. “We must find him and bring him here. He will be safe here!”

 

“I urge you to caution,” said Thranduil. “He survived thus far because he hid. By bringing him here, you will expose him. Remember, they are still searching for him and they are formidable foes. They wouldn’t hesitate to end your life in order to end his.”

 

Elrond pushed himself to his feet and regained some of his regal manner. “Thranduil, don’t you understand? We have a King! Our people have every right to know that Ereinion had a son!”

 

“We no longer need a King.”

 

“Oh, Thranduil… We need him more than you can know. When the next war will come upon us, we will need guidance – we will need to present one united front.”

 

“What war?” Thranduil got to his feet, cocked his head, and searched Elrond’s eyes.

 

“The Ring… The One Ring… Sauron… is not defeated yet.” Elrond’s breathing sped up, as the vision took him. “We needed Ereinion back then – we will need a King again.”

 

“If you decide to bring him here, increase your security measures, for they *will* come to take his life.”

 

“He cannot remain in that forest,” said Elrond, determinedly. “He is our King. He belongs with his people.” But, Thranduil’s warning had registered with him. “I will tell Glorfindel to be alert and increase the patrols. No Elf will enter Imladris without my permission.”

 

“You are a fool when you think you can stop them.” Thranduil drew in a deep breath. “I saw them commit murder. They are willing – even eager – to take life. They are Kinslayers, Elrond. I know it. I saw it.”

 

Elrond shivered; Thranduil’s voice sent shivers down his spine. “Who did they kill?”

 

“My mother,” replied Thranduil in an icy voice. “And Oropher made me watch.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A long and uncomfortable silence had descended onto the room and its two inhabitants. Elrond was still trying to comprehend and accept what Thranduil had revealed to him. Thranduil had remained silent since his last revelation and Elrond had been shocked to see his façade crumble. Thranduil’s emotions had come into the open and the King had even cried, as the memories had overwhelmed him.

 

“I didn’t know that your father…” Elrond failed to find the right words to comfort Thranduil. Now that the words wouldn’t come, he walked over to Thranduil. Standing in front of the Woodland King, he leaned in closer and placed a hand on a shaky shoulder. Had he misjudged Thranduil in the past? He had always thought he saw much of Oropher in Thranduil, but he had been wrong. Squeezing the trembling shoulder, he waited for Thranduil to make eye contact, and when the other Elf finally did, he said, “I am sorry for your loss.”

 

“I don’t want history to repeat itself,” said Thranduil, now that his tears had come to a stop. “You don’t understand how dangerous Oropher’s assassins are. They will kill anyone who stands in between them and their prey.”

 

“Thankfully, because of you, I am warned and I will make certain they won’t commit another murder.” Elrond sat on his heels, and now that he was level with the Woodland King, he said, “You are most welcome here, Thranduil. I want to thank you for sharing this with me and maybe, you will even save lives because you told me the truth.” He offered Thranduil an encouraging smile. “Please stay for a while. Imladris is said to be a healer in her own right. Let her comfort you.”

 

Thranduil had once more gained control over his emotions. “Thank you for your offer, but I should return home now that you know the truth.”

 

“Why hurry home? Didn’t you leave Mirkwood in capable hands?”

 

Thranduil nodded, slowly. “Aye, my advisors are capable.”

 

“Then stay for a little while. I misjudged you in the past and I would welcome the chance to get to know you.” The change that had taken place in Thranduil amazed Elrond. “Maybe we will even become friends – much like our sons?”

 

Thranduil searched Elrond’s eyes for a long time. “I will stay for a while… and I will help you.” Together, they might stand a chance against his father’s assassins and they could bring Dûrel into safety. /But it won’t end until they are dead – until all five of them are dead./ And he wanted to see them dead – his mother’s last cry still sounded in his ears and he wanted those screams to finally stop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ada?” Legolas slowly approached his father, knowing from personal experience not to startle Thranduil. He didn’t know why, but Thranduil could react very unpredictably when taken off-guard. He would never forget the one time that his father had yelped and fled the room they had been in. “Ada?”

 

“Legolas,” said Thranduil, acknowledging his son. He had been lost in thought and appreciated the fact that his son had taken that into account when making himself known. Growing up around Oropher and his minions had more than once caused a flight impulse in him. “How do you fare, my son? Have you already reacquainted yourself with the twins?” Legolas didn’t know that he knew, but a father’s heart always knew.

 

“Aye, I did.” Legolas came to a halt and embraced his father from behind. He rested his head on his father’s shoulders and wondered once more why Thranduil had felt the need to travel to Imladris in person. “You are tense. Is it because of the conversation you had with Elrond?”

 

Thranduil curled his fingers around his son’s and relished the closeness they had built over the years. He had tried hard to be the best father, especially since Legolas’ mother hadn’t survived giving birth to their son. Their grief and sadness had forged a tight bond. “Nay, it isn’t because of Elrond. I didn’t expect for us to get along, but we did. He even offered me his friendship.”

 

Legolas arched an eyebrow, surprised to hear this. “I thought you and Elrond hated each other?”

 

“Hate is too strong a word.” Thranduil turned in the embrace and smiled at his son. “There is some old resentment, old pain, and when I am honest, I have to admit that it isn’t really aimed at Elrond.”

 

“Oropher?” Thranduil never called Oropher father and so Legolas had taken to addressing his grandfather in the same way. He didn’t know the details of what had happened between his father and grandfather, but gathered that his father’s childhood hadn’t been a happy one.

 

“Aye, Oropher.” Thranduil sighed. “I don’t want to talk about him, not now when we have more important matters to discuss.”

 

Legolas grew suspicious, hearing his father’s tone. “What important matters?”

 

“Arranging your marriage to Elrohir for example.”

 

Legolas staggered backwards. Wide-eyed, he stared at his father. “What? What did you just say?”

 

Thranduil gave his son a knowing smile. “When did you fall in love with him? Was it upon your first visit here?”

 

Nervously, Legolas swallowed. His father couldn’t know! Couldn’t know about the feelings he had developed for the twin! He had kept his feelings carefully hidden and not even Elrohir knew he was attracted to him! “You are mistaken!”

 

“Legolas,” said Thranduil in his best fatherly voice. “Don’t lie to me.”

 

Legolas’ nervousness increased. “I am not lying.”

 

“You are merely not speaking the truth,” replied Thranduil, knowing his son only too well. “Be at peace, my son. I approve of this relationship.”

 

Just when Legolas thought his father couldn’t surprise him even more, Thranduil did. “You approve? Ada! There is no relationship!”

 

“There will be, shortly,” hinted Thranduil. “Knowing Elrond, he will welcome this relationship as well. A marriage would create a solid bond between our two realms.”

 

“Marriage?” Legolas was beginning to panic. “Ada! Elrohir doesn’t know that I feel attracted to him and you are already planning our wedding?” He collapsed onto a chair. His head continued to spin and he had reached a point where he seriously doubted his sanity. He knew his father meant well – Thranduil always wanted what was best for him, but this time his father was going too fast!

 

“Ah, you *are* attracted to him, then? I already thought so!”

 

“Ada…”

 

“Legolas, I would be a bad father if I hadn’t seen the changes in you. You should have taken a mate a long time ago, but I didn’t want to press the matter. If this attraction is mutual, and I think it is, then…”

 

“You think it is mutual? What in Elbereth’s name gave you that impression?” Legolas felt paralyzed and stared at his father in wonder.

 

“I watched him and I watched you…” said Thranduil in a teasing manner. “I am happy for you, my son.”

 

“But… Elrohir is a half-Elf! Related to Elrond!”

 

Thranduil laughed. “He had better be related to Elrond! I am about to marry off the Crown Prince of Mirkwood to Imladris!”

 

“Ada, are you ill? Did some mysterious illness befall you?” This couldn’t be happening! He wasn’t having this conversation… Not!

 

Thranduil took pity on his son and sat in front of him on his heels. “I love you, my son, and I want what is best for you. If your heart has chosen Elrohir, you should heed its call and act upon it. I had two reasons for coming here, Legolas. One reason was to talk to Elrond and set right a wrong done in the past. The other reason was to see who you had fallen in love with.”

 

“You… You took me by surprise.” It was true that he had fallen for the youngest of the twins and he desired Elrohir, but he had never thought his father would accept his choice! But then Thranduil’s words really registered with him. “To set right a wrong done in the past? I don’t understand.”

 

Thranduil nodded once. “Elrond won’t keep this a secret for long…” Elrond was determined to spread the good news through all Elven realms. “I will tell you,” decided Thranduil. “You should hear this from me.” His son already knew that Oropher hadn’t been a good father – now it was time that Legolas learned more about his grandfather.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas felt stunned. Thranduil had told him about Oropher and his insane quest for power – about Ereinion and Erestor, who had given birth to the King’s heir and then he had learned the greatest news of all – Ereinion’s son was still alive. “We still have a High-King?”

 

“Only in name, my son.” Thranduil paced the bedroom, pondering what he was going to say next. “Elrond and I will leave in the morning. We will find Dûrel and bring him to Imladris, where he will hopefully be safe.”

 

“You sound like you don’t approve of this plan.” Legolas eyed his father and read the unease in the nervous movements.

 

“Elrond is inviting danger into Imladris. Oropher’s assassins never found Ereinion’s heir, but I am convinced that they are still out there – searching. Once the news spreads that Ereinion’s heir has been found, they will come here and they *will* succeed in ending his life.” Thranduil hadn’t told Legolas that Oropher had murdered his mother. For some insane Oropher had been convinced that she had fallen in love with another Elf, and driven mad with jealousy, had ordered her death. Such knowledge would only burden Legolas and he didn’t want that. He would carry that burden alone.

 

“And there is no way to stop them? You are King now, won’t they listen to you if you tell them to leave Ereinion’s heir alone?” Legolas was still trying to accept that his grandfather had been cruel and power-driven.

 

“I am not Oropher,” said Thranduil. “They won’t listen to me.” They had resented him when he had been a child and later, as an adult. They had found him weak and had often ridiculed him because he lacked Oropher’s killer’s instinct.

 

“There must be a way,” said Legolas, resolutely.

 

“Maybe there is,” whispered Thranduil. “Let us hope for Dûrel’s sake that we will find one.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What impression did Thranduil make on you?” Elrohir sat in front of the fire place, watching the flames dance. They had spent most of the evening with Legolas, as all three of them had been thrilled to be reunited. Their friendship had started centuries ago, when Legolas had visited Imladris for the first time, without Thranduil even knowing about it. Later on, Legolas had visited again, this time with his father’s permission. “He doesn’t seem as haughty and arrogant as I thought.”

 

Elladan ruffled his brother’s hair and pulled him close. The friendly embrace changed into wrestling and soon they were laughing. “Stop!” Elladan never held out long when his brother resorted to tickling him.

 

Eventually, they settled down side by side, leaning against each other for comfort. Elladan sensed his twin’s nervousness and decided to address the matter. “I often considered what Thranduil would be like and never really believed the tales told about him. Just look at Legolas! Legolas is a fine, honorable Elf. How could his father be any different? Thranduil raised Legolas well.”

 

Elrohir smiled, and his cheeks colored red, though whether it was due to the fire, or a blush, Elladan couldn’t tell. The fact that his twin had fallen for the Woodland Prince’s charms was no secret to him and they had even discussed it. But Elrohir was more of a private person than he was and Elladan respected that and didn’t pressure his twin into sharing his thoughts when he didn’t want to.

 

“You think Legolas is a fine and honorable Elf?” Elrohir’s voice trembled minutely and he knew his twin had registered his flustered state.

 

“Aye, I do and you know it. Elrohir, when will you tell him?” Elladan had encouraged Elrohir to tell Legolas before, but his twin seemed a bit shy.

 

“Elladan, I can not do that. I don’t want to risk our friendship in that way. I don’t think…” Elrohir wavered, gathering courage to make this admission, “I don’t think he returns my feelings.”

 

“There is only one way to find out.” Elladan didn’t share his twin’s opinion – he was convinced Legolas returned those feelings – but he had failed to convince his twin of that. “Tell him. Stop tormenting yourself in this way.”

 

“I don’t think I can,” whispered Elrohir.

 

/If you don’t tell him, I will. It is about time you move on./ But Elladan was wise enough not to speak those words aloud.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” Glorfindel, once more dressed in his more comfortable uniform, stood in front of Elrond’s desk. He had been busy since Thranduil’s arrival and wondered what additional instructions Elrond had for him. “All guards have found accommodations and the horses are taken care of. Arwen assigned Thranduil and Legolas chambers in the family wing.”

 

Elrond nodded, absentmindedly. His guests’ accommodations were the last thing on his mind. “Thranduil shared some very important information with me. I won’t go into the details; all you need to know is that Erestor is Ereinion’s son.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes grew big. “What?”

 

Realizing he hadn’t been diplomatic about revealing the truth to Glorfindel, Elrond gave his friend an apologetic look. “I should have prepared you. I told you rather abruptly.”

 

“Would you please explain?”

 

“Erestor’s real name is Dûrel. His mother is Erestor, Chief Advisor to Ereinion and the High-King sired him.” Seeing Glorfindel’s eyes only grow wider, he added, “Apparently Erestor was a hermaphrodite and capable of carrying a child. He gave birth to Ereinion’s heir.”

 

“Then why is he hiding?” Glorfindel leaned heavily against the wall. Elrond could have told him more carefully!

 

“Because Oropher’s private guards vowed to extract revenge on the High-King after Oropher’s death.”

 

“The five fair-haired Elves?”

 

“Aye, that is why he didn’t trust you at first,” explained Elrond. “And Thranduil believes that they are still searching for him.”

 

“Elrond, if this is the truth, we need to fetch him and bring him here. He will be safe here!” Glorfindel felt adrift on a sea of emotions. “We have a King once more! The royal line didn’t end with Ereinion!” In Gondolin, he had served his King and he was eager to serve once more.

 

“That is why we are leaving in the morning. I want you to assemble our best soldiers. When we fetch Erestor… Dûrel… we must be prepared for the worst. His presence has become known over the last few years and there is a distinct chance that Oropher’s guards learned of the mysterious Elf who dwells in the dark forest.”

 

“We will be ready!” said Glorfindel, enthusiastically. A part of him, which he had believed gone, had awoken again. He would serve a King once more – their rightful King!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil couldn’t find any rest that night. In the morning, he would face Ereinion’s heir and confront his father’s wrong doings. How could he face Ereinion’s son, knowing his father was the very reason why Dûrel had been forced into hiding?

 

Oropher’s memory haunted him tonight and he left the rooms he shared with his son. Legolas was asleep and didn’t hear him leave. Now, he wandered the Last Homely House in search of some sort of comfort.

 

A sweet song floated toward him. A silver voice called him close and Thranduil followed the hauntingly beautiful melody. He had never heard this song before and his curiosity grew. The music pulled him into the Hall of Fire, and one sweep of the Hall told him that it was empty, except for one person.

 

A white-haired Elf sat close to the fire and his agile, elegant fingers danced over the strings of his lyre. Sky-blue eyes were fixed upon the flames and a rosy hue had settled over the handsome features. Dressed in light-blue robes, the white-haired Elf was a heavenly vision to Thranduil, who sneaked closer. He moved soundlessly, not wanting to distract the minstrel and be the reason why the song would end.

 

Surprised, Lindir noticed that he wasn’t alone any longer. It was late and most inhabitants of Imladris were sound asleep. Except for this one Elf – an Elf, who he had never seen before. His hair was as golden as Glorfindel’s and the eyes resembled sparkling emeralds. Oh, the eyes… Now that he looked closer, he saw pain in them. Raw pain and yearning, a need so strong that it kept the other Elf awake.

 

Thranduil seated himself on the floor, maintaining some distance between them. Now that the minstrel had noticed him, he searched the azure eyes. There was music in them, music and sweet song. A sweetness, which he had only witnessed once before – when he had looked into his son’s eyes for the very first time. A sweet innocence shone from those eyes.

 

Lindir felt a bit confused, as the other Elf didn’t speak. He simply sat there, listening to his song. And when the song ended, he saw hope in the pained eyes – hope that he would start another song, which he eventually did, as he couldn’t bear seeing the pain in those forest-green eyes.

 

Lindir sang a song of hope and love, of promise and renewal and during his song the expression in the emerald eyes changed.

 

Thranduil never wanted the song to end, but it did, and as words seemed lacking, he moved forward, leaned in closer, and pressed a chaste kiss onto the minstrel’s lips. It was his way of thanking Lindir for easing his mind.

 

Quite entranced, Lindir watched the stranger rise from the floor and walk away from him. Moments later, the fair-haired Elf was gone, leaving him with wonder and question. /Who is he and why did he kiss me?/

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, they assembled early. All of the Elves were clad in either a uniform or hunter’s garb and the guards were armed to the teeth. Although Elrond knew they only faced five enemies, he had decided to take Thranduil’s warning to heart. He refused to take this matter lightly and would never willingly endanger his lover. Elrond’s eyes darkened – his lover – how was he to tell his children that he had taken a new mate?

 

“Ada?” Elrohir guided his horse closer to Elrond’s and wondered why his father seemed so distant. “Are you worried about Erestor?”

 

When Elrond didn’t answer his son, Glorfindel said, “We should leave now.” Glorfindel was growing impatient. Arien had long risen and they were losing time. Now that he knew Erestor’s real identity, he wanted to know that he was safe and sound in Imladris.

 

Legolas exchanged a look with his father and was surprised to see the forest-green eyes sparkling and full of energy. He had never seen that expression in his father’s eyes before!

 

Thranduil cherished the memory of last night’s song and fondly recalled the surprised look in the minstrel’s eyes when he had kissed him. Maybe, if he was fortunate, he would meet his mysterious singer again.

 

Elrond raised his hand, signaling the party to move forward. Vilya caught Arien’s warm rays and the ring sparkled like mad, worrying Elrond. There was something wrong with the ring and words of warning appeared in his mind. Was Dûrel in danger? Was that the reason the ring was acting out of character? Vilya had belonged to Ereinion – maybe the ring was eager to return to its rightful owner?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They attacked at dawn and took Erestor by surprise. The trees hadn’t warned him and the five assassins found themselves a way into the cabin. For millennia had he remained unfound – until now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A terrifying pain swept through Elrond and his gaze was drawn toward Vilya. The ring had never radiated a blood-red shimmer before, but now it did. Drenched in crimson, it seemed as if fresh blood clung to it. “They found him!”

 

It was Thranduil who caught Elrond when he swayed in the saddle. The Woodland Elf steadied him and a grim expression appeared on his face. “Tell them to ride as fast as they can!”

 

The soldiers riding up front heard Thranduil’s command, and as some of them belonged to the King’s escort, they urged their horses to increase speed. The hoofs stopped touching the earth and more riders sped up. Thranduil wanted to join them, and lead them, but found that Elrond acted as if entranced. Acting resolutely, he pulled Elrond in front of him and wrapped his arms around the half-Elf. He ignored Glorfindel’s puzzled look and intercepted Elrohir’s grateful expression. “I will look after him,” he mouthed and Elrohir nodded, signaling he understood.

 

“Elrond, what do you see?” It hadn’t taken Thranduil long to realize that the half-Elf was somehow witnessing the attack, as Elrond shook in his arms. “Tell me…” Maybe that way he could pull him back from whatever spell had taken him.

 

“They found him, Thranduil. You were right… They were still searching for him and now they found him… They are hunting him… He escaped from the cabin and the trees are doing their best to help him, but he is wounded… They managed to injure him before he could get away… He is bleeding, Thranduil… and he is in pain…”

 

Elrond looked over his shoulder and his eyes saw a scene which was still miles away. “They set fire to the cabin and he carried away burns… We must find him, Thranduil. He is growing weaker… The trees cannot carry him forever.”

 

Thranduil growled and urged his stallion to make speed. The noble animal understood the urgency and stretched his body to the maximum.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where do we go? Elrond?” Glorfindel looked to his friend for directions. They had entered the dark forest and the large trees blocked most of the sunlight. “Which direction do we take?”

 

Elladan and Elrohir wished they knew the way to Erestor’s cabin, but they had never quite figured it out.

 

Now that Elrond remained quiet and lost in thought, Legolas scanned the horizon. “The sky is turning red… Follow me!” He had caught sight of the fire and led the party toward Erestor’s cabin.

 

“Salvage what you can,” instructed Elrohir upon reaching the burning cabin.

 

“They are gone,” said Legolas, listening to their surroundings. “I only register one heartbeat and it is very slow – too slow.”

 

”Erestor!” Elladan frantically looked about. “Where is he?”

 

“Where, Legolas, where did he go?” Thranduil eyed his son closely. Legolas’ senses had always been sharp – much sharper than his.

 

“Over there,” said Elrond and Legolas simultaneously.

 

The Elves spurred their horses on and took off in the same direction they had come in.

 

“The trees are carrying him. They are trying to take him into safety.” Elrond blinked, slowly regaining control over his senses. “He is close.”

 

“There!” Legolas pointed to their right and high upon in the trees was a form. The branches cradled the injured Elf and slowly maneuvered him toward the party of Elves.

 

Elrond raised his hand once more and Vilya shone golden. A murmur sounded from the trees and the branches moved faster, carrying Erestor toward Elrond.

 

“Please, give him to me!” Elrond dismounted and ran toward the nearest tree. A moment later, the branches opened, revealing the injured Elf and placing him in Elrond’s open arms. “Oh, no…” Erestor’s injuries were quite severe and Elrond’s heart missed a beat, seeing blood and burned skin. “I will take you to Imladris… I will care for you and you will heal, I promise.”

 

Thranduil had guided Elrond’s mare closer to the half-Elf and now helped Elrond and his charge mount. Although he only saw dark hair and closed eyes, Thranduil still saw some resemblance. Aye, the almond-shaped eyes belonged to Erestor, the Chief Advisor, but the mouth to Ereinion.

 

“Ada, quickly! Maybe we can still find them!”

 

Thranduil instantly knew who Legolas was referring to. “I want this to end as well.” But could they find his father’s assassins? Were they capable enough? “Legolas, we cannot leave now. We must ensure their safe return to Imladris.”

 

“But they will get away in the meantime!” Legolas was frustrated – he wanted to do away with this danger once and for all.

 

Thranduil made eye contact with his son. “Legolas, they will make certain that we don’t find them. It is best if we stay with Elrond and escort them home.” Oropher’s assassins would come to them and then they could devise a trap for them.

 

“As you wish.” Legolas complied, but if it had been up to him, he would have hunted them down. He grudgingly admitted that his father had probably made the wisest decision. Their first duty was to Ereinion’s heir.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The animals in the stables behind the cabin hadn’t escaped in time and had been burned alive. With much anger and frustration at arriving too late, the guards managed to rescue the ancient chest from the fire. Without opening it, they left and transported it to the Last Homely House.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The return journey to Imladris lasted an eternity to Elrond. Although his mare had sped up, sensing her injured charge, it still took them hours to reach the Last Homely House. All Elrond could do during their journey was to whisper soothingly and try to reach out, using the bond that tied them to strengthen his lover.

 

Looking at the face, which bore burns and cuts, anger overwhelmed him. He shouldn’t have accepted his lover’s ‘no’ the last time he had visited!

 

Vilya was alive at his hand, and following his instincts, he removed the ring and slipped it onto Erestor’s finger. The moment the ring made contact with the skin, the golden glow intensified and wrapped itself around the injured Elf.

 

“The ring will sustain him until we have reached Imladris,” said Elrond, when Thranduil came to ride beside him. “We were just in time. Had we arrived minutes later, he…” He didn’t dare end that sentence.

 

“We reached him in time,” said Thranduil, reassuring Elrond. “And we will keep him safe.” Seeing doubt in the half-Elf’s gray eyes, he added, “You are a healer, Elrond, the best healer on Arda. He will heal.”

 

That was exactly what Elrond needed to hear and he clung to those words. Aye, his lover would heal and learn of his heritage. He would hunt Oropher’s guards down and make certain that his lover was safe. He would make everything right again.

 

 

1 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary


	6. Chapter 6

In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies…

Part 6

 

Elrond, Thranduil and Elrohir took their injured charge to the Healing House, whilst Glorfindel and Elladan examined and strengthened all possible safety measures. Legolas oversaw the returning of those guards who had managed to salvage the chest and instructed them to take it to Elrond’s study, where he continued to guard it. It doubtlessly contained many valuable items and none of the Elves wanted to risk displacing them.

 

Elrond’s hands trembled, as he removed the scorched clothes from his lover’s body. His mind was spinning and his thoughts reeling, seeing the severity of Erestor’s injuries. He still slipped, referring to his lover as Erestor, instead of Dûrel. Getting used to calling him that name took time.

 

Elrohir had fetched healing herbs, warm water and wash cloths. He watched his father closely, seeing emotions on Elrond’s face which he had last seen when he had tended to Celebrían. And that was when he realized the truth – his father had fallen in love. The revelation would normally have upset him, but he didn’t have the time or luxury to indulge in throwing a tantrum, as Erestor needed their help.

 

“Elrohir, please arrange for clean and warm clothes. Thranduil, would you assist me in tending to his wounds?” Elrond forced himself to concentrate on his task – he was a healer, and although he was also Erestor’s lover, healing came first.

 

Elrohir left the room to speak with the healers. Thranduil moved closer and began to wash ash, blood and dirt from Erestor’s face. “He was lucky. The burns are only superficial.”

 

But Elrond shook his head. “The burns are not my main concern.” He had stripped off Erestor’s shirt and now the most serious injury was revealed. “They stabbed him.” In Erestor’s left shoulder was a large hole from which blood oozed. “I need to close the wound. Thank the Valar that he is still unconscious.” Elrond briefly left his lover’s side to fetch thread, needle and bandages.

 

In the meantime, Thranduil had finished washing Erestor. Using clean water and more herbs, he made small parcels, which he placed on the burns. Dripping wet, the parcels would cool and sooth the angry burns. /I wish I could have prevented this./ But he had learned of Dûrel’s presence too late.

 

Elrond returned to his beloved’s side and with Thranduil’s help placed Erestor in an upright position. Elrohir entered the room again, and after exchanging a look with his father, took the needle and began to stitch up the wound.

 

“He lost a large amount of blood,” said Thranduil, seeing how pale their charge had grown.

 

“His Elven healing ability will pull him through,” remarked Elrond, grateful that his son was closing the wound with calm and steady hands. His own still shook and he would have had great difficulty in closing the wound. “And then there is Vilya.” The golden glow had dimmed, and had almost turned invisible, but it was still there, sustaining him. “Now I understand why the ring was acting out of character.”

 

Thranduil nodded once. “It wanted to return to Ereinion’s heir.”

 

The three Elves helped Erestor into a warm nightshirt and then placed the unconscious Elf back onto the bed.

 

“I did all I could,” whispered Elrond, curling his fingers around his lover’s. “Now all we can do is wait.”

 

“Are his injuries life-threatening?” inquired Glorfindel, who had sought out Elrond in order to update him on the new safety measures which he had taken.

 

“I don’t believe so,” admitted Elrond, gently stroking the back of his lover’s hand. “Glorfindel, we must make certain that they cannot hurt him again.”

 

“I already upgraded our safety measures,” said Glorfindel, as he studied the injured Elf’s pale complexion. The fact that he was looking at their rightful King stunned him. This *was* Ereinion’s heir. “I will guard him personally.” He would lay down his life in order to keep him safe!

 

“I want guards everywhere,” ordered Elrond.

 

Thranduil nodded his approval. “You cannot underestimate them, Glorfindel. They found him in that forest -- not even the trees detected their presence and thus failed to warn him. That cannot happen again – he must be safe here.”

 

Glorfindel understood the seriousness of the situation. “I promise you that he is safe.”

 

“Where did they take the chest?” inquired Elrohir, whose curiosity was still growing, even in spite of Erestor’s injuries.

 

“It is in Elrond’s study. Legolas is guarding it.” A thoughtful expression appeared in Glorfindel’s eyes. “Should we open it?”

 

Elrond considered Glorfindel’s question carefully. “We shouldn’t. Not whilst he remains unconscious.” /The mystery has been solved – we know his identity./

 

“But not all questions have been answered,” said Thranduil in a thoughtful voice.

 

“It is of no importance right now,” decided Elrond, bringing Erestor’s hand closer to his chest. “We should concentrate on his recovery… and nothing else.”

 

“You will stay with him?” asked Elrohir.

 

“Aye, I will.” Elrond drew in a deep breath and made his decision. “Elrohir, I want you to take care of all pressing matters regarding Imladris. Glorfindel, you are responsible for Erestor’s safety and Thranduil, would you contact Celeborn and update him?”

Thranduil nodded his head. “I will attend to the matter.” He walked toward the doorway, stopped, and looked over his shoulder at the other Elves. He could tell that Elrond wanted to be alone with Dûrel and said, “Are you joining me?”

 

Glorfindel and Elrohir exchanged a look with Elrond to obtain permission to leave. After the Lord of Imladris had nodded, they left the room as well, finally giving Elrond a chance to be alone with his beloved.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I regret not sensing the danger you were in,” whispered Elrond. He had exchanged his chair for the side of the bed and now leaned in closer, pressing a chaste kiss against his lover’s brow. “I should have brought you here at any rate, dismissing your protests. Why didn’t I?” Because he didn’t believe in forcing the ones he loved. He had hoped that his lover would come to him out of his own accord.

 

“But you will heal and I vow that you are safe here.” Very carefully, Elrond stretched out beside Erestor on the bed. Cautiously, he raised one arm and pulled Erestor as close as he could without putting extra pressure on the shoulder wound. “Why didn’t you tell me who you are?” But then again, did Erestor know who he was? Who Dûrel was? “I will watch over you.” If those five Elves would try ending his lover’s life a second time, they would have to kill him first.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrohir headed for his father’s study, accompanied by Thranduil. Both Elves remained silent during their way there, and Elrohir constantly sensed Thranduil’s eyes on him. For some reason, the Mirkwood Elf seemed interested in learning more about him and that realization made him uncomfortable.

 

He opened the door to his father’s study and his gaze immediately found Legolas, sitting on the chest. The fair-haired Elf got to his feet upon their entry and his eyes sought out his father’s. Thranduil hadn’t told Elrohir about his feelings, had he? But no, his father wouldn’t do that to him, would he? “How does Erestor fare?”

 

“He will heal,” replied Thranduil, advancing on the chest. Contrary to Elrond, he believed they should open the chest and explore its contents. “They stabbed him and he lost a large amount of blood. He is bed-ridden and therefore vulnerable.” Recalling Elrond’s request, he sat down behind the desk, obtained ink, paper and a quill and began to write. Elrond had been right – the Golden Wood needed to be informed of this development.

 

Elrohir cleared his throat, suddenly feeling shy in Legolas’ presence, especially now that Thranduil was here. “Is this all they managed to salvage?”

 

“Aye, everything else was burned to ashes.” Legolas grew nervous, wondering how to act in his father’s presence. Normally, Elrohir and he easily got along, but things were different now that Thranduil was close.

 

“Legolas, Elrond has requested guards close to Erestor’s room. Organize our party in such a way that they will also stand guard…” Thranduil finished his letter, sealed it, and headed for the doorway.

 

Legolas nodded. “I will join the guards myself.” Guarding Ereinion’s heir was not a duty – it was an honor.

 

Thranduil closed the door behind him and left in search of a messenger who could carry his letter to Galadriel and Celeborn.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Your father is nothing like I thought he would be,” admitted Elrohir. He felt relieved now that he was alone again with Legolas.

 

“My father suffers a reputation he doesn’t deserve,” said Legolas, exchanging a look with the youngest twin. “Oropher deserved the reputation he had, but my father doesn’t.”

 

“Oropher died before you were born?” asked Elrohir, welcoming this opportunity to learn more about the Elf he secretly loved.

 

“Aye, he did. And for that, I am grateful.” Legolas shivered, not wanting to dwell on his grandfather’s reputation. “Can I be of assistance? In whatever way?”

 

“There is not much we can do,” realized Elrohir. “Elladan and Glorfindel upgraded all safety measures.”

 

“They will come for him,” said Legolas and his eyes narrowed in thought. “They will want to end what they started and that gives us an advantage.”

 

Elrohir cocked his head, understanding what Legolas was hinting at. “Aye, it is an advantage, which we should use well. We know they will come for Erestor and we will be ready for them.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil watched the messenger leave and then walked back into the main building. Now that all urgent matters had been taken care of, he felt tired and burdened. They had succeeded in rescuing Dûrel, but the price had been high. Ereinion’s heir had carried away severe injuries. And then there was Elrond’s strong reaction to Dûrel. Was the half-Elf in love with their future king? /It would make sense – after all, Elrond *was* attracted to Ereinion in the past./

 

His walk took him to the Hall of Fire, which was deserted at this time of the day. Thranduil walked over to the fireplace and sat down, recalling the peace he had felt listening to the white-haired minstrel. He wished he could recapture that feeling.

 

“I hoped you would return here,” said Lindir, emerging from the shadows. He had spent most of the day here, hoping to see his mysterious admirer again. He had made inquiries and had learned that his mysterious admirer probably belonged to Thranduil’s escort, for they were the only strangers in Imladris.

 

Thranduil jumped to his feet, searching the blue eyes for hints. “My feet brought me here.”

 

“I am glad they did.” Lindir bowed, slightly. “My name is Lindir and I am a minstrel at Lord Elrond’s court. I assume you approved of my song last night?”

 

Thranduil swallowed hard. Lindir’s voice was even melodic when merely speaking. “I did. Your song momentarily lifted a burden that I have carried for a long time. Your song filled me with hope.”

 

“A burden?” Lindir wondered if he was too forward, asking this question, but he plunged ahead at any rate. “Would you like to share it with me?”

 

“Nay, I can not do that.” Thranduil gave Lindir a loving smile. “But you could sing for me… That is, if you want to.”

 

“You desire for me to sing?” Lindir had expected to feel tense and nervous, confronting his mysterious admirer, but to his surprise, he felt relaxed and at ease. He *liked* this Elf. “And how will you reward me for my services?”

 

Thranduil had the grace to blush. “I hope I didn’t offend you by kissing you? I failed to find the right words to express my feelings last night and a kiss seemed the only way to express myself.”

“You did not offend me,” assured Lindir. “But you did make me curious.” Lindir raised a hand and gestured for the golden-haired Elf to seat himself on the fur in front of the fire. “I will sing for you,” said Lindir, sitting cross-legged in front of his mysterious admirer, who, he realized, still hadn’t shared his name with him. Lindir chose a sweet song, which spoke of love, trust, hope and beauty, and whilst he sang, the emerald eyes shone brighter.

 

The song ended and the silence that followed felt soothing, which surprised Thranduil, who disliked awkward silences. “Thank you for sharing your talent with me, Lindir. Is there anything I can do to express my admiration? Is there something you desire?”

 

Lindir smiled. “Maybe another kiss?” He didn’t know what to make of this mysterious Elf. All he knew was that he liked him, and that he wanted to get to know him better.

 

“As you wish, Master Minstrel,” said Thranduil, leaning in closer. His lips found Lindir’s and left a sweet kiss on them. Pulling away, he smiled, seeing the rapture in the sky-blue eyes. “Would you allow me to seek you out again tomorrow?”

 

Lindir nodded his head. “I will be here.” He watched, quite fascinated, how his admirer rose from the floor with elegant, cat-like movements. “Would you share your name with me?” he asked, just before the stranger could step into the corridor.

 

“My name?” Thranduil wavered – what effect would learning his name have on Lindir? Would the minstrel feel intimidated? Treat him differently? But could he lie to him? Nay, he couldn’t. “My name is Thranduil.” Not wanting to see Lindir’s reaction to this revelation, he fled into the corridor and from sight.

 

Lindir cocked his head in disbelief. He must have misheard! His mysterious suitor couldn’t be Thranduil – King of Mirkwood… It simply couldn’t!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Lindir?” Melpomaen had decided to search for his friend when Lindir didn’t join him for their daily walk and had found him looking dazed in the Hall of Fire. “What is amiss?”

 

Lindir blinked; Melpomaen’s voice had pulled him from his musings and he stared at his friend in disbelief. “There is something I need to tell you.” Maybe discussing his recent encounters with Melpomaen would soothe his mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor’s eyelids fluttered. He tried to draw in a deep breath, but that attempt resulted in major coughing. His lungs still carried traces of the smoke he had inhaled.

 

“Lay still, meleth1. You are still recovering.” Elrond instantly moved into Erestor’s line of sight. Seeing the wonder in the dark eyes, he explained, “The trees brought you to me and I brought you to Imladris. You are safe now.”

 

Erestor moistened his chapped lips and tightened his hold on Elrond’s hand. “Wa…” He failed in ending his sentence as his mouth and throat were simply too dry.

 

Elrond filled a glass with water and gently raised Erestor’s upper body. He placed it against Erestor’s lips and watched him sip. Emptying the glass took Erestor several minutes and Elrond grew worried, seeing the dazed expression in the brown eyes.

 

“They… found me,” managed Erestor in a raw voice. “The trees… didn’t… detect them.” At the moment of the attack, he had thought they would succeed in murdering him, but he had miraculously survived. Focusing his gaze on Elrond, he drank in his lover’s sight. “I thought… I would never… see you… again.” The assault had been brutal, and when that sword had pierced his shoulder, he fully expected to feel a second blade slide through his heart.

 

“I am here, meleth.” Elrond pressed his lips against his lover’s, kissing him and confirming their love. “I will never leave your side again.”

 

“They… will come for me… They won’t give up.” He felt stronger than he had thought he would, considering the blood loss and his injuries. It almost felt like some outward power was strengthening him. He raised his hand, intending to run his fingers through Elrond’s hair, when he caught sight of the ring. “What is this?” he had seen Vilya at Elrond’s finger before, but why was he wearing it now? Why had Elrond placed it on him?

 

“The ring is strengthening you,” explained Elrond. He was immensely relieved that Erestor was lucid and doing relatively well, considering the ordeal he had been through. Aided by the ring, Erestor’s healing powers were already working on restoring the burned skin.

 

“But…” Erestor frowned and his eyes narrowed. “Elrond… I am a danger to you… To everyone here.”

 

“Glorfindel is an excellent Captain and one of the best warriors I have ever fought side by side with. He will keep you safe. Oropher’s assassins won’t reach you a second time.”

 

“Oropher?” His warden had told him about the King and the Woodland Realm, but he wasn’t certain why Elrond was bringing him up now.

 

“Do you remember the first time you encountered those five Elves? When you learned that they had lost their King and wanted revenge on you?” Elrond waited for his lover to nod and then continued. “It was Oropher who died prior to that final battle and his minions who vowed to end your life.”

 

“They belong to Oropher’s army?” Erestor was trying hard to fully comprehend what Elrond was telling him.

 

“They were his personal confidants, spies and assassins.” Elrond stroked his lover’s long hair as he carefully lowered him back down onto the bed. “Do you have any idea who you are? Who Dûrel is?” Was Erestor still too weak to discuss the truth? His heritage?

 

Erestor shook his head. “My warden never told me.”

 

“It is time. Tell him, Elrond.” Thranduil had entered the room, unnoticed by Elrond and Erestor, and saw the way the injured Elf flinched at his sight. “I am a friend.” His golden hair had set off their charge’s alarms and flight instinct.

 

“He speaks truthfully, meleth. Thranduil is your friend.” Elrond cringed, seeing his lover’s reaction to learning that name.

 

“Thranduil? But you are…” Erestor grew nervous, wanting nothing more than Thranduil gone from the room. After all, blond Elves like him had tried to end his life only hours ago!

 

“I am Oropher’s son, aye, but I am nothing like my father – I hope.” Thranduil drew in a deep breath and approached the bed, very much aware of the fact that their charge didn’t trust him. “My father started this and I will end it. I won’t rest until you are free of danger. I will find those assassins and I will deal with them.”

 

Erestor’s eyes widened. “But…”

 

“I have no desire to see you dead.” Had Elrond already told Erestor who he really was? He probably had, considering how adamant Elrond was that their charge should know the truth. “I vow to protect you as long as I shall live and I regret Oropher’s actions. He made too many mistakes. He had absolutely no right to threaten you.”

 

Erestor wondered about the odd tone and searched Thranduil’s eyes. Why would the Mirkwood King vow to protect him when he already had Elrond’s protection?

 

Thranduil finally made his decision and bowed. “Sire, you have my allegiance. When Elrond told me…” He stopped talking, hearing Elrond’s outcry and Erestor’s yelp. “What?”

 

“I didn’t tell him yet!” Elrond cursed Thranduil for making him do this now. “Meleth…” he said, covering his lover’s hands within his. “I wanted to do this once you were stronger, but…”

 

Thranduil registered the use of the word ‘meleth’ but didn’t comment on it. His suspicions had merely been confirmed.

 

“Why did he call me that?” Erestor ignored the increasing pain that spread through his shoulder. He needed answers – now! “And why would I have his allegiance?”

 

“Meleth… Erestor was more than just your warden. He carried you for a year and gave birth to you. He was a hermaphrodite.” Elrond bit his bottom lip, wondering what his lover’s reaction would be like.

 

“What?” Erestor’s eyes grew impossibly large. “That cannot be!”

 

“It is the truth,” added Thranduil. “Erestor and Ereinion were lovers and he bore our High-King a child -- a son.”

 

Erestor shook his head. “You must be wrong!”

 

“Think about it, meleth,” said Elrond in a gentle tone. He sat down beside his lover again and lent Erestor all the strength he needed to accept the truth. “Erestor was sent away from the camp and Ereinion had entrusted you to him. You were sent away because he wanted you to be safe.”

 

“It makes no sense!” Erestor’s thoughts raced and he realized he was wrong – this explanation *did* make sense!

 

“Erestor only made one mistake. He kept you hidden for too long. After the battle had been fought and the enemy defeated, he should have taken you back to your people, but my guess is he never realized it was safe again.”

 

“It wasn’t safe,” interjected Thranduil. “If Erestor had done what you suggested, the child would have been killed.” Thranduil’s eyes sought out Erestor’s. “You would have been dead now. Your parent made the only right decision.”

 

“I cannot believe any of this!” The consequences were too large for him to comprehend and he closed his eyes, trying to lock the two Elves out.

 

“Your name isn’t Erestor. It is Dûrel and you are Ereinion’s heir.” Elrond could tell that this was too much information for his lover, but he had to follow through now. “You are the rightful King of all Elves, Dûrel.”

 

The brown eyes opened, stared at Elrond, and then lost awareness. He had fainted, unable to deal with this revelation in his weakened state.

 

“He needs time,” said Thranduil, watching Elrond check their patient’s pulse. “In the end, he will accept this.”

 

“I hope he will,” whispered Elrond. He needed his lover and their people their King.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Your gaze is rather fixed upon our resident minstrel,” remarked Glorfindel, seeing Thranduil’s eyes following Lindir through the room. They had gathered for the evening meal and he had noticed the King’s interest in Lindir right away.

 

Thranduil had always considered himself as direct, and refused to start pretending now. “Tell me, is he already bound?”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. Thranduil’s openness pleased it. “Not yet.” Thranduil’s presence was oddly refreshing, as he was used too much scheming at Elrond’s court. “Are you interested in him, sire?”

 

“I might be.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor’s head actually hurt from too much thinking. Elrond still remained at his side, and thankfully stayed quiet most of the time, allowing him to come to terms with the truth. A part of him knew Elrond had reached the right conclusions and when he looked at Vilya, he found that the ring there also felt right. But accepting his fate was something different. The fact that Thranduil had called him sire had made him painfully aware of the fact that they *did* consider him Ereinion’s heir and their rightful High-King. That was the one thing that upset him the most – the fact that he was of the royal bloodline and King of the Firstborn.

 

Then there was also the fact that Erestor had been his mother. He now understood why his warden had loved him so unconditionally.

 

“Is there something I can do to help?” asked Elrond, softly. Erestor’s inner turmoil was visible in the brown eyes and he desperately wanted to help – he just didn’t know if he could.

 

“I am trying to accept that Ereinion was my father.” Erestor leaned heavily against a comfortable pile of pillows, which supported him now that he was sitting upright. He felt stronger, but not yet strong enough to leave his bed. “I can still see him, standing outside his tent. I didn’t realize it at the time, but he was *really* saying goodbye to us.”

 

Elrond nodded once and handed Erestor a cup of herbal tea, which would hopefully aid his recovery.

 

“I wish I had known him better… I wonder why they kept this from me.” Erestor sipped his tea and gave Elrond a puzzled glance. “Why didn’t they tell me?”

 

“I don’t know,” admitted Elrond, honestly. “Maybe the answer lies inside your oak chest? My sons once told me that it held sealed letters.”

 

“Maybe… Did the chest remain intact? Or did it burn in the fire?” He felt some curiosity himself.

 

“It is still intact. It was the only item they managed to salvage. It is in my study, but they can bring it here.”

 

Erestor considered this, but realized there was something else he needed to address first. “Elrond, about us…”

 

Elrond nodded his head. “Glorfindel knows we are bound, but no one else does. I will tell my children and eventually the rest.”

 

“Is there no other way?”

 

Elrond cocked his head. “Do you regret binding yourself to me?”

 

“Nay! Never! I love you, but… I am concerned about their reactions toward you.”

 

“They will accept this…” Elrond moistened his lips. “There is something else that worries me, though.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“You are our King and we are mated…”

 

“Elrond, I told you before – I am not your King, neither do I desire to become King!”

 

“It is not as easy as that, meleth.” Elrond leaned in closer until his face hovered above Erestor’s. Looking deeply into the brown eyes, he said, “You don’t have a choice here. Your blood made that choice for you. You are Ereinion’s heir.”

 

“What will happen once this news spreads through the Elven realms?” Erestor raised a shaky hand and rested it atop of Elrond’s. “All I want is to be accepted into your family and to love you.”

 

“It won’t be that simple.” Elrond caressed his lover’s face and was pleased to see that most of the burns were gone. The skin had healed and Erestor had regained most of his handsome looks again. “Thranduil has already accepted your authority and I have little doubt that Celeborn and Galadriel will do the same. Imladris already recognized you as Ereinion’s heir. You will stand above all parties involved, Erestor… Dûrel… I don’t know what to call you.”

 

“Call me Erestor… or Dûrel, but please, don’t call me sire.” Erestor’s fingers ghosted over Elrond’s lips. “We must tell your children of our bond. We cannot keep it a secret.” Living a lie would kill them inside.

 

“I will tell them,” said Elrond. “But let me choose the time and place.”

 

“I will.” Erestor smiled, feeling Elrond’s lips move against his fingertips in a kiss. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you… And I will keep you safe.” The danger his beloved was in constantly weighed on his mind. Those five assassins had to be taken out!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Legolas?” Elrohir had followed the Woodland Elf into the gardens. He had noticed a long time ago that Legolas preferred the gardens and woods above the indoors. Whenever he had the chance, Legolas would flee outside.

 

“Elrohir…” Legolas smiled and turned. The youngest twin had stolen his heart the first time he had seen him. Elrohir was the more timid of the twins, but also the more cunning and intelligent. He loved sparring with the twin, or engaging Elrohir in conversation. Elrohir always treated him with respect and sometimes, he thought he saw affection in the gray eyes. “I needed fresh air.”

 

“Aye, the air was stifling. I don’t blame you for coming out here.” He had left the Hall of Fire after Legolas had, hoping to get a moment in private with the Woodland Elf. “Legolas… I always enjoy your company and you know that… I was wondering… How much longer will you stay?” Darn, that was *not* what he had wanted to say!

 

“My father has not yet mentioned leaving Imladris. I believe we might stay for a little while.” Legolas walked toward Elrohir and came to a halt in front of the half-Elf. It was the eyes – the large gray eyes, which breathed wisdom and respect, which attracted him. Something about Elrohir had struck him as ancient from the first time they had met. It felt like an ancient soul had chosen to inhabit this youthful body.

 

Recalling his father’s words – that Thranduil believed Elrohir returned his attraction – Legolas took a risk. “I have first watch tomorrow morning. Later on, during the evening… would you consider… would you like to go for a walk and have dinner with me? Away from the crowd?”

 

Elrohir controlled his initial, overenthusiastic response and waited for his nerves to calm down. Once he was confident that he wouldn’t shout his reply, he said, “I would like that very much.” Encouraged after being invited for something so private, he raised a hand and tentatively touched a strand of Legolas’ hair. “It shines like liquid silver in the moonlight.”

 

“Does that please you?” Legolas felt nervous and his voice trembled after being complimented in that way. Maybe his father *was* right and Elrohir was also interested in him.

 

“Aye, it does… it does…” Blushing weakly, Elrohir took another step forward and curled his fingers around Legolas’. “Would you like to go for an evening walk?”

 

“With you? Aye, always.” Legolas registered the signals Elrohir was giving him and saw the same understanding in the gray eyes. Holding Elrohir’s hand tightly in his, he stepped up closer to the half-Elf. Resting his free hand against the nape of Elrohir’s neck, he leaned in closer. In the gray eyes he saw eagerness and affection and it made him touch his lips to Elrohir’s.

 

Elrohir sighed into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Legolas’ waist. The kiss lasted a few more heartbeats and then they pulled apart. “Do you feel the same way about me?”

 

“I am in love with you,” admitted Legolas. “If that is what you are inquiring about.”

 

“Aye, it is…” Elrohir bowed his head and rested his cheek against Legolas’ shoulder. “I have been in love with you for so long – since your first visit to be exact, but I was too shy to approach you. I was afraid… Afraid that you didn’t return my feelings and that I would wreck our friendship.”

 

“I worried about exactly the same thing!” Legolas laughed, partly out of relief, partly because he was still nervous. “It seems we worried about nothing.” His father *had* been right – amazing. “Come, let’s explore these gardens.” Whilst Ithil enjoyed playing hide and seek with the clouds, the two future lovers disappeared between the trees.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are you certain you are strong enough to do this now?” Elrond would have preferred to wait, but Erestor was determined they tell the children now. Elrond was fairly certain that his sons would accept his new lover, as the three Elves had formed a connection when Erestor had rescued them from the dark forest, but he didn’t know how Arwen would react to this news. He dreaded telling her the most, as she’d had a strong bond with her mother.

 

“Elrond, we cannot keep postponing this.” Three days had gone by since he had come to Imladris and it was time they stopped hiding. Erestor pushed deeper into the comfort the pillow provided and carefully drew in a deep breath. His shoulder was still mending and troubling him. It was the main reason why Elrond wouldn’t allow him to leave the bed yet. Being confined to bed was hard on Erestor, who was used to walking the forest and being outside.

 

“I instructed Glorfindel to tell Thranduil and Legolas whilst we are talking to my children. That way, we don’t have to go through this twice.” A knock on the door made Elrond spin around and his pulse sped up, realizing the moment of truth had arrived. “I am not sure I can do this.”

 

“We will do it together.” Erestor raised his left hand and gestured for Elrond to sit close to him. “Have faith in them.”

 

Encouraged by his lover’s optimism, Elrond told his children to enter. The moment the door opened and he saw their faces, he realized they knew something important was about to happen – something that would change their lives. “Please, approach.” As Erestor couldn’t go to the children, they had to come to him.

 

Arwen’s eyes showed suspicion and discomfort whilst the twins faced them with a neutral expression. Elrond’s heart sped up and thundered in his chest.

 

“Erestor! We worried about you.” Elrohir, being his charming self, reached out first and leaned in closer. “How do you fare? The burns seem to have healed nicely. How is your shoulder?” He patted Erestor’s arm in a friendly way and then took his place at his twin’s side again.

 

“I feel better,” replied Erestor, who realized he might have to tell the children, as Elrond seemed to have grown speechless. “Elrond?”

Elrond felt lost staring into his daughter’s eyes. /She knows… By the Grace of the Valar, how can that be?/ Did Arwen know for certain or did she merely have suspicions? Suspicions, which were about to be confirmed. He knew his daughter well enough to realize she wouldn’t welcome this.

 

“We invited you for a reason,” said Erestor, growing frustrated now that his lover had shut down. “There is something you need to know and we want you to hear this from us.” It wouldn’t be long before the first rumors would appear and maybe they already had!

 

“I think I know what you want to tell us,” said Elladan, exchanging a look with his twin. Did Elrond and Erestor know that they were openly holding hands and thus revealing their secret?

 

“I…” Elrond lacked the courage to continue and gave his lover a pleading look. He had never been much of a coward before but now his courage eluded him.

 

“After your father lost Celebrían, he found refuge with me.” Erestor’s mouth went dry, seeing Arwen’s eyes light up with anger. “The attraction had manifested many centuries before, but we never acted on it.”

 

“It was the year you couldn’t visit with Erestor because you had reached your majority,” said Elrond, finally finding his strength again. “I visited in your stead and…”

 

“Nothing happened that winter,” explained Erestor, seeing Arwen’s upset expression. The twins, however, seemed to be taking the news well. They had probably suspected Elrond had taken a new lover and seemed comfortable with it. “Your father loved your mother best and we agreed to never meet in person again, as to not feed the attraction.”

 

“I always wondered what happened that year,” admitted Elrohir.

 

“We didn’t meet again until after your mother had sailed,” continued Erestor, realizing how hard this was on Elrond and so he took over. “He was hurting – badly – and we found comfort in each other’s presence.”

 

“We mated,” said Elrond in a stifled tone. “Your mother had set me free and…”

 

“Mother sailed not two years ago! How could you do this?” Arwen’s voice revealed anger and frustration as she glared at her father. “Wasn’t our love enough? The love of your children? How could you betray mother like that?” She marched toward the doorway and slammed the door on her way out.

 

The vibration traveled through the room and made Erestor cringe. “Do you also see it as betrayal?” he asked the twins.

 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged several looks. In the end, Elladan shrugged. “We have known you since we were little, Erestor. You saved our lives and you have always treated us well.”

 

Elrohir continued, “We know our father and he is the happiest when he has someone to share his life with. We should have realized that there was some sort of attraction between the two of you, but never thought about it in depth… Until now.”

 

“Can you accept this? Us?” Elrond asked his sons. His hold on Erestor’s hand became crushing, and hearing Erestor’s pained groan, he instantly loosened it.

 

“We can,” said Elrohir in a thoughtful voice. “But Arwen will need more time to accept this.” She didn’t have the connection they had with Erestor.

 

“She will have all the time she needs,” replied Erestor, giving the twins a proud look. They had accepted this, and he hoped that Arwen would do the same, given time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Pen-neth2?” Glorfindel had overheard the last lines of Arwen’s conversation with her father and he now followed her down the corridor. He had told Thranduil and Legolas the truth moments ago and the Woodland King hadn’t seemed that surprised. Legolas had also easily accepted the news. /I should have known the problem would lie with Arwen./ She had been very close to her mother.

 

“Glorfindel, leave me alone.” She was in no mood to talk to him.

 

Glorfindel caught her by the arm before she rounded the corridor and forced her to come to a stop. “Talk to me, Arwen.”

 

“You already know what he told me, don’t you?” Her accusing gaze came to rest on his handsome face.

 

“Aye, I have known for some time now. I found out when he returned home.”

 

“He told you?” Her sense of betrayal increased.

 

“Not exactly. I figured it out myself. Why are you so angry with him?”

 

“Because he is married to my mother!” Arwen crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the floor.

 

“Oh, pen-neth, he will always love her, but she set him free before she sailed. She knew that there was no way for them to be together. He was always faithful to her and he loved her best.”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” Arwen shuffled her feet.

 

“It does. Your father almost faded after she sailed and the only thing that kept him on Arda was Erestor. He is the only reason your father is still alive.” Glorfindel advanced on her and carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulder. All three children had inherited Elrond’s temper and he could never be certain how they would react.

 

“It is happening too fast… Nana…”

 

“Arwen, be honest. Your mother would want him to be happy and you know it. That is the very reason why she set him free.” Glorfindel pulled her into a hug, which she allowed. “Take the time accepting this, but give Erestor a chance.”

 

“I don’t think I can.”

 

“If you want it, you can. Think of your father, Arwen. Don’t you want him to be happy? And Erestor is a good choice. He won’t try to take your mother’s place – he never could… You gained a second father, Arwen.”

 

She frowned. She hadn’t considered it that way yet. “Another father?”

 

“Erestor has suffered from loneliness for a large part of his life. In his heart, he always yearned to be a part of a large, loving family. He no longer has any living relatives, Arwen. His parents are dead and a great weight has been placed upon his shoulder, now that he found out he is Ereinion’s heir.”

 

“He is what?” She pulled away from him and stared at him in wonder.

 

“They didn’t tell you?”

 

“I left before they could, I guess.” Arwen’s eyes narrowed. “How can that be?”

 

“Walk with me.” Glorfindel gently pulled her along. “I will tell you everything I know.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The twins felt shocked. “You are… But…” Elrond had just told them about Erestor’s real identity. “But…” Elrohir wished the words would come to him to express how he felt.

 

“I am Ereinion’s heir, aye, but that will have no consequences on our lives,” insisted Erestor. “I don’t aspire to rule the Firstborn.”

 

Elladan exchanged a sharp glance with his father. “We have a King?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “Dûrel is our King.”

 

“Should we call you that and not Erestor?” Elrohir felt confused and looked toward Erestor for information.

 

“Call me whatever you feel comfortable with.” The stress weakened him and his shoulder was beginning to throb. He wanted to invite his lover to sit close to him so he could lean against him, but the twins’ presence kept him back.

 

“This conversation is draining you,” said Elrohir. “And Elladan and I need time to digest this news. We will leave you now…”

 

“Elrohir, Elladan…” Erestor called them back. “Has this changed everything between us? Or are we still friends?”

 

Elrond worried about the same thing. He had been so certain that they would accept Erestor!

 

“It has changed something,” admitted Elladan, who then smiled in order to assure the elder Elves. “But we will always be friends, Erestor.”

 

“But you are Ereinion’s heir and therefore our King… We need time to fully understand what that implies.” Elrohir bowed, giving Erestor a teasing grin. “Sire, we will take our leave now if we may.”

 

“Please don’t call me that.” Erestor cringed, but then saw the teasing expression in Elrohir’s eyes. The twin was playing him! Did that mean…?

 

“We will visit with you later,” said Elrohir. “And put your mind at ease. All will be well.” They now had an extra reason to guard Erestor – not only was he their friend, but he was also their King!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You really are Thranduil, Ruler of the Woodland Realm?” Lindir had stayed until after dinner, until all other Elves had left, just knowing that there would be one last visitor tonight and Thranduil didn’t disappoint him. The golden-haired Elf stood in front of him, dressed in greens and gold. Although Thranduil appeared proud and confident, Lindir thought he saw insecurity in the emerald eyes.

 

“Aye, I am.” Thranduil walked closer to Lindir, feeling encouraged now that Lindir wasn’t addressing him in a formal matter. “This doesn’t have to change anything between us.” He seated himself, cross-legged, and looked into Lindir’s sea-blue eyes. “Would you sing for me again?”

 

Lindir cocked his head. “Before I do, I want you to answer some questions.”

 

Thranduil swallowed, nervously. “What do you wish to know?”

 

“Why did your eyes rest on me for the entire evening? It puzzled several Elves and I even heard Glorfindel voice his questions.” Lindir pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. “I don’t know what to make of you, Thranduil.”

 

Thranduil drew in a deep breath and tried to formulate an answer, which would satisfy Lindir’s curiosity. “Legolas’ mother died in childbirth. I have been without a mate since.”

 

Lindir’s eyelashes trembled – that wasn’t the answer he had expected to hear.

 

“I never considered taking another mate – for I truly loved her. The spiders make Mirkwood a dangerous place and I am busy hunting them most of my time. I didn’t think I would have time for a lover.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Thranduil inched closer and Lindir stayed in place, fighting the urge to back away from the Woodland Elf’s, whose intensions he still didn’t know.

 

“Because this is the first time in millennia that I am considering courting another Elf.”

 

“Me?” Lindir gulped. “But…” They had only met a few days ago, had hardly exchanged any words, merely two kisses – but oh, those kisses had been sweet and promising!

 

“Aye, you. There is something about you that pulls me in closer, but… I should not continue this…” Thranduil abruptly stopped talking and began to rise from the floor, but Lindir raised a hand and rested it on his arm, stopping him. He sat down again, still feeling nervous.

 

“Lindir, something tells me that our souls are kindred spirits and that we would be happy together. But this must stop before it becomes more serious. Lindir, I could never ask you to come to Mirkwood with me and live there. You belong here… not in Mirkwood.” Thranduil averted his eyes, unable to maintain eye contact. “I cannot stay here, Lindir. I will leave in a few weeks.”

 

“This is going so fast,” whispered Lindir. Thranduil was already planning their future! What had happened to getting to know each other first? Studying Thranduil, he realized that it was the Elf’s way to act fast – to obtain and keep what he wanted most. Something had happened in Thranduil’s past to make him that way. “How serious are you?”

 

“Very serious.” Thranduil closed his eyes. “We should not dwell on a future which is impossible. I will refrain from kissing you in the future and…” Thranduil didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Lindir’s lips suddenly covered his in a sweet kiss. His eyes opened and he stared questioningly at the minstrel.

 

“Who says I want you to stop kissing me?” Lindir had surprised himself by taking the initiative. It wasn’t like him to take control, but he couldn’t let Thranduil do this to them. “You will stay for a few more weeks?”

 

“Aye.” Elrond planned on officially announcing Ereinion’s heir to the Firstborn within the next few days and was already orchestrating a ceremony in which representatives of the Elven Realm would proclaim their allegiance to the new King. “But we would only be fooling ourselves by continuing in this way.”

 

“As long as we don’t mate we aren’t bound,” mused Lindir. “Do you still wish to court me, Thranduil? And speak truly.”

 

“I do, but…”

 

“Then court me and when you leave, we will see if our love is true and strong enough to find a way.” Lindir smiled, realizing he *had* fallen for the Mirkwood King.

 

“I will,” whispered Thranduil. A part of him was thrilled that Lindir was giving him this chance, but another part was afraid it would end in heartbreak.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Erestor?” Elrohir sneaked into his father’s rooms, eager to visit with his friend. Elrond had given Erestor permission to leave the Healing House two days ago, but Erestor remained confined to bed. Elrond simply wasn’t taking any risks.

 

And as a result, Erestor was bored out of his mind. “Elrohir!” He smiled, brightly, finding the youngest twin tiptoeing toward him. “How did you manage to escape your father’s attention?” He fully expected Elrond to be personally guarding his rooms.

 

“I know the guard on duty,” said Elrohir, sitting down on the side of the bed. Legolas had smiled, seeing him slip inside. “How do you fare?”

 

“I am fine,” replied Erestor, fighting frustration. “If only your father would allow me to leave my bed!”

 

“I brought you books.” Elrohir placed three books on the nightstand. “Now you have something to read.”

 

“I don’t want to read!” said Erestor, sounding like a petulant child. “I want to explore the Last Homely House.”

 

“My father won’t allow that,” said Elrohir, thoughtfully. “Not until Oropher’s assassins have been caught.”

 

“Your father officially announced my presence and identity to his household last night.” Erestor didn’t feel comfortable with that. “And the news will continue to spread.”

 

“Also to Oropher’s minions.”

 

“They will come for me, Elrohir. I don’t fear for my own well-being, but I fear for yours. They will do whatever necessary to get to me. I don’t want to be responsible for your death, or your father’s.”

 

“Let us handle your safety,” said Elrohir, patting Erestor’s arm. “We know that they are coming and we are ready for them.”

 

Erestor gave Elrohir a thoughtful look. “Your father wants to hold a ceremony in the open air. He wants the whole of Arda to know about me. He even invited representatives from the Lands of Men and Dwarfs. I tried to change Elrond’s mind, but he is rather determined to follow through.”

 

“Why does this worry you so much?”

 

“Don’t you understand, Elrohir? I will be vulnerable – a sitting target. They only need to shoot their arrows and aim at my heart.”

 

Elrohir nodded, finally understanding his friend’s fears. “You believe they will make their move during that ceremony.”

 

“There are guards everywhere, Elrohir. If they attack now, they will be detected, but they won’t attract attention if they are among the crowds. I have had ample of time to think this through, as your dear father keeps me confined to bed.”

 

“I will talk to Glorfindel about this. Maybe he can change my father’s mind… Or…” Elrohir’s eyes widened, as he realized something important. “Or we could devise a trap.”

 

“A trap?”

 

“It would still be dangerous,” mused Elrohir. “But *if* they take the bait we can deal with this threat and take them out.” He had to think this over and consult with the elder Elves, but he was confident there was a way to ensure Erestor’s safety once and for all.

 

1 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

2 pen-neth (sing.) –- young one (Sindarin, noun, pronoun)

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary


	7. Chapter 7

In the Dark Forest the Secret Lies…

Part 7

 

Elrond watched closely, as his lover took his first steps after having been confined to bed for five days. The healer finally felt Erestor was strong enough for some exercise. “Are you experiencing vertigo? Are you…?”

 

“Elrond, I am fine.” Erestor interrupted his lover and gave him an admonishing look. “Of course I am a bit dizzy! You confined me to bed for five days!”

 

“Your wound warranted confining you to bed!” Elrond moved forward and carefully wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist. “I still think my son’s plan is folly! You aren’t strong enough yet! We should postpone the ceremony!” Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, Thranduil and Legolas had met and discussed Elrohir’s idea to lure the five assassins into a trap during the coronation ceremony. “Maybe in one or two weeks you will be ready! But not tomorrow!”

 

“The longer we wait, the more they might lose their patience and strike when we least expect it.” He pulled free from Elrond’s hold and stood unaided. He felt relatively good – the vertigo was diminishing and he relished being back on his feet again. “By holding the ceremony this quickly we are limiting their time and ways.”

 

“What if they don’t take the bait? Thranduil is convinced they are cunning and will expect a trap.” Thranduil had been the only one to oppose Elrohir’s plan.

 

“They will come for me at any rate,” said Erestor, making his way over to the window. “I have been hiding long enough, Elrond. It is time it ends.”

 

“But I do not want it to end with your death!”

 

“That won’t happen. I am confident that Glorfindel found ways to fight them off.” He knew Glorfindel had devised a cunning plan, but the Captain acted secretively about it and wouldn’t share it with him. He only knew that the twins were helping Glorfindel with the details.

 

“I received word from Celeborn and Galadriel.” Elrond eyed his lover closely and followed Erestor when he ventured into the corridor, ready to catch him should he fall. “Where do you think you are going?”

 

“Just up and down the corridor. You won’t let me go anywhere else.” Even this corridor counted five soldiers, which belonged to Glorfindel’s personal guards. “You were saying something about Celeborn and Galadriel?” he said, reminding Elrond. The half-Elf seemed rather concerned and distracted, watching him move down the corridor. He had quickly realized just how worried his lover was and had submitted himself to being fussed over and confined to bed.

 

“They will arrive tomorrow. They must have ridden like the Nazgûl to get here in time. They will attend the ceremony, as they want to pledge their allegiance to their new King.”

 

“I do not want to be King,” said Erestor, turning around and heading back for the doorway.

 

“As I said before, you do not have much of a choice, meleth1.” Elrond no longer worried about calling his beloved that in public. The servants had quickly started the rumor that Elrond and their new King were bonded and Elrond hadn’t denounced it.

 

Frustrated, Erestor headed back to his bed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he still felt weak and he partly blamed his weakened state on Elrond’s need to keep him confined to bed. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he released a deep sigh. “Elrond, what do you think will change when you proclaim me Ereinion’s heir and King? Nothing! Celeborn and Galadriel will return to the Golden Wood, Thranduil and Legolas to Mirkwood and I will stay here. Everything will stay the same. There is no reason to hold this ceremony!”

 

“Oh, but there is!” Elrond seated himself next to his lover and gathered the long, elegant hands in his. “When Ereinion died, Elvendom shattered into fractions. We need to unite.”

 

“You are united… after a fashion. There is no war between the Elven realms and…”

 

“Just accept it, meleth.” Elrond smiled at his confused lover. “Accept who you are. There is no reason to hide from the truth or to run away from it.”

 

But Erestor remained unconvinced. If this had been up to him, he would have lived at Imladris as Erestor, Advisor to Elrond and not as Dûrel, Ereinion’s heir.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ada2? Can we speak with you?” Legolas felt nervous, standing in front of his father with Elrohir at his side and the half-Elf’s fingers entwined with his. But this had to be done if they wanted to move on. They had to know what to expect from the future!

 

Thranduil, feeling mellow after spending the last few days in Lindir’s company, smiled at his son.

 

Legolas had no idea that his father had fallen in love with the minstrel and wondered about the conspiring smile Thranduil gave him. He controlled the urge to inquire if anything was amiss with his father and so his worry remained. There was a sparkle to the emerald eyes and a healthy blush lay on the handsome features. /Focus! Remain concentrated!/

 

“Of course, Legolas.” Thranduil seated himself on the couch and watched the two younger Elves with amusement. It was impossible to tell who was more nervous – Elrohir or Legolas.

 

“Elrohir and I want to discuss our future,” said Legolas – Elrohir promptly squeezed his hand in an offering of courage.

 

“Aye.” Elrohir had been stunned to hear that Thranduil already knew about their love. He had even been more surprised to hear that Thranduil had encouraged Legolas to court him and that the Mirkwood King approved of his son’s choice for a lover. “We want to know what to expect.”

 

Thranduil cocked his head. He had considered playing with them a bit, but decided not to, seeing them awkwardly avoiding his gaze. “Legolas is my heir, Elrohir. His home lies in Mirkwood, not Imladris.”

 

Elrohir moistened his lips. “Elladan is heir to Imladris and my presence here is not mandatory. I could reside in Mirkwood instead.” But leaving his family behind would cause him emotional pain.

 

“I am not asking you to live in Mirkwood permanently,” clarified Thranduil. “Legolas visited Imladris in the past. I see no reason for that to change.”

 

Elrohir’s eyes beamed with relief and joy. “Do you mean that?”

 

“You can spend part of the year here, aye. Why not?” Thranduil shrugged his shoulders. Young love could be so insecure! “But your main place of residence would be Mirkwood, aye. Legolas will teach you how to deal with the spiders… They are quite a menace.” Thranduil’s thoughts raced – they were centered around Lindir and their relationship, which mirrored his son’s in many ways. He didn’t want to force Lindir to exchange Imladris for Mirkwood either. Maybe they could work something out? Whilst he and Lindir dwelt in Mirkwood, Legolas and Elrohir could visit Imladris and once his son returned him, he could take Lindir to Imladris for a visit as well? Aye, such an arrangement might work!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond emerged from the bathroom after having taken a long, hot bath. He was tense, sharing his lover’s concerns regarding what could happen during the ceremony tomorrow. His gaze swept through his bedroom and he found his lover seated in front of the fireplace, sipping mulled wine. The dark-haired Elf only wore a nightshirt, and as it was made of thin and transparent material, it left little to the imagination.

 

Dressed in a simple robe, Elrond headed for the fireplace and sat down next to his lover, who immediately leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around Erestor’s shoulders and smiled when his lover rested his head against his shoulder. They were at peace in an odd way – now that they had been reunited again. But still the tension remained.

 

Erestor broke the silence by whispering into Elrond’s ear. “I want to make love to you and experience that magical sensation again, but…” He was too tense and just wouldn’t grow aroused. “I love you so much, Elrond, and I want to demonstrate that love, but…”

 

“Do not feel troubled,” whispered Elrond in turn, stroking his lover’s long hair. “I feel the same way. Instigating lovemaking was the first thing on my mind when I left the bathroom, but… I cannot stop worrying about tomorrow. Elrohir’s plan is cunning and if they take the bait, we might be able to take them out, but if things go wrong… May the Valar help us, then!”

 

“They are out there, Elrond. And from what Thranduil told us I gather that they are extremely dangerous. Your guards might not even detect their presence until it is too late. The trees did not.” He felt frustrated and his hands changed into fists.

 

Elrond’s fingers moved over Erestor’s, massaging them until they relaxed. “I share your concern and I hope they will take the bait tomorrow.”

 

“I do not want to live like this any more, melethron3.” Erestor shivered and looked deeply into his lover’s eyes. “I want to be happy – here in Imladris, with you.”

 

Elrond leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss onto Erestor’s lips. Oh, how he wished they could dismiss the danger and their worries, but the situation called for caution. “We can make love later.”

 

“What if we fail tomorrow? What if…?”

 

“Erestor… Dûrel… I made a vow to keep you safe and so did every Elf of my household. There will be hundreds of guards tomorrow and I will constantly be close. Even if Elrohir’s plan fails, they won’t get to you. The guards will protect you.”

 

“But what if…?” Erestor was afraid to finish that sentence.

 

“They won’t murder me, meleth. Have some faith in me.”

 

“You were the King’s Herald once,” said Erestor, musing aloud. A smile appeared on his face and he ran his long fingers through Elrond’s dark mane. “Will you be the King’s Herald once more?”

 

Those words touched something deep inside Elrond and an expression of wonder, mixed in with respect, appeared in his eyes. “I will always serve you. In whatever capacity you see fit, sire.”

 

A lump of emotion formed in Erestor’s throat, hearing that last word. If even Elrond wanted him to be their King, how could he deny him? “I do not desire to be King, but if our people need one, I will answer their call.”

 

Elrond bowed, respectfully, and when he looked at his lover again, it was Dûrel – their King -- he saw, and no longer Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What if I am overestimating myself?” Elrohir felt troubled and stared out of the window, almost willing the five assassins to reveal themselves to him.

 

Legolas walked up to the younger twin and wrapped his arms around him from behind. They had spent most of the day discussing Elrohir’s plans with their elders and now they could do nothing but wait and see what tomorrow would bring. “We vowed to protect him, Elrohir. United, we will take them out. You must believe we will succeed.”

 

Elrohir rested his tense body against Legolas’ and relished the embrace. “I am glad you are here.” He had invited Legolas into his rooms hoping that he would find comfort in the other Elf’s presence. “I would speak words of love to you, if our situation weren’t so grave.” Around this time tomorrow, Erestor could be dead and they would be without a King again. “Regardless of what happens tomorrow, Legolas, Erestor must survive.”

 

“I won’t leave his side,” vowed Legolas. “Anyone who wants to get to him will have to kill me first.”

 

“I don’t want you to die, Legolas.” Elrohir turned in the embrace until Legolas and he were face to face. “Not now… not knowing you love me back.”

 

Legolas brushed stray strands away from Elrohir’s face. “There will be no peace or rest for us until this threat has been dealt with and I would prefer to walk the gardens instead of being locked up in here.”

 

Elrohir smiled. “You will probably build a home in our trees for us to live in.”

 

“Maybe,” said Legolas, chuckling. “Would you like living high up in the trees with me?”

 

“As long as you are there with me? Aye, I would.” Elrohir leaned in closer, touched his lips to Legolas’, and kissed his lover for the very first time – it was a kiss he would never forget.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil unexpectedly found himself in Lindir’s chambers. The minstrel’s rooms were exactly as he had envisioned them to be – warm and inviting. They had met in the Hall of Fire and Thranduil had expected them to be there alone, like they had been the last few days, but more Elves had gathered there to discuss the fact that they had a King once more. They had retreated to Lindir’s rooms and Thranduil was now making himself comfortable on the window sill. He was restless tonight and yearned to feel a sense of freedom. He truly was a Woodland Elf and didn’t like dwelling inside. His heart was calling him outside and he smiled, seeing Legolas and Elrohir head toward the Bruinen.

 

“What are you thinking?” asked Lindir, seating himself on the floor after offering Thranduil some of his favorite tea. He had briefly considered pouring wine, but realized Thranduil would want to keep a clear head because of the ceremony tomorrow.

 

“I was thinking that my son really takes after me. He fell for a Noldorin Elf as well.” Thranduil drank in the minstrel’s exotic sight and wondered, “You *are* Noldo, aren’t you?” Lindir didn’t sport the dark hair the Noldorin Elves usually possessed.

 

“Aye, I am.” Lindir curled a strand of white hair around his finger. “My parents are dark-haired… I don’t know why I was graced with white hair.”

 

“It makes you stand out and it brings out your blue eyes even more,” said Thranduil, paying Lindir a compliment before sipping his tea. “I feel a bit odd tonight,” he admitted. “So much depends on how things go tomorrow.”

 

Lindir placed his cup aside, reached for Thranduil, and pulled the Mirkwood Elf onto the floor with him. Thranduil went willingly and pressed close to him, making Lindir smile. “Have you considered my suggestion?” Earlier that day, he had shared his idea with the minstrel of spending part of the year in Mirkwood and the other part in Imladris.

 

“I did.” Lindir molded himself to Thranduil’s form until there was no more space between them. He pressed as close as possible, causing Thranduil to react by enfolding him in an embrace. “I have to talk to Elrond first. I am in his services.”

 

Thranduil considered this. “Elrond would not deny you, would he?” Certainly not if he asked the half-Elf to release Lindir from his services himself.

 

“I do not believe he would.” Lindir closed his eyes and savored feeling a warm body wrapped around him. “How dangerous is Mirkwood?”

 

“You will grow used to being careful when venturing into the woods. If you stay close to the telain you should be safe.”

 

“Telain?” His eyes opened. “I thought you lived in caves!”

 

“The caves provide shelter in time of need. The spiders sometimes attack in groups and then we find shelter in the caves, but mostly, we live high up in the trees.” Thranduil nuzzled his lover’s neck, enjoying the way Lindir smelled of berries and honey. He suspected the fragrances stemmed from the oils Lindir rubbed into his skin. “You would light up my life – my existence there.”

 

“And your people would accept me?”

 

“My people would be thrilled to see my attention directed elsewhere. I can get a bit controlling… especially where my people are concerned. I *am* responsible for their safety and I have been told that I can push them too far.”

 

“Told by who?” Who would dare contradict the Mirkwood King?

 

“My son, my advisors.” Thranduil smiled and buried his face in Lindir’s soft hair. “Do you wish to know my son’s opinion of me?” Lindir nodded and the movement caused his white hair to caress Thranduil’s face. “I am all bark and no bite!”

 

Lindir chuckled. “I am beginning to think he is right!”

 

If he survived tomorrow, he would properly propose to Lindir and if the minstrel would have him, take him to Mirkwood.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Elrond awoke alone in bed. They had fallen asleep snuggled up close, so where had his lover gone? Sitting upright, his eyes scanned the room and he found his lover seated on the floor, in front of the chest which they had rescued from the fire. A thoughtful expression lay on Dûrel’s face and Elrond could tell some sort of inner struggle was happening.

 

“What is amiss?” He pushed the sheet out of his way, left the bed, and crawled toward his lover. They had gone to bed naked, and seeing his lover’s nude body he realized how quickly those wounds had healed. Vilya sparkled at Dûrel’s finger, like it had always been there.

 

“There is a parcel at the bottom of the chest. Until now, I lacked the courage to open it.”

 

“Why is that?” Elrond watched his lover open the lid and remove letters, children’s clothing and books. In the end, Dûrel uncovered a parcel and placed it on the floor in between them. The parcel was rather large and could contain several things – clothes being among them, considering its shape.

 

“Erestor said that it held my future – a possible future. Whilst he was still alive he told me not to touch it.” His fingers ghosted over the wrapping material. “I believe he would want me to open it now – now that my future has been revealed. But I cannot do it alone. I need you at my side.”

 

“I am here. I will always be.” Elrond sat cross-legged and gave his lover all the time he needed to gather his courage. “I agree, you should open it.”

 

Feeling nervous and strangely excited, he opened the parcel. The first thing he found was a letter – still sealed. “Should I open it?”

 

Elrond had already recognized the seal. “It is Ereinion’s.”

 

“What could my father possibly have to say to me?”

 

“Open it and you will find out.” Elrond was holding his breath due to the tension.

 

After breaking the seal, he unfolded the paper. His eyes widened, reading a message which now reached him from beyond the grave, and then his eyes began to water. In an emotional tone he began to read aloud.

 

My son,

 

My dearest son… My Dûrel – my dark star – my hope. I write this letter in case I do not survive the upcoming battle as I want to explain several things to you.

 

We live in times of war and the enemy is closer than he has ever been before. I am sending Erestor and you away from the battlefield first thing in the morning. Erestor wants to stay and fight at my side, but his duty to you must come first.

 

By now, you hopefully know who you really are. You are my son, and Erestor’s. We love each other dearly and your birth was a blessing I thought we would never receive. It is a crown upon our love.

 

And a crown you will bear, in time. If I do not survive the battle you will become the next High-King of the Elves and Erestor will act as your guardian until you have reached your majority. No one, except for Erestor and myself, know about your existence and we will keep it that way until after the war has been ended. There are more enemies than Sauron to worry about, my dearest child.

 

Apart from this letter you will find two more items in this parcel. The first thing is the cloak I wore when I was called to be the High-King. I hope that the day will come that you will wear it at your coronation. The second item is a circlet – your crown – as you will. I had it devised at your birth in the hope that it would one day crown your head. It has nine stars, to show that you are my heir and they are set inside black gold, as homage to Erestor who gave birth to you. The Dwarves made it – true masters at their craft.

 

I do not know if we will ever speak face to face… If I will ever hold you in my arms and call you my son. I doubt that day will ever come. Erestor has shared his visions of the future with me and he has seen my death. In that case, this letter is the only chance I will ever have to tell you that I love you, Dûrel. May your life be blessed and may you find love like I did.

 

Your proud father,

 

Ereinion

 

Elrond reached out and pulled his lover close. He could feel him shake in his arms. “They loved you.”

 

“I wish they had told me the truth! I saw my father that day and I did not know who he was. Why didn’t they tell me?”

 

“I knew Ereinion well, meleth. I think it was his way to protect you. The less people knew – including you – the less danger you were in.” Elrond watched with interest how his lover removed more of the wrapping paper to reveal a cloak, made of precious dark-blue velvet and embroiled with silver stars. “Aye, I recognize that garment. Ereinion wore it many times.”

 

“This belonged to my father?” Lovingly, his fingers caressed the valuable cloak. “It was my father’s…”

 

Elrond gave Dûrel a reassuring smile. “And today, *you* will wear it.”

 

Dûrel needed a moment to compose himself, but then he uncovered the last item hidden in the parcel. Set safely within an oak box, was the circlet Ereinion had mentioned. Awed, he stared at the coronet. “I have never seen anything like it before.” The stars consisted of white diamonds, which were set in black gold.

 

“I have never seen black gold before,” admitted Elrond, tentatively touching the circlet. “It suits you,” he said after a moment’s thought. The stars would shine from between the dark strands of hair and the black gold would vanish under the dark mane, giving the impression that the stars clung to the locks. “You should wear it today.”

 

“This is it, isn’t it?” He lifted teary eyes and smiled, ruefully. “I must accept who I am… and what I represent in the eyes of our people.”

 

“Aye, you are our King…” Realizing his lover needed a touch – some reassurance in general – Elrond’s fingertip traced Dûrel’s bottom lip. “I am your lover and your Herald. And you are my King.”

 

Dûrel nodded once. It was time to face his destiny.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrond! Celeborn and Galadriel have arrived and…” Glorfindel’s voice faded, as the Captain caught sight of Dûrel, dressed in Ereinion’s cloak and wearing the circlet his father had given him. “Sire!” Glorfindel fought the urge to fall onto one knee, knowing it would only cause their new King to feel uncomfortable. His eyes filled with passion and eagerness. He bowed, unable to contain these raging feelings inside him any longer. He doubted anyone else would understand the emotions that moved him now seeing Dûrel in this way.

 

Elrond chuckled, understanding Glorfindel’s reaction only too well, for he had reacted the same way. “Bring them here, meldir4.”

 

“Aye!” Glorfindel saluted and then turned to do Elrond’s bidding.

 

“You made quite the impression on him.” Elrond felt proud, looking at his lover’s elegant form. He had dressed Dûrel in the finest blue robes he could find and had braided the hair in such a fashion that it highlighted the stars between the strands. Dûrel was truly impressive and reminded him more of Ereinion than ever before.

 

“I hope not everyone reacts the same way Glorfindel did.” Gathering his robes and cloak close, Dûrel headed for the window and looked outside. He had a splendid view of the gardens and could see that the preparations for the ceremony were already underway.

 

“He merely showed you his respect by bowing to you.” Elrond walked up to his lover and turned him around until they were face to face. “I love you… No matter what happens during the ceremony, know that I love you.” 

 

“And I love you.” Dûrel wanted to lean in closer for a kiss, but soft footfalls and the rustling of robes announced the royal couple’s arrival.

 

Elrond turned first and greeted his parents-in-law. “Galadriel, Celeborn, I welcome you to Imladris once more. You must have ridden the wind to cover the distance that swiftly.” Placing a hand at the small of Dûrel’s back, he guided his lover toward the couple. “May I present Dûrel to you, son of Ereinion and Erestor.”

 

Dûrel swallowed hard, looking into Galadriel’s eyes. The blue resembled an icy sea and yet there was also wisdom in the eyes, wisdom mingled with respect. “My Lady…”

 

“I have seen you in my mirror,” whispered Galadriel, whilst curling her fingers firmer around her husband’s. “I knew of your existence, but your location always remained hidden from me. I didn’t know where to find you.”

 

Celeborn respectfully inclined his head and added, “My wife looked into her mirror many times, and she would have searched for you, had she known where to start.”

 

Dûrel’s mouth had gone dry whilst looking into Galadriel’s eyes, but when he encountered Celeborn’s warm hazel ones, he felt more confident. Celeborn was fire to Galadriel’s ice and he figured they were well matched, keeping the other one balanced. “The trees protected me, my Lord. They would never have allowed for my location to be revealed.”

 

“And if it had not been for my sons getting lost in that forest we would never have found out,” whispered Elrond, now seeking out Galadriel’s eyes himself. /You know?/

 

Galadriel directed her answer to Elrond and made certain the other two Elves didn’t hear their conversation. /That you have taken him as your lover? Aye, I do. It is your fate and his./

 

/And you accept this?/ Elrond had been worried about her reaction. After all, Dûrel was replacing Celebrían as his mate.

 

/I cannot and will not fight fate,/ replied Galadriel.

 

Celeborn, realizing some silent communication was taking place between his wife and his son-in-law, gave Galadriel an inquiring look. Aye, he also knew that the two Elves had become lovers and like his wife, he accepted that. Judging the time had come to change their topic, he asked, “What is this threat Glorfindel mentioned?”

 

“Come, sit with me and I will tell you,” said Elrond, guiding the party to the comfortable chairs near the fireplace. He exchanged a look with his lover and could tell Dûrel was greatly relieved now that the couple had accepted him as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Are we ready for them?” Elrohir gave the platform and its surroundings a probing look. “They cannot hide anywhere?”

 

“Their only way to get to our King will be to use the crowd as a shield and then reveal themselves in front of the platform.” Glorfindel nodded once. “I am confident that we can do this.”

 

“Glorfindel, if we fail…” Elrohir was stopped from speaking his worst fears when Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

 

“Oropher’s assassins might be fierce opponents, but we are not without skill either, Elrohir.” Legolas squeezed gently, massaging the tense muscles in Elrohir’s shoulder. “We can do this,” he said, repeating Glorfindel’s words. “Dûrel will be safe.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He didn’t feel quite himself when he turned to face Elrond. The last hour had been spent in preparing him for the ceremony and now that he was properly dressed and instructed it was time to head outside. Dûrel however, had one more request to make. “Give me a sword.”

 

Elrond and Thranduil exchanged a look. “Why?” questioned Elrond. “You will be quite safe.”

 

“I refuse to underestimate them,” replied Dûrel in a firm tone. “Get me a sword, Elrond.”

 

For one moment the half-Elf’s eyes widened – he knew that tone! “Aye, sire.” Ereinion had used it when he was determined to have things done his way!

 

“I would be honored if you would accept mine,” said Thranduil, his words stopping Elrond from leaving the room. Thranduil removed the sword from its sheath and offered it to Dûrel. “It always served me well and on this day you should not be without a sword, I agree whole-heartedly.” Should Oropher’s assassins find a way to get to their new King, Dûrel should be able to defend himself.

 

“Hannon le5, Thranduil.” Dûrel accepted the sword and allowed Thranduil to gird the sheath around his waist. “I will be ready for them.” Sheathing the sword again, he straightened his shoulders and looked into Elrond’s eyes. “It is time. Let us do this –now-.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The assembled crowd grew silent, finally catching sight of their new King, who was being led to the platform by Elrond. The Elves, who had known Ereinion and had fought at his side, recognized many features in Dûrel and it wasn’t long before they were bowing to show their respect to their new High-King.

 

Making his way over to the platform was one of the hardest things Dûrel had ever done, and for one moment he wished he was back in the dark forest, still living his secluded life. But as he was about to reach the platform, where Celeborn and Galadriel were waiting for him, he realized how lucky he truly was. He had found a family here and friends – a home. His life was now filled with people who loved him.

 

“Dûrel?” Elrond tensed when his lover abruptly stopped walking. One look at the dark eyes told him that his beloved was lost in thought. “You must continue.”

 

Urged on by Elrond’s words, Dûrel took the next step and climbed the platform. From atop of the stage, he had a perfect view of the crowd and his eyes searched for five fair-haired assassins. Would they take the bait and come forward?

 

Elrond, flanked by Glorfindel, Thranduil, Celeborn and Galadriel appeared in front of their King and bowed deeply. The twins and Legolas stood behind Dûrel to cover their friend’s back.

 

“Sire, Elvendom rejoices now that one of the royal bloodline has been returned to us,” said Celeborn, starting the official part of the ceremony.

 

Galadriel cocked her head and continued, “The Golden Wood pledges its allegiance to you, sire.”

 

Thranduil smiled, broadly, pleased that Oropher’s malicious plans had failed. “The Woodland Realm also acknowledges your claim, Dûrel iôn6 ned 7 Ereinion. You have our support and loyalty, sire.”

 

Dûrel’s nervousness was still present, but he realized he couldn’t show his agitation. Absentmindedly listening to the pledges, his eyes continued to search the crowd. Did he just see a dash of gold beneath a hood? Was it one of the assassins? Or did the Elf belong to Thranduil’s escort?

 

“I served Ereinion and was dedicated to him. I was his Herald and I will be yours as well, sire. Imladris offers you her allegiance, Dûrel, High-King of the Firstborn.”

 

“My King, I offer you my sword and my allegiance,” said Glorfindel, enthusiastically.

 

There was only one more thing that had to be done – two little words which had to be said. Dûrel looked into Elrond’s eyes, finding strength there, and replied in a firm tone. “I accept.”

 

“Nay! Never!”

 

The voices, coming from the front row of the crowd, alerted all Elves present.

 

Oropher’s assassins threw off their cloaks, under which they had been hiding, and drew their swords. “You are dead!” their leader screamed, whilst carrying out his attack.

 

But the assassins weren’t prepared for the counter action which now followed. From beneath the folds of their formal robes, the rulers drew their long, scimitar-like swords. Elrond, Glorfindel, Celeborn, Thranduil and even Galadriel had attended the ceremony armed and now bared their teeth to face the attackers.

 

The twins shivered, realizing that even their grandmother was getting entangled in the fighting. Five assassins met upon five formidable warriors and metal sang a terrible song as blades collided. “We should help her!”

 

Haldir, who had accompanied his rulers to Imladris, held Elrohir back. “Nay, let her fight. This is their battle, not yours, not yet.”

 

“How can you say that? She…” Elrohir was about to say that Galadriel wasn’t trained as a warrior and would be injured when he heard a song erupt from his grandmother’s lips. Entranced, he could only watch as she battered her opponent into submission. Aided by Nenya, her physical power increased and her long hair danced against her back, delivering one crushing blow after another.

 

Thranduil growled, finding he was battling Saerif, the leader of Oropher’s spies. This Elf had been his father’s favorite and confidant. “So we meet again!” His anger, hatred and frustration guided his sword and, releasing all the pain which he had kept inside for so long, he cornered the assassin. “You murdered my mother… I will make you pay for that!”

 

With two assassins already dealt with, Dûrel searched for his lover’s form in the chaotic battle. Elrond was fighting back to back with Glorfindel, and they were doing well, but it showed that the half-Elf wasn’t used to fighting any more. He lacked endurance and his blows weakened in intensity.

 

Celeborn’s blows however, were devastating. A well-aimed blow hit one of the assassins against his temple and the Elf crumbled, screaming his pain. The ruler of the Golden Wood spun about and found that his wife had dealt with her opponent as well. Transfixed and unable to move, the assassin stood frozen – his wife’s hypnotic eyes rendering him helpless.

 

Glorfindel dealt with his opponent decisively and even chased the assassin when he tried to run away in panic. But, by leaving Elrond’s side he left the half-Elf’s back wide open.

 

Dûrel saw the danger before anyone else did and drew his sword. He jumped from the stage, raised his sword, and buried its tip in the assassin’s shoulder before their enemy could pierce Elrond’s heart. “Never again!” Oropher’s minions would never hurt anyone again!

 

Elrond spun around, realized the danger he had been in, and stared at his lover in wonder. “You saved my life – again.” Hadn’t it been his mission to save Dûrel’s? And now his lover had saved him from certain death! Again!

 

“Round them up! Tie them down! Never let them out of your sight!” Elladan took charge and instructed the stunned guards, which now moved in on the assassins. His heart had momentarily stopped, seeing the danger his father had been in. His eyes found Dûrel and he silently thanked his friend for keeping Elrond safe.

 

Thranduil had placed his sword against Saerif’s throat and glared at the assassin. “Am I still weak? Do I still lack that killer instinct?” His hands itched to push the sword further down and end this Elf’s life. He would have finally avenged his mother’s death, if he did!

 

“Ada, don’t. You are not like him – you are no Kinslayer.” Having seen the wrath in his father’s eyes had made Legolas act. “He is not worth it.”

 

“Aye,” agreed Thranduil, now that he was calming down again. “I know the perfect means to end your life, assassin. Mirkwood’s spiders are always hungry.” He simply couldn’t afford to let them live! Their minds were too twisted, too cruel.

 

A large number of guards moved closer, tied the assassins down, and escorted them to the room where they would be kept prisoner until the day that Thranduil left for Mirkwood.

 

“Your plan worked,” said Elladan, complimenting his brother.

 

“Thankfully,” whispered Elrohir. He looked at Galadriel and knew he would never view his grandmother as fragile and vulnerable again. She had been terrible in her calculated wrath!

 

Celeborn sheathed his sword, and after Galadriel had done the same, he gathered her hand in his and pressed a kiss onto its back. “Lady of my heart, your skill with a blade is still deadly.”

 

Galadriel, pleased at being praised, smiled. “Your sword arm is still strong, herven-nîn8. May it always stay that way.” She brought his hand close to her lips and kissed the fingertips.

 

Elrond tactfully cleared his throat. He had always known his parents-in-law adored each other, but the situation was becoming more and more intimate, watching them. Turning away from them, he faced the crowd. He wouldn’t let Oropher’s minions spoil this day. “We have a new King! Long live the King! Long live Dûrel iôn ned Ereinion!”

 

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause and Dûrel smiled, as he gathered Elrond close in an embrace. “You got your way, didn’t you, meleth?”

 

“Aye, I did,” said Elrond, smiling at his beloved and his King. To his right, he saw Elrohir and Legolas holding hands and Thranduil had found his way over to Lindir.

 

“I love you, Elrond Peredhel,” said Dûrel, smiling cheekily, and in front of everyone, he kissed his Herald. He was no longer running – he had found his place in life and he belonged – with Elrond and their people.

 

1 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

2 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

3 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

4 meldir (sing.) –-“male” friend (Sindarin, noun) mell + dir

5 Hannon le –- Thank you (Sindarin, verb, pronoun) literal: I thank thee

6 iôn -– son (Sindarin, noun)

7 ned -- of (Sindarin, preposition)

8 herven-nîn -– my husband (Sindarin, compound noun, possessive adjective) hîr + benn literal: husband mine

 

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary

 

Dûrel iôn ned Ereinion -– Dark Star, son of Ereinion


	8. Through the Eyes of a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel...

Title: Through the Eyes of a Child  
Main paring; Thranduil/Lindir.  
Side pairings: Elrohir/Legolas, Dûrel/Elrond, Elladan/Glorfindel and Erestor/Ereinion. Haldir/Melpomaen mentioned.  
Summary: Now that Dûrel has become the new High-King of the Firstborn, peace returns to Imladris. But for some there is no peace yet. Thranduil, accompanied by Lindir, travels home and deals with memories he never felt strong enough to face before.

 

Through the Eyes of a Child

Part 1

 

 

Thranduil tossed and turned in his sleep. Ever since facing Oropher’s minions, the memories of his childhood, which he had believed buried for all eternity, had surfaced once more. Seeing Saerif’s face had re-awoken those memories. The chief assassin had made him miserable in his youth and visions of that abuse flashed on his retina before he was startled awake.

 

Sitting upright in bed, he panted hard, trying to regain control of his emotions and memories. /I refuse to remember what they did… I refuse! I won’t suffer those recollections again!/ Forcefully, he shoved the visions back, fully aware of the fact that they would return later – stronger and even more brutal. How he would deal with them then he didn’t know yet.

 

He wished Lindir were here with him, but he hadn’t spoken with the minstrel since the assassination attempt – he had been too busy making certain Oropher’s minions were locked up with no chance of escape. Bone-tired, he had gone to bed and that had been a mistake. He had been too tired to control his dreams… Dreams, in which his mother still screamed his name.

 

Pushing back the covers, he swung his feet onto the floor. He ran a hand through his disheveled mane and his eyes searched the floor as if it would open and reveal Saerif’s grinning face again. The room felt confining and the Woodland Elf felt urged to leave the guest quarters. But where could he go? He didn’t know where Lindir’s rooms were located and he could hardly search the entire Last Homely House for the minstrel. But he had to try; he couldn’t be alone tonight.

 

After slipping into a morning robe, Thranduil made his way over to the door and opened it. The corridor was empty and he stepped outside, looking right and left to evade any Elves which might be coming this way.

 

Although he had his breathing under control again, he felt how flushed his face was and when he passed a mirror, he saw the horror that still lay in his eyes. Anyone who would encounter him in this state would quickly deduce that he’d a nightmare.

 

“Thranduil? What are you doing here at such a late hour?” Elrond took in Thranduil’s tousled state and grew worried. He had felt some concern for the Woodland Elf since hearing about Thranduil’s horrible childhood. “You do not look well.”

 

“I could ask the same thing of you – what are you doing here?” said Thranduil, defensively. The last person he had wanted to encounter was the half-Elf, who knew of the torment he had been through as a child!

 

“I was merely checking on our prisoners,” said Elrond, studying Thranduil with a healer’s gaze. “They won’t escape their confines.”

 

“That is good…” Indecisively, Thranduil shuffled his feet. He should return to his room and abandon his search for Lindir, but at the same time he was afraid he would fall asleep again and the nightmares would re-visit him.

 

“Why don’t you come with me?” Elrond carefully placed his right hand on Thranduil’s arm, instantly noticing the flinch and flight reaction. “Dûrel is fast asleep and we will be able to talk undisturbed.”

 

Thranduil shook his head. “I do not think that would be wise. I should not talk about my memories. Those ghosts should remain buried.”

 

“But they already began surfacing, didn’t they?” Elrond used his hold on Thranduil’s arm to guide the distressed Elf toward his private chambers. “You need to unburden your soul and I am a good listener.” Elrond opened the door to his rooms and steered Thranduil toward his study, which lay opposite the bedroom. “We won’t wake Dûrel if we talk quietly.”

 

Thranduil was weary and in need of advice and sat down on the chair opposite the large, oak desk. He even allowed Elrond to drape a warm blanket across his knees. He pulled the fabric up to his chest, as if trying to hide beneath it. “You do not have to do this.”

 

Elrond used the hot water in the kettle above the fire to brew a special kind of herbal tea, which would hopefully calm Thranduil’s nerves. Preparing it, he realized just how much he had misjudged the Woodland King in the past. He had automatically assumed that Thranduil had taken after Oropher, but nothing could have been further away from the truth.

 

“Was it a nightmare?” Elrond handed a cup of the brew to the pale Elf and pulled a chair closer to where Thranduil was sitting.

 

Thranduil blew onto the surface of the tea and fought an inner battle; should he tell Elrond or not? The half-Elf was the only one – except for Legolas – who knew how badly Oropher had treated him. Why not find comfort by telling Elrond about his nightmares?

 

“You can trust me, meldir1. I am a healer and sworn to secrecy. I will keep everything you say to myself.”

 

“You won’t even tell Dûrel?” Thranduil somehow found that hard to believe.

 

“I promise to keep it private,” said Elrond, briefly resting his hand on Thranduil’s knee and squeezing it. “I respect your privacy. I respect all my patients’ privacy.”

 

Thranduil sipped the tea and ignored the fact that Elrond had just called him a patient. It mattered little and maybe that was just what he was – an Elf in need of healing. “I do not know where to begin.”

 

“Why don’t you start by telling me what that nightmare was about?” Elrond retracted his hand and pushed them into his sleeves. He had a vague idea of how hard this was on Thranduil and admired the Woodland Elf for confiding in him.

 

Thranduil stared at the swirling surface of his tea. “I do not want to remember those scenes.”

 

“But your mind does and by doing so, it is telling you that it is time to face your pain.” Elrond wished he had known how Oropher had tormented Thranduil – then he could have reached out to soothe the Elf earlier.

 

“It was Saerif’s face which I saw in my dreams.” Seeing Elrond’s puzzled expression, he continued, “It is the name of the assassin who I bested at the ceremony. He is the leader of the five assassins and responsible for many unpleasant moments in my past.” And that was putting it mildly!

 

“What was this nightmare exactly about?” asked Elrond, refusing to let Thranduil change their subject.

 

“I was very little… still very young… My mother was already dead and I felt lonely. Oropher wasn’t a loving parent and I was a child who had no one to turn to.” Thranduil shivered and pulled the blanket closer to his trembling frame. “You must know that Oropher had taken to living in those caves and I was forced to live underground as well. I hated those caves… I still do. It is where they killed my mother and…” Thranduil quickly sipped again, needing the moment to compose himself. “Saerif would taunt me, take me to the place where they had taken her life and delighted in telling me that I was next if I did not make my father proud of me.”

 

Elrond’s face contorted with worry and he leaned in closer, brushing strands of fair hair away from Thranduil’s face. Now that the hair no longer acted as a shield, Elrond saw the tears trailing down Thranduil’s face.

 

“They did not clean the earth where she had fallen and for years the blood remained visible.” Thranduil’s hand shook and he was forced to place the cup onto the desk or else it would have fallen and shattered.

 

“How did she die?” Elrond took hold of the trembling hand and closed his fingers over it.

 

“They slit her throat… Blood poured from the wound and she struggled against them for long moments… But then she succumbed to death and her soul fled the caves.” Thranduil had closed his eyes and his body shook violently. “It does not matter how many times I cried for her passing, the memory remains.”

 

Elrond rose from his chair, walked over to Thranduil and came to stand behind him. He rested his fingers at Thranduil’s temples and gently massaged them. “Her memory will continue to haunt you until you are ready to let her go.” Elrond poured his affection and concern into the gentle touch and he could feel Thranduil begin to relax. Keeping up the soothing tone, he added, “You are not to blame for her death, meldir. You were only a child and quite helpless. This was Oropher’s doing.” Thranduil relaxed further and eventually slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

Elrond stopped the massage and walked until he stood in front of the Woodland King. “How can I let you leave for Mirkwood, knowing what demon haunts you? You are in need of healing, meldir. You are in need of love.” Then, he recalled seeing Thranduil cradle Lindir’s hand during the coronation ceremony. Was that the answer he had been searching for? Was there love between Thranduil and Lindir? Looking at Thranduil, he realized that the Mirkwood Elf wouldn’t wake for quite some time. That awareness made it easier for him to leave his rooms in search of Lindir.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A knock on his door woke Lindir from his peaceful sleep. He sat upright, wondering who required his services at this late hour. There was only one Elf he could think of – Thranduil. “Enter.”

 

Elrond pushed the door open and stepped inside. He smiled at the white-haired Elf, whose blue eyes were still heavy with sleep. “I apologize for disturbing you, but we must talk!”

 

Hearing Elrond’s serious tone warned Lindir that something was amiss and he gestured for the ruler of Imladris to approach.

 

“Do not bother getting dressed,” said Elrond, who sat down on the side of Lindir’s bed. “Lindir, we have known each other for centuries and you always served me well – as a minstrel and as a friend. I must now urge you to answer my questions and please keep in mind that I am here as a friend and healer and not as your Lord.”

 

Worried, Lindir nodded his head once. “What is amiss?” What had caused Elrond to come to him in the midst of the night?

 

“I noticed how close you stood to Thranduil during the ceremony today. Tell me; is there an attraction between the two of you? And is it mutual?”

 

Lindir blushed and lowered his eyes. “I should have told you before, but… I was not quite certain of my feelings for him and judged it better to wait until I knew what I felt for him.”

 

“Do you know by now?” Elrond eyed Lindir closely and drew his own – hopefully correct -- conclusions.

 

“I believe I do,” whispered Lindir. “But what has this matter to do with you coming to my room at such late an hour?”

 

“I am here because I found Thranduil wandering the corridors only an hour ago. A nightmare disturbed his sleep.” Elrond wondered just how much Lindir knew of the Woodland King’s childhood and decided to carry on with caution. “Do you love him, Lindir? And does he love you?”

 

“I love him,” admitted Lindir in a clear voice. “And I believe he loves me. He even asked me to be with him – in Mirkwood. I told him I must talk to you first.” Lindir found his courage again and peeked at Elrond, involuntarily batting his eyelashes at him.

 

“What do you want, Lindir?” Elrond gave the minstrel a probing look. “Do you wish to travel to Mirkwood?”

 

“I do, my Lord.” Lindir moistened his lips and hesitantly met Elrond’s gray eyes. “I have fallen in love with him and I know that he carries a heavy burden…” He wasn’t prepared for Elrond interrupting him and his eyes widened when the half-Elf did just that.

 

“What do you know of his troubles?”

 

“Little, for he refuses to discuss them with me.” Lindir frowned. “I hope he will learn to trust me for I want to help him carry that load. He took my heart by surprise, my Lord. That first time, when he came to the Hall of Fire, he simply sat down and listened to my song. Then, he kissed me. I did not quite know what to make of that, but later on he explained to me that he had lacked the proper words to express himself. I believe he finds it hard to express himself in general, like he is not in touch with his feelings – almost as if he represses them.”

 

“That is a fine analysis,” said Elrond, thoughtfully. “Lindir, I cannot tell you what haunts Thranduil. As a healer, I cannot betray his trust and confide in you, but I can counsel you if I may?”

 

Lindir nodded. “Please do, for I greatly value your advice.” Elrond seemed to know more about what was troubling Thranduil and he would be a fool to decline Elrond’s offer.

 

“Travel to Mirkwood with him and deepen your love. If the attraction is mutual, I urge you to hold on and to find a way to make Thranduil open up to you. I do not know Thranduil very well, and I regret not extending my friendship to him in the past, but what I know tells me that he will be a good friend and mate.”

 

Puzzled, Lindir eyed Elrond, hoping to find clues to what the half-Elf was not telling him in Elrond’s body language, but he failed. All he could tell was that Elrond was very sincere in his pleading on Thranduil’s behalf. “If I were to follow your advice, my Lord, I would have to leave Imladris and your service.”

 

“Then do so. I do not want to stand in your way, Lindir. Thranduil deserves to be loved, I know that much. And if you love him…”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then stay at his side for he will greatly need you in the time to come. Facing Oropher’s minions has awakened painful memories – I can tell you that much.”

 

Lindir considered everything he had learned that night. “It almost seems like I do not know Thranduil at all.”

 

“Oh, I think you do,” said Elrond, reassuringly. “You just do not know the details.”

 

“And you do? My Lord, why does he confide in you and not me, when he proclaims he loves me?”

 

Elrond shook his head. “There is no reason for jealousy, Lindir. He was forced to tell me parts of his history in order to explain the danger that threatened Dûrel’s life. He had no choice. And maybe, he does not want to worry you -- taint you – with his sorrows. Maybe he believes he has found something pure and he wants to protect it – keep it that way. Keep *you* that way.”

 

“Is his past that horrible? His memories that painful that he would rather not confide in me?” Aye, Thranduil had hinted at such a thing the first time they had met.

 

“It is a leap of faith, Lindir, of love. Do you love him enough to follow him into the shadows of his heart? For you will find shadows there and ghosts that haunt him. Your love won’t be a pure one as his past will taint it. Are you strong enough to stand at his side and endure his pain? Do you love him enough to rise above it? And will you make him see that the past is just that? The past? And not his future? Is your love strong enough, meldir?”

 

“Your words frighten me,” admitted Lindir. “But I refuse to stray from my love. I will stand at his side and be his strength, if he allows for it.”

 

Lindir’s words and the minstrel’s tone reassured Elrond. “Then ready yourself for departure, for you will leave first thing in the morning.”

 

Lindir rose from the bed and nodded once. “I will be ready.”

 

Elrond got to his feet again and headed for the doorway. /I hope your love is strong enough, Lindir, for I fear it will be put to the test./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond disrobed and climbed into bed to join his lover. Surprised, he looked into a pair of brown eyes, which were very much awake.

 

“Where have you been?” asked Dûrel, opening his arms to embrace Elrond close. Lying face to face, he studied his beloved.

 

“I talked to Thranduil – he was in need of a healer. Did you overhear us?” Elrond hoped not, for he had promised Thranduil that his secrets were safe with him.

 

“Nay, I only awoke upon your return.” Dûrel ran his fingers lightly through Elrond’s hair, which sported lover’s knots. “You are fond of these, aren’t you?”

 

“Aye, I am… It is something Elros used to do – a long time ago. I would always grow cross with him for putting knots into my hair. Now I wished I could turn back time and…” Dûrel’s sweet kiss silenced him and Elrond went along when his lover rolled him atop.

 

Dûrel smiled, feeling his lover’s form push him down. “It has been long since we made love. Will you take me tonight?” His fingertips traveled down Elrond’s back and ended up cupping the half-Elf’s buttocks. “You are already hard.”

 

It was true – it had only taken Elrond a few seconds to grow aroused now that Dûrel was squirming beneath him. “Aye, it has been long… much too long.” He leaned in closer and pressed possessive lips against the throbbing vein in his lover’s throat, sucking and massaging the sensitive area. A pitiful moan left Dûrel’s lips as that sweet manipulation roused his flesh. Elrond loved hearing it. “You wish for me to claim you, Sire?”

 

Dûrel gave his lover a surprised look, hearing him call him that in bed. “Elrond…”

 

“Indulge me, my Liege… It is my greatest desire to claim my King.” Elrond gave his lover a wicked smile and a hand stole downward. Eager fingers wrapped around Dûrel’s length, massaging the hard flesh.

 

Role playing? Dûrel raised an eyebrow, but decided to indulge Elrond, just as his lover had requested. “You may take me.”

 

Nuzzling his lover’s throat, Elrond parted Dûrel’s legs by pushing his knee in-between them. “How do you wish for me to take you, my Liege? Hard? Fast? Slow? Seductive?”

 

The sweet ache between his legs was driving Dûrel out of his mind and when Elrond stopped stroking him, he raised his hips in pleading. “Just take me,” he whispered in a hoarse voice. He vividly recalled the pleasure Elrond had given him when moving deep inside him. “Please…”

 

Elrond licked his lips and reached for the vial of oil on the nightstand. “I will claim you then, Sire… Oh, to hear the High-King pleading to be possessed is sweet music to my ears.”

 

Dûrel shamelessly rubbed his length against Elrond’s abdomen, trying to get some sort of stimulation out of it. He squirmed beneath the half-Elf, raising his hips once more, and Elrond, lightning fast, pushed a pillow beneath him. “Oh, yes…” Probing fingers, slick with oil slid up his cleft and expertly located the tight opening. An oiled finger slid inside and he yelped in ecstasy. “I am ready for you!” How much longer would Elrond make him beg?

Elrond coated his erection with oil, took up position between his lover’s parted legs, and drew in a deep breath. “You are mine, my Liege. Only I will ever make you scream in this way!” He positioned himself at the opening and pushed inside.

 

Dûrel’s eyes widened and he tried to speak, but Elrond’s lips instantly covered his. Helpless, he could do little than permit his lover to take him. Elrond’s deep strokes made him moan and he closed his eyes in surrender. Abandoning himself to Elrond’s possessive thrusts, he weakly rocked along. Elrond continued to explore his mouth, not giving him a chance to speak – to warn the half-Elf.

 

Dûrel was tight, and yet at the same time, the channel seemed to adapt, widening and easily accommodating him. He should aim for the pleasure gland inside the passage, but lost in ecstasy, Elrond let go. Grunting, he claimed what belonged to him and spilled his seed deep inside his lover.

 

Dûrel yelped, louder this time, and finally Elrond released his lips from the domineering kiss. “Elrond!” 

 

Floating on waves of bliss, Elrond didn’t register his lover’s alarmed tone at first. He was more intent on staying inside his lover’s warmth as long as possible. He didn’t even register the fact that Dûrel hadn’t found release. His lover had been correct – it had been too long since they had made love and ancient urges had taken over.

 

“Elrond!” Fed up with his lover’s behavior, Dûrel began to push the half-Elf off of him.

 

Elrond’s eyes opened in surprise and worriedly stared into brown ones. “What… I did… Did I hurt you..?” He had lost control again! Why did this always happen when he was making love to Dûrel?

 

“Get off!”

 

Elrond frowned, hearing panic and fear in his lover’s voice instead of the satiated tone he had expected to hear. “What is amiss, meleth2?”

 

“Do not take me in that way ever again!” Dûrel had finally managed to push Elrond off of him and now turned onto his side, away from the half-Elf – hiding.

 

Elrond blinked. In what way? “Dûrel?” He climbed over his lover’s body and knelt in front of Dûrel, who refused to make eye contact. “What are you trying to tell me?”

 

“I did not want you to find out,” whispered Dûrel, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

 

Finally, Elrond realized the truth. “You are like Erestor? A hermaphrodite?” It was the only conclusion which made sense! “Let me…” He tried to roll Dûrel onto his back, but his lover fought him. “Meleth…” Elrond managed to establish eye contact and pressed a kiss onto Dûrel’s lips. “We are mated… I am your lover… and a healer… Don’t you think I should know?”

 

“I… I feel ashamed because of it.” Dûrel closed his eyes once more, unable to face Elrond’s questioning gaze any longer. “I never wanted to be this way – to be different.”

 

“May I examine you? Please, meleth…” Elrond had eased himself down next to Dûrel and now stroked the trembling back. “I love you and I do not want to make any mistakes, but I can only do that when I know the full truth about you.”

 

Dûrel sighed and gave Elrond a bashful look. “You already discovered the truth about me…” Making up his mind, he rolled onto his back and parted his legs. He shut his eyes, firmly, and his face contorted, mentally preparing himself for the examination that would follow. “Get it over with!”

 

Elrond hated seeing his lover in this way, but also realized this had to be done. The healer inside him was curious to find out more about his lover’s anatomy, but the husband in him wanted to cradle Dûrel close and assure him that this discovery didn’t matter, but that would be a lie. It mattered. “I will be as gentle and as fast as I can, meleth.” Moving in-between his lover’s legs, his fingers explored the area. His eyes widened, as he encountered two openings instead of one. Both were slick with oil and he realized the mistake he had made. He had prepared his lover, but had penetrated the wrong opening. “This is quite fascinating…”

 

Dûrel bit his bottom lip. Didn’t Elrond understand how humiliating this was for him? Only a few moments ago, he had been hard, willing, and craving his lover’s possession and now his body sharply experienced emptiness. He hadn’t found release, unlike Elrond, and now the half-Elf was touching him *there*.

 

Elrond sensed Dûrel’s discomfort and wished he could spare his lover this examination, but he couldn’t. Instead, he would try to make it as pleasurable as possible. His fingers found the vial again and he coated one finger with the substance. “Meleth, I need to explore this in depth.” His lover’s reaction was to tense beneath him – a reaction which he had to undo. He gently massaged his lover’s guardian ring and then let a fingertip slide inside.

 

“What are you doing?” Dûrel’s eyes opened at feeling the penetration.

 

“Have you ever explored this yourself?” Just to be on the careful side, Elrond oiled another finger and slowly inserted it into the second opening. Distracting Dûrel by letting one fingertip rub his prostate, he used the opportunity to explore the second opening more thoroughly. Much to his relief, he found that his lover was growing hard again.

 

“Nay,” whispered Dûrel, panting hard as the double sensation made him feel weak and needy. “I felt too ashamed…” He couldn’t help moving his hips when Elrond increased the pressure inside his body. “What… Oh… oh!” He closed his eyes, threw back his head, and surrendered to Elrond’s exploration, which was turning more invasive with the moment.

 

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Elrond to concentrate on examining his lover now that Dûrel was reacting so passionately. “Meleth, have you ever experienced anything like a fertility cycle?”

“Aye… It happened the year I reached my majority, but then it stopped. I tried to forget it had ever happened.” Dûrel drove himself hard onto Elrond’s fingers, practically taking himself and Elrond reacted by sliding another finger inside. Dûrel screamed his need, finally reaching orgasm.

 

Elrond stilled his fingers inside his lover’s body and experienced the strangest sensation ever. Contractions formed in both passages and from his lover’s erection erupted warm cream. /Is he really like Erestor?/ An amazing thought came to him then. /Can he conceive? Can he carry a child to term?/

 

“El…rond…” Dûrel whispered the name, needily, as the sensations overwhelmed him.

 

Slowly, Elrond removed his fingers. He moved closer to his lover and smiled, seeing Dûrel had succumbed to the dual stimulation. “Did I exhaust you, my Liege?” Dûrel was drifting into sleep. /Ah, that will give me a chance to have a closer look down there./ And then what? What would he do with that knowledge? /Maybe devise new, never expected ways of pleasuring you, meleth./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“They cannot escape. Come to my rooms, Legolas.” Elrohir extended his hand, hoping to convince Legolas that there was no reason to stand guard tonight. “Glorfindel is guarding them, along with his best warriors.”

 

Legolas remained unconvinced, though. “They are Mirkwood’s problem, not Imladris’.”

 

“There is nothing like a separate Mirkwood any more, or Imladris for that matter.” Elrohir clasped Legolas’ hand in his and pulled the blond Elf toward him. “We are one Kingdom again, ruled by a new High-King.”

 

Legolas shook his head. “Elrohir, it was Oropher who unleashed them. My father plans to take them back to Mirkwood to see justice done.”

 

Elrohir didn’t react with words – instead, he pulled Legolas into his arms. “We will deal with them later. These have been tiring hours and we should rest. The journey to Mirkwood will take weeks and we should try to sleep now that we still can.”

 

“Your words are true,” admitted Legolas, who allowed Elrohir to pull him down the corridor. He looked over his shoulder, convincing himself that all the guards were still in place.

 

“You can put your trust in Glorfindel. He won’t let them escape.” Elrohir had succeeded in pulling Legolas along and he rounded the corridor, heading for the family wing. “We should forget about them for now.”

 

Legolas followed Elrohir when the half-Elf entered his rooms. He had been relieved to learn that the twins no longer shared rooms, like they had done during childhood for it meant they now had privacy. “What is there to discuss?” Legolas arched an eyebrow, watching Elrohir shedding his clothes. The cloak and tunic went first and now the half-Elf was undoing the lacing of his leggings. He had dreamt of seeing Elrohir naked, of finally having the half-Elf to himself, but now that the moment had arrived, he felt shy.

 

“Aren’t you going to undress? You cannot sleep comfortably in that garb!” Elrohir removed his boots and socks and then stepped out of his leggings. He sat down on the bed, pulled back the covers and lay down. Patting the space beside him, he whispered his beloved’s name, “Legolas?”

 

Legolas shuffled his feet, but then removed his tunic. “Elrohir, I…”

 

“It is the same way for me,” said Elrohir, understanding his beloved’s fear. “I feel the same way.”

 

Legolas’ blue eyes sought out gray ones. “You never had a lover before?”

 

“I have not,” acknowledged Elrohir. The Woodland Elf had finally removed all garments and stood naked in front of him. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, melethron3.” Elrohir actually licked his lips, seeing how well-endowed the Prince of his heart was. Legolas turned – giving him an excellent view of the compact, well-formed buttocks – and then headed toward the bed.

 

Desire ran through Elrohir’s veins and pooled in his groin, but he controlled his reactions when Legolas slipped beneath the covers beside him. It was obvious that Legolas wanted to take this slow and he would follow Legolas’ pace.

 

It was Elrohir’s intention to wrap himself around Legolas and to fold him in a protective embrace, but his lover apparently had the same plan. In the end, Elrohir resigned himself to his beloved’s embrace and snuggled close. Resting his head against Legolas’ shoulder, he released a deep and contented sigh. “All will be well, I promise, melethron.”

 

Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on deeply inhaling his lover’s scent. “I hope you will grow used to living in Mirkwood. It is quite different from Imladris.”

 

Elrohir frowned against Legolas’ shoulder. “Are you afraid I will become homesick?”

 

“There is always that chance,” admitted Legolas, whose long, nimble fingers buried themselves in Elrohir’s dark mane. “But I was rather thinking of the more dangerous sides to Mirkwood. The spiders… And the darkness that emanates from Dol Guldur.”

 

“We will face those dangers together, Legolas.”

 

Legolas nodded once, kissed the crown of Elrohir’s head and hoped his lover was strong enough to deal with the darkness that was slowly creeping closer to Mirkwood, affecting all life there. “And I love you, my precious Elrohir.”

 

Elrohir giggled being called that and relaxed in Legolas’ arms. Aye, he was convinced that they would work out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil hated feeling indecisive. His heart was urging him to seek out Lindir and convince the minstrel to accompany him to Mirkwood, but his mind told him to leave Lindir in peace. The minstrel was happy here in Imladris, had found his home here and it would hardly be fair to ask Lindir to leave all this behind just to live with him in Mirkwood.

 

“Ada4?” Legolas had been looking for his father and the last place he had expected to find Thranduil was in the Hall of Fire, where the Mirkwood King was staring at the abandoned fire place. “We are ready to leave.” He walked up to his father, rested his hands on Thranduil’s shoulders and slowly turned him around. “Something troubles you.”

 

Thranduil forced himself to smile. “I lost my heart here, Legolas.” Only too late did he realize that Legolas might not like hearing this admission. “Oh, I loved your mother, it is just…”

 

Legolas cocked his head, searched the emerald eyes and encountered loneliness in them. That loneliness had been there as long as he could remember. “Ada, I know that you loved her. I would never doubt that.” Seeing the relieved expression on his father’s face, he added, “But, I must admit to being surprised. You lost your heart to an Elf who resides here?” His father had never spoken of a romantic interest before. He knew that losing his wife had deeply affected Thranduil, who had still been rather young when she had died. “Is it someone I know?”

 

“You are not cross with me?” Thranduil hesitantly met his son’s azure eyes.

 

“Why would I be cross?” Oh, he should have expected that reaction! “Ada, it is my greatest desire that you find happiness and love again. You deserve that.”

 

“Why are we discussing this?” Thranduil sighed. “It is not like he will be a part of my life. His life is here in Imladris and it would be folly on his part to desert this safe haven in exchange for the dangers of Mirkwood.”

 

“Does he know that you are leaving?” Legolas was mildly surprised to hear it was a male his father had lost his heart to. Considering his father’s history, he had expected Thranduil to fall for a She-Elf.

 

“Aye, he does… At first, I thought I wanted him to come with me, but the more I thought about it, the better I think it is that he stays here.” Thranduil drew in a deep breath, pushed a wayward strand of hair back into a braid and straightened his tunic. “We ought to leave now. We should not keep them waiting.”

 

Legolas leaned in closer and wrapped his father in a loving embrace. “Maybe you should ask him to travel to Mirkwood with us. I want you to be happy.”

 

“Oh, Legolas… I would have lost my sanity a long time ago, if it hadn’t been for you. After your mother died I thought I no longer had a reason to live, but you were still so tiny, so needy… I knew I had found a reason to remain on Arda when I held you in my arms that first time.” He hadn’t realized it until now, but Elrond and he were similar in more ways than he had believed possible – they had both lost their wives.

 

Legolas released his father and steered Thranduil toward the doorway. “You might want to know that Elrohir is coming with us.”

 

“Saying goodbye must be hard on his family.” Thranduil couldn’t imagine what his emotional pain would be like should Legolas ever leave Mirkwood permanently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Elrohir, won’t you reconsider?” His son’s request to be allowed to leave for Mirkwood had come as quite a shock to Elrond.

 

Elladan and Arwen weren’t taking the news any better than their father and stared at the youngest twin in disbelief.

 

“Maybe Legolas and you can stay here for a while?” That was the other thing that had rocked Elrond’s world; the fact that Elrohir had taken Legolas as his lover. Although he rejoiced for his son for having found love, his heart ached, realizing that a part of Elrohir was lost to him from this moment on. It now belonged to Legolas.

 

“Elrohir, you cannot be serious!” Elladan smacked his fist onto the table. “You cannot leave like this!”

 

“Why not?” Elrohir turned to face his brother. “You are Imladris’ heir, Elladan. And Ada still has Arwen and you.”

 

“Elrohir!” Elrond gave his youngest son the famous ‘eyebrow’. “No one can take your place!”

 

“Ada, I know you mean well,” said Elrohir, kneeling in front of the elder half-Elf. “But can’t you understand that I want to be with the one I love?” Elrohir was cross with himself for waiting so long to inform his family. He should have told them the moment Legolas had accepted his love. “You also waited a long time before telling us about Dûrel, Ada. How can you be cross with me for doing the same?” Seeing Elrond’s expression, he knew he was treading on thin ice.

 

“My situation greatly differed from yours!” Elrond’s eyes narrowed, hearing Arwen clear her throat. “What?”

 

“Ada, you did exactly the same thing.” Arwen had had time to consider her father’s new mate and Glorfindel’s words had helped her to put everything into perspective. She no longer objected to her father’s romantic relationship and couldn’t help teasing him with it – it was her way of getting some payback.

 

“That is not relevant at the moment!” Elrond focused his attention on his youngest son once more. “When will you leave?”

 

“Within the hour. I will…”

 

“What?” Elladan cut his twin short. “That quickly?”

 

“They are leaving for Mirkwood, Elladan. I will be safer traveling with them than later on without an escort.” Elrohir gave his twin a compassionate look. “Oh, tôr5, you should know that we will always be in contact. I love you, Elladan. And you, Arwen, and you, Ada, but my heart now tells me to be with Legolas. Don’t you understand that?”

 

The Peredhil nodded their heads – aye, they understood, but that still didn’t make it any easier to accept. “You will visit with us regularly?” asked Elladan, who had taken hold of his twin’s hand. So far, he refused to let go – he needed reassurance first.

 

“Of course I will. Legolas and I already agreed to return here in six month’s time.” Elrohir rubbed his brother’s knuckles. “You knew that we would not always be together, Elladan. The time has come to go separate paths.”

 

“Aye, I always knew… I just never expected it to be *you* to leave.” Elladan had always thought he would be the one to find love first.

 

Arwen walked up to Elrohir and pulled him into an embrace. “You’ve promised to visit in six month’s time… We will keep you to that promise.”

Elrohir nodded and hugged her close. “I could never stay away for long.”

 

Elrond shakily got to his feet. “I never thought I would be saying goodbye to one of my children – at least not so soon… Not like this.” But he understood the call of love – he had followed it himself and it taken him to Dûrel. How could he deny his son a similar love? “Always return home to me, do you hear me?” Arwen had let go of Elrohir and now Elrond enfolded his son into a hug. “Always come back to me.”

 

“I will, Ada,” promised Elrohir, smiling into Elrond’s hair. Hopefully they understood that he didn’t love them less just because he loved Legolas as well.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dûrel? Meleth?” Elrond closed the door behind him and his eyes searched the bedroom – the place where he had last seen his lover. He found Dûrel seated on the windowsill, knees pulled up and head resting on top of them. He was wrapped in a blanket and his expression was one of misery, urging Elrond closer. He seated himself opposite Dûrel and tried to catch his lover’s gaze. “Please talk to me?”

 

Dûrel drew in a deep breath. “What is there to say?” He still avoided making eye contact, feeling ashamed now that Elrond had uncovered his secret. His long, dark hair descended in front of his face, effectively shielding his expression.

 

“You could start by telling me why you feel ashamed. It is a most wondrous gift you have been given.” Elrond slowly curled his fingers around his lover’s and felt encouraged when Dûrel allowed the contact.

 

“I do not wish to talk about it,” said Dûrel, looking outside and seeing the Mirkwood party gather. They would leave shortly, taking the five assassins with them.

 

“Why do you feel ashamed? Did Erestor ever give you the impression that he was ashamed of his condition?”

 

“I did not know about his condition,” replied Dûrel, wishing Elrond would stop discussing this matter.

 

“If it had not been for Erestor being a hermaphrodite you would never have come into existence, meleth.” Elrond wondered how to reach – truly reach – his lover. “You should rejoice… You have been given a rare gift.”

 

Suddenly Dûrel understood what Elrond was trying to say and his big eyes found his lover’s. “Do you seriously think that I am the same? That I can conceive and carry a child to term?”

 

“I cannot be completely certain until it actually happens, but aye, I think so. Erestor had you, so there is no reason to assume you could not have children of your own. Would you like that?” /Would I like that? Would I like to have more children?/ He had never considered this possibility, not after his wife had sailed West.

 

“I do not wish to have any children,” said Dûrel, firmly. For one moment, the façade broke and he told Elrond the truth. “Our people made me their High-King. Can you imagine what their reaction would be like if they found out I was pregnant? Can you hear their laughter?”

 

“Is that it? Is that the reason why you did not want me to find out?” Elrond scooted closer and twined a strand of his lover’s hair around his ring finger. A finger which was barren now, as Dûrel wore Vilya. The ring had finally settled down, becoming its normal self again.

 

“You must understand that for a long time I thought I would not find a mate. It never occurred to me to tell you.”

 

Elrond nodded once. If he hadn’t been so pre-occupied with his own problems he might have noticed his lover’s different anatomy back then, but their actions had been rushed. “Would you have told me? In time?”

 

”Maybe… But you discovered my secret yourself.” Dûrel shivered as the five assassins were lead onto the courtyard, bound with iron and gagged. “My condition is of little importance now.”

 

“It is of huge importance,” protested Elrond, who caught sight of the party as well. “It is a matter, which we need to discuss in depth, but *after* we have said goodbye to Elrohir and Lindir.” He wouldn’t let this rest and would get to the bottom of the matter. He wouldn’t allow Dûrel to pretend nothing was amiss.

 

Elrond’s words registered with Dûrel, who gave the half-Elf a surprised look. “Elrohir?” He didn’t know Lindir personally – he had only heard the minstrel sing on one occasion and the fact that the white-haired Elf was leaving had no importance to him. But hearing Elrohir was also leaving startled him. “Why is Elrohir leaving?”

“He forgot to tell me that he had fallen in love with Legolas and that he is now accompanying the Prince to Mirkwood where he will spend the next six months.”

Dûrel picked up on the sharp sting in Elrond’s voice. “And you disapprove of his love?”

“Not his love – of his tactics. He waited until the last moment to tell us.” Elrond rose from the windowsill and extended his hand. “I assume that you want to say goodbye as well?”

“Aye, I do.” Dûrel allowed Elrond to pull him to his feet. He then made his way over to the bed, picked up his father’s cloak and draped it across his shoulders. The circlet however, stayed on the nightstand. “I will miss him.” Hearing that Elrohir was leaving had been a shock to Elrond and now it was Dûrel who felt equally shocked, hearing the news at such short notice. 

 

“We will all miss him,” whispered Elrond in a sad voice, but then Dûrel wrapped an arm around him and he leaned into the comfort his lover offered. “I wish he would stay.”

 

Dûrel opened the door and the two Elves walked down the corridor. A moment later, they joined Elladan and Arwen, who were still saying their temporary goodbyes to Elrohir.

 

Legolas inclined his head in respect, catching sight of Dûrel. “Sire…”

 

They all grew quiet and Dûrel realized they expected him to speak. “May your journey be swift and free of danger, Legolas.” From the corner of his eye, he eyed the five assassins. Some of them still carried injuries, but they all looked eager to get their hands on him. He would feel a lot safer once they were locked up in Mirkwood. “Where is your father? I do not see him.”

 

“I do not know,” replied Legolas, frowning. He stood in the stirrups and scanned his surroundings and at the same time Dûrel and Elrond said their goodbyes to Elrohir.

 

“My son, be safe…” Elrond pressed a fatherly kiss onto Elrohir’s forehead and then watched his son mount his gelding. “Always return to me, remember that. Remember your promise.”

 

A lump of fierce emotions built in Elrohir’s throat and he swallowed convulsively, trying to rid himself of the suffocation sensation. “Ada, Erestor… Oh, I am sorry, Dûrel…”

 

“I understand,” replied Dûrel, smiling. “You may always call me Erestor.”

 

“It takes some time getting used to calling you Dûrel,” explained Elrohir. “I will always think of you as Erestor.”

 

Dûrel placed a hand on Elrohir’s knee and gave the younger half-Elf a reassuring squeeze. “Do you really love Legolas?”

 

“More than life itself,” replied Elrohir, firmly.

 

Legolas, overhearing their conversation, smiled brightly. Aye, Elrohir loved him and they would be happy in Mirkwood. If only he could locate his father! Legolas turned and finally discovered his father. For one moment – just before Thranduil pushed his mask in place – Legolas saw how miserable his father really was. /I am sorry, Ada. I want you to be happy and to find love./ But his hands were tied. He knew that his father wouldn’t have him meddling in his relationships.

 

By the time Thranduil reached the party, his mask was firmly in place. Elrond had already seen too much of the pain that hid beneath his façade and Thranduil didn’t want to reveal more of his feelings. “Are we ready to depart?” he asked his son.

 

Legolas nodded once. “I believe that we are complete.” To his right, Elrond bestowed a last hug onto Elrohir and Legolas felt emotional himself, seeing how much heartbreak shone from Elrond’s eyes. The half-Elf loved his youngest son dearly.

 

“Be careful,” said Elladan, raising his hand in goodbye now that the group was moving. “I won’t be there to watch your back, tôr.”

 

“*I* will watch his back,” promised Legolas and those words earned him a thankful look from Elladan.

 

“Wait for me!” Lindir steered his chestnut mare, closer to Thranduil’s white stallion, Feruilos.

 

Thranduil’s jaw almost hit the ground, seeing Lindir dressed in comfortable riding clothing. The minstrel was dressed in greens and white and was even armed with a bow and a sword. The long, white hair had been forced into single pony tail and the blue eyes twinkled confidently. “What are you doing here? Dressed like that?”

 

“Thranduil, what do you think I am doing here?” Lindir cocked his head as if saying; ‘Think! It is not that hard to guess!’

 

“Lindir, nay, you cannot do this!” Thranduil’s heart sped up. This couldn’t be happening! “It is dangerous on the road! Do you even know how to use that bow? You are…?” He didn’t get a chance to finish that last sentence as an arrow flew just past him.

 

“You were saying?” Lindir looked challengingly into Thranduil’s eyes.

 

Elrond cleared his throat and then said, “I require from the members of my household that they have some basic weapons’ skill in case of an attack. And Lindir has proven to be quite a capable archer.”

 

“Lindir, what madness has taken you?”

 

“No madness, Thranduil. Common sense told me that I should not let you leave without me. I already discussed this matter with Lord Elrond and he released me from his service.”

 

“Legolas? What is happening?” Elrohir leaned in closer to whisper those words into his lover’s ear.

 

“My father fell in love with your minstrel and it appears Lindir is just as stubborn as my father. He is coming to Imladris with us.” Legolas smiled. He had hoped that this would happen!

 

“Lindir, you cannot come to Mirkwood with me! You do not know the dangers involved!” But oh, he wanted Lindir at his side so badly!

 

“Thranduil, I am coming with you. Accept it. You won’t be able to change my mind.” Lindir smiled, sweetly innocent, but knew that his smile wouldn’t fool Thranduil. “What are we waiting for?” Lindir’s mare moved forward and Feruilos followed without his rider telling him so.

 

Realizing that Lindir would do as he pleased Thranduil accepted the minstrel’s decision. /Elbereth, thank you for sending him my way./ Maybe with Lindir at his side he could face the demons of old and successfully battle them.

 

1 meldir (male) -– friend (Sindarin, noun)

2 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

3 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

4 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

5 tôr (sing.) –- brother (Sindarin, noun)

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary

 

OC Names:

Dûrel - Dark Star

Saerif – Bitter Bark

Feruilos – white tree – Thranduil’s white stallion


	9. Chapter 9

Through the Eyes of a Child

Part 2

 

 

Arwen, Elrond and Dûrel had already gone back inside again, leaving Elladan searching the horizon. It was the strangest sensation – being without Elrohir for the first time in his life. Oh, they had been apart before, for a few days, but never before had their separation had such a serious character. He wouldn’t see his brother for six months! How in Elbereth’s name would he cope with that? He would drive himself insane, constantly being reminded of the fact that his twin wasn’t around.

 

“Your father asked me to train a horse as a gift for Dûrel. You have a way with horses, Elladan. Maybe you would like to help me?” Glorfindel had seen the lonely expression in Elladan’s eyes and hoped the twin would accept his proposal. Training the horse would distract Elladan and keep him busy. In a fatherly fashion, he placed an arm around Elladan’s shoulder and then gave him a brilliant smile.

 

Elladan smiled back. He had never been able to deny Glorfindel when the blond Elf looked at him like that! Glorfindel had always been his hero and spending time with him and the horses sounded like an excellent idea. “I would like that.”

 

“All right!” Glorfindel’s blue eyes twinkled. “All we have to do now is to find the horse your grand-father sent for our new High-King!”

 

“I still find it hard to think of Erestor in that way,” admitted Elladan. “To me, he will always be Erestor.”

 

“Give it time,” suggested Glorfindel, leading Elladan away from the courtyard and toward the stables. “He loves you dearly and I doubt it makes much of a difference to him what you call him – Erestor or Dûrel.”

 

“You are right,” replied Elladan, smiling now that the horses had come into sight. “What horse did my grand-father chose for our High-King?”

 

“That one…”

 

Elladan’s gaze followed the direction Glorfindel pointed in and a sigh of admiration escaped him. “He is beautiful. Celeborn chose well.” The grey stallion held his head high, pride showed in his eyes and he danced rather than walked toward them. There was elegance in the movements and strength in the legs. Intelligence showed in the way his ears moved. “Has he already revealed his name to you?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “He only arrived yesterday and you know what your grandfather is like.”

 

“Aye, Celeborn probably told you to find out yourself!” Elladan chuckled.

 

Glorfindel nodded and chuckled along. The stallion had advanced on them and now looked at them with curious eyes. Glorfindel raised his hand, allowing the noble animal to take in his scent and then rubbed the nose. Looking at Elladan, Glorfindel found that some of the sparkle had returned. The eyes shone with interest and when the stallion moved on to Elladan to be petted, the grey eyes lit up further. Aye, training this horse would distract Elladan and aid his emotional recovery. Being separated from Elrohir couldn’t be easy on Elladan and Glorfindel was determined to do whatever he could to lessen the emotional pain.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lindir stayed close to Thranduil and noticed the way the Woodland King constantly looked over his shoulder to make certain that the assassins were still bound and helpless. Something about the expression in the emerald eyes greatly worried Lindir and his conversation with Elrond returned to him. Thranduil was hiding things from him and it was his mission to make the other Elf open up to him. /But not whilst we are still on the road. He won’t confide in me right now, for he believes that we are still in danger./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Won’t we stop for the night?” asked Lindir.

 

Legolas, who rode the closest to the minstrel, shook his head. “We will travel nonstop. We will only stop when the horses need to rest. You must understand that they are dangerous and only waiting for a chance to escape.” Legolas’ gaze sought out the assassins, who were silent, but their eyes were engaged in silent communication. “My father won’t undergo any rest until they have been dealt with.”

 

“What are his plans for them? Do you know?” Lindir exchanged a look with Elrohir, who had steered his gelding closer to them. The twin seemed curious as well.

 

Legolas’ eyes turned worried and hooded. “I think I do.”

 

“Will you tell us?” Elrohir noticed the reluctance in his lover’s voice and wondered what had upset Legolas.

 

“There is a labyrinth beneath the caves. Oropher used it to train his guards -- make them lose their orientation and see if they could hold their own. It is a grueling experience, walking that maze.”

 

“Did you? Walk it?” Elrohir thought he heard disgust in Legolas’ voice.

 

“You can never tell my father,” said Legolas, softly. “He would have my hide for venturing down there.”

 

“The maze is off limits to you?” Lindir realized just how little he knew of Thranduil, Legolas and Mirkwood in general. He had a lot to learn.

 

“It is off limits to everyone. Father won’t allow anyone to venture into the labyrinth.”

 

“Why?” Elrohir wondered if the maze wouldn’t hold some fascination for a seasoned warrior. Thranduil should use it during the training sessions, much like Oropher had done.

 

“It is off limits because it houses a large population of spiders. Mirkwood spiders are very poisonous.” Legolas stared deeply into Elrohir’s eyes, hoping his lover heard his warning – truly heard it. “Those spiders will kill you and the end will be very painful, Elrohir. Do not ever venture into the maze.”

 

Lindir felt confused. “What has this maze to do with your father’s plans for these murderers?”

 

Legolas cleared his throat, intercepting his father’s knowing look. Thranduil knew what they were discussing! “We cannot slay them, Lindir. That would make us Kinslayers and too much like them.”

 

Suddenly Elrohir understood. “You will release them into the maze and let the spiders do the work for you!”

 

Legolas shrugged. “They have formidable skills, Oropher’s minions. They will survive for quite some time.”

 

Thranduil decided it was time to explain his decision. “They are too dangerous to let loose. If we make even the slightest mistake they will use it to their advantage. Confining them to the maze is the only solution.” And it was pure justice as far as he was concerned – especially for Saerif, who had been the one to slash his mother’s throat. “My ruling in this matter is final.” He pushed his heels into Feruilos’ flanks and the horse sped up, increasing the distance between him and the rest of the party.

 

“I know my father well,” said Legolas, after a moment’s thought. “He does what he believes is best for our people and in this case, I agree with him. We cannot end their lives, but at the same time we cannot allow them to remain among us either.”

 

Lindir and Elrohir exchanged another look. Both Elves were convinced that there was another reason why Thranduil had chosen this particular fate for the five assassins. A reason, which probably even Legolas didn’t know about. /I wonder what it is,/ mused Lindir. /Hopefully he will tell me. I must find a way to make him open up to me./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Elrond had fallen into step beside his beloved and wondered how it was possible that the Last Homely House already seemed so much emptier now that Elrohir had left. He had never thought that his youngest son would take to living somewhere else besides Imladris.

 

Dûrel welcomed his lover’s silence. He had been worried that the moment they were alone again Elrond would start discussing his alien anatomy. The way his extraordinary state had been revealed already embarrassed him and if it were up to him, they wouldn’t discuss this matter for some time. He had never thought he would have a mate, let alone the opportunity to even think of having a child, but now that he was safe in Imladris and the assassins taken care of, he *could* begin to ponder that possibility. The last thing he needed, however, was Elrond pressuring him into talking about it.

 

“I already worry about him,” whispered Elrond, offering his husband an apologetic smile. It hadn’t been his intention to ignore Dûrel. They had reached their rooms and Elrond followed his beloved in.

 

“I am certain that Elrohir will be fine. You raised him well, Elrond. He can fend for himself.”

 

“But there are dangerous spiders in Mirkwood. A single sting is so poisonous that it could claim his life! What was I thinking, allowing him to go there?”

 

“You realized that your son and Legolas are in love and you did the only thing you could do; you let him go.” Dûrel poured his lover a glass of sweet wine and offered it to him.

 

Elrond absentmindedly accepted and sipped. “But what if…?”

 

“But what if nothing goes wrong?” Dûrel moved to stand behind Elrond and took to massaging the tense shoulders and muscles. “It is time for Elrohir to stand on his own two feet.”

 

“It is not solely Elrohir that I am worried about,” admitted Elrond, sighing contently, as Dûrel’s hands did an amazing job on loosening his muscles.

 

“You also worry about Elladan,” said Dûrel, nodding his head. “We will keep a close eye on him. Maybe we can find ways to spend extra time with him?”

 

“That is a good idea.” Elrond’s worries melted away under his lover’s gentle touch. Turning, he smiled at Dûrel. “This does not mean you are off the hook, meleth1. I still plan on discussing last night’s revelation.”

 

“Give me time,” said Dûrel in a firm tone. “Do not pressure me into discussing this matter.”

 

Elrond’s eyes widened at hearing the determination in his lover’s voice. At a moment like this, Dûrel would remind him of Ereinion. The former High-King had also had a way to make it very clear that a topic was off-limits. “I will wait for you to make the first step then.”

 

“That is acceptable.” Dûrel smiled. “What is on your agenda for the rest of the day, melethron2? Boring meetings? Paperwork?”

 

“Actually… nothing,” said Elrond, grinning. “Maybe you would like to spend the rest of the day in bed?”

 

“Now that sounds like a plan.” Dûrel wiggled his eyebrow and pulled Elrond toward their bed. Hopefully making love would make Elrond forget about his worries.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Linder wasn’t used to being on horseback for days at a row. The party of Elves traveled nonstop and seldom paused. It was amazing that the horses managed to keep up the pace.

 

“You are growing tired,” said Thranduil, as he steered his stallion closer to Lindir’s mare. “We will rest tonight.”

 

Lindir searched the emerald eyes, which had dulled during these last few days and Lindir realized he wasn’t the one only growing exhausted. Thranduil was tired as well, but Lindir reckoned it was more an emotional fatigue. “You do not have to call for a stop on my accord. I will manage.”

 

“Nay, it is not just that. The horses need to rest as well.” Thranduil would call for a halt once he had found a suitable spot, but there were would be no rest for him tonight. He didn’t dare let Oropher’s assassins out of his sight! “We will rest tonight and continue our journey tomorrow. If all goes well, we will reach Mirkwood the day after tomorrow.”

 

“And then you will lock them up in the maze?” Thranduil flinched and Lindir wondered about the demons of old which haunted his lover. Why hadn’t Elrond entrusted him with more details? He simply didn’t know what ghosts he was fighting!

 

“Aye.” Thranduil had located a clearing and raised his hand, ordering the party to come to a stop. “We will rest for the night.”

 

Legolas nodded once and ordered the escort to see to their prisoners. The five assassins were pulled off of their horses’ back, tied to the trees and left gagged.

 

Thranduil watched his party settle down for the night. Although he wanted to pull Lindir close and savor the minstrel’s closeness, duty came first. He was about to take up position to guard the assassins when Legolas and Elrohir walked up to him.

 

“Ada3, we think you should rest,” stated Legolas.

 

“We?” Thranduil raised an eyebrow. Just who had Legolas been talking to?

 

“Aye, Elrohir, Lindir and I,” explained Legolas. He placed a hand on his father’s arm and guided him away from the spot where the assassins had been tied up. “We want you to rest – to sleep.” He exchanged a look with Lindir, who took Legolas’ place at Thranduil’s side.

 

“Come, lie down and sleep.” Lindir had unrolled his blanket and planned on wrapping them both up in it.

 

“I cannot do this,” whispered Thranduil, his eyes searching Lindir’s. Aye, he was tired, but he couldn’t afford to rest. “What if they find a way to free themselves and…?”

 

“Elrohir and I will make certain that does not happen.” Legolas gave his father a reassuring smile.

 

“It is too much of a risk!” Thranduil was determined to stand his ground, but then Lindir pressed close and he inhaled the minstrel’s reassuring scent. He wanted to curl up against Lindir, but he couldn’t show such weakness – not right now!

 

“I am not accepting your no,” announced Legolas. “Lindir, take good care of my father. I want him to rest tonight. When the sun rises, we will depart.” Legolas gestured for Elrohir to follow him.

 

All Thranduil could do was to stare at his son’s retreating back. “Did he really do that? I thought I was King here…”

 

Lindir chuckled. “You will have to get used to Legolas wielding power at times.” Gently, but firmly, he pulled Thranduil onto the ground with him. “Lie down.” Displeased, he found that Thranduil opted for lying down with his back toward him -- that way, the Woodland Elf still had an excellent view of the assassins. But Lindir also knew that they had already achieved one victory and that he couldn’t ask more of Thranduil. Lying down behind him, he pressed close to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. If his actions surprised Thranduil’s guards, they didn’t let it show. They went about their business of building a fire and seeing to the horses. The most seasoned warriors took to guarding the assassins.

 

“Legolas ordering me around does not bother me,” said Thranduil in a moment of honesty.

 

“Then what does?” asked Lindir, nuzzling Thranduil’s neck and hair. He could hardly wait for them to arrive in Mirkwood and have some privacy, as he ached to touch Thranduil more intimately.

 

“The fact that I am actually obeying.” Thranduil’s eyes began to glaze over. The truth was that he hadn’t slept much since Elrond’s letter had reached him. He still didn’t feel safe and felt Saerif’s glare upon him, but at the same time Lindir’s presence was lulling him into sleep. “I cannot go… to sleep…”

 

Lindir smiled, ruefully. His lips came to rest close to Thranduil’s ear and he sang softly, a lullaby which would put even the most stubborn Elfling to sleep. His tactic worked; Thranduil relaxed against him and his breathing lengthened and deepened. The eyes grew vacant with exhaustion.

 

Legolas had been watching Lindir and his father and realized that the minstrel must really love Thranduil, hearing the softly sung lullaby. It was also the way Lindir held Thranduil close – in a loving and caring way. Seeing his father’s eyes grow vacant revealed just how exhausted Thranduil was. /I wonder what ghosts haunt you, Ada. Ghosts which you have not yet revealed to me./

 

“Legolas?” Elrohir leaned against Legolas and the blond Elf reacted by wrapping an arm around his waist. “Are you worried about your father? He looks tired.”

 

“He is drained,” replied Legolas, whose gaze now shifted from his father to Saerif. “Drained from constantly worrying about everyone’s safety. My heart will feel lighter once we lock the doors of the maze behind those five assassins.”

 

Elrohir shivered under Saerif’s venomous look. “I always wondered how Elves could slay their own kind, but now I am beginning to understand. The coldness in their eyes – the hatred – it affects even me.”

 

“I feel this urge to make certain that they will never harm anyone ever again.” Legolas rested his head against Elrohir’s shoulder. “And the irony is that we can only do that by ending their lives. But we won’t end their lives ourselves – the spiders will do that.”

 

“He is listening to our conversation,” realized Elrohir, seeing Saerif’s expression turn even more hostile.

 

“I want to know what he did to my father in the past,” whispered Legolas. “For it is obvious that my father fears him. My father is afraid that Saerif will hurt us, but the moment I remove his gag only venom will drip from his tongue.”

 

“Maybe you should ask your father instead?” Elrohir’s hand came to rest on the hilt of his sword. Even bound and gagged the assassins radiated danger. “I won’t be able to rest tonight.”

 

“Neither will I.” Legolas looked at his father again and found Thranduil still soundly asleep. Lindir however, who had been the most drained of all the Elves, remained awake and his sky-blue eyes never strayed far from their target – Lindir was keeping a close eye on Oropher’s minions. “I want them out of our lives.”

 

Elrohir nodded once, completely agreeing with the Woodland Elf. For the remainder of the night they stood watch, side by side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thranduil’s eyes fluttered open, and shocked, he realized he had slept most of the night. Arien was already rising in the east and Ithil long gone. All around him, the Elves were preparing for departure and the assassins had already been tied to the saddles of their horses.

 

“Ah, you are awake again!” Ignoring the looks he was attracting, Lindir pressed a chaste kiss onto Thranduil’s golden head. “Are you ready to leave?”

 

“You should not have let me sleep!” He had been so determined to guard his beloved’s safety!

 

“Nothing happened, Ada,” said Legolas, advancing on them. He extended a hand and offered it to his father. Thranduil accepted it and Legolas pulled his father to his feet. “This will be over with shortly and peace will return to our realm – and our hearts.”

 

Thranduil dismissed lecturing his son. Legolas was right – nothing had happened during the time he had slept. /And what use am I when I am exhausted and almost asleep on my feet? None!/

 

Lindir got to his feet, stretched and smiled when Thranduil made eye contact. “I hope that we will soon sleep in a comfortable bed.” Leaning in closer, he whispered, “Where we will also have some privacy, melethron.” To his surprise, Thranduil blushed. /But then again, why am I surprised? Everything he has done so far points to insecurity on his part./ He hoped that Elrond had rightly put his trust in him and that he would find a way to gain Thranduil’s trust.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lindir felt apprehensive now that the time had come to deal with the assassins. They had ridden like the wind to reach the maze and now that they stood before the heavy, metal doors, he felt nervous. After all, they were condemning five of the Firstborn to certain death. /But there is no alternative!/

 

“Bring them before me.” Thranduil’s heart thundered now that he was about to face his worst enemy for a last time. The five assassins would die inside the labyrinth – that was a fact. There was simply no escape from the maze.

 

Oropher’s minions were led before him and Thranduil removed Saerif’s gag. Most of the warriors who had accompanied him had a personal reason to hate Saerif and his accomplices. Thranduil had selected his companions carefully – they had all lost relatives because of Oropher’s trained killers. “This is the last time that we will ever meet.”

 

“You will always remain a whelp, weak and lacking, Thranduil. You will never become the lion your father was!” Saerif’s voice dripped with loathing and his dark eyes were alight with hate. Glaring at Thranduil, he spat at the Woodland King. “You are beneath me!”

 

Legolas reacted with backhanding Saerif. He wasn’t a volatile person, but the assassin’s audacity enraged him. “My father is the best King this realm could wish for!”

 

Saerif’s eyes narrowed, as they targeted Legolas next. “And you? You are not even worthy of the blood that flows through your veins!”

 

“Enough!” Thranduil had recovered from the insults and gestured for the guards to unlock the huge doors. The remaining warriors formed a line, raised their bows and aimed at the doorway just in case spiders would break through the moment the doors opened.

 

The large doors opened with a load roar and Thranduil drew in a deep breath. “It is over now.” At his signal, the guards pushed the assassins inside. “Close the doors and lock them in!”

 

“You can lock us in your father’s maze, Thranduil, but know that we will survive. And if the Valar are willing, we will come for you and teach you the meaning of fear and pain!”

 

“You will never leave this labyrinth again!” Legolas’ blood boiled and for one moment he wanted to slay Saerif, but Elrohir kept him back.

 

The doors began to close, but Saerif still managed to target a last, pain-causing remark aimed at Thranduil. “May your mother’s dying screams always haunt you, whelp!”

 

“Lock the doors,” said Thranduil through gritted teeth. His hands turned into fists and he glared at Saerif until the doors had firmly fallen into place. The guards locked the doors and then looked to Thranduil for further instructions.

 

Lindir felt alarmed, seeing the changed expression in Thranduil’s eyes. /His mother’s dying screams? What was Saerif implying?/ He vowed to find out once they were alone.

 

“I want four guards posted at these doors at all times. Notify me at once, should anything unexpected happen. If one of them manages to escape, kill him. I will resume responsibility for the murder.” Thranduil shook over his entire body. Saerif had managed to strengthen the horrible memories that had been lurking near the surface. The fact that he hadn’t suffered any nightmares when they had rested still surprised him. /Maybe it was Lindir’s presence./ He *had* felt safe!

 

“Ada?” Saerif’s words confused Legolas and he walked toward his father, hoping to receive some answers on his questions. “What did he mean when he said your mother’s dying screams?”

 

Thranduil flinched. “I do not wish to discuss this – not now, not in the future. Never, Legolas. Never bring this up again!” Seeing the hurt expression in Legolas’ azure eyes stung, but his son would deal with this emotional blow. “Some parts of our family history are not for discussion.” After uttering those words, he turned on his heel and left.

 

Lindir, stunned at Thranduil’s sudden retreat, ran after him. “Wait for me!” Saerif’s words had obviously greatly upset Thranduil and he couldn’t let it go – not like that. Elrond had told him how important it was that Thranduil confide in him and he realized how hard the road was that lay ahead of him.

 

Thranduil continued to walk, never slowing down. Although he loved Lindir, he could never tell his beloved just how horrible his family history really was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Legolas?” Worried, Elrohir rested a hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

 

“I cannot believe my father did that!” Legolas shook his head. “He never refused to discuss anything with me before!”

 

Elrohir led Legolas toward the mellyrn trees and wondered which tree held Thranduil and Legolas’ home. “I do not know why Saerif said that, but it was clear that he was trying to hurt your father.”

 

“And he succeeded!” Legolas drew in a deep breath and composed himself. “Please come this way.” He guided Elrohir up one of the trees until they encountered the dwellings, built high up in the tree’s branches. He opened the door and entered his rooms. “My father’s private chambers are up there,” Legolas said, pointing at the highest dwelling.

 

Elrohir memorized the location and then concentrated on his beloved again. He took Legolas’ hand in his and walked over to the bed, which stood in the corner of the room. Sitting down, he pulled Legolas along with him. “What do you know of your grandmother’s death?”

 

“Very little.” Legolas frowned and released the breath he had been holding. “I only know that she died when my father was very little – I think he was about ten years old when she died. A mere child.”

 

Elrohir shivered. “I lost my mother as well, but not at such tender an age.” The day that Celebrían had sailed had been the worst day in his life. “I assume Oropher raised Thranduil?”

 

Legolas’ frown deepened. “He must have. My father has always been very reluctant to tell me about his childhood. I only know that it was far from pleasant. Oropher was harsh and hard to please.” Lost in thought, Legolas mused aloud. “My father has hinted that he was afraid of Oropher, but I do not know that many details. My father was afraid of those assassins and yet Oropher never tried to shield him from them.”

 

“Legolas, I do not know your father very well, but he seems… tormented. As if the past still causes him to hurt. Maybe you should pressure him into talking about his childhood?”

 

“Elrohir, you heard what he just said! He does not want to discuss this.” Legolas allowed for himself to fall backward onto the soft bed. “My father is the best father I could have wished for. He loves me unconditionally and he has always been there for me. He would rather die himself than let harm befall me. It is a strange thing to think that Oropher did not feel the same way about his son – that he would have mistreated him to such an extent that my father learned to fear him.”

 

“And that is exactly the reason why you need to broach this subject with your father.” Elrohir cleared his throat and blushed, weakly, feeling Legolas’ curious eyes on him. “My father always insisted that I had the makings of a healer… I do not know if I concur, but… Something tells me that you cannot let your father get away with this behavior.”

 

Legolas raised his right hand and caressed Elrohir’s face. “My instincts tell me the same thing, but you do not know how hard it is to pressure my father into anything – especially discussing his childhood and Oropher.”

 

“You could start by finding out more about your grandmother without addressing Saerif’s remark.”

 

Legolas nodded once and then closed his eyes – he felt weary from the journey. Neither he, nor Elrohir, had had a chance to rest during the trip home. “Elrohir, your advice is sound and I will try to break through my father’s walls, but for now I require rest and I am certain that you need to sleep as well.”

 

Elrohir went willingly and curled himself around Legolas. “Finally, you are allowing me to hold you,” he whispered, delighted that this time it was he, who was offering comfort and holding his beloved close.

 

“Do not get used to it,” whispered Legolas, who was rapidly falling asleep. “You are in Mirkwood now… and it is my duty to keep you safe…”

 

“I do not need anyone to protect me,” whispered Elrohir, stroking the long, flaxen hair. “But I will make an exception for you – just for you.”

 

“Good,” whispered Legolas before drifting into sleep.

 

Elrohir managed to stay awake for a few more minutes, feeling blessed that Legolas loved him back. After pressing a kiss against Legolas’ temple, he followed his beloved into much needed sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thranduil? You are trembling.” Lindir’s worries increased, seeing Thranduil shake himself to pieces. He didn’t know what to make of his beloved’s reactions, so he advanced extremely carefully. He had followed Thranduil into his private chambers and not one Elf had tried to stop him from doing so, although his actions had earned him some curious looks.

 

Thranduil’s chambers were quite the surprise. He had expected them to be luxuriously furnished, but they weren’t. The walls were bare, except for one drawing, clearly made by a child – Legolas, no doubt. Why would the Mirkwood King keep his quarters this bare? This… bereft?

 

“Lindir, please… I cannot deal with this now. If you love me…”

“Do not use that one against me, Thranduil.” Lindir had gathered his courage and now faced the flaxen-haired Elf. He halfway expected Thranduil to lecture him, throw harsh words his way, and so he wasn’t prepared for the tears that dripped down Thranduil’s cheeks. “Why are you crying?” It was a stupid question, but one that needed to be asked.

 

“Lindir, I cannot tell you… Never.”

 

“Never is a long time,” said Lindir, thoughtfully, as he managed to lock Thranduil in an embrace, which he kept loose, so the other Elf could always escape the intimacy, should he want to. “I won’t force you to do anything against your will,” said Lindir and the words had effect on Thranduil, who finally rested his head on the minstrel’s shoulder. “I will settle for holding you – comforting you – in the hope that you will one day trust me enough to confide in me.”

 

“It has nothing to do with trust,” revealed Thranduil, who was growing calmer now that Lindir accepted the boundary he had set. “It is about shame and guilt. I trust you, Lindir. Only the Valar know why, but I did the first time I heard you sing.”

 

Lindir guided Thranduil toward the couch and sat him down. “Is there anything special about my singing voice, melethron?” Why did his singing have such a strong effect on the Woodland Elf?

 

“Nay… It is just…” Oh darn! He had cornered himself – only moments ago he had announced that he did not want to discuss this – and now he had to address it at any rate! “My mother used to sing for me. She sang the sweetest lullabies and…” Fierce emotions made it impossible for him to continue and he tried to pull away from Lindir, but the minstrel wouldn’t allow it.

 

Lindir knew he had to tread extremely carefully. “I can sing them for you, if you tell me which her favorite ones were.”

 

“Nay.” Thranduil shook his head. “Hearing them would remind me too much of her… of her…” He couldn’t say the words.

 

“Her death?”

 

“The fact that I still miss her.”

 

Lindir was tempted to continue their conversation in the hope to find out more about Thranduil’s mother, but he also realized that he needed to take small steps or else Thranduil would lock him out again. Apparently discussing Thranduil’s mother was acceptable, but not her death, so he steered away from that subject. “You must have loved her very much.” What Elfling didn’t adore his mother?

 

“Aye, I did.” Thranduil managed a rare smile, recalling happier moments, but then the darkness of her death descended onto him again. Lindir remained quiet and he appreciated the fact that the minstrel gave him time to compose himself. “I apologize for being a bad host – and an even worse mate.” He lifted his eyes and felt relieved, still seeing love in Lindir’s blue ones. Love was a rare thing in his life. Only one person ever had given him unconditional love – Legolas. And although he had loved his wife, there had never been much passion between them. He had not been ready to give all of himself at that point.

 

“My advisors will shortly visit with me,” Thranduil said, running his thumb along Lindir’s jaw line. “You might want to take a bath and rest in the meantime.” Seeing a questioning expression in his beloved’s eyes, he added, “Aye, you will stay here… In my private chambers… I do not want you gone from my side. Please stay?”

 

“Of course I will!” Lindir placed his hands on either side of Thranduil’s head – insecurity and fear of loss stared right back at him. “I love you. I left Imladris for you. I have no intention of leaving you.” Lindir wondered about Thranduil – about his beloved’s need to be reassured and to know him close. And at the same time, Thranduil sometimes did his best to drive him away. It was almost as if Thranduil was afraid to accept that he was here to stay. /Just what happened to you in the past? What made you so afraid to love?/ He prayed to the Valar that he would find out. Because only if he did, could he influence Thranduil’s way of thinking and change things for the better.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How did the meeting go?”

 

Thranduil feasted on the sight of Lindir’s almost naked body. The white-haired Elf had just finished taking his bath and tiny water droplets possessively clung to the alabaster skin. The white hair, still wet, framed Lindir’s handsome face. The eyes, warm and sparkling, seemed to welcome him home and this time Thranduil trembled for different reasons. The towel, wrapped around Lindir’s narrow hips, hid only the most private parts. Thranduil’s gaze was drawn toward Lindir’s belly button, which for some reason seemed utterly erotic to him. How would his beloved react should he insert his tongue in that belly button and swirl it about?

 

“Thranduil?” Lindir smiled, wondering what had caused Thranduil’s blush to return. “What *are* you thinking?” So far, they had done little but kissing and caressing. He wanted to take the next step, but it was Thranduil who was holding back and again Lindir wondered why. “How did the meeting go?” he repeated his question, taking pity on the Woodland Elf.

 

“As expected,” replied Thranduil, shaking himself from admiring Lindir. “I still cannot believe that you left Imladris so you could be with me.” That realization still had to fully set in. Off-guard, he added, “I still expect you to vanish.”

 

Lindir ran a hand through his hair, trying to untangle the strands. He advanced on Thranduil and cocked his head, standing in front of him. “I am here and I am very real.” Lindir raised his arms and wrapped Thranduil in a hug. The Woodland Elf quivered in his arms and he pulled him close. “You can touch me, you know.”

 

“I…” Bashful, Thranduil closed his eyes. “I have a confession to make.”

 

Lindir only marginally released him, giving Thranduil a bit more breathing space. “What is it?”

 

“I have never been with a male before.”

 

Lindir cocked an eyebrow. “I have… Liaisons, never serious enough to consider forming a bond. Until now, that is.”

 

“Ah, at least one of us has some experience then.”

 

“Surely you have some experience? You were married once.”

 

Thranduil’s blush deepened. “Legolas’ mother and I… We were not drawn to each other in a physical way. Aye, we mated, but only to create new life and when we did, it was not in a very passionate way.”

 

“Did you love her?” Seeing Thranduil’s sudden indignant glare, he already knew the answer. “You did.”

 

“Aye, I loved her, but it was more of a brotherly love. Oropher had arranged the marriage long before he died and we were bound to wed. I loved and respected her, but as a sister.”

 

Lindir began to understand. “You have never known a night of passion?”

 

“Nay.” Thranduil’s blush intensified further. “Kissing you has been the most passionate experience so far.”

 

/It explains his timid behavior,/ thought Lindir. /He does not know how to proceed. I will have to take the lead./

 

Thranduil felt intoxicated, having Lindir this close. The minstrel’s scent was everywhere, but it smelled different. “Pine? Pine and musk?”

 

“Aye, your personal fragrances. I found the scented oils in the bathroom, which is quite ingenious!” Tension had risen between them after discussing something so intimate and Lindir judged the time right to change the topic and insert some mild humor. “I did not think I would find a bath up here in the trees.” It was the one luxury he had found so far. “The bathroom is marvelous.”

 

It is important to be clean at all times, Thranduil. Do you hear me, son?

 

Thranduil shook his head. Oropher’s booming voice roared in his ears and words slipped unnoticed from his lips. “It is important to be clean at all times. No filthy Elfling will walk these caves.”

 

“Thranduil?” Alarmed, Lindir rubbed Thranduil’s hands, which had grown icy cold.

 

“Oropher,” said Thranduil, lost in his past. “He did not want a dirty heir. He made me bathe in the stream.” He shivered. “During winter the water was icy cold. There were times when I thought that I would freeze to death.”

 

Lindir caressed Thranduil’s face. “Melethron?” A fearful realization set in – in just how many ways had Oropher mistreated his son?

 

“When I took up residence here I had that bathroom built. Some of the constructors thought I had lost my mind, but they managed the impossible. Flowing water, warm water, high upon in the tree. All that so I would never have to bathe in the cold stream again.” He continued to shiver, still feeling the cold of that dark water.

 

Worried, Lindir stroked Thranduil’s hair. “Oropher and you…” He didn’t know precisely what he had wanted to say and when Thranduil raised his hand in an authoritative way, he grew quiet.

 

“Speak his name as little as possible, I beg of you.” The memories were gaining in strength. “May I comb and braid your hair?” Thranduil was desperate to distract himself and assisting Lindir in this way promised to be most distracting. “I love the way the strands move through my fingers.”

 

“You may, melethron.” Lindir collected comb and brush from the bathroom and then sat down on the bed. Patting the space beside him, he said, “Come here, meleth.”

 

Thranduil obeyed and he sat down behind Lindir. During the next minutes, he busied himself combing and braiding Lindir’s hair. He refused to think of Oropher and the way his father had mistreated him. He had Lindir now and he was about to start a whole new life. He had to focus on his beloved! He had to repress these memories – this pain!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I cannot find Elladan.” Elrond’s brow furrowed and he looked helplessly at Glorfindel. The two Elves were working on the duty rosters and Elrond had been unable to keep his worries private any longer.

 

“Did you check the stables?” Glorfindel placed the roster onto the desk, leaned in closer and gave Elrond a bright smile.

 

“Nay, I did not.” The frown deepened. “Should I have?”

 

“Do you recall asking me to train a horse for our King? Elladan took one look at that magnificent animal and decided he would do it. He has been trying to bond with the stallion since, even sleeping in the stables.” Glorfindel had thought it impossible but the frown became even more threatening. “Is anything amiss?”

 

“Glorfindel, how is that horse supposed to build a relationship with Dûrel when he already has one with Elladan?” He felt incredibly relieved to learn the reason for Elladan’s disappearance was a horse. His son had always been a natural when it came to handling new horses and he should have checked the stables.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “Uhm…” Lost for words, he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Is it a fine horse, Glorfindel?”

 

“Extraordinary -- a gift from the Golden Wood.”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath. “Dûrel will need a horse that is unbound and will only answer to him. Write Celeborn and ask him if he has another horse which he deems worthy to become our King’s steed.”

 

“And what about this one, meldir4?” Glorfindel felt guilty – after all, this stallion was supposed to be Dûrel’s!

 

“Is Elladan really that fond of that horse?” Elrond decided that he would visit the stables after this meeting had ended. Hopefully he would find his son there.

 

“Aye, he is.” Glorfindel smiled. “Elladan has always had a way with horses. I am not saying that this horse can replace Elrohir, but he will make a good companion and keep Elladan focused.”

 

“Then the horse is his,” said Elrond, firmly. “Glorfindel, will you keep an eye on him? I wish I had more time to check on him, but now that the news of Dûrel’s existence is spreading, more and more realms are asking for information. I am buried in paperwork and I feel guilty because of that. Elladan’s needs should come first, but…”

 

“The pace will slow down once everyone knows what to expect,” soothed Glorfindel. “And when that happens, you can spend all the time you want with Elladan. In the meantime, I will provide a listening ear, and, if he wants it, I will be his companion.”

 

“Arwen has expressed her wish to travel to the Golden Wood to visit her grandparents. She will leave tomorrow.”

 

“Is it because of Dûrel’s presence?” Glorfindel vividly recalled the conversation he’d had with her.

 

“I do not think so. She seems to have accepted his presence in our lives. I think that she wants to spend time with Galadriel – her grandmother. She still misses Celebrían.”

 

“We all do.”

 

“But it is different for her,” whispered Elrond. “She lost her mother. Celebrían and she were always close – they had to be, considering the rest of their family consisted of stubborn males.” Elrond chuckled, softly, recalling Celebrían’s happiness when she had discovered that she had given birth to a girl.

 

“Your children will all find their places in life,” offered Glorfindel. “Elrohir already has.”

 

/And Arwen’s fate was revealed to me a long time ago. She will marry Elessar. She will find her way, but I worry about Elladan. What if he remains unbound?/

 

“Elrond? Why are you brooding?” Glorfindel had long learned to recognize that look.

 

“I am worried about Elladan,” said Elrond, confiding in his old friend. “I do not want him to remain behind now that Elrohir has found his mate.”

 

Glorfindel placed his hand atop of his friend’s. “You cannot force love, Elrond. When it happens, it happens.”

 

“You are right, of course.” Elrond forced his depressive thoughts away and concentrated on the duty rosters.

 

/I will keep an eye on Elladan, Elrond. Do not worry about him. Elladan is stronger than he seems./ Glorfindel smiled, fond of his former student. “I will look after him, Elrond.”

 

“Hannon le5, Glorfindel,” whispered Elrond, grateful that he had such a good friend.

 

1 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

2 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

3 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

4 meldir (sing.) –-“male” friend (Sindarin, noun) mell + dir

5 Hannon le –- Thank you (Sindarin, verb, pronoun) literal: I thank thee

 

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary

 

OC Names:

Dûrel - Dark Star

Saerif – Bitter Bark

Feruilos – white tree – Thranduil’s white stallion


	10. Chapter 10

Through the Eyes of a Child

Part 3

 

 

“Elladan!” Elrond had quickly finished up his paperwork and had then headed for the stables. He felt relieved, seeing his oldest son training the proud stallion Celeborn had sent. He needed only a few moments to realize that Elf and horse had already formed a tight connection – he had made the right decision then, giving the stallion to Elladan. Dûrel would have to train his own horse when it arrived.

 

“Ada1!” Pleased to see his father out in the open instead of in his stuffy and crowded study, Elladan gestured for Elrond to approach further. “Grandfather chose well, sending us this marvelous steed!”

 

Elrond cocked his head, wondering how long it would take Elladan to realize he had thwarted their plans to arrange for a good horse for Dûrel. The grey stallion gave him a curious look, but there was also a hint of suspicion mixed in. Aye, this horse would have made an excellent mount for their High-King, but now it was Elladan’s. “Did he tell you his name yet?”

 

“His name is Mithlas,” replied Elladan. “A well-chosen name, for his hooves dance lightly on the ground, much like a leaf falling onto the grass.” Elladan’s eyes shone with pride and pleasure and the stallion easily picked up on the Elf’s friendly feelings for him. Mithlas buried his warm nose against Elladan’s shoulder and nudged him about, almost pushing Elladan off of his feet. He had not been pleased, learning that Celeborn intended to send him to Imladris, but he had accepted his fate. Now that he had spent time with Elladan and some of the other Elves, he realized they were kind and that life in Imladris would be good for him.

 

Elrond tried to look stern. “Elladan, you *do* realize Mithlas is meant to form a connection with Dûrel?” 

 

“Oh…” Elladan blushed and awkwardly shuffled his feet. “Aye, Glorfindel told me so, but…” But somewhere along the way he had lost focus and had formed that connection with Mithlas. The stallion would be hard-pressed to accept Dûrel now. “Ada, I…” The truth was that he had taken a strong liking to this horse and he could not envision giving Mithlas up to Dûrel. But Dûrel *was* their High-King and Mithlas a gift from the Golden Wood to their King. He had overstepped his boundaries.

 

Unable to mask his amusement any longer, Elrond gave in and chuckled. “Glorfindel told me about your attempts to bond with the horse and I must say you chose well.” Elrond entered the enclosure and headed toward his oldest son. Mithlas’ expression remained suspicious, but the horse allowed him close. “This one is already protective of you.”

 

“I should apologize to Dûrel,” said Elladan, regretting getting carried away where training Mithlas was concerned.

 

“I would not worry about that if I were you.” Elrond gave his son a conspiring smile. “Dûrel does not know that Mithlas was meant to be his horse and I am certain Celeborn did not send his best horse, wanting to keep it to himself instead. I will send another request and this time, Celeborn will have to send his best horse.”

 

Elladan blinked; had he interpret his father’s words correctly? But no, he had to be mistaken! “Does that mean that Mithlas…?”

 

“Mithlas is yours,” said Elrond, nodding his head. “Treat him well and train him even better. A war-horse can save lives in battle.”

 

“You would give him to me?”

 

Mithlas, sensing Elladan’s excitement, snorted and pushed his head against the half-Elf’s back.

 

“Behave yourself,” said Elladan, half-heartedly. He was much too excited to seriously chide the stallion. “Are you serious, Ada? Mithlas is mine?”

 

Elrond chuckled. “I doubt that Mithlas will ever be yours. It is more the other way around, isn’t it?”

 

Elladan laughed. “You are probably right.” Casting a loving look in Mithlas’ direction, he threw his arms around the broad neck and hugged the horse close. “This means I can continue to train him? Ride him? For as long as he shall live?”

 

“Aye.” Elrond hadn’t thought it would be so easy to make Elladan happy. Maybe Glorfindel had been right and Mithlas was the perfect distraction. /But the moment will come when Elladan realizes that Mithlas is just a horse. No matter how splendid Mithlas is, he can never replace Elrohir./ But he would let Elladan find out that painful truth in his own time. For now, Elrond enjoyed watching them frolic about. He could only hope that Elrohir was equally happy with Legolas.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir woke to a warm and pleasant sensation. Legolas was still curled around him and even purring into his ear in his sleep. /I made the right decision,/ thought Elrohir. /If I had stayed in Imladris we would both have been miserable. This way, we can be together./

 

As they had gone to bed naked, Elrohir indulged himself by studying Legolas’ lithe body. The blond Elf didn’t sport much muscle tone, but the strong arms and elegant fingers instantly betrayed his true passion – archery. He had seen Legolas fight and knew what carnage the Woodland Elf was capable of. At times, it was hard to combine the two images – the image of the feral killer and the image of the kind, loving Elf that now lay beside him.

 

Legolas had once told him that it had been necessity that had made him perfect his weapons’ skills. Living in Mirkwood was dangerous and the deadly spiders were always present. They had been fortunate not to encounter any on their journey here.

 

That unfathomable combination of deadly stealth and warm love made his heart race. Elrohir’s fingertips ghosted over Legolas’ hip and he stroked the satin-like skin there. Legolas had always been somewhat of a riddle to him. The Woodland Elf was the most ethereal Elf he had ever seen and the first time they had met, he had made the mistake of thinking Legolas needed his protection. Legolas had effectively floored him and he had found himself on his back with Legolas towering over him with a victorious smile on his face. Although he knew that Legolas needed no protection his heart filled with the need to keep his beloved safe.

 

His fingertips trailed down and Elrohir sucked in his breath, encountering hard and weeping flesh. His beloved was erect with desire and moving his hips in order to bring his erection closer to his fingers, yearning for more contact, for friction. Elrohir gave Legolas, who was still asleep, a predatory smile and wrapped his fingers possessively around Legolas’ shaft. The blond Elf moaned and moved his hips in an attempt to thrust.

 

Elrohir curled his fingers around his own aching member and timed his strokes so they were simultaneous. Oh, he wouldn’t last long, not with Legolas emitting soft, needy moans like that! He had dreamt of touching Legolas intimately for so long and now that it was finally happening his passion was getting the better of him. Orgasm was already building in the pit of his abdomen and he bit his bottom lip in concentration, trying to postpone his climax, but to no avail.

 

Legolas’ eyes, which had been vacant with sleep only a moment ago, filled with awareness. His body reacted to the sensual stimulation and he thrust into Elrohir’s hand. Moving closer still, he caught Elrohir’s lips with his and instigated a passionate kiss, during which he thoroughly explored his lover’s mouth. Elrohir’s dark hair mingled with his, his tongue dueled with the half-Elf’s and Elrohir’s hand stroked firmer, pushing him toward certain climax.

 

A moment later, hot cream splashed against Legolas’ abdomen and his eyes widened further. He hadn’t reached orgasm yet, so that left only one other possibility – Elrohir had come first. One look down their entangled bodies revealed Elrohir had indeed found release and not wanting to stay behind, he let go, finding release himself.

 

Elrohir’s fingers uncurled and he stared in wonder at Legolas. The blond Elf seemed to shine from within and looked utterly beautiful to him. There was surrender in the sea-blue eyes and Elrohir suspected Legolas would be yielding when they finally decided to make love. If that was the way it was supposed to be, he would gladly accept it, for he desired nothing more than to make his beloved happy and to leave him completely fulfilled. “I have never seen anything more stunning than the way you looked letting go.”

 

Legolas gave Elrohir a lazy smile and pressed another kiss onto the half-Elf’s lips. “You took me by surprise, starting this during my sleep.” He had assumed Elrohir would be a bit more reserved when it came to deepening their relationship, but he had been wrong. Everything about Elrohir breathed pure attraction, lust and eroticism. He smiled, brushed a wayward strand of dark hair behind a slightly pointed ear and realized he was in for quite an interesting ride.

 

~~~

 

Galednel, Thranduil’s Seneschal, Mithrilas, the King’s Chief Advisor and Barandhraug, Captain of the royal guards, had finally left and Lindir breathed a sigh of relief. The council had lasted several hours and had given Lindir a chance to study these three Elves that made up Thranduil’s staff. Thranduil seemed to mostly rely on Galednel, an Elf who had seen many millennia pass by. Although the Elf held the position of Seneschal, he was a seasoned warrior, who could easily hold his own in battle. The Seneschal possessed the golden hair which seemed common here in Mirkwood. Galednel’s probing brown eyes had lingered on him for a long time, but Lindir had sensed no animosity. In the end, the Seneschal had even smiled at him.

 

Mithrilas, Thranduil’s Chief Advisor, had also studied him for some time, but had left without gracing him with a reassuring smile. Mithrilas’ silver-like hair had made Lindir wonder if the Elf hailed from the Golden Wood originally. Something about Mithrilas puzzled him and he planned on asking Thranduil later.

 

Barandhraug had been a pleasant surprise though. The Captain reminded him of Glorfindel in more ways than one. Barandhraug sported the same dancing expression in his azure eyes and always carried a sword, even in Thranduil’s study. The warrior was dedicated to Thranduil and had been furious when his King had told him that he had to stay behind to guard Mirkwood and couldn’t accompany him to capture Oropher’s assassins. The Captain had lost many of his trainees due to Oropher’s cruel training methods and had been the first Elf to openly support Thranduil when the young Elf was called upon to lead their people after Oropher’s death.

 

“They will leave us alone for the rest of the day,” said Thranduil, noticing Lindir’s frown. He had asked Lindir to attend the council meeting on purpose as he had wanted to find out his staff’s reactions to his new mate. So far, they seemed to accept Lindir. “I have been away for weeks so they needed to update me.”

 

Lindir nodded once and walked toward Thranduil. The golden-haired Elf looked tense and tired and Lindir wrapped an arm around Thranduil’s waist. Pulling Thranduil along, he guided the Woodland Elf back to their bed. “I want you to rest for a little while.” Now that the assassins and other pressing matters had been taken care of, Thranduil deserved rest. Lindir stretched on the bed and pulled Thranduil down with him.

 

Thranduil went willingly, wrapping arms and legs around the minstrel’s frame. As they lay face to face, they were able to study each other at leisure. “Seeing the love in your eyes still takes me aback,” admitted Thranduil in a shaky voice. “I never dared to hope that you would exchange Imladris for Mirkwood.”

 

“Love is a most powerful force,” whispered Lindir, letting his lips press against Thranduil’s brow. Last night, after Thranduil had combed and braided his hair, Lindir had suggested resting for the night. Only after some considerable coaching had Thranduil removed his clothes and joined him in bed naked. “I did not think you would be this shy when it comes to touching me.”

 

Thranduil looked at the white-haired Elf in his arms and realized he had reached an important crossroad in his life. Instead of keeping his thoughts private, he decided to share them, which was a major step for the traumatized Woodland King. “I have always been a very private person, Lindir. I had to. In my life, there have only been three people whom I trusted. The first was my mother, Gaelveril, but she died before I turned ten years old. She was a very kind, very loving mother and I still remember whispered words of love, which she would speak when rocking me. The second one was Lhûnel, my wife. Although Oropher had arranged for that marriage, we learned to respect and love each other. And the third is Legolas, my only child.”

 

Lindir held his breath, realizing he was given fragile trust. One wrong word might cause Thranduil to lock him out again. “I am surprised you fell for me, then – a male.”

 

“I surprised myself.” Thranduil twirled a lock of Lindir’s white hair around a fingertip. “There is something about you that attracts me to you. I think I fell in love with you that first time I heard you sing.” Thranduil had been afraid that Lindir would follow up with more questions about his mother and his wife, but the minstrel had thankfully chosen a different path. /But the questions will come eventually./

 

“I will always sing for you,” promised Lindir, pleased that Thranduil remained relaxed in his arms. Carefully, he considered his next question. “Did you raise Legolas on your own?” He recalled something about Lhûnel dying in childbirth, but he wasn’t certain he remembered correctly.

 

Thranduil briefly closed his eyes to fight off painful memories. “Aye, I did. My wife died in childbirth.” The emerald eyes opened and Thranduil forced himself to maintain eye contact. “Standing next to her corpse I asked myself why I should continue on now that she had been taken away from me. But then Tharmalthen, my personal healer, placed Legolas in my arms. He was so small, so needy and his big blue eyes fastened on mine. His tiny hand reached for mine and he managed to wrap his chubby fingers around my thumb. I knew then that I was still needed and would be loved again. My son needed me and I needed Legolas in turn.” A single tear escaped Thranduil’s eyes and it glided onto Lindir’s fingertip, as the minstrel had moved to catch it.

 

“Did it never bother you that the rest of the Elven realms thought badly of you?” Lindir wondered about Thranduil. “Or was it your way to keep everyone out? Was that the reason you allowed the rumors about your reputation to spread?” He was beginning to understand how Thranduil’s mind worked.

 

Thranduil smiled a rueful smile. “Aye, you are right. It was my way of keeping everyone at a distance. For the first time in my life I had someone whom I could love unconditionally without having to be afraid I would lose him due to Oropher’s scheming. I cherished my time with Legolas – watching him grow up and becoming a fine warrior was the best time of my life.”

 

“But that changed when you traveled to Imladris to confide in Elrond.”

 

“Traveling to Imladris was something I had already postponed too long. I wanted to go there after realizing Legolas had fallen in love with Elrohir.”

 

“That is another thing that surprised me,” admitted Lindir, gently stroking his beloved’s face. “You never tried to change Legolas’ mind regarding his love for Elrohir.”

 

“Why should I?” Thranduil shrugged and pulled Lindir a bit closer. “I love my son dearly and I want him to be happy. Legolas has every right to choose his lover himself… Although I must admit I was bit shocked to find out that he had fallen for Elrond’s youngest son.”

 

Lindir had already learned a great deal about his lover during this conversation, but there was one more thing he needed to ask – to know. “Will you let me in, meleth2?” One look at Thranduil’s spooked eyes told him that his beloved perfectly understood what he was asking. “This relationship will only work if you let me in – if you share your pain with me. Back in Imladris you refused to let me help. Have you changed your mind since then?”

 

“I realize that I face that choice, aye.” Thranduil moistened his lips in an attempt to stall, but seeing Lindir’s open and trusting expression he knew there could only be one answer to the minstrel’s question. “I cannot continue like I did in Imladris. You are here now. You are my mate.”

 

Lindir smiled and rubbed soothing circles onto Thranduil’s back. “Is it so hard to say?”

 

Thranduil swallowed, trying to do away with his nervousness. “It is. You have no idea what horrid memories lurk just beneath the surface.” But aye, he had to say it. “I love you and therefore I will trust you. But please keep in mind that it will take time on my part. I have never confided in anyone before regarding my past.” Seeing Lindir arch an eyebrow, he added, “Not even Legolas knows the whole truth.”

 

“About Oropher?”

 

”Aye, about Oropher.” Thranduil pressed closer to Lindir and hoped that the minstrel understood that this was not the time to discuss Oropher, not yet, not when he was exhausted.

 

And aye, Lindir understood. He understood that Thranduil had taken a leap of faith and that it was only a matter of time before Thranduil would share his burden. He had to be patient and let Thranduil reveal things to him in his own pace, and then, everything would be all right.

 

~~~

 

A few days later Glorfindel sought out Elladan in the stables. The half-Elf was talking to Mithlas and Glorfindel smiled, overhearing the conversation.

 

“We will go out riding later,” promised Elladan. “I would like to go right now, but I promised to help my father with the paperwork. You have no idea how much correspondence has increased since the word spread that we have a new King.”

 

“You do not have to wait until later,” said Glorfindel, revealing himself to Elladan. “I already assisted your father and most of the paperwork has been dealt with.” The smile that formed on Elladan’s face almost blinded him.

 

“Thank you!” exclaimed Elladan, already leading Mithlas out into the open. He had felt cornered all day long. He wasn’t someone who did well being confided to a study to write letters. Elladan needed to be out in the open, riding, running, practicing his sword play!

 

“Go on,” said Glorfindel, gesturing for Elladan to get going. “But remember to return before dinner. Your father will want to spend time with you.” Elrond missed having Elrohir close and tried to spend as much time as possible with Elladan instead.

 

Elladan suddenly stilled and looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. It had been a while since Glorfindel and he had had some quality time. “Glorfindel, would you like to join me? You do look a little pale. Maybe you need sunlight and fresh air?”

 

Glorfindel chuckled, seeing Elladan’s conspiring wink. From the back of the stables, Asfaloth snorted, trying to gain his attention. “Ah, so you want to go too?” Asfaloth gave a loud neigh and Glorfindel approached his faithful stallion. “Aye, it has been a while since I let you run free.” The white stallion scraped a hoof over the ground to show his impatience. Glorfindel opened the box door and guided his horse outside, where Elladan had already mounted Mithlas.

 

Glorfindel mounted as well and noticed how the two stallions eyed each other. Glorfindel held his breath, feeling Asfaloth tense beneath him. “Be on your best behavior,” he warned the proud stallion. “Mithlas is here to stay and you would do well to befriend him.”

 

Elladan had sensed the horses’ tension as well and steered Mithlas toward the fields, encouraging him to break out into a run. Asfaloth followed suit and both horses seemed to float above the ground, their hooves no longer touching the grass.

 

~~~

 

“I missed that!” exclaimed a happy Glorfindel, who fell backward onto a bed of grass and moss. Lazily, he stared at the blue sky and large, fluffy clouds.

 

Elladan set Mithlas and Asfaloth loose and sat down beside Glorfindel. He watched the two horses for a while and reading their body language, he grew assured that they would get along without supervision. “I never took Asfaloth for the jealous kind.”

 

Glorfindel snorted in mirth. “I suspect it has everything to do with impressing the mares. He has competition now!”

 

Elladan stretched next to Glorfindel and joined the blond Elf in staring at the sky. “I used to come here with Elrohir,” he said, sounding melancholy. “I miss him.”

 

“I miss Elrohir as well and so does your father,” said Glorfindel in a kind voice. Shielding his eyes from the sun which chose that moment to leave the shelter of a large cloud, he turned his head to look at Elladan, who looked lost. “It is only for six months, Elladan.”

 

“Maybe for now, aye, but what will happen once Mirkwood becomes his home instead of Imladris? His heart now belongs to Legolas and Legolas is bound to Mirkwood.”

 

“You can always visit with your twin.” Glorfindel sought out Elladan’s hand and curled his fingers around it. Elladan had always been the most warrior-like of the twins. Whilst Elrohir had a talent for lore and healing, much like Elrond, Elladan had the makings of a great warrior. Elladan was also the twin Glorfindel had always been most drawn to, as Elrohir had loved to spend time with his father in the library instead.

 

“My father would not allow it,” said Elladan thoughtfully. “And even if he did, I would not go because my absence would hurt him even more.”

 

/You are a gem, Elladan. You might appear a bit rough on the outside, but you have a heart of gold./ Glorfindel rubbed Elladan’s fingers and sat upright. “In time, you will find a love of your own, Elladan.”

 

Elladan swallowed, nervously, and looked at their twined fingers. He had always felt attracted to the golden-haired Balrog Slayer, who had ever been his hero, even more so than his father. As a little boy, he had idolized Glorfindel, and as an adult, he felt honored that Glorfindel had become a good friend. In his heart however, a more passionate desire lingered, one which he carefully kept hidden. Elladan was convinced that Glorfindel had no romantic interest in him, although, now that he thought about it, he had never seen Glorfindel with a lover at his side either. His curiosity got the better of him. “Can I ask you something personal?”

 

Glorfindel grew alert, seeing the expression in Elladan’s eyes. “You may ask, but I cannot guarantee that I will answer.”

 

“Fair enough.” Elladan drew in a deep breath to steady his nerves and then said, “Why have you never taken a lover? I have known you for centuries and yet you remain alone. Surely some Elf must have drawn your attention in this long time? You do not strike me as someone who would prefer a solitary life.” Hearing Glorfindel suck in his breath made Elladan study the azure eyes, which had become hooded all of a sudden. His question had unbalanced Glorfindel and he was about to apologize when Glorfindel raised his hand in order to stop him.

 

“I never expected that question,” said Glorfindel, collecting his thoughts and emotions. “Do you really want to know?” Except for Elrond, no one knew why he remained unbound.

“I do.” Elladan managed to sound firm and determined without sounding too pushy.

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, wondering why he chose to confront his pain when Elladan would have let the matter rest – he could tell so by looking in the gray eyes. “I had a lover once – a mate.”

 

Elladan moistened his lips and curiously inched closer. “Do I know him?”

 

“Nay, you do not. He died long before you were born.” Glorfindel opened his eyes again, but could not stop the tears that now gathered in them.

 

A terrible suspicion overcame Elladan. There was only one Elf that Glorfindel never spoke of – actually refused to speak of. And, out of respect for the other Elf, he did not speak the name and waited for Glorfindel to confirm his suspicions.

 

“Ecthelion and I were inseparable and we loved unconditionally. When he died… when I died… I thought we would be reunited in death and for a short time we were, but then it was decided that I should be reborn. I did not want to be reborn!” Glorfindel’s voice gained in volume and the tears flowed from his swimming eyes. “But they would not listen! Manwë and Námo did not give me a say in the matter and I was thrust into the world again. I cried for days… I screamed until my throat was raw, but to no avail.” It had been Mithrandír who had comforted him, shown him that he should make the best of this life given to him. The Wizard had remained at his side during his journey to Imladris and when Mithrandír had left, he had wanted to cry again, but had found that he had no tears left. He had already cried them all!

 

“I am sorry,” said Elladan in a choked voice. “I did not know…”

 

“No one knows – except for your father that is. I was in a miserable state when I arrived and his tender care encouraged me to return to life – not just in body, but in mind as well.” Glorfindel wiped away his tears and broke the hold he had on Elladan’s hand. “I think I will return to the Last Homely House now. You can stay here, if you want to and enjoy the sun a little longer.”

 

But Elladan had no intention of letting Glorfindel be on his own so shortly after this emotional outburst. “Nay, I will accompany you.” He called Mithlas to him and Asfaloth returned to Glorfindel’s side. Elladan wanted to reach out and comfort Glorfindel, but the blond Elf’s body language told him that Glorfindel wouldn’t allow it; the warrior preferred solitude and silence above comfort and companionship. Elladan’s heart ached, realizing his solace wasn’t wanted. /I am sorry, Glorfindel. I wish I had not asked you that question./ But he had, and although he wanted nothing more than to reach out and offer Glorfindel the comfort the other so obviously needed, he was shut out and ignored.

 

~~~

 

“Why are we doing this again?” Elrohir looked unconvinced, staring at the door leading to the caves. Legolas had been restless these last few days and then, out of the blue, his lover had asked him to accompany him to the caves. It was the dead of night and most Elves were asleep. Even the lights in Thranduil’s private chambers had been extinguished some time ago. “The door is locked, you know.” He had tried opening the door, but had met with resistance.

 

Legolas, dressed in dark green leggings and tunic, seemed to blend in with his surroundings perfectly. He had pulled his hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn’t be in the way during his exploration. “We are here because I can no longer stand by idly and watch my father suffer.” Ever since they had returned to Mirkwood, Thranduil had grown quiet, even more introverted, something that worried Legolas a great deal. He could sense that his father was struggling with painful memories and he had urged Thranduil to confide in him, but his father had refused. Later on, Lindir had sought him out, telling him that Thranduil was trying hard to share his burden with him, but that it would take time. But time was the one thing Legolas no longer had the patience for. It was about time he found out what haunted his father!

 

Elrohir watched, amusement mingled with concern, how Legolas cunningly picked the lock. The door opened and Legolas turned to face him. The look in the blue eyes told him he was up for some sort of fight. “What do you hope to accomplish by going underground?”

 

“Oropher preferred the caves over the mellyrn trees and thus my father lived here during his childhood. It is the perfect place for me to find out more about my father and our family history. Something must have remained behind. Something that will tell me what happened so long ago.” Legolas set one step inside the caves and stopped Elrohir when the half-Elf tried to follow. “I need you to stand guard.”

 

“Why? It is not like I can warn you when someone approaches.” Legolas would be deep within the caves by then and if he shouted, everyone would hear him. “This is not up for discussion, melethron3, I am coming with you.”

 

Legolas considered fighting Elrohir on this, but realized he was losing precious time. The guards patrolled these grounds regularly and would return within the hour. Glaring at Elrohir, he gave in and disappeared into the dark underground.

 

Elrohir shivered; he had never been underground before and the lack of light made him feel like he was about to suffocate. Their Elven night vision allowed them to see perfectly and he followed Legolas deeper into the caves. Here and there, they found evidence that Elves had indeed lived here. Clothes, pottery, books, they encountered all these objects and more on their nightly hunt.

 

“This should be my father’s room.” Thranduil had allowed him to enter the caves just once and that had been when he had reached majority. His father had told him that he needed to know what rested underground.

 

Elrohir scanned his surroundings with his eyes. The room was bare, except for a bed and a giant painting that hung from the wall. The Elf depicted on it was fair-haired, had icy-blue eyes, wore a silver crown set with jewels and sported the most arrogant expression he had ever seen. The painting was enough to make him shiver. “Oropher?”

 

“Aye. Oropher.” Legolas didn’t spare the painting a single look – he vividly remembered feeling his heart freeze when he had looked at it that first time.

 

“The eyes seem to follow me, no matter where I go,” said Elrohir, who was moving about the room. He couldn’t imagine how a mere child would react to having that painting watch him every hour of the day.

 

Legolas ignored Elrohir’s comment. The painting froze the blood in his veins too.

 

“What exactly are we looking for?”

 

“Anything that will give us more information about my father’s childhood here. His family life… My grand-mother.” Legolas opened the closet and searched on the bottom and top of it, but found only children’s clothing.

 

Elrohir decided to search the bed, recalling how Elladan had breached his privacy by taking his diary from him. He hadn’t taken great care in hiding it that first time, believing Elladan wouldn’t invade his privacy in such a manner. Later, he had taken care and had hidden it well. Lifting the straw-filled mattress he wondered if Thranduil might have kept a diary. A lonely child might have, he realized. His fingertips encountered something hard and then paper. “I may have found something.”

 

Legolas quickly joined Elrohir and helped the half-Elf uncover the worn booklet that had been hidden beneath the mattress. “A diary?”

 

“Maybe… We will examine it later.”

 

Legolas slipped the precious booklet between the fabric of his shirt and was about to lower the mattress again when something else caught his attention. “What is this?”

 

Elrohir watched how Legolas pulled forth a drawing. A colored drawing, obviously made by a child. It showed the face of a She-Elf with long, blond hair and warm green eyes.

 

“Can it be that I am gazing upon the face of my grand-mother?” Legolas studied the drawing closer and found some family resemblance.

 

“You will have to ask your father if you want to make sure.” Elrohir made one last sweep of the room, but came up empty. “There is nothing else of interest in here.”

 

Legolas nodded once. “Aye, we should leave before the patrol finds the door open and alerts my father. I do not wish to explain to him why I ventured down here.”

 

Elrohir wisely kept quiet. It was his firm belief that Legolas should confront his father head on with his worries, but his lover disagreed. “Let us leave this dreadful place.” If he listened closely enough he heard an angry voice shouting orders through the caves. “I do not feel comfortable here.”

 

“Neither do I.” Although he was eager to leave the room, Legolas halted on the doorstep. “I cannot imagine what it must have been like for my father to live here.”

 

Elrohir understood. “I would not have lasted long underground without someone to love and take care of me.” Certainly not as a child!

 

Legolas took hold of Elrohir’s arm and pulled his lover with him as he stepped into the corridor. He wanted nothing more than to leave this dreadful place.

 

~~~~

 

Elrond frowned, coming upon his lover and Glorfindel sparring at the training grounds. These last few days Dûrel had been pushing himself relentlessly, trying to live up to whatever expectations he thought everyone had of him. Dûrel was desperately trying to be someone he was not, and Elrond wasn’t going to have it.

 

He felt the urge to tell the two combatants to stop, but in the end, he held back, watching Dûrel and Glorfindel circle each other. The two Elves were each other’s equals and each time one landed a blow, the other Elf would follow suit.

 

Dûrel was without any doubt a capable swordsman. Erestor had trained his son well and Dûrel could fight off any attacker. But it wasn’t his lover’s fighting skills that worried Elrond – it was Dûrel’s persistent refusal to discuss the fact that he had inherited Erestor’s ability to have children. Until now, Elrond had honored his promise not to pressure Dûrel into discussing it, but he was growing tired of playing cat and mouse.

 

Suddenly, Dûrel lost his footing and Glorfindel immediately ended the mock fight. “Are you all right, Sire?”

 

“I am fine!” Angry for his lapse in concentration Dûrel pulled away when Glorfindel tried to steady him. “I am fine!”

 

That was another thing they had to discuss – these last few days Dûrel had been extremely moody and had verbally attacked not only Elrond, but some of the servants as well. The healer had noticed that his lover tended to tire more quickly and he had caught Dûrel massaging his temples more than once. One night, after a very long meeting with his personal advisors, Elrond had found his lover curled up on the bed, complaining of a stomach ache. He had brewed an herbal tea, which had only marginally helped to alleviate Dûrel’s pain. Something was wrong and it vexed Elrond that Dûrel didn’t seek out his help as a healer.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes sought out Elrond’s gray ones. “Elrond, I do not think he is injured. My sword never touched him.”

 

At hearing Glorfindel say Elrond’s name, Dûrel looked up and found the half-Elf standing close. “I am fine! How many times must I say that?”

 

Elrond cocked his head and addressed Glorfindel. “Please leave us. I need to talk to my mate.”

 

Dûrel raised an eyebrow, being addressed as Elrond’s mate and not as their High-King, as had become Elrond’s habit.

 

Glorfindel, sensing the upcoming argument, made himself scarce.

 

“Meleth? What has happened to you? You do not seem yourself these days.” Elrond expected a tirade, Dûrel spinning around and marching away, but instead, his lover seemed to collapse and Dûrel hung his head in surrender. “I love you,” added Elrond in whispers as he advanced on his lover. “I always will, but I feel like something is wrong with you.” Encouraged now that Dûrel was staying and remaining quiet, he succeeded in wrapping an arm around the other Elf’s shoulder. “Your outbursts make me apprehensive and are unlike you. You are a kind and warm-hearted Elf.”

 

“There is no way out of it, is there?” Dûrel placed his sword aside and searched Elrond’s pleading eyes. “You are determined to discuss this?”

 

“Aye, but not here, not in the open. We will go to my study.”

 

Meekly, Dûrel followed, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

 

~~~

 

“I cannot read any of it!” Disappointed, Legolas closed the booklet. “I have never seen this sort of writing before!”

 

They had snuggled up in bed together and Elrohir now picked up the booklet, leafing through it. Legolas cuddled up him to him and he literally sensed his lover’s distress. “If what you told me is true, Thranduil might not have felt safe writing in a language Oropher could read. Maybe he devised his own language? A secret language?”

 

“An encoded language?” Elrohir’s suggestion made sense to Legolas. “But then we still won’t find out as only my father can decipher it and I doubt he will translate it for us.”

 

“We might not need your father’s help. I created encoded writing myself, when I was much younger. Elladan always wanted to read my diary.” Elrohir placed the booklet aside and pulled Legolas into a tight hug. “Did you speak with your father today?”

 

“Nay, he was caught up in a meeting most of the day.” Legolas rested his head against Elrohir’s shoulder and smiled, rubbing his cheek against his lover’s skin. “Elrohir…”

 

“Aye?” Elrohir raised an eyebrow, wondering about the odd tone Legolas’ voice possessed. “What else troubles you?”

 

“We still have to make love,” whispered Legolas, locking gazes with Elrohir. “Why did we not go all the way yet?”

 

“Because we have time, melethron.” Elrohir pressed a kiss onto Legolas’ hair, which glowed silver in Ithil’s light. “Our souls are already one and our bodies will follow shortly. There is no need to rush this.”

 

“Will you always love me?” asked Legolas and for one moment doubt shone from his eyes.

 

“Always, silly.” Elrohir’s fingertips caressed Legolas’ face. “Always.”

 

~~~

 

“Please sit down,” said Elrond, gesturing for his lover to seat himself on the couch. He poured them herbal tea and then joined Dûrel, who shifted restlessly on the couch. “What is amiss, meleth?”

 

“I am not completely certain,” started Dûrel in a wavering voice. “I do not know what has come over me.” He almost doubled over, experiencing cramps and the tea sloshed over the rim.

 

Elrond quickly rescued the cup and placed it on the side table. Placing one hand on either side of Dûrel’s head, he forced his lover to look at him. “Has the stomach ache returned?”

 

“It never left completely. I have been miserable for five days now, though the cramps were lessening and my mood swings too – until now. ” Dûrel drew in a deep breath. “And the restlessness remains.” He forcefully freed himself of Elrond’s hold and got to his feet. Agitatedly, he paced the study.

 

Elrond’s eyes widened as they encountered a red stain on that part of the couch where his lover had been sitting. The possibility that Dûrel was going through a fertility cycle had crossed his mind before, but he had dismissed it, believing Dûrel would not keep something that important from him. /But he must know! How can he not know what is happening?/

 

“Nay, my words are not completely true. I felt like this once before.” Dûrel came to a halt in front of the window and overlooked the courtyard. “When I reached my majority.” But *that* couldn’t be happening again, could it?

 

Elrond slowly rose from the couch, noticing the growing stain on the back of Dûrel’s green robes. He decided to tread carefully as long as he didn’t know if Dûrel was in denial, trying to fool him, or simply unaware of the changes happening in his body. For now he would give his lover the benefit of the doubt.

 

Elrond’s hands came to rest on his shoulder and Dûrel willingly turned around when Elrond nudged him to do so. “Why is it happening again?”

 

Elrond nodded once. “You finally acknowledge that it is happening again? No more denial?” The confusion that shone from Dûrel’s eyes told Elrond that his lover still didn’t fully understand and he ruled out the possibility that the other Elf was putting on an act. Dûrel really didn’t know what had happened. “Meleth, you are experiencing another fertility cycle and this time you are bleeding.”

 

Dûrel’s eyes grew impossibly wide, finally seeing the blood that stained the couch. “I am what?” He swayed on his feet and it was only Elrond steadying arm that kept him from fainting. “I am what?”

 

Elrond guided his beloved back to the couch and sat him down. “If my conclusion is right, you are experiencing a fertility cycle, like many She-Elves do. The symptoms are the same. The mood swings, head and stomach aches, they all match.”

 

“But what does it mean?” The cramps were back and spasms made him want to curl up in a fetal position.

 

Elrond inclined his head in thought. “I am no expert in this matter, meleth, but I think it means that your body deems you ready to conceive.”

 

“I… I cannot… I am King! Elrond…” Dûrel trembled. “We discussed this before!”

 

Elrond soothed his lover. “Meleth, this does not mean that you must become pregnant right now.” And that moment, he realized that he would welcome another child. Another baby to crawl on his lap, pull at his hair and turn his world upside down. Especially when that child was his and Dûrel’s.

 

“I am bleeding? I am actually…” Unable to grasp reality fully, Dûrel pleadingly looked at Elrond. “What do I do now?”

 

Elrond gave his beloved a reassuring smile. “I want you to rest for a few hours.” Dûrel had driven himself mercilessly these last few days when he should have been resting. “I shall prepare an herbal tea that will hopefully lessen your discomfort.”

 

“How long will this last?” Dûrel felt entranced and was only slowly allowing the truth in.

 

“Again, I am no expert in this matter, but I think it will last about a week.” The problem was that Dûrel wasn’t a female and so his knowledge was lacking. He had never advised a hermaphrodite before! “We will find out, meleth, together.”

 

Dûrel bowed his head, feeling nothing but shame. He was worthless as a King, and as a lover.

 

~~~

 

/Nay, stay away from her! Leave her alone! Do not you hurt her!/ Thranduil tossed and turned, fighting enemies which only existed in his imagination. “Noooo!”

 

The scream woke Lindir from his sleep and he immediately sat upright to check on his distraught lover. “Thranduil?” Large, doe-like eyes, caught in pain and fear, stared helplessly back at him. “I am here, Thranduil. I am here.” He loosely wrapped his arms around his lover’s trembling frame and pulled him close. Thranduil clung to him and big, fat tears dripped from the troubled, emerald eyes. For long moments he rocked Thranduil and held him close. At this point, he refrained from questioning his lover about his nightmare, knowing Thranduil needed to sort out his thoughts and emotions first.

 

Only once Thranduil stopped shaking himself to pieces did Lindir make eye contact. Seeing the tears in the swimming eyes made his heart contract in pain. “What was your nightmare about?”

 

“I…” Thranduil’s first reaction was to deny Lindir and to lock him out, but then he remembered the discussion they had had a few days ago. Lindir was his mate now. If he didn’t learn to trust Lindir, their relationship, their love would fail. Thranduil rested his weary head against Lindir’s bare chest and closed his eyes. He concentrated on feeling Lindir’s arms around him and sighed, hearing Lindir softly sing a lullaby.

 

“Thank you,” said Thranduil, once the song had ended. “Thank you for giving me a moment to collect myself.”

 

“I believe that discussing whatever haunts you will help you heal, meleth. I really do.” Lindir continued to rock Thranduil, doing his best to make his lover feel safe and wanted.

 

“I do not wish to burden your soul with the vile deeds which I witnessed in my past.”

 

“You will only burden my soul by *not* telling me, Thranduil.” Lindir sent a silent prayer to the Valar, hoping Thranduil would find the courage to confide in him.

 

“I was young … I was about ten… not yet ten…” Thranduil held his breath – he couldn’t believe he was actually telling someone!

 

“You were but a small child,” said Lindir, soothingly. “What did you see?” Thranduil had mentioned he had witnessed ‘vile deeds’. Apparently, at least one of them still haunted him!

 

“I cannot say the words…” Thranduil closed his eyes again and pressed even closer to Lindir. “I do not know how you will react to learning this horrid truth.”

 

“I will remain at your side and I will continue to love you, Thranduil. Please, confide in me. I cannot fight invisible ghosts, but I can help you deal with the past.”

 

“Do you really want to know?” asked Thranduil through clenched teeth.

 

“Tell me, meleth.” Thranduil grew even tenser against him and Lindir mentally prepared himself for whatever grueling revelation Thranduil would make. When his lover finally spoke again, Thranduil’s voice sounded child-like and extremely scared.

 

“Oropher ordered Saerif to slit my mother’s throat and they made me watch.”

 

Lindir’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. He had expected something horrific, but not even in his wildest dreams had he expected anything like this. “Your father did what?”

 

“Oropher was convinced that my mother was no longer faithful to him, that she had fallen in love with someone else.” Thranduil’s voice changed again and this time it was an adult’s voice, hard as steel and unforgiving, that continued. “Saerif slit her throat and the blood erupted from the wound. Some of the droplets splashed onto my hands and I fainted. When I woke up again, they had removed her corpse, but the pool of blood still remained, reminding me that the murder had really happened, that it had not been a bad dream like I had hoped it was.”

 

Lindir was speechless. What words could possibly comfort Thranduil right now? Instead, he leaned in closer and gathered Thranduil’s cold and sweaty hands in his. He pressed a kiss on the palm of his lover’s right hand and then another onto the back of the left.

 

“In my dreams I still see the blood staining my hands. It never washed off.” Thranduil’s eyes had dried, as he had run out of tears. “Now you know what haunts my dreams.” Well, at least Lindir now knew of *one* traumatic event that haunted him. Maybe now that the minstrel understood just how distressing his memories were, Lindir would stop pressuring him into revealing more of his past.

 

Still feeling at a loss, Lindir pulled Thranduil close and created eye contact. “Thranduil, I cannot change the past, no matter how badly I want to do just that. But I can be here for you in the present and fight these memories with you. And, if the Valar will allow it, I will build my future around you and your love for me. You took that important first step only a moment ago. You could have shut me out, but you did not. I am proud of you and I love you so much!”

 

Big-eyed, Thranduil listened to Lindir’s declaration of love. “You will stand at my side? Face Oropher with me? I am no longer alone?”

 

“Aye, meleth. I will do all that and more. I will love you and keep you safe. In time, you will realize that the past is just that; the past.” Elrond’s words returned to him – the half-Elf had told him that it would be like this. “We will face Oropher together and we will find a way for you to make peace with your past. I promise.”

 

Thranduil raised a shaky hand and touched Lindir’s face, bestowing a rickety caress onto the skin. “I love you, Lindir. Without you, I am lost.”

 

“It is a good thing I found you then,” whispered Lindir, kissing Thranduil’s brow. Realizing that his lover needed a moment to compose himself, he sang another lullaby. Thranduil relaxed against him and the distressed Elf drifted off into sleep again. /I promise that I will do whatever it takes to help you recover, for I love you, Thranduil./

 

 

1 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

2 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

3 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

 

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary

 

OC Names:

Dûrel - Dark Star

Saerif – Bitter Bark

Mithrilas – silver leaf – Chief Advisor to Thranduil

Mithlas – grey leaf –Elladan’s horse

Galednel – green elf – Thranduil’s Seneschal

Gaelveril – pale rose – mother of Thranduil

Lhûnel – blue bell – wife of Thranduil

Barandhraug – brown wolf – Captain of Thranduil’s guards

Tharmalthen – golden grass – Thranduil’s chief healer


	11. Chapter 11

Through the Eyes of a Child

Part 4

 

 

“Glorfindel?” Elladan had felt guilty since the incident which had occurred yesterday. It had never been his intention to bring the emotional pain Glorfindel had been repressing out in the open.

 

Glorfindel looked up from behind his desk and nodded once, signaling Elladan he could approach further. “I will have this roster finished within the next few minutes, Elladan.” The incident weighed heavily on his mind as well. Later, when he’d had a chance to mentally review what had happened, he had recalled the lost expression on Elladan’s face – the half-Elf’s futile attempt to reach out to him. And his reaction had been to shut Elladan out and ignore him. Glorfindel didn’t feel very proud of himself where his behavior was concerned.

 

Elladan seated himself opposite Glorfindel and let his gaze wander through the Captain’s office, which was filled with weaponry, maps and more weaponry. “You like to be prepared,” he said, chuckling, as he pointed at the large collection of swords at the back of the room.

 

Glorfindel gave Elladan a weak smile. He suspected he knew why the half-Elf had sought him out – they had lots to discuss and neither of them was really looking forward to having this discussion, but he trusted on their friendship to pull them through.

 

After placing the now finished duty roster on the desk, Glorfindel pushed back his chair and got to his feet. He took to pacing his office, trying to find the right words to apologize.

 

“I am sorry,” they said, simultaneously. Elladan smiled a bit nervously and Glorfindel shuffled his feet.

 

“Please let me go first,” requested Glorfindel. After receiving a nod from Elladan, the blond Captain drew in a deep breath and said, “I apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I was hurting and you were trying to comfort me and yet, I ignored you. You merely acted like a good friend and I…”

 

Elladan wasn’t going to have any of this and quickly rose from his chair and walked up to Glorfindel. The Captain had bowed his head and the golden-colored hair shielded his blue eyes from any curious looks. “Stop it, meldir1.” Elladan placed a finger beneath Glorfindel’s chin and raised the head. With his other hand, he brushed the long, fair hair out of Glorfindel’s face and when their gazes finally met, he offered his former mentor a warm smile. “You said it yourself – you were hurting. Aye, I wanted to comfort you, but I will never force you to accept anything I am offering. If you prefer solitude over my company I will accept that.”

 

“It is not like that.” Glorfindel moved quickly and caught Elladan’s hand in his. “I enjoy your company, I always have, but yesterday Ecthelion seemed so close… only for a moment though… Later, I realized how badly I had treated you and…”

 

Sad, pleading eyes met his and Elladan pulled Glorfindel into a loose hug. “Seeing you hurting breaks my heart, Glorfindel.” He wished there was something else – something more – he could do for the tormented Elf. /I love you so much and yet I can never speak the words or reveal my feelings for you. Especially not when I know that you still love Ecthelion. I never thought you would still love him./ Maybe, subconsciously, he had hoped he had a chance with Glorfindel, but he would delude himself no more. What Glorfindel desired was a friend – nothing more.

 

~~~

 

“Legolas, what was your grandmother’s name?” Elrohir sat hunched over the booklet and was writing down names, putting possible ways of how Thranduil could have written them next to them.

 

“Gaelveril,” replied Legolas. “Why do you need to know?” He joined Elrohir on the floor and wondered if his lover was making any progress at all.

 

“I am trying to find out what symbol goes with what name.” Elrohir pointed at the two names he had already written down, with Thranduil’s symbols next to them. “I reckoned that Thranduil would often use Saerif’s name and Oropher’s. If that is the case, these two symbols might represent their names. He might have used this combination of symbols for his mother’s name…” Elrohir’s voice faded, as he was once more concentrating on finding the key that would solve this riddle. “I think I can do this.”

 

Legolas’ heart felt heavy. “Do you really think my father devised this language because he was afraid Oropher would read his diary?” What did this booklet contain? Why would reading its content anger Oropher?

 

“I do. I did the same thing when Elladan wouldn’t leave my diary alone.” Elrohir’s tongue popped out, moistened his top lip and he wrote down another combination of symbols. “Decoding it is not as difficult as I thought.”

 

“Thank you for doing this,” whispered Legolas, resting his head against Elrohir’s shoulder. “I really need to know what is tormenting my father.”

 

Elrohir was about to suggest that Legolas asked Thranduil, but his breath caught, finally solving the mystery of Thranduil’s writing. “I have got it!”

 

“Can you read to me what it says?” Legolas inched closer. His heart raced and a fine layer of cold sweat formed on his hands as he reached for the booklet.

 

“Give me a few more minutes,” replied Elrohir. “There are still some things that do not make much sense.”

 

Legolas bit his bottom lip, watching Elrohir scribble down more words. In a few more minutes he would learn more of his father’s childhood.

 

~~~

 

“How do you fare this morn?” Lindir looked into Thranduil’s emerald eyes and much to his relief, found them lucid and sparkling.

 

“Good, for I find you close.” Thranduil’s head rested on Lindir’s lap. The minstrel was sitting upright, leaning his back against the headboard and the long, elegant fingers teased through his blond hair. “I want to wake up like this for the rest of my life.” Thranduil raised his hand and caressed a strand of white hair. Lindir squirmed a bit and Thranduil immediately noticed it. “Is something amiss?”

 

“Not exactly amiss,” whispered Lindir, wondering how Thranduil would react to learning of his little ‘problem’. “I am hard.”

 

Thranduil briefly felt speechless, but then chastised himself for not expecting it. He normally sported a morning erection as well, but last night’s nightmares had made him feel uncomfortable and his body had reacted to his mental state. “Would you… Would you like me to help you with that?”

 

Lindir smiled, lazily. Thranduil’s offer surprised him, but it was very welcome. “And how would you do that, Sire?”

 

Thranduil gave Lindir a shy smile. He knew what motions pleased himself when he longed for release and figured it couldn’t be much different for Lindir. He sat upright and wrapped an arm around Lindir’s shoulder. Taking the initiative in this way wasn’t like him, but Lindir made him feel safe and wanted and that feeling assured him that it was all right to try something new.

 

Lindir leaned back into the comfort of the pillows and parted lips and teeth, feeling Thranduil’s tongue seeking entry. The Woodland Elf moved about on his lap, until he was straddling him and Lindir slipped his hands beneath the firm buttocks. The kissing deepened and moans, purrs and sighs floated through their bedroom.

 

Thranduil’s gentleness surprised Lindir, who threw back his head the moment the Woodland Elf released his lips. “I love you so much,” he whispered, seeing his lover’s pupils darken with desire.

 

Swallowing hard, Thranduil tried to rid himself of his nervousness and reminded himself that Lindir wanted this – that they both wanted it! One hand slipped down Lindir’s chest and the fingers curled around the weeping length of hard flesh.

 

Involuntarily, Lindir arched his back and he thrust into the hand. “Kiss me, Thranduil… please…”

 

Eager to please, Thranduil claimed Lindir’s lips once more. The scent in their bedroom changed to musky, urging them both on. Thranduil’s eyes widened, feeling Lindir’s fingers wrap around his erection. Their gazes met, lips locked and hands moved in a simultaneous rhythm.

 

It wasn’t long before Lindir approached orgasm and he could tell, by feeling Thranduil tense against him, that the Woodland Elf was close as well. Sucking on Thranduil’s tongue, Lindir closed his eyes and let orgasm take him.

 

Thranduil succumbed to the sensual overload. It was too much. Cream erupted from his member, mixed with Lindir’s and the lovers clung to each other, panting hard and savoring seeing the ecstasy in the other Elf’s eyes.

 

“That was… I lack the words…” whispered Thranduil, his body still trembling with lingering bliss.

 

“Then do not speak.” Lindir wrapped his arms around Thranduil and pressed a kiss on the slightly salty skin, making his lover moan. Last night had been pivotal for their relationship and this morning they had taken another important step. “I love you and I will always be at your side,” he said, whispering his declaration into Thranduil’s left ear. He would say it as many times as Thranduil needed to hear it.

 

~~~

 

“Oh, this is not good.” Elrohir had grown pale, reading a random page in Thranduil’s diary. “Not good at all.” He glanced at Legolas, wondering how his lover would react to reading the diary.

 

“What does it say? Tell me!” Legolas was about to shake Elrohir, just to make him comply when the half-Elf finally began to read aloud.

 

The squirrel is dead. I rescued the little thing from the storm a few days ago and kept it hidden in my closet. Oropher would never let me keep it, I just know that. It was nice to have a little friend, someone I could talk to, hold and cuddle…

 

But Saerif killed it. He wrung its neck until the little eyes bulged from their sockets. Oropher laughed and approved, telling me I should not be so sentimental, that I was the Crown Prince of Mirkwood and that I should act according to my position.

 

But I do not want to be the Crown Prince! I want my Naneth2! But she is gone… I know she won’t be back… There was so much blood and he just laughed…

 

The black ink had turned into spots on the bottom half of the page, making it very clear that the child had cried after writing this down.

 

Legolas sat motionless, which worried Elrohir, and he placed the booklet aside for now. “Meleth3?”

 

Legolas shook himself from his shock. “I do not know what I expected to learn, but not this…” He couldn’t have drawn the right conclusion, could he? “Would you read some more? Please look for my grandmother’s name.”

 

“Not before you tell me what is going on in your head.” Elrohir stroked the long, fair hair and watched Legolas’ pupils dilate.

 

“He said there was blood and that she was gone – that she would never come back!”

 

Elrohir swallowed, nervously. “Do you think…?”

 

“I am afraid to think what I am thinking, Elrohir.” Legolas picked up the booklet again and handed it to Elrohir. “You must do this for me.”

 

Elrohir didn’t want to open this can of worms, but realized it had to be done – for Legolas’ sake and Thranduil’s. He leafed through the booklet and found the section he had dreaded to find. “Oh, Legolas, must I?”

 

The tone of Elrohir’s voice confirmed Legolas’ worst fears. “I was right then? Oropher had my grandmother killed?”

 

Elrohir nodded once and then began to read.

 

She is gone! She is dead! He killed her! There was blood… Blood everywhere and her screams… I still hear them! I covered my ears and yet I still hear them! I will never forget the look in her eyes. She reached for me, but Oropher would not let her hold me. Oropher told me to watch as he punished her.

 

I want my Naneth!

 

I cannot stop crying. The tears come and come and yet, when Oropher visits I have to force my tears back. If Oropher sees me crying he will tell Saerif to punish me too.

 

Unable to continue reading, Elrohir’s voice broke and he flung the booklet away from him. The boy’s pain still lingered on the pages, echoed in every written word. Legolas released a keening wail and sagged against him. Elrohir reacted by establishing a tight embrace on his lover. How was he supposed to comfort Legolas after learning something so atrocious?

 

“Oropher had my grandmother killed and he made my father watch!” The enormity of what Thranduil had endured as a child suddenly hit him and tears flowed from Legolas’ eyes. “When he told me that Oropher was a cruel and harsh parent, my father left out that little tidbit!”

 

“I assume that he was trying to protect you by keeping this horrible truth from you,” whispered Elrohir. “Legolas, did you notice that ‘he’ killed your grandmother? Thranduil did not say that it was Oropher.”

 

“What are you saying?” Legolas looked at Elrohir through a rainfall of tears.

 

“I think that Saerif carried out the murder so Oropher’s hands would remain clean.”

 

Legolas’ shivered, recalling Saerif’s taunting words before the doors of the maze had closed behind him. “It all makes sense now.”

 

Elrohir stared at the booklet, deadly afraid of the other grueling secrets it might contain. “Do you really want me to read more?”

 

“Not now. I need time to…” Legolas’ voice trailed off, still trying to comprehend what he had just learned. “And my father was forced to watch. He lost his mother… He was only ten years old when she died! A toddler! I need to talk to him! I need to talk to my father!”

 

“Calm yourself, meleth,” said Elrohir, trying to sound reasonable. “You cannot confront him when you are this distressed. You must calm down first.”

 

Legolas nodded his head once. “You are right, but…” And how was he to explain to his father that he knew the truth? That Oropher had had Gaelveril murdered? /I will have to confess to him that I went into the caves and retrieved his diary./ Legolas’ gaze came to rest on the child’s drawing, showing a golden-haired She-Elf. /Is that you, Gaelveril? Did my father draw you to keep you alive?/ His head reeled with questions and he leaned in closer, allowing Elrohir to hold and comfort him like only a mate could.

 

~~~

 

Elrond looked at his sleeping lover and sighed. He had escorted Dûrel back to the rooms they shared and had brewed an herbal tea, which should lessen his lover’s discomfort. Dûrel had drunk the foul-tasting tea and had then lay down, allowing Elrond to tuck him in.

 

That had happened two hours ago and Elrond had not moved since. He had watched over his lover’s sleep, letting his thoughts drift. He understood why being different made Dûrel uncomfortable; especially considering the fact many Elves looked up to Dûrel simply because he was their High-King and Ereinion’s son. Dûrel felt pressured to be the best he could be, and in doing so, was trying hard to deny this unique part of himself.

 

Dûrel stirred and the brown eyes filled with the first signs of awareness. Elrond vacated his chair and sat down on the side of the bed, allowing for his fingers to entangle his lover’s dark mane. “How do you feel? Better?”

 

Dûrel needed a moment to fully wake up before answering Elrond. “I…” He paused, waiting for the stomach ache to make itself known. “The discomfort is gone – mostly.” Only a faint, throbbing sensation remained in the pit of his abdomen. “Your foul concoction worked.” He added a smile to his words, letting his lover know that he was feeling better.

 

“I was blind,” said Elrond, putting the blame on himself. “I should have realized what was happening to you. I am a healer!”

 

“You could not know… I did not know myself.” Dûrel pushed himself in a sitting position and Elrond moved quickly to push some supporting pillows behind his back. Only Erestor had ever pampered him and Dûrel allowed Elrond to fuss over him with a smile. His lover had better enjoy pampering him whilst he allowed it. “I do not know what to think of this, Elrond.”

 

Elrond placed his hand atop of Dûrel’s and ran his thumb across his lover’s knuckles. “I must admit to being surprised as well. I did not expect for this to happen.”

 

“I guess this means I will have to give your question serious thought then.”

 

“What question?” Elrond frowned and scooted closer.

 

“The question if I want children or not.” Dûrel drew in a deep breath.

 

“You do not have to make your mind up right now. Take your time.” Elrond gave Dûrel a reassuring smile. “We have plenty of it.”

 

Dûrel’s eyes widened. “Are you saying that…?”

 

“That this will occur again? Aye. Most She-Elves go through this each moon. I cannot be certain if it is the same for you though and we will have to be careful when making love.”

 

Dûrel blinked. “I had not even considered that – or thought that far ahead.”

 

“Why don’t you rest for the rest of the day and then join me for dinner in the Hall?” Elrond wanted to prevent that his lover felt isolated or ashamed.

 

“I…” Dûrel brought a hand to his head and released a deep sigh, massaging his brow. Shyly, he probed Elrond’s eyes. “You hinted once that you would welcome another child.”

 

“I have raised three children, melethron4. I love the sound of small feet running through the Last Homely House. I never tired of playing with them, or reading bed time stories to them. But my children are all grown up and no longer need me.” Elrond leaned in closer and pressed a loving kiss on his mate’s lips. “I would welcome our child with open arms.”

 

Elrond’s admission left Dûrel speechless. He had suspected that the half-Elf would welcome their child, but he had been unprepared to hear the passion in Elrond’s voice. “You really want a child?”

 

“I would like for us to be a family, aye. And it matters little to me if our child is a boy or a girl.” Elrond realized he was getting carried away and composed himself. “What I am trying to say is that this is ultimately *your* decision, Dûrel. If you decide against having a child, I will respect that. I do not want you to feel pressured. I merely want you to know that I am not adverse to the thought of becoming a father again.”

 

Dûrel fidgeted with the corner of the sheet that covered him. “I need time, Elrond. Time to understand what is happening – the possibilities.”

 

”I understand,” said Elrond, soothing. Watching his lover’s reactions closely, he stretched next to him. Dûrel moved closer and Elrond opened his arms. Lying spooned behind Dûrel, Elrond pressed a kiss onto the dark hair. “It is *your* decision, always remember that.”

 

“Thank you,” whispered Dûrel, lost in thought. Not pressuring him was the best thing Elrond could do at the moment, as he was already struggling with his identity and his heritage.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel watched Elladan for most of the evening, which they spent in the Hall of Fire in the company of Elrond and Dûrel. The two dark-haired Elves seemed distracted and so Glorfindel had focused on Elladan instead. The half-Elf still looked hurt, although he was trying hard to hide his feelings. Why had he reacted in that way yesterday?

 

/Because Elladan is dear to you and you can not let him come too close,/ supplied a little voice from the back of his head. /You have kept everyone at a distance since your return to Arda./

 

/But no one knows what it was like!/ he thought. /They do not know what it was like to be torn away from Ecthelion! One moment he was still at my side and the next, I found myself on a ship sailing for the Grey Havens!/ Glorfindel hoped that his reply would shut that little voice up, but he had thought wrong.

 

/Ecthelion is your past, Glorfindel. And you did your best to make your current life as unpleasant as possible. Aye, you love Elrond and his children dearly, but you have yet to fully admit your true feelings./

 

/My true feelings?/ Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. Why couldn’t this annoying voice shut up?

 

/Be honest, Glorfindel. You have kept everyone at a distance to prevent your growing attached to them. Did it work?/

 

/Nay, it did not,/ admitted Glorfindel.

 

/Do you plan on living out your life alone? All alone and unloved?/

 

/I am loved,/ countered Glorfindel.

 

/Do not act dumb, Glorfindel. I mean *loved*./

 

Glorfindel pushed deeper into his chair, wishing for this conversation to stop, but that little voice had other plans.

 

/You have watched him the entire evening, why?/

 

/Because I feel guilty for shutting him out last night./

 

/Why did you shut him out?/

 

Glorfindel growled, softly. /Stop asking questions./

 

/Not until you answer them!/

 

Glorfindel pushed back his chair, got to his feet and marched out of the Hall of Fire. He felt Elladan’s worried look upon him, but ignored it, as this annoying voice continued its lecture.

 

/You shut him out because you saw something in his eyes that scared you, didn’t you? You saw love in his eyes./

 

/I was his teacher and now I am his friend. There is no love! And most certainly not the kind of love you are referring too!/

 

/Are you so certain, Glorfindel?/

 

The taunting laughter that followed remotely reminded him of Ecthelion, who had had a similar way of making him admit things. /I am certain! Elladan is…/

 

“Glorfindel? I saw you leave – quite abruptly – and I wondered if something was amiss.” Elladan had followed the Captain out of the Hall and into the rose garden. The look, which Glorfindel gave him, could only be described as spooked. Acting instinctively, he raised a hand and rested it on Glorfindel’s shoulder, eager to establish some sort of contact through which he could offer support. Hopefully Glorfindel would accept it. “I am here, if you wish to talk about matters. I am a good listener, at least, I have been told that I am.”

 

The echo of that annoying, little voice still lingered in Glorfindel’s thoughts and made him study Elladan in depth. The voice had stated that Elladan loved him and that it wasn’t a child’s love for his tutor. Could that voice be right? And if it was, what would that mean? “Elladan…”

 

Elladan smiled, hearing Glorfindel whisper his name in such a thoughtful way. “Aye, it is I, Elladan. What troubles you, Glorfindel? Is it…” Oh, by the Valar, he couldn’t say the name for fear of upsetting Glorfindel again.

 

“Nay, it is not Ecthelion, not tonight.” Glorfindel rested a hand atop of Elladan’s, removed it from his shoulder and held it clasped within his slightly bigger hand. “Elladan, can I ask you something personal?”

 

Elladan didn’t like this reversal one bit, but couldn’t deny Glorfindel. There was a remarkably soft expression in the sapphire eyes, which lured him into a sense of safety. He trusted Glorfindel; he always had. “You may ask, but I cannot guarantee I will answer.”

 

Glorfindel recognized the answer he had given Elladan the evening before and nodded once. “That is fair enough.”

 

Elladan managed a small smile, but in truth, he was growing nervous. Why was Glorfindel still holding his hand?

 

“Last night you asked me why I had not taken a lover. Now I want to ask you the same thing. Elladan, I know that there were suitors… that your father received marriage proposals and I also know that they were discarded. Why? Who holds your heart?”

 

Elladan had trouble breathing. Glorfindel couldn’t be asking him this! “How do you know my father received such proposals?” His question was meant to buy him time. He needed to think!

 

“Because I saw them and later, I talked to the disappointed messengers who had to take the letters of rejection home. Elladan, you are very fair. You are a skilled warrior and a truly beautiful soul. I expected you to find a mate before your brother did and yet…” Elladan tried to free his hand, but Glorfindel didn’t allow it. “Please answer me.” Until now, he hadn’t considered that the voice had told him the truth, but as he stood here, with Elladan’s hand in his, he grew aware of feelings, which he had repressed for centuries.

 

Elladan struggled with his emotions. Telling Glorfindel the truth scared him and went against his instincts. The Captain would doubtlessly let him down gently, but Elladan was certain that Glorfindel *would* reject him. After all, he didn’t compare to a warrior of Ecthelion’s magnitude.

 

“Elladan?” Glorfindel’s thumb caressed Elladan’s palm, trying to pull the half-Elf from whatever trance he had fallen in to. “Please be honest.”

 

Elladan closed his eyes, gathered his courage and then blurted out the truth. “I fell in love with you during the feast father arranged for Arwen when she reached her majority. You looked radiant that day, well, you always do, but that day you really caught my eye.” Elladan fully expected Glorfindel to release his hand as if bitten by a snake, but nothing like that happened and instead, the caress continued. “I never planned to reveal my feelings for you, certainly not after yesterday. Yesterday, I realized that I stood no chance. I mean, just look at me! I am not a legend, like Ecthelion. Compared to him I am nothing but a whelp who dabbles at sword’s play, never achieving his skill and…” A finger, resting against his lips silenced him and Elladan’s eyes opened.

 

A lump of emotions blocked Glorfindel’s throat, making it hard for him to speak. He had listened to Elladan’s rambling with growing apprehension and had finally realized what conclusion Elladan had reached last night. He also grew aware of his heart, beating faster and the sweat that formed on the palms of his hands. Oh, he had been deluding himself for a very long time – too many years – and he had almost let Elladan pay the price for his self-pity. “Why do you think you have to be like Ecthelion when you are Elladan?”

 

Elladan swallowed, hard. “For some time I fooled myself into believing that I stood a chance to win your love and now that I know who your lover was I…”

 

Speaking his next words was hard on Glorfindel, but he managed, aided by the presence of that little voice that was once more resounding in his head.

 

/Tell him, Glorfindel. Tell him the truth. Stop holding on to someone who is no longer there. Ecthelion is in the Halls of Waiting and lost to you./

 

Glorfindel doubled over, suddenly realizing whose voice he was hearing in his head. /Ecthelion?/

 

Worried for Glorfindel’s well-being, Elladan lunged forward and caught the other Elf before he could crumble. “Glorfindel?” What had happened? Had hearing his admission shocked Glorfindel that much that he would faint?

 

/You know that I speak the truth, Glorfindel. I was angry as well, when the Valar separated us, but I have made my peace with their decision and you should do the same. Do you really think I would begrudge you a new love in your new life? We had our time, meleth. You must stop living in the past. Let Elladan be your future. You have my blessing./ And with those words, Ecthelion’s presence fled Glorfindel’s subconscious.

 

“Glorfindel?” Elladan was beginning to panic, now that Glorfindel wasn’t responding. “Maybe I should take you to my father? He will know what…” He was stopped mid-sentence when Glorfindel’s gaze met his. The Captain drew in a deep breath and seemed able to stand unaided, so Elladan released him – with regret.

 

“I had a revelation of sorts,” whispered Glorfindel, still pondering what had just happened. Had it really been Ecthelion advising him or had it been his subconscious, providing him with permission to court Elladan? Would he ever find out? “I do not need a healer,” he said, sensing Elladan’s distress.

 

“You do seem better now,” whispered Elladan, taking a step away from Glorfindel. He interpreted Glorfindel’s reaction as rejection and made ready to return to the Hall of Fire alone.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Glorfindel’s question made Elladan halt in his tracks. “Back inside. I reckon you would prefer to forget this conversation ever happened and I am giving you back your privacy.”

 

“I do not want my privacy. I want you to stay with me.” Glorfindel moved quickly and gained a tight hold on Elladan’s wrist, pulling him close.

 

Glorfindel’s reaction puzzled Elladan, who had little choice than to stand in front of Glorfindel. The expression in Glorfindel’s eyes was hard to decipher and Elladan waited for the blond Elf to either speak his mind or to release him.

 

“Elladan?” Glorfindel pulled the half-Elf close and quickly folded his arms around Elladan’s frame, making sure he couldn’t walk away again. “I need to tell you something.”

 

Elladan savored being this close to Glorfindel. Their faces were only inches away and the warrior’s strong arms held him close. “I am listening.”

 

“I have been hiding from my feelings for a long time, Elladan. I did not think – did not want to think – that someone could take Ecthelion’s place as my lover. I clung to my past love, to my memories of him and chose not to see your feelings for me.”

 

“But you know of my feelings for you now.” Elladan inclined his head, wondering where this conversation was leading. Why would Glorfindel not release him?

 

“Last night opened my eyes – the way I treated you made me face myself and I do not like who I have become. Nay,” he said, seeing Elladan was about to object to his words. “Listen! I was wrong and you were right. I thought that I wanted to be alone and to hang on to the past, but I do not. I want your company, the comfort you are offering and foremost I want you to love me.”

 

At a loss, Elladan could only stare into Glorfindel’s eyes, which were honest and inviting. The blond Elf was serious! “But, I do not understand…” he said, weakly.

 

“Maybe you will understand this,” whispered Glorfindel, bringing Elladan in for a kiss.

 

The moment Glorfindel’s lips touched his Elladan closed his eyes in bliss. If this was a dream, then he didn’t want to wake up ever again!

 

~~~

 

“Ada5?” Legolas peeked into his father’s bedroom and found Thranduil seated on his bed. Lindir was nowhere in sight and so Legolas advanced on his father.

 

“Legolas, my son.” Thranduil shifted on the bed. His hair was still wet from the bath he had just taken. He had left Lindir in the bathroom, as his lover was untangling his hair. The last thing he had expected at this early hour was a surprise visit from his son.

 

Legolas sat down on the bed and studied Thranduil’s expression in depth. Although he still saw pain and horror in the emerald eyes, he saw something else as well -- something new. “You look happy.”

 

“Lindir makes me happy.” Thranduil combed his hair and watched Legolas in turn. “I trust Elrohir makes you happy as well?”

“He does, Ada.” Noises came from the bathroom, alerting him that Lindir could return any moment now. This wasn’t the way he wanted to tell Thranduil that he had found the booklet and had begun reading it. He wanted time and privacy. “Will you meet me for a walk later today? I would like to talk to you – spend some time alone with you.”

 

If Legolas’ request surprised Thranduil, he managed not to let it show. “I will always have time to talk to you, my son.” Thranduil leaned forward and placed a parental kiss on his son’s brow. “I will meet you at the old oak after lunch. We will talk then.”

 

Legolas nodded, gratefully. “I will be there.” He jumped to his feet and quickly left the room. He needed to sort out his thoughts and emotions before confronting his father with his new knowledge and he did not want to burst out in to tears, as he suspected his father would also be emotional. One of them needed to remain in control of their emotions!

 

“Did I just hear voices in here?” asked Lindir, who left the bathroom with only a towel slung around his slender hips.

 

“Legolas visited with me.” Thranduil gestured for Lindir to sit down in front of him.

 

Lindir settled down between Thranduil’s legs and sighed, feeling his lover’s fingers braid his hair. It was a beautiful morning and he didn’t want to address the nightmare Thranduil had suffered last night, but he also knew they could not avoid discussing it much longer. “I am sure that your mother loved you.”

 

Thranduil’s hands stilled momentarily, but then continued their braiding motion. “I know she did. And I loved her.”

 

“Have you had this nightmare before?”

 

“I have suffered from it since the night she died.”

 

“Each night?” asked Lindir, turning his head.

 

Thranduil cursed, as the braid had escaped his fingers. “Almost each night.”

 

”Are there other nightmares as well?” Lindir suspected what the answer would be, but needed to hear it in order to be absolutely certain.

 

“Aye, many others… You will find out in time. There is no need to allow them into the sunlight just yet.” Thranduil finished his lover’s braids and then pulled Lindir closer in order to press a kiss on his lover’s shoulder. “I will be tied up in meetings most of the morning… and I already promised midday to Legolas… Will you be mine this eve?”

 

“This evening and all others as well,” said Lindir, snuggling close to Thranduil. In spite of their light tone, he sensed the tension that still lingered in his lover’s body. /What nightmare will haunt you tonight? And what ghastly revelation will await me this time?/

 

~~~

 

“I still do not think this is wise, Mithrandír.”

 

The Istar chuckled into his beard and patted Shadowfax’ head. “Only Eru knows true wisdom, meldir.” He stole a look at his companion, his face hidden in the deep folds of his hood. “If Eru willed this, it must happen.”

 

Mithrandír’s companion extended a pale hand and buried his fingers in the white mane of his mare. “This is wrong, my old friend.”

 

Mithrandír shrugged. “Why don’t you stop worrying about what is wise and what is wrong and enjoy Arien’s warmth instead? Listen to the birds chirping! Inhale the sweet fragrances of the flowers, which have just come into bloom.”

 

“You always were too much of a romantic.”

 

“I was? I am?” Mithrandír continued to chuckle. “Nay, I am merely someone who knows to savor the silent moments, the peace and harmony nature presents. I have learned this lesson a long time ago, when I set my first steps upon Arda.” Mithrandír stole another look at his companion and scowled, still finding the facial features hidden. “You do not have to hide from me, meldir.”

 

“I am not hiding,” came the hoarse response. “I am no longer used to the sun and merely shielding my eyes.”

 

Mithrandír didn’t believe him, but allowed the white lie, knowing that this journey couldn’t be easy on his old friend. He would give him the time he needed to get used to life again.

 

~~~

 

I had such a wonderful dream last night. Actually, I do not think it was a dream, exactly. Tharmalthen called it a vision. The fever is causing me to see strange things and last night, it made me believe Nana6 had returned to me.

 

The fever is finally going away. Tharmalthen told me that I have had a fever for over a week now. He took care of me during that time… Thankfully Oropher did not visit with me. I know I disappointed him, but I am only little. I can not take on such a huge spider!

 

I never wanted to enter the maze. The spiders that live down there are dangerous and vicious. When Oropher said he wanted to give me a gift for my eleventh begetting day, I did not think he wanted me to walk the maze. What kind of gift is that?

 

The spiders were fast, faster than I could see and I reacted too late. I could hardly lift the huge sword Saerif had given me! I wanted to please Oropher – a pleased Oropher is always good and keeps me from getting punished, but this time, I failed. I can not see how I could have succeeded!

 

Oh, I was telling you about my dream, wasn’t I? It was marvelous! Nana was back and rocking me. She was singing my favorite lullaby and her arms were strong and welcoming, just like I remember them.

 

“Do you want me to continue?” Elrohir felt concerned, seeing Legolas’ blank stare. At his lover’s request he had started reading from Thranduil’s booklet again, and what he was reading was not only breaking Legolas’ heart, but his as well. He couldn’t imagine the sheer torment Thranduil had been subjected to as a child. It was nothing short of a miracle that Thranduil had become such a loving and devoted parent!

 

“I want you to continue,” said Legolas in a trembling voice. He didn’t want to hear more, not really, but if he wanted to truly understand and help his father he had to hear it all.

 

I do hope that no one will ever read this diary. They will think me mad if they do. But you are my only friend. I can tell you what troubles me. Devising this way of writing took me some time, but I cannot take the risk of Oropher or Saerif ever finding out that I am confiding my feelings to paper.

 

Tharmalthen says that I will be confined to this bed for at least one more week. I do not want to be locked up in here! It is dark in here! The light of the candles is cold and false. I want to leave these caves and never return here!

 

Nana, I want you back. Please come back for me and take me with you. I do not want to be left behind.

 

“Stop it,” whispered Legolas. “Please stop reading!”

 

Elrohir instantly placed the booklet aside and enfolded his lover in a hug. “I never knew Elves were capable of such foul deeds. How can a father do such horrifying things to his son?” He was merely saying the things Legolas was thinking and wasn’t surprised when Legolas nodded against his shoulder.

 

“I am so fortunate that my father is nothing like Oropher. It would have been easy for him to become like Oropher, but he remained true to his nature.” Legolas wiped at the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. “When he became a father he must have been determined *not* to treat me like Oropher had treated him.”

 

“Aye, he was determined not to make the mistakes Oropher had made.” Elrohir rested his chin on the top of Legolas’ hair. “What will you tell your father when you go for that walk?”

“I will show him the drawing… It might be better not to mention the booklet yet. Maybe the drawing will make him open up to me.”

 

“What will you say when he asks you how you came by the drawing?”

 

Legolas pressed closer to Elrohir, savoring his beloved’s closeness and support. “I will tell him I found it in the caves. I will not lie to him.”

 

“Legolas, you are doing the right thing in telling him. Thranduil needs to know that you know.” Hopefully then the healing would start for both Elves.

 

~~~

 

“I feel better. Your foul concoction helped,” said Dûrel, snuggling up to Elrond on the couch. He had counted the minutes until his mate gave the signal to leave the Hall of Fire. He had felt watched all evening, as if the members of their household knew what was happening to him.

 

Elrond pulled a blanket around them and parted his legs. Dûrel immediately moved closer and settled between them. “Are you still suffering from cramps?”

 

“Not much.” Dûrel buried his fingers in Elrond’s hair and busied himself with putting lover’s knots in the half-Elf’s hair. “I have been thinking about… my problem.”

 

“Problem?” Elrond didn’t like hearing it phrased like that.

 

“My condition, then,” said Dûrel, growing agitated. 

 

“Peace, meleth, I meant no disrespect. I just do not understand why you are fighting this. You have been given a precious gift, Dûrel. The gift of creating life.” Dûrel pulled at his hair, making him gasp. Had he just been given a warning not to discuss this any more?

 

“It won’t be you being pregnant for a year.” Dûrel lowered his eyes, avoiding eye contact.

 

Elrond’s eyes widened. “Are you considering having our child then?”

 

Dûrel shrugged. “I really do not know what to expect. It would be easier if Erestor were still alive to guide me, or at least tell me what to expect. He conceived, carried me for a year and gave birth to me. He knows about the risks… and the possible joy.”

 

“Meleth,” said Elrond, raising Dûrel’s chin and waiting for his mate to look at him. When the other Elf finally did, he continued, “I am not Erestor, but I *am* a healer and I believe I have enough expertise to keep you safe during a pregnancy. You do not have to decide now if you want to carry our child. This is the first time your fertility cycle appeared and I will need time to figure out when you are able to conceive. Even then, it might take months or years for you to become pregnant. It is not like you will get with child the next time we make love.” Seeing the serious expression in his lover’s eyes, Elrond opted for some humor, which he hoped would be well-received. “I would have to aim for the right opening, meleth.”

 

Dûrel managed a weak smile. “You are right of course.” The truth was that he had enjoyed having the twins around when they had been little and he would love to have a child of his own. But he was concerned for what others might think of him, and call him, once his belly had swollen with child. After all, he was High-King.

 

Elrond read all that and more in his lover’s eyes. “You will always be my King, Dûrel. You being pregnant won’t change that. Children are precious to Elves; you know how seldom they come to us. You would be cherished for your ability to have children. You are afraid they will look down on you… I believe they will look up to you.”

 

Dûrel’s expression softened and he sighed, hearing Elrond’s comforting words. “Now that is exactly why I love you. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” He closed his eyes and gave in, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 

~~~

 

“Mithrandír!” Surprised at the Wizard’s unexpected arrival, Glorfindel got to his feet and welcomed his old friend. It had been Mithrandír who had helped him adjust after his rebirth and a deep friendship had formed between them back then. “I did not expect you to visit with us!”

 

Mithrandír raised a hand in welcome and pulled Glorfindel in for a friendly hug. He sensed the change in his old friend and his smile grew even brighter. “You appear positively radiant to me, meldir! Must be love,” he said in a teasing voice.

 

“It is,” replied Glorfindel, having the grace to blush. “Elladan ensnared me.”

 

“Elladan?” Mithrandír chuckled into his beard and patted Glorfindel’s back. “You will have your hands full then. Elladan is a young colt, full of energy and passion.” And the half-Elf was just what Glorfindel needed!

 

“Oh, you are not alone,” realized the Captain. Until now, he hadn’t noticed the silent figure, dressed in grey standing behind Mithrandír. “I bid you welcome to Imladris, traveler.” He didn’t know this person’s identity, but if he journeyed with Mithrandír it meant that the Wizard trusted him. Mithrandír would never bring evil into Imladris’ gates. His only answer was a curt nod from the stranger. 

 

“Glorfindel, I would love to talk to you some more, but it is important that we speak with Elrond and Dûrel right now. Would you take us to them?” Mithrandír sensed his companion’s sudden tension at hearing Dûrel’s name. “Or are the High-King and his Herald too busy to receive us?”

 

Glorfindel’s blush deepened, hearing the hidden innuendo in the Istar’s voice and apparently the stranger had heard it too. “They should be in Elrond’s study. I will take you to them. Please follow me.” Glorfindel led the way, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious guest.

 

“Mithrandír, I urge you to reconsider!”

 

Glorfindel frowned, hearing the stranger’s request. /Who are you? And why did Mithrandír bring you here?/

 

“Eru’s will shall be done!” replied Mithrandír in a firm voice. “And now stop fighting this!”

 

A shudder seemed to course through the visitor, who pulled the fabric of his robes even closer.

 

Glorfindel knocked on the door to Elrond’s study and waited for the ‘enter’ from inside. When it came, he opened the door and let first Mithrandír and then the stranger enter. He stepped into the study last and then closed the door behind him. He was determined not to be dismissed as he wanted to know why Mithrandír had come to Imladris so unexpectedly.

 

Elrond looked up from the letter he was reading and a smile formed on his face, seeing his old friend. “Mithrandír!” He rose from his chair, left the desk behind him and welcomed the grey-haired Wizard with a warm hug. “It is always good to see you!” The chuckle, with which Mithrandír greeted him, eased any concern he might have had that something bad had happened. Mithrandír seemed to be in a good mood!

 

“Elrond! You look well!” The Lord of Imladris looked happy and practically radiated contentment and joy. Now that he had greeted Elrond, his attention shifted to the second dark-haired Elf in the room. “And you must be Dûrel, High-King of the Firstborn. I am nothing but your humble servant, my Liege.”

 

Dûrel felt uncomfortable, seeing Mithrandír bow before him. He had heard stories about the Istar. Erestor had told them to him, and later, when partaking in Elrond’s correspondence, he had realized just how influential and powerful the Wizard was. “You need not bow to me, Mithrandír.”

 

Mithrandír smiled at the nervous Elf. “I always hoped that you had survived, but the trees hid you well. Not even my power could lure their secret from them.”

 

Glorfindel’s gaze had shifted from Mithrandír to the new arrival and he swore he saw him tremble. The hood shifted and a lock of brown, almost black hair was revealed. Moving closer, he even managed to intercept a gaze and found the eyes as dark as the hair.

 

“Dûrel? Is that you?” His voice trembled and his hands shook, pushing back the hood to finally reveal his features to all present.

 

Dûrel’s eyes widened in shock. Transfixed, he stared at the Elf now approaching him. Nay, it couldn’t be… couldn’t be… him! Not Erestor!

 

Elrond sucked in his breath, recognizing Mithrandír’s companion at once. “Mithrandír…?” He looked toward the Wizard for answers, but Mithrandír only raised a hand and urged him to be silent.

 

“Dûrel? My son? Oh, I never thought that…” He never got a chance to finish as Dûrel had flung himself into his arms. Erestor held his son tightly, inhaling the familiar scent and stroking the long hair. “Oh, I have you back…”

 

Glorfindel finally realized the truth. Mithrandír’s companion was Erestor, Dûrel’s father, but wasn’t Erestor supposed to be dead?

 

Whilst Erestor and Dûrel hugged and exchanged soft declarations of affection, Mithrandír saw the questioning look in Elrond and Glorfindel’s eyes and said, “Eru allowed Erestor to return to Arda and I was called upon to be his guide, much like I was yours, Glorfindel.”

 

Erestor realized there would be questions, but those could wait. Right now, only holding his son mattered.

 

1 meldir (sing.) –-“male” friend (Sindarin, noun) mell + dir

2 Naneth –- mother (Sindarin, noun)

3 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

4 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

5 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

6 Nana –- mom, mommy, mama (Sindarin, noun)

 

OC Names:

Dûrel - Dark Star

Saerif – Bitter Bark

Gaelveril – pale rose – mother of Thranduil

Tharmalthen – golden grass – Thranduil’s chief healer


	12. Chapter 12

Through the Eyes of a Child

Part 5

 

 

The old oak had seen many things in its long life. The tree had seen Oropher come into power, had witnessed the King’s spiritual demise and had more than once offered its shade to Thranduil when the Woodland Elf had been a boy. /On those rare occasions when Oropher let him out of the caves!/ Seeing Thranduil approach now, its leaves rustled welcomingly and the branches moved in his direction as well.

 

“My good old friend,” whispered Thranduil, once he had reached the old oak tree. He rested the palms of his hands against the trunk and allowed for his feelings of gratitude to show. He had been rather isolated as a child. None of the Elves dared approach or help him, but the nature surrounding him had always cared for him. This tree especially had always been concerned for his well-being.

 

The oak moved a branch and its tip gently touched Thranduil’s hair, accepting the King’s feelings and approving of them.

 

“Ada1!” Legolas ran toward his father, a bit concerned to see the absentminded expression on Thranduil’s face.

 

Thranduil gently severed the temporary connection to the tree and turned around to welcome his son. He froze, seeing red-rimmed eyes. Had his son cried? Had Elrohir made Legolas cry? If that was the case he would speak with the half-Elf and make certain it would never happen again!

 

Legolas belatedly realized that his eyes must still show the evidence that he had wept and quickly offered a reassuring smile. Extending his arms and opening them, he enfolded them around his father. A quick probing of the emerald eyes told him that they were free of ghosts for the moment. “I need to talk to you.”

 

“If this is Elrohir’s doing then…” Thranduil had pulled away and raised a hand, gently touching his son’s fluttering eyelids.

 

“Nay, Elrohir has nothing to do with the fact that I wept.” Legolas knew better than to deny that he had cried when it was so obvious that he had. He began to walk away from the old oak tree to a section where they would have some privacy. Once he had reached it, he sat down on a fallen tree trunk and waited for his father to join him. Here, they were shielded from curious looks. “I found this.” He uncovered the drawing and handed it to Thranduil, unable to hide the fact that his hands shook fiercely. “Is it my grandmother?”

 

Thranduil’s heart missed a beat, seeing the drawing which he had believed lost. “Where did you find it?” His hands were surprisingly steady when he took hold of the tattered piece of paper.

 

“In your room – down in the caves.” Legolas eyed his father carefully, relieved that Thranduil still controlled his emotions. If his father broke down in tears, so would he.

 

“You went into the caves? Without me?” Thranduil raised his eyes and probed Legolas’ blue ones. They were swimming. “Why would you do that?”

 

“I have seen your pain for some time now and I want to help. But I do not know how. I thought that I would learn more when I went down into the caves again.” Legolas involuntarily held his breath, seeing his father’s stunned expression.

 

“You should not have done that. The caves have become dangerous, unstable. You could have been buried beneath the rubble.” Thranduil stared at the drawing, recalling which question Legolas had asked him. “Aye, this is Gaelveril, your grandmother. I drew her shortly after she died to keep her memory alive. I was afraid that I would forget what she had looked like.”

 

Legolas knew he might never get this chance again and risked it all. “Prior to locking Saerif in the maze, he said something that still bothers me. He said something about your mother’s dying screams still haunting you. Did you witness her death?”

 

Feeling paralyzed, Thranduil continued to stare at the drawing. He had never thought that Legolas would ever ask him that! His thoughts raced; what should he say? He couldn’t tell his son the truth!

 

His father’s silence worried Legolas and made him uncover the booklet. He hadn’t planned on revealing it just yet, but his father’s reaction left him little choice. “I also found this.” Next to him, Thranduil gasped and a shudder coursed through his father’s body. Legolas couldn’t help himself and reached out, wrapping an arm around Thranduil’s shoulders. “Please do not run away from this.”

 

Thranduil glared at the booklet. “I should have destroyed it! Burned it!” Now it had come back to haunt him!

 

“It is your diary, isn’t it? A diary, which you kept as a child.” Legolas noticed the venomous look Thranduil gave the booklet and almost regretted showing it to his father, but there was no return now. They had to follow through. “Elrohir deciphered your writing, Ada. We read parts of your diary and we know what happened to Gaelveril.”

 

“You do?” Shocked, Thranduil closed his eyes, blocking the booklet from his view.

 

“Aye, we know Oropher had her murdered and we suspect it was Saerif who committed the foul deed so Oropher’s hands would remain clean of blood.”

 

“The blood… There was so much blood and some of it splashed onto my hands… I can still see it there… No matter how many times I wash my hands, it won’t come off.” Thranduil swallowed, convulsively, forcing back the tears lurking in his eyes. “I never wanted you to find out.”

 

“Why? Why wasn’t I supposed to know how much you suffered? How much you are still suffering?” Legolas rubbed large, soothing circles onto his father’s back.

 

Thranduil shook his head. “I did not want you to know how evil Oropher really was. I was afraid that you would think that I would become the same. I did my best to be the best parent I could be.”

 

Thranduil’s pleading expression broke Legolas’ heart. “You are the best parent I could ever wish for, Ada.”

 

“When you were born, I was so afraid that I would turn into Oropher; that I would make the same mistakes and become a monster like he was. I was determined to do better than he did; to love you, cherish and protect you. And you returned that love, unconditionally. You saved me, Legolas. You saved my sanity and you saved me from my fears.”

 

Legolas stared at his father in disbelief. “You were afraid you would become like him?”

 

“My mother told me that Oropher had not always been that harsh, that… evil. She said that when they were married that he was a gentle Elf, who sang and recited poetry for her. He changed.” Thranduil’s eyes were once more magically drawn to the booklet. “He changed into this monster, so what would stop me from doing the same after you were born?”

“Did she also mention when he started to change?” Legolas’ eyes had narrowed. This might be the only chance he got to discuss this with his father and he wanted to get as much information as he could!

 

Thranduil frowned, trying to remember. “She said it started after Saerif and his accomplices joined Oropher’s forces. They are not from Mirkwood originally. My mother always thought they belonged to the Elves which took part in that very first Kinslaying. I was too little, too young, to ask questions. I did not understand why Oropher was acting like that in the first place.”

 

/And we locked Saerif in the maze. I wonder if he is still alive./ Saerif seemed to hold the key to their answers, but those answers were out of his reach.

 

“Would you give the booklet to me?” Thranduil didn’t want Legolas to read about the other things Oropher and Saerif had done to him.

 

Legolas gave his father a long, hard look and then said in a clipped tone, “Nay, not yet.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened, revealing shock. “You refuse?”

 

“Ada, this booklet is important to me. I need to know what you wrote down, what happened to you.”

 

“But why?” Reading it would only bring Legolas sorrow! Damn it, why did Elrohir have to succeed in deciphering it?

 

“Because you are a part of me, and when you hurt, I hurt. I need to understand in order to help.” Legolas slipped the booklet back into the folds of his shirt. “Would you like to keep the drawing, Ada?” He had no connection to his grandmother, as he had never known her, but Thranduil might like to have her portrait close again.

 

“Legolas, you must stop reading in that booklet. It contains the ravings of a small child, half of the time ill with fever and distorted perception!”

 

/I doubt that very much. I believe it contains the brutal truth about your childhood./ Legolas pulled his father close and buried him in a loose embrace. “Have faith in me, Ada.”

 

What could he say to do that? Very little. Legolas placed the drawing in his hands and Thranduil’s thumb gently moved over the paper. “She was a good person, Legolas. A good mother and a good wife.”

 

“I believe you, Ada.”

 

They grew silent after that, each Elf busy processing what he had learned.

 

~~~

 

Dûrel inhaled the familiar scent and his brain slowly allowed in the truth that Erestor was holding him. “How can this be?” Looking into large, dark eyes his heart swelled with happiness. “Is it really you?”

 

Erestor tightened the embrace and held his son close. Tears dripped from his chin, but those were tears of happiness, as he was smiling brightly at his child. “I thought I would never hold you in my arms again. Let me look at you!” Dûrel looked healthy and happy, and the smile that his son returned warmed Erestor’s heart. “I am so sorry for dying that day. I did not want to leave you alone.”

 

Dûrel’s breath caught. “I missed you… I mourned your death. You were the only friend I ever had – and the best. I just wish you had told me that I am your son.”

 

Mithrandír took hold of Elrond’s arm and guided the half-Elf away from the reunited Elves. “Give them a moment.” At a nod from his head, Glorfindel joined them. “This is quite unexpected for both of them.”

 

“Both of them?” Elrond glared at the Wizard.

 

“I doubt Erestor fully understood what to expect upon arriving in Imladris!” Mithrandír returned the glare. “I was summoned to Aman to collect Erestor and to escort him to Imladris. I was not privy to more details.”

 

Elrond’s gaze shifted from Mithrandír to Erestor. Just seeing Ereinion’s Chief Advisor brought back certain memories. He no longer resented Erestor for holding Ereinion’s heart, but he did worry how Erestor would react when learning he was mated to Dûrel now. /Will Erestor think that I went for the son because I could not have the father?/ And what did that thought say about his own insecurities?

 

Erestor sensed Elrond’s inner turmoil, but ignored it, focusing on his son instead. He led Dûrel to the couch situated beneath the window and sat him down. Seated next to his son, he clasped Dûrel’s hands in his, rubbing them. “I wanted to tell you that you are my son,” he started, “But I had promised Ereinion not to – not until evil had been destroyed. Ereinion was worried that Sauron would use you against him.”

 

Dûrel stared at Erestor’s fingers, caressing the back of his hand. “I cannot believe you are here with me!”

 

Erestor promptly buried his son in a warm hug. “Believe it.”

 

“Are you here to stay?” whispered Dûrel into Erestor’s ear.

 

“Aye, I believe so. Manwë and Námo told me that I had been granted a second life on Arda so I could be with you.” Erestor pulled back so he could look into his son’s confused eyes. “Ereinion wants you to know that he always loved you and that he regrets not being the father you so rightly deserve. But the times were different back then. Sauron was lurking on our doorstep and I had foreseen Ereinion’s death. There was so much… danger, evil surrounding us that it must have blinded us to your needs.”

 

Dûrel raised a shaky hand and caressed Erestor’s face, catching a tear with his fingertip. “You loved me. Even though I did not know what I was your son, I knew you loved me. I thought of you as the mother and father I never had. I loved you.”

 

“Thank you,” whispered Erestor, whose heart was finally calming down. “To tell you the truth… I was actually scared to meet you. I was afraid you would reject me. And you could have done so rightly. I made many mistakes. One of them, the worst of them all, was keeping you hidden too long.”

 

“Nay, you did the right thing,” said Dûrel in a kind voice. Eager to touch Erestor, he cradled the Chief Advisor’s hand in his. “Oropher’s assassins would have found us. They did, in the end, but only because I had come out of hiding.”

 

“They are still alive?”

 

“I am not sure,” whispered Dûrel. “Thranduil took them back to Mirkwood. I doubt we will ever see them again.”

 

“You are safe then?” Erestor studied his son intensely and approved of what he saw.

 

“He is one hundred percent safe here in Imladris!” exclaimed Glorfindel, who had happened to catch Erestor’s question. “I guarantee his safety!”

 

“Thank you, Lord of the Golden Flower,” said Erestor, realizing that the intimate moment had past. He rose from the couch and Dûrel followed his example. His son took hold of his right hand, twining their fingers and refusing to let go. He understood Dûrel’s need for this prolonged contact and squeezed his son’s fingers.

 

“I am honored that I am allowed to guard our High-King.” Glorfindel ignored Mithrandír, who was trying to tell him to give Erestor and Dûrel more time and advanced on the two dark-haired Elves at any rate. Bowing, he said. “I am at your service, Erestor.” Raising his eyes, he searched Erestor’s. /He has been in the Halls of Mandos and has returned, just like I did./ That fact alone was enough to form a strong connection between them.

 

Erestor inclined his head in acceptance. “Thank you, Lord Glorfindel. You are an excellent warrior and your loyalty is a great good, which I will always treasure.” He had sensed Glorfindel’s thoughts, as they drifted back to the Halls of Waiting and knew Glorfindel would seek him out to discuss their shared experiences.

 

“Erestor, I…” Elrond nervously shuffled his feet. Much depended on Erestor’s initial reaction toward him. Would the Chief Advisor accept him as his son’s mate?

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and then took a step toward the Lord of Imladris. He had always known about the affection Elrond had felt for Ereinion and that knowledge had made things a bit uncomfortable whenever they had to deal with each other. But Elrond had matured, had changed, had suffered his share of losses and had gained wisdom. This Elf greatly differed from the young, overly zealous warrior that had joined them at the foot of Mount Doom. “Elrond, we meet again.”

 

The smile that Erestor gave him only served to further Elrond’s nervousness. He had never known how to interpret those smiles and that hadn’t changed. Erestor had been Ereinion’s Chief Advisor for several reasons; the Elf was intelligent, cunning and incredibly hard to read. “I love Dûrel,” he said, eventually, when no other words would come to him.

 

Dûrel, sensing the tension between Elrond and Erestor, wondered where the discomfort was coming from. Was there something he didn’t know? Something Elrond hadn’t told him?

 

Realizing he was causing his son to worry, Erestor acted quickly. “I know you do. Ereinion and I witnessed how your love came into existence. We were allowed to watch certain scenes on the tapestries and although we were a bit surprised to see the two of you fall in love, we approve.”

 

Elrond breathed an audible sigh of relief. Being accepted as a part of this family was important to him. “I will have rooms readied and a selection of clothes brought to your quarters. I trust you will join us for dinner?”

 

“Of course, I will,” said Erestor, realizing Dûrel wasn’t about to let him out of his sight. He understood his son’s need to have him close – close enough to touch.

 

“Let me give you a tour of the Last Homely House,” said Dûrel in an excited voice. It would give them a chance to talk some more and Erestor could get acquainted with the house’s layout.

 

“I would like that,” replied Erestor, after exchanging a look with Elrond. They would talk in depth later.

 

Elrond smiled, seeing Dûrel this happy. “Be off then. I will see you at dinner.” Dûrel surprised him by lunging forward and kissing him passionately. The next moment, Dûrel was pulling Erestor along and then out of the study, leaving Elrond, Glorfindel and Mithrandír behind.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel felt as flabbergasted as Elrond did and did his best to reassure and comfort his friend, seeing the self-doubt on the half-Elf’s face. This was probably not the best moment to mention his blossoming liaison with Elladan.

 

“You could have warned me!” said Elrond, raising a warning finger in Mithrandír’s direction. “Were you planning on giving me a heart attack?”

 

“You are immortal, Elrond, stop nagging.” Mithrandír sat down on a comfortable chair and uncovered his pipe, which he stuffed with pipe weed. “First, Erestor worries about being returned to Arda and meeting his son and now you worry about having Erestor here.”

 

Glorfindel had grown quiet and seated himself to Mithrandír. “Erestor knows what the Halls of Waiting are like. I am no longer…”

 

Mithrandír reassuringly patted Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Erestor feels the same way you did upon your rebirth. He is confused, but much better at hiding it. I do not doubt that in time the two of you will talk.”

 

“Of all the possible things to happen, I did not foresee or expect this.” Elrond collapsed on his chair behind the desk and buried his face in his hands.

 

Mithrandír gave the half-Elf an amused look. “Stop fretting Elrond. Erestor accepted you as his son’s mate. Do not create problems when there are none.”

 

“But… Erestor is…!” Elrond threw his hands in the air to express his distress.

 

“Erestor is Dûrel’s mother, yes, and all parents are fiercely protective of their children. You, of all people, should know that, Elrond.”

 

“His mother…” whispered Glorfindel. “Mithrandír, do you think that… that Dûrel can have children as well?” Until now, that possibility hadn’t crossed his mind. Only hearing Mithrandír phrase it like that had raised this question.

 

“Why don’t you ask Elrond?” suggested Mithrandír with a knowing expression.

 

“I think he can have children, aye. Do you remember Dûrel’s mood swings? He was going through his first fertility cycle.” Elrond rested the back of his head against the comfort of his chair. “What am I to do?”

 

“Elrond, this changes nothing between Dûrel and you,” said Mithrandír, who laughed, seeing the baffled look on Glorfindel’s face. “And aye, you might have a little one running about again shortly.”

 

A grin surfaced on Glorfindel’s face. “This opens a whole new world of possibilities.”

 

Elrond merely sighed, wondering what the future held in store for him now that Erestor had returned.

 

~~~

 

“Did you talk to my father yet?” Elladan had stolen into Glorfindel’s private chambers and had found the blond warrior in front of the window with a silly grin on his face.

 

“Nay, I did not get a chance to ask permission to court you. Something unexpected happened.” Glorfindel turned around and opened his arms. Elladan moved into them and rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Certain things have happened whilst you were away on patrol.” He would update Elladan and eventually, they would have to find a way to tell Elrond about their blossoming love, for he refused to properly court Elladan until he had Elrond’s formal permission to do so.

 

~~~

 

“Legolas? How did Thranduil react when…?” Elrohir’s voice trailed off, seeing the distant expression in Legolas’ azure eyes. “Melethron2?”

 

Legolas shook himself from his musings. “He denied nothing.” Words wouldn’t come to him, so instead, he leaned against Elrohir, resting his head on the half-Elf’s shoulder. /I am so fortunate to have you./

 

“Did you show him the drawing?”

 

“Aye, and he kept it. He also requested the booklet to be returned to him, but I told him no.” Legolas smiled, weakly, recalling his father’s shocked expression. “I need to know everything that happened to him.”

 

“And he accepted your refusal?”

 

“He did not have much of a choice.” Legolas sighed. “I hope that Lindir can be the loving support my father so desperately needs.”

 

Elrohir sensed Legolas’ intense sorrow and guided him to their bed, where he sat him down. “Do not get lost in the past, melethron, when it is the present and the future which matter most.”

 

“You are right,” whispered Legolas, only now growing aware of the fact that Elrohir was removing his shirt. Lifting an eyebrow, inquisitively, he raised his arms when asked and Elrohir disposed of the garment. “Elrohir?”

 

“Hush now, melethron, and let me…” Elrohir undid the lacing of Legolas’ leggings and pushed the fabric aside. “Step out of them for me.”

 

He would be naked, if he did. Legolas’ eyebrow inched higher. He had never seen such calculation in Elrohir’s eyes before. His lover was up to something! In the end, he complied and stepped out of his boots and leggings. Naked now, he allowed Elrohir to push him onto the bed.

 

Elrohir remained kneeling on the floor and parted his lover’s legs. Seeing such sorrow in Legolas’ eyes had urged him to find a way to replace it with bliss and he knew that there was one thing that Legolas desired with his whole heart – making love.

 

Legolas quivered under Elrohir’s touch. The half-Elf’s fingers caressed the insides of his thighs and then moved downward. Unexpectedly, Elrohir lifted his legs and placed them over his shoulders. Open to any caresses Elrohir might want to bestow on him, Legolas grew erect. There was something undeniable erotic in being spread out in this way for Elrohir to touch him. “Meleth3?”

 

“Hush now and enjoy this.” Elrohir licked his lips and his tongue swirled upward, along the length of his lover’s arousal. He had not yet pleased Legolas orally and hoped he wouldn’t make any mistakes. He wanted his lover to enjoy this.

 

Legolas threw back his head and his fingers clawed at the sheet when warmth enveloped him. Lips closed over the head of his erection and a tongue curled itself around the base. Unable to stop his body from moving, he thrust into that warm mouth.

 

Elrohir used that motion to his advantage and slipped his hands beneath Legolas’ buttocks, supporting his lover. Peeking at Legolas’ face, he found that the eyes had closed and that the Woodland Elf was biting his bottom lip. Legolas’ breathing became fast and shallow and the thrusting motion increased. Elrohir sensed his lover’s impending approach and slipped one finger upward to the cleft until he found the entrance to Legolas’ quivering body.

 

Legolas’ eyes opened, abruptly, feeling Elrohir touch him in such a private place. In his relaxed state, his body allowed the intruding digit in and the invasion triggered his orgasm.

 

Elrohir’s eyes widened, feeling the sticky substance hit the back of his throat. He controlled his gag reflex and swallowed his lover’s essence.

 

Legolas lay panting, completely at Elrohir’s mercy and he loved every moment of it. So many sensations coursed through his body! There was Elrohir’s tongue, licking him clean, that possessive finger still buried inside of him and Elrohir’s hand, firmly cupping his buttock. And oh, he wanted more! “Elrohir, will you claim me?”

 

Hard himself, Elrohir found it difficult to deny his lover. “Do you really want to do this now?” He would do anything to make Legolas happy!

 

“Aye, I want you… now… here…” Legolas reached for Elrohir and pulled the still-clothed half-Elf atop of him. Busy hands undid the lacing of his lover’s tunic and he quickly disposed of it, eager to feel Elrohir’s skin beneath his fingertips.

 

“We will need oil.” The last thing he wanted was to hurt Legolas during the first time that they made love.

 

“Near the bathtub.”

 

Elrohir freed himself of Legolas’ octopus-like arms and scrambled off the bed. “I will be right back!” On his way over to the bathroom, he rid himself of his boots and socks. He fetched the oil, returned to the bed and peeled off his leggings, which had become sticky and much too tight. His erection bobbed free and stood proudly, already pointing at Legolas.

 

“Come here,” said Legolas, breathing hard. Having climaxed a moment before had left him relaxed and eager for more. “I want to feel you move inside of me.”

 

“I have never done this before,” said Elrohir, climbing back onto the bed and straddling Legolas’ waist.

 

Legolas licked his top lip and wrapped his fingers around Elrohir’s shaft, which was already covered in pre-ejaculate. “Neither have I, but I trust you know what to do?”

 

Elrohir nodded, enthusiastically. “I do… And I want you too, Legolas.” The truth was that he was painfully hard and feeling Legolas’ fingers move along his length was only making matters worse. He wanted to bury himself in Legolas’ body so he could truly call the Woodland Elf ‘his’ for the rest of their lives.

 

“Take me…” Legolas squirmed beneath Elrohir, trying to speed up the process.

 

“In what way?” asked Elrohir, briefly returning to rationality. This was Legolas’ first time and he wondered what position would be best. 

 

Several possible positions flashed through Legolas’ mind and there was one position that caused his member to twitch with lust. “Let me turn around.”

 

Elrohir’s almost drooled at the sight of Legolas presenting his backside to him. The Woodland Elf pressed deeper into the mattress and his fingers curled around the bedposts near the head board.

 

“Oh, meleth…” Elrohir placed his hands on the firm buttocks, massaging them. Leaning forward, he kissed the nape of Legolas’ neck and dragged the tip of his tongue down his lover’s spine. Legolas quavered with passion and wriggled his backside.

 

“Please…” Legolas didn’t know how much more torture he could endure. He had grown hard again and his arousal rubbed against the satin of the sheet, creating a lovely, gentle friction.

 

“Soon,” crooned Elrohir. He drew in a deep breath, taking control of the situation. He was in charge now and had to make certain that his lover didn’t get hurt during their love making. He dipped one finger in the oil and spread the globes to reveal his lover’s opening. “Tell me if I do something that feels unpleasant and I will stop.”

 

“Oh, do not stop!” Elrohir stopping his sensual ministrations was the last thing Legolas wanted! His lover’s finger slipped inside again, making him moan. It felt different now with the oil easing the way in.

 

Elrohir slid his finger in deeper, probing the passage, searching for that special gland that would bring his lover bliss. He had read about it in books, but that had been theory. Finding it proved more difficult than he had thought.

 

“More… More!” Legolas threw back his head, looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with the half-Elf. “I need you, Elrohir!”

 

Elrohir found it hard not to react by burying his length inside the tight passage, but he controlled this urge. He had to prepare Legolas first! Adding more oil, he returned with two fingers.

 

Legolas’ fingernails dug into the bedposts, already feeling fuller and then, suddenly, one of Elrohir’s fingertips touched something inside him that made him pant. His erection throbbed and he pushed back, eager for Elrohir to rub that particular spot again.

 

Correctly reading Legolas’ responses, Elrohir realized he had hit target. He stroked the little nub a few more time, drawing pitiful mews from Legolas’ lips.

 

“Elrohir, please have mercy on me!” Legolas yelped the words into the pillow, rubbing his lower body against the sheet to get more stimulation.

 

Judging his partner ready, Elrohir generously coated his length with oil and took himself into hand. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the quivering body in front of him. Everything about Legolas was beautiful. “I am going to take you now,” he whispered, guiding himself home.

 

Legolas whimpered with need, finally feeling the head of Elrohir’s shaft pressed against his entrance.

 

Elrohir forced himself to go slowly, pacing himself. He knew that Legolas was eager to do this, to be taken, but as a healer, he knew what could happen if they weren’t careful. He paused, half-sheathed, giving Legolas a chance to adjust to the growing bulk inside him.

 

Legolas arched his back, panted, and his hands slipped from the bedposts. He placed his hands palms down on the bed and pushed himself upright. On his fours, he felt Elrohir shift behind him and then…”Oh…” Suddenly Elrohir was completely buried inside him.

 

Elrohir scooted closer and placed his hands around Legolas’ waist. The lithe body trembled, accepting him inside. “You are so strong, so beautiful.” Elrohir bowed forward and managed to capture an earlobe between his teeth.

 

Legolas felt full. At first, it felt uncomfortable and he didn’t dare move, but once his body adjusted to the invasion, the discomfort lessened. Elrohir sucked on his earlobe and that sensation only caused him to grow even more aroused. “Thrust,” he demanded.

 

Elrohir obeyed and delivered a shallow thrust, aimed at his lover’s prostate. Legolas yelped, helplessly, bowed his head, and pushed back to meet his next thrust. Elrohir established a slow and shallow rhythm and managed to slip one hand below Legolas’ abdomen. His fingers wrapped around his lover’s erection and he firmly stroked the hard flesh.

 

“I am losing my mind,” said Legolas, panting hard. He loved this feeling – the feel of Elrohir moving inside of him. The act made them one, made him feel connected to the half-Elf. “I do not want this to stop.”

 

“Legolas, I am close,” whimpered Elrohir. He had tried holding back, but the pressure was becoming too much. “I am going to come… Do you want me to pull out?”

 

“Nay!” Involuntarily Legolas tightened his inner muscle around Elrohir to keep him from pulling out.

 

That added stimulation proved too much for Elrohir and he released his seed inside his lover’s passage. Lost in ecstasy, he released Legolas’ member, encircled his lover’s waist and forced Legolas to push himself upright. Legolas rested his back against his chest and Elrohir’s fingers moved upward until they encountered a rock hard nipple.

 

The different position also changed the angle in which Elrohir’s member was moving along Legolas’ prostate and set off the Woodland Elf’s climax.

 

Legolas threw back his head, resting it against Elrohir’s shoulder and surrendered to the sensations washing over him. Elrohir was still buried inside him, the half-Elf’s strong arms held him motionless and teeth now breached the skin near his collarbone. Not even in his wildest fantasies had he imagined making love would feel this good!

 

Elrohir maintained his hold on Legolas, feeling his lover collapse against him. Gently, he lowered Legolas back onto the bed, all the while slowly leaving his lover’s body. He rolled Legolas onto his side and then lay down face to face with him, wrapping arms and legs around the Woodland Elf’s trembling body. “You glow,” he whispered, savoring the inner glow that emanated from Legolas’ fëa.

 

Legolas gifted Elrohir with a lazy smile. “It was everything I hoped it would be and more.”

 

Elrohir didn’t want to bring this up, but knew he should. The healer inside him expected him to inquire about his lover’s health. “Are you in any pain? Discomfort?”

 

“None… I feel afloat.” Legolas snuggled close to Elrohir and kissed the half-Elf. “Do you mind taking a short nap?” He felt drained!

 

Elrohir chuckled. “With you in my arms? Always. Rest, melethron, the Valar know you deserve it.” Legolas’ passion had surprised him and then fueled his own. Seeing the sapphire eyes grow hooded, he pressed a kiss onto Legolas’ brow and whispered, “I will love you forever.”

 

~~~

 

Dûrel tried to let go of Erestor’s hand, but found he couldn’t. On the contrary, whenever he tried to let go, his hold would intensify. They had reached the Hall of Fire, which was empty at this moment of the day. The fire in the fireplace however blazed brightly and Dûrel pulled Erestor toward a bench, where he sat down.

 

Erestor followed where his son led and settled down beside Dûrel. “Having me back in your life is a shock to you,” said the alert observer.

 

“Aye, that is true.” Dûrel caressed Erestor’s hand. “I do not know what to say…”

 

“I understand,” said Erestor. “I have had time to mentally prepare myself for our meeting, but you had not.”

 

“You knew…?” Dûrel sought out Erestor’s dark eyes, which were so much like his!

 

“Ereinion and I were told about the Valar’s plans and we had time to talk this through.”

 

“And Ereinion agreed you should return to Arda?” Dûrel desperately wanted to learn more about his parents.

 

“He welcomed the opportunity for me to be with you again.”

 

“Even if that meant being separated?” Dûrel couldn’t help feeling a bit guilty.

 

“Ereinion will always be at my side as he is in my heart. Do not worry about that.”

 

Dûrel felt shy, asking his next question. “What do I call you? Mother? Father?”

 

“What are you most comfortable with?”

 

“I am not certain. I always called you Erestor.” Dûrel squirmed on the bench. “How do you see yourself? As my mother?”

 

“I *did* give birth to you, Dûrel.” Erestor smiled. “Does that thought make you uncomfortable?”

 

“It does.”

 

“Why?” Helping Dûrel accept himself was one of Erestor’s goals. He hoped he could guide his son and made him understand that being different wasn’t wrong.

 

“I am supposed to be the High-King and…”

 

“You *are* the High-King,” said Erestor firmly. “Never doubt that!”

 

“But… I cannot be a pregnant High-King!”

 

“Dûrel, if you were not the High-King, would you think differently about having children?”

 

“I probably would.” Dûrel gave Erestor a pleading look. “I do not want to disappoint our people.”

 

“Oh, my son.” Erestor buried Dûrel in a parental hug and rested his brow against his son’s. “Nothing you do will ever disappoint them.”

 

“You have to say that… because you are my… mother?” Dûrel peeked at Erestor to see how the other Elf would react to being called that.

 

Erestor’s brilliant smile was blinding. “You surprise me. I thought you would find it hard to accept that I had returned. Ereinion even had me preparing speeches to convince you that I am real.”

 

“I only need to inhale your familiar scent to know it is you.”

 

“I also expected you to have more questions,” whispered Erestor, caressing his son’s face and studying his eyes, which were almost identical to his.

 

“Oh, I have questions, plenty of them… I will ask them… Once the shock wears off,” replied Dûrel.

 

“Aye, this is a shock.” Erestor nodded his head and established the embrace again. The two Elves sat close for a long time, holding each other tight.

 

~~~

 

Elrond cleared his throat in order to announce his presence. Evening had come and Dûrel hadn’t returned to their rooms, so the half-Elf had set out to find his husband. He found them near the fire place in the Hall of Fire. “Dûrel, Erestor…” This felt awkward. He had never imagined Erestor could return to them!

 

“Speak softly. He has fallen asleep.” Erestor’s dark, knowing eyes settled on Elrond’s nervous form. “Why is he this drained? I do not like it!”

 

/Spoken like a protective mother,/ thought Elrond, almost expecting a lecture on how to properly take care of Dûrel. But Erestor remained quiet and Elrond managed to formulate a response. “He is near the end of his first fertility cycle. This last week was rather… exhausting for him.” Elrond carefully seated himself opposite Erestor. He wanted nothing more than to enfold Dûrel in his arms, but Erestor presented a formidable barrier.

 

“His first fertility cycle?”

 

Elrond didn’t expect to hear such softness and wonder in Erestor’s voice. “You surely knew that he is like you in that aspect?”

 

“Aye, I did, but…” Erestor nodded once, as if confirming something privately. “It only happens once we find a suitable mate – one who will give us children. Dûrel is ready to start his own little family. I assume you want more children, Elrond?”

 

“I do, and Dûrel knows that. He is worried though about the impression he will leave on our people should he become pregnant.”

 

“Aye, I already talked to him about that, but more discussion is necessary to help him see the truth. I will continue to talk to him.”

 

“Thank you.” Still feeling nervous, Elrond fidgeted with the folds of his robes, arranging them around his form.

 

Erestor deemed the time right to address Elrond’s unease. “Why do you feel nervous around me?”

 

“I really do not know,” stuttered Elrond, taken by surprise.

 

“You can do better,” replied Erestor, giving the half-Elf a stern look.

 

“Maybe it is because I worry that you will think badly of me.” Elrond met Erestor’s inquiring gaze. “You know that I was in love with Ereinion once?”

 

“Of course I do. Nothing escapes me and you wore your feelings on your sleeve, Elrond.” Elrond had still been young and naive. “You did not possess the necessary tools to hide your feelings effectively.”

 

“And now I have bonded with Ereinion’s son. I do hope that you do not think I went for Dûrel because I could not have his father.” He cringed, seeing Erestor glare at him.

 

“Elrond Half-Elven, you must have too much time on your hands to come up with such nonsense!”

 

Relieved, Elrond sighed. “I cannot explain my anxiety any other way.”

 

“You did not know who Dûrel was when he found you, did you?” Erestor waited for Elrond to nod and only then continued. “And Dûrel was just as eager to bond with you as you were with him, was he not?” Another nod followed. “I will tell you why you feel uneasy, Elrond. You are sitting opposite someone who is supposed to be dead. Dûrel was shocked, why wouldn’t you feel the same?”

 

“Do you think that is it?”

 

“And maybe you are suffering a bit from a guilty conscience,” added Erestor, wickedly. “Didn’t you once confess to wanting to slay me because I had Ereinion’s love?”

“Foolish words fed by foolish pride,” whispered Elrond, lowering his eyes. “Much has happened since then.”

 

“Elrond, I want you to hear me – hear what I am saying. Ereinion and I approve of Dûrel’s choice. You are a good husband and you will be a good father to his children, should he decide to take that step. I bear you no grudge, no hard feelings.”

His son stirred against him and Erestor quickly signaled Elrond that Dûrel was waking up and that he considered this subject closed.

 

“I had such a nice dream,” whispered Dûrel, still half asleep. “Erestor was back.”

 

Erestor squeezed his son’s hands, which still rested in his. “I *am* back, my son.”

 

Dûrel’s eyes became alive again as he continued to wake up. “You are still here. I was afraid you would vanish on me.”

 

“I am here to stay,” said Erestor, reassuring his son.

 

Dûrel stretched and grew aware of his husband’s presence. “Elrond…”

 

“The evening is drawing near and servants will shortly appear to ready the Hall for dinner. I am here to escort Erestor to his rooms and to take you to our rooms with me, meleth.” Dûrel extended his free hand and Elrond curled his fingers around it.

 

With Erestor at his right and Elrond at his left, Dûrel left the Hall of Fire. He had never been happier before.

 

~~~

 

“Did you talk to our son?”

 

“I did.” Erestor had just taken a bath and was in the middle of untangling his long tresses. He sat down in front of the mirror and combed his hair, smiling at the mirror’s reflection which was growing distorted. Except for his form, another body was taking shape and eventually, Ereinion’s image had appeared in the mirror. “He has become a fine Elf – a capable warrior, a good mate and a worthy King.”

 

Ereinion smiled back at his husband. “I envy you for being able to be close to him – to touch him, hold him, and talk to him.”

 

Erestor had finished combing his hair and stared longingly at his lover’s reflection in the mirror. The Valar had struck a most odd deal with them. Ereinion had fiercely objected to being parted from his husband and Námo had suggested this form of communication. Although Ereinion’s fëa remained in the Halls of Waiting, a part of the former High-King was allowed to communicate with Erestor using the mirror. “You must be patient. Dûrel already endured one shock; I do not advise putting him through another just yet.”

 

Ereinion chuckled. “My lovely, wise Chief Advisor…”

 

Erestor grew flustered. Even after all this time Ereinion could make him blush! “Once his nerves calm down I will introduce him to you. You can talk to him using the mirror.”

 

“But I can never hold him.” Ereinion’s voice turned sad. “But if that is the way it is supposed to be, I will accept it.” Contemplatively, he looked at Erestor and raised his arm, as if reaching for his lover. “I miss you.”

 

“And I miss you.” Erestor placed his fingertips against the surface of the mirror, but only encountered cold glass. “I miss touching you.”

 

“That was the sacrifice we made,” whispered Ereinion. “And I gladly pay that price if it means reuniting you with our son.”

 

“I just wish you could be here as well, meleth. I watched Dûrel grow up, you never did. The Valar should have sent you back instead of me.”

 

Ereinion shook his head. “Nay, he needs you, Erestor.” Only Erestor could help Dûrel accept that he could have children. “You must be there when he goes into labor. You know what to do.”

 

“Dûrel does not even know if he desires children.”

 

“Do not let him fool you, Erestor. You know him!” If Dûrel took after Erestor in only the smallest way their son would want children!

 

“Oh, and Elrond acted all jittery. I think he was a bit uncomfortable seeing me.” His fingertips moved over the glass, as if caressing his lover’s face. “He really did love you, you know.”

 

Ereinion nodded once. “His nerves will settle down.” Ereinion placed his fingertips against his side of the mirror. “I love you, Erestor.”

 

“I will watch over our son, meleth.” The image in the mirror began to fade and a sigh escaped Erestor’s lips when only his reflection remained. “I wish you could be here with me and hold him.” But the Valar had decided differently.

 

1 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

2 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

3 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

 

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary

 

OC Names:

Dûrel - Dark Star

Saerif – Bitter Bark

Gaelveril – pale rose – mother of Thranduil


	13. Chapter 13

Through the Eyes of a Child

Part 6

 

 

Erestor acted as if he didn’t notice the surprised gasps that announced his arrival at the Hall of Fire. Only a handful of Elves knew that he had died and had been reborn, the rest of Elrond’s household didn’t. Elrond had sent him a note earlier, informing him that the half-Elf had summoned the members of his household to announce his presence. Elrond had not mentioned the fact that he had been reborn – only that Erestor had miraculously appeared at Imladris. As far as the majority of Elves went, Erestor had vanished for millennia and had now surfaced again. That explanation would do.

 

Mithrandír appeared to his right and the Istar gave him a teasing smile. “Are you happy to be back among the living, Erestor?”

 

“I am happy to be close to my son once more, Mithrandír,” replied Erestor, falling into step with the Wizard. “I never intended to leave him.”

 

“I understand,” said Mithrandír, his twinkling eyes already searching out Dûrel, who rose from his chair and immediately advanced on Erestor. The High-King glowed with happiness, taking Erestor’s hand in his and leading the Chief Advisor toward the main table.

 

“Please sit next to me.” At Elrond’s request, another chair had been placed at the main table. Dûrel smiled, happily, and maintained his hold on Erestor’s hand. Seated to his right was Elrond and Dûrel gave his husband a contented look. /I am the happiest person alive,/ he thought, having Erestor at one side and Elrond at the other.

 

Glorfindel nervously shifted on his chair. All evening long he had been waiting for the right moment to ask Elrond for permission to court Elladan, but so far, the half-Elf had been too focused on Dûrel to notice his anxiety. Elladan, seated next to him, suddenly reached for him below the table and Glorfindel had no other choice than to bury his beloved’s hand in his. He hoped no one else had noticed Elladan’s affectionate gesture. He didn’t want to explain their liaison in front of Elrond’s entire household.

 

Erestor smoothed the folds of his green robes and sought out Elrond’s eyes. “Thank you for these clothes.” Several servants had appeared at his doorstep, delivering robes, leggings, tunic, underwear, socks and a pair of comfortable house shoes.

 

Elrond inclined his head. “It was the least I could do.” Studying Erestor, an odd feeling washed over Elrond. Erestor’s presence reminded him of Ereinion and his next words escaped him before he knew it. “I almost expect Ereinion to enter the Hall and join us.” Erestor had been right before, when the Chief Advisor had explained to him where his unease was coming from – Erestor had died and belonged in the Halls of Waiting. Seeing Erestor here had upended Elrond’s world.

 

Elrond’s words shook Dûrel from his musings. “I still recall the way he looked the day we left the encampment. I wished he had survived that battle.”

 

“So do I,” said Erestor, sighing. “But there is no use in mourning past events, especially when they happened several millennia ago.” Dinner was being served and Erestor hungrily inhaled the sweet and spicy aromas. It felt like it had been forever since he had eaten last!

 

~~~

 

“Lindir?” Thranduil embraced his naked lover from behind. They had shed their clothes as they were readying themselves for the night and seeing the minstrel’s lithe body had awakened Thranduil’s desire. Ever since Lindir had made his decision to leave Imladris, Thranduil’s trust in the minstrel had grown and now he felt finally comfortable enough to approach Lindir in a romantic way. Until now, it had mostly been Lindir taking the initiative. “May I kiss you?”

 

Lindir smiled and rested his back against Thranduil’s chest. “Always,” replied the minstrel, touched that Thranduil would ask permission first. “Please do.” But instead of a kiss on his lips, which he expected, Thranduil’s lips pressed against the nape of his neck. A wicked grin surfaced on Lindir’s face, clearly noticing his lover’s erect state.

 

Thranduil licked down Lindir’s neck and suckled on the skin where his collarbone met his neck. He couldn’t quite explain where this sudden sexual hunger was coming from, but it was making him bolder and he slid his hands around Lindir’s waist.

 

Lindir purred in a feline manner and pressed his backside against Thranduil’s groin. He had wanted this for weeks and it seemed Thranduil was finally ready to take this step. He fought the urge to turn around and rubbed his buttocks against his lover’s arousal.

 

Lindir’s sensual movements caused Thranduil to moan and grow even harder. “What sweet madness has taken me?” Thranduil’s right hand stole to his lover’s groin, finding Lindir erect and needy.

 

“I am not surprised,” quipped Lindir, amused. “We have been working toward this moment for weeks now.” His thoughts raced, wondering how he could make their first time as pleasurable as possible for Thranduil. After all, it was the Woodland Elf’s first time with a male and Thranduil *had* told him that there had been little passion between the King and his wife.

 

“Lindir, I want to make love to you, but I feel lost.” His erection however seemed to know what to do, as it snuggled deeper between his lover’s buttocks, already seeking a way into Lindir’s body.

 

“Do not think,” advised Lindir. “Act.” Lindir reached for the vial of oil, which he had just used to remove the tangles from his hair.

 

“I need your guidance,” whispered Thranduil, his fingers wrapping around Lindir’s weeping member.

 

“Then let me guide you.” Lindir made up his mind and turned in the embrace. The sudden movement made both Elves quiver, as their erections finally made contact, sliding along each other, already slick with pre-ejaculate. “What do you want, Thranduil?” Lindir hooked his fingers behind Thranduil’s neck, pulling the golden-haired Elf closer. “And tell me the truth.”

 

“I want you, Lindir.” Thranduil’s breathing became fast and shallow, wondering if Lindir would comply.

 

“You want to take me…” Wickedly, Lindir tweaked one of Thranduil’s nipples, making the Woodland Elf thrust against him.

 

“I…” Thranduil felt lost and continued to thrust against Lindir, savoring the feel of the other Elf’s hard flesh rubbing against his erection. It was one of the most erotic sensations he had ever experienced.

 

Lindir sensed how close his lover was to orgasm and realized he had to act quickly if he wanted to make Thranduil’s fantasy come true. Letting the oil drip onto his fingers, he considered Thranduil. Making up his mind, his hand traveled to his lover’s groin and carefully coated Thranduil’s impressive length with the oil. Thranduil’s hands traveled to his buttocks, cupping and massaging them. Thumbs parted the firm globes and Lindir gasped, seeing the needy passion in the emerald eyes. “Let me.”

 

Thranduil didn’t know what Lindir had planned, but nodded. “Just tell me what to do.”

 

Lindir gripped Thranduil’s shoulders and drew in a deep breath, realizing that they were finally going to do the deed. “Support me,” he whispered, folding his long legs around Thranduil’s waist.

 

Thranduil secured his footing and supported Lindir by keeping his hands under his lover’s buttocks. “Lindir…” His panting sped up. He still didn’t know exactly what Lindir had planned and wished his lover would hurry up. “I cannot take much more. Please make me come.”

 

Lindir seductively licked his lips and kissed Thranduil. One hand traveled downward and his fingers wrapped around the oiled erection. Climbing a bit higher, he positioned himself above his lover’s length and then lowered himself, slowly, almost teasingly.

 

Thranduil threw back his head and bit his bottom lip as his length slid home into the tight passage. He easily supported Lindir, who seemed to weigh nothing in his arms. The minstrel’s arms and legs tightened around him and he helped Lindir take in more by sliding him down his length.

 

Lindir rested his head against Thranduil’s shoulder and concentrated on feeling the growing bulk inside him. Thranduil’s shaft was thick and impaling himself on the member was uncomfortable, but he persisted and took all of Thranduil’s length inside him. He savored feeling helpless and clung to Thranduil for support.

 

“Oh…” Thranduil sought out Lindir’s lips and kissed his lover, gently and slowly. “Do not move – not yet. I want to relish this feeling.”

 

Lindir complied, although he wanted nothing more than for Thranduil to thrust upward. Their forms stilled and only their lips still moved, locked in an intimate kiss. “Please, Thranduil…” whispered Lindir eventually. “I need you to move!” In his current position he could do little to increase the friction, which would massage his prostate. “You are in control… You *must* move!”

 

Still cupping Lindir’s buttocks, Thranduil lifted the minstrel. Lindir’s white hair spilled down his shoulders and teased against Thranduil’s chest. “Now?”

 

Lindir nodded, fervently. “Now!” Thranduil lowered him onto his shaft, impaling him once more. “Again!” Lindir’s lips found Thranduil’s shoulder and they attached themselves to the skin there. First, he only suckled the skin, but then Thranduil increased pace and strength and Lindir resorted to biting his lover’s shoulder.

 

Frantically, Thranduil drove Lindir onto his throbbing erection. Lindir’s teeth suddenly breached his skin and the bite made him thrust possessively.

 

Lindir released Thranduil’s skin, threw back his head and screamed his lover’s name. “Thranduil!” Thranduil had involuntarily hit his prostate with all his might and had brutally catapulted him toward orgasm. Cream splashed against Thranduil’s abdomen and Lindir rocked helplessly, as Thranduil’s thrusts continued to batter against the sensitive gland.

 

The spasms that exploded around his throbbing length took Thranduil by surprise and he reacted by pushing Lindir further down onto his member. Orgasm started in the pit of his abdomen, traveled through his groin and resulted in releasing his seed inside Lindir’s contracting passage.

 

Panting hard, Lindir clung to Thranduil. His lover’s hands, supporting him, were the only thing that kept him in place. A throbbing ache started in his lower body, telling him that he would be sore for the next few days, but it had been worth it. He had dreamt of making love to Thranduil in this way. “Thranduil… I…”

 

Realizing Lindir was drained, Thranduil carried his lover over to the bed. Slowly, he lowered Lindir onto his back, regretting that he had to leave this warm, welcoming glove. His sated sex left his lover’s body and Thranduil collapsed next to his lover. Left speechless by the act, he kissed Lindir’s brow and then pulled him close.

 

Lindir mewed, showing contentment and satiation and nestled safely in Thranduil’s strong arms. “I love the way you feel inside of me. I love the way you drove me – hard – onto your shaft.”

 

Thranduil chuckled. He didn’t feel like talking, enjoying caressing Lindir’s heaving chest instead, but was content to listen to his lover’s sensual raving.

 

“The next time you take me…” Lindir stopped talking, seeing the amused sparkle in Thranduil’s eyes. “What?”

 

“Lindir, tell me, did you like the way I impaled you on my member?”

 

Those words caused Lindir to groan and his exhausted member twitched. “Oh, please, continue.”

 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, quite surprised to discover something rather unexpected about his lover. “Do you like it when I say those things?” Lindir’s pupils dilated, giving him his answer. “You do!”

 

“Aye, I do… Does that displease you?”

 

“I do not think so, though, I might need to get used to the idea of talking in such a way to you.”

 

“You have the perfect voice, you know… Deep, sultry… sexy.” He wanted to make love again, but his member just wouldn’t cooperate. “Darn…”

 

This time it was Thranduil’s turn to grin wickedly. Oh, he was going to enjoy this! “You were quite helpless just now… You know, when I pulled you down onto my length… I was so deep inside of you and all you could do was moan and move along.”

 

“Aiya!” Lindir bit his bottom lip. “You are not fair!”

 

Thranduil took pity on his lover. “Maybe we can use this to our advantage the next time we make love?”

 

“Oh, I hope so!”

 

~~~

 

Thranduil was determined to try this. They had fallen asleep after making love the evening before and now, he spotted Lindir’s morning erection. Lying spooned behind Lindir, he whispered into the minstrel’s ear. “I am hard, Lindir, so very, very hard.” In order to illustrate his words, he parted Lindir’s buttocks and allowed for his erection to nestle between the firm globes. “Lindir, wake up… I am hard.”

 

Thranduil’s sultry voice finally reached Lindir in his sleep and he woke to feeling a very hard rod of flesh poking his backside. “Thranduil?”

 

Thranduil caught an earlobe between his lips and suckled on it. Lindir squirmed and pressed closer. Thranduil was forced to release the salty flesh, as he wanted to carry on his original plan. “Do you remember what it felt like? Me sliding you down onto my length? Do you remember me stretching you? Making you accept me?”

 

Lindir moaned pitifully, chastising himself for confiding in Thranduil earlier. “I remember what it felt like.”

 

Thranduil briefly wavered. Until now, he had been fairly certain of his intentions, but now… “Lindir, I want to please you, but…”

 

“Oh, damn it, I will be sore, aye, but I want this too!” Lindir had never imagined Thranduil would react this eagerly, but he should have expected it. Their lovemaking yesterday had taken away most of Thranduil’s insecurity and questions. “Slide inside me… Do it in one thrust!”

 

“Do we need oil?”

 

“Nay, just do it!” Lindir pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. “And talk to me.”

 

Thranduil didn’t feel as brave as he acted, but did his best to please his lover. “I love the way you look, so vulnerable! And you want me…” The head of his shaft already pressed against the guardian ring and he stalled, for one long moment. “Do you want me to take you?”

 

“Aye!” Lindir closed his eyes in order to fully focus on the invasion which would shortly follow.

 

“I am going to take you, Lindir – now.” Honoring his lover’s request, he buried himself in one deep stroke. “Oh, you are warm… warm and slick.”

 

“Tell me!” Lindir loved feeling the thick rod inside and did not move, letting Thranduil set their pace.

 

“You feel tight, tight and hot. Like a glove which fits me perfectly. I want to stay like this forever – inside you. I want you to feel me as long as possible.”

 

Lindir whimpered. “You feel so good…”

 

Thranduil licked Lindir’s throat and growled, predatorily. “You surprise me, Lindir.”

 

“Good…” Lindir used his inner muscle to manipulate Thranduil into thrusting.

 

Thranduil gasped, feeling the delightful manipulation. “Do that again!”

 

Lindir moaned and complied. “Please move!”

 

Thranduil began to move, slowly and shallowly, his mind telling him that his lover probably experienced some discomfort after their lovemaking the night before.

 

Thranduil’s compassionate lovemaking was more than Lindir could take and he let go.

 

Stopping all thrusting motion, Thranduil continued to lick Lindir’s neck and throat and let his lover’s contractions guide him to orgasm. His climax was different this time – it was full of love and affection and he had the impression that he felt Lindir’s thoughts at the edge of his mind. “We have bonded, Lindir…” he gasped, breathlessly. “I feel you in my mind.”

 

That statement made Lindir look at Thranduil from over his shoulder. “I feel it too.” This had never happened before – none of his lovers had set off this particular reaction. “It must be love,” he whispered, dreamy-eyed.

“Aye, it is,” said Thranduil firmly, staying inside his lover as long as possible. A bond had been created, binding him to Lindir and Lindir to him. They were truly mated and Thranduil vowed to make Lindir happy and to keep his lover safe, no matter what the cost!

 

~~~

 

“Glorfindel! You *must* tell my father! I cannot continue to act like nothing has happened!” Elladan had cornered Glorfindel in the corridor and pushed him against the wall. “This situation is driving me insane!”

 

“Elladan, you must be patient! Your father is still trying to accept that Erestor returned! I cannot spring this upon him as well!” Glorfindel didn’t fight the kiss that Elladan planted on his lips, but he was also very aware of the fact how exposed they were. The moment Elladan released his lips, he said, “I understand your frustration. I really do!” he added, seeing Elladan wanting to protest. “I want to hold your hand and kiss you in public! I want everyone to know that I found love again, but I cannot possibly tell your father right now!”

 

“Glorfindel…” Elladan growled the name. A part of him understood Glorfindel’s reluctance to break the news to Elrond right now, but having to hide his love was killing him inside. He was young and in love and he wanted to show Glorfindel off!

 

“You must be patient, Elladan, please!” Glorfindel tried to placate his impatient lover. He brought his arms up behind Elladan’s back, holding him tight. “I will tell him, I promise.”

 

“Glorfindel? Elladan?” Elrond, stunned, stood in the doorway. He had been on his way to his study when he had come upon his Captain and son. “What is this?” Although the signs – bruised lips, dilated pupils and heightened breathing – were all very clear, his mind didn’t process them properly. “Why are you crushing Elladan against you, Glorfindel?”

 

Elladan swallowed hard, unexpectedly being confronted with his father. All of a sudden, he understood Glorfindel’s reluctance to tell Elrond, for his father’s eyes had dangerously darkened.

 

“You are not taking advantage of my son, are you, Glorfindel? Tell me you are not. I cannot have made such a mistake in judgment!” Elrond’s hands formed fists and he advanced on the blushing couple. /Both of them are blushing,/ registered his confused mind.

 

“Ada1! It is not like that!” Elladan pulled Glorfindel behind him, wanting to shield his lover from Elrond’s probing glare. “We are in love!”

 

“In… love?” stuttered Elrond, shaking his head, trying to shake himself from a dream. “In love? Glorfindel and… you?”

 

Glorfindel tried to speak, but Elladan silenced him with one look. He had been wrong to leave informing Elrond to Glorfindel. Elrond was *his* father and he should have told him! Now, things had become most awkward! “Ada, I have been in love with Glorfindel for years – centuries – but I did not think I stood a chance at winning his love. We recently admitted our feelings to each other. If you must be cross with someone, be cross with me!”

 

“Elladan…” Elrond’s voice possessed a hint of danger.

 

“It is true, Elrond. I did not know Elladan was in love with me until recently. We have done nothing but kiss,” said Glorfindel, finally getting his chance to speak his mind. “I want permission from you to court Elladan before we take this any further.”

 

Elrond blankly stared at them, his mind trying hard to accept what he had just learned. “Elladan and you… You and Glorfindel… I… I need time to digest this!” Elrond corrected himself; he needed time to digest the way he had found out about them! “I want to see the two of you in my office in one hour. Do not be late!” His robes swished behind him, as he rounded the corner, marching toward his study.

 

“Well, that did not go well,” whispered Glorfindel, nervously.

 

“Oh, he will calm down. I know my father.”

 

“I hope he will calm down,” whispered Glorfindel. He would rather face another Balrog than an angry Elrond!

 

~~~

 

Elrond was still thoroughly upset by the time he entered his study. Although Dûrel and Erestor were already present, he didn’t notice them and marched toward the window. “Elladan and Glorfindel! Glorfindel and Elladan?”

 

Dûrel and Erestor exchanged a worried look. “Elrond?” Dûrel approached his husband; he couldn’t recall ever seeing Elrond in such a mood before.

 

Erestor kept his distance, knowing better than to interfere when he didn’t know what had upset Elrond. In order to advise the half-Elf, he needed information first.

 

Elrond blinked; growing aware of Dûrel’s hand, which now rested on his shoulder. “I cannot believe this has happened. Why didn’t I see it?”

 

“What has happened?” asked Dûrel, raising an eyebrow. Something had severely upset Elrond and apparently it had to do with Elladan and Glorfindel.

 

“I came upon them in the corridor,” said Elrond, at odds with his feelings. “They had just kissed… Elladan had Glorfindel pressed against the wall. Apparently, they are in love! Something both of them forgot to tell me!” Elrond threw his arms in the air and turned around, shaking off his husband’s hand. “My son! My son and my Captain! Glorfindel is ancient! What does he want with my child?”

 

Dûrel followed Elrond over to the desk and turned Elrond around so they were face to face again. “Did I understand correctly? Elladan and Glorfindel are in love?” That was fantastic, wasn’t it? Why then was Elrond this upset?

 

“Aye, that is what they say!” Elrond collapsed onto his chair, bowed his head and buried his face in his hands. “And I did not see it coming!”

 

Erestor intercepted his son’s gaze and could tell that Dûrel was growing upset as well. It was time to intervene. “And this is a problem, why?” said Erestor in a calm and neutral voice.

 

Elrond looked up and his gaze locked with Erestor’s. “Glorfindel is… He hails from Gondolin! He is a seasoned warrior and Elladan…” What was it again that he had wanted to say?

 

“Again I ask you; why is that a problem?” Erestor left his seat near the fire and headed for the desk. Placing his hands on the desk, he looked into Elrond’s eyes.

 

“I…” Elrond’s voice trailed off, his confusion still growing.

 

“Tell me this,” continued Erestor, relentlessly. “Do you think Glorfindel an honorable Elf?”

 

“Aye, of course.” Elrond frowned.

 

“Is he worthy of courting Elladan? Of becoming his mate?” asked Erestor, still calmly.

 

“I think so… I never thought of Glorfindel as a potential son-in-law.” Elrond’s shoulders sagged.

 

“Elrond, you were stunned, maybe even shocked, but do not overreact. Elladan might not forgive you.” Erestor offered Elrond a reassuring smile. “We just established that you think Glorfindel a worthy mate for Elladan. Now, do you also think Elladan a suitable mate for Glorfindel?”

 

Elrond’s head jerked back. “I do not know…” Seeing Erestor’s disapproving glare, he tried to explain, “Elladan is young, compared to Glorfindel. He has never seen battle like Glorfindel has. There are worlds between the two of them.”

 

“You are afraid Glorfindel might hurt him,” realized Dûrel.

 

“Maybe,” admitted Elrond, closing his eyes. “Not really,” he said after a moment’s thought. “I know Glorfindel; he would never willingly hurt my son.”

 

“Maybe it was just the way you found out.” Erestor sensed that Elrond had calmed down, which was mostly because they had discussed this calmly and rationally.

 

“I told them to join me here in one hour,” said Elrond, thinking aloud. “I had planned on talking to them privately, but maybe it would be best if the two of you were present as well.” Elrond gave Erestor a nod, trying to show his gratitude. “You offer sound advice.”

 

“I *was* made Chief Advisor for a reason,” said Erestor, chuckling, as he returned to his seat.

 

Elrond laughed and nodded his head repeatedly. “Aye, you are correct. Erestor, would you be my Chief Advisor as well? The Valar know I need one!”

 

“Are you serious?” Erestor cocked his head, contemplating the offer.

 

“Aye, I am.” His behavior a moment ago had showed him that he could do with someone who would confront him in a rational way whenever he got carried away.

 

“I accept,” said Erestor, seeing Dûrel’s brilliant smile at hearing his words. “I will serve you in that capacity.”

 

Dûrel beamed with happiness. It appeared Erestor was finding his place in life again.

 

~~~

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Ever since their encounter with Elrond, Glorfindel had felt apprehensive. He hadn’t thought Elrond would react so strongly to finding out about their love.

 

“He was stunned, Glorfindel,” said Elladan, feeling more confident than the Captain. “I know my father. He tends to overreact, but he always calms down again.”

 

“I hope you are right.” Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and then nodded, giving Elladan permission to knock on the door to Elrond’s study.

 

“Enter.”

 

Elladan opened the door and stepped inside. He practically had to drag Glorfindel in after him. “You wished to speak with us?” Elladan closed the door again and pulled Glorfindel with him over to his father’s desk.

 

One look around told Glorfindel that Dûrel and Erestor were also present. The two Elves were leafing through reports and letters and their presence soothed Glorfindel. Elrond wouldn’t slay him in front of witnesses, he hoped!

 

Elrond read the unease on Glorfindel’s face and regretted intimidating his friend earlier on. Glorfindel didn’t deserve that! Thankfully, Erestor had made him see the truth. “I am glad that you came to see me.”

 

“Ada, before you say anything… I love Glorfindel and he loves me! Nothing you say will change that!” Elladan gave his father a defiant look.

 

/Oh, he is so much like me,/ thought Elrond, seeing his own temper show in Elladan. /And Erestor was so right; Elladan would never forgive me if I forbade this relationship./

 

“Elrond, forgive him. Elladan is young and…” Glorfindel grew silent, seeing Elrond raise his hand. He prepared himself for the lecture which would surely follow. From the corner of his eye, he saw Erestor smile, which surprised him.

 

“I have had time to consider what I have learned,” said Elrond, searching Glorfindel’s eyes. He saw discomfort in them, but he also knew its presence had nothing to do with Glorfindel’s feelings for Elladan. /I put that unease there./

 

“And you calmed down,” said Elladan, giving his father a smug look. Aye, he knew Elrond well. Hot tempers ran in their family and were especially strong in him and Elrond.

 

“Aye, I calmed down. I must admit I was shocked to witness that little scene in the corridor. I thought I had raised you better, Elladan.” Elrond arched an eyebrow. “Or do you want rumors to start spreading?”

 

Elladan placed a restraining hand on Glorfindel’s arm, seeing that his beloved wanted to address Elrond. “I would not have to worry about that if you permitted me to court Glorfindel, Ada.”

 

/Oh, well said,/ thought Elrond, privately complimenting his son. Elladan was as feisty as he was cunning. “You wish to court Glorfindel, then? And Glorfindel returns your feelings?”

 

Glorfindel, who had expected to be targeted by the angry Lord of Imladris, felt baffled. This was an argument between father and son and he didn’t seem to have much of a say in the matter!

 

“Aye, I wish to court Glorfindel and I ask your permission to do so – formally.” Elladan stood proud and his eyes dared his father to deny him.

 

A smile broke through on Elrond’s face. “I give you my permission, Elladan, and I give it gladly.” He had realized that he had been upset for no reason at all. When Elrohir had accompanied Legolas to Mirkwood, he had been worried that Elladan would remain behind, and alone -- without a mate. He needn’t have worried.

 

“You do?” Glorfindel’s baffled voice echoed through the room. This conversation was nothing like he had thought it would be!

 

“You have Erestor to thank for that,” explained Elrond. “He made me see that I overreacted and that Glorfindel will make a good mate for you, Elladan.” Elrond pushed his chair away from the desk, rose and advanced on the two stunned Elves. “I give you my blessing and I hope that the two of you will be very happy. But, please do me one favor, limit the amount of kissing that you do in the corridor. You never know who will pass you by.”

 

“I will try,” promised Elladan, smiling warmly. “Thank you, Ada.” He buried Elrond in a warm hug and smiled against his father’s chest. “Thank you.”

 

Elrond patted Elladan’s back in a reassuring way. “You surprised me, that is all.”

 

Erestor chuckled, watching the little scene.

 

Glorfindel cast a grateful look in Erestor’s direction. Hopefully he would find a way to show Erestor how much he appreciated the Chief Advisor acting on his behalf!

 

~~~

 

Lindir found Thranduil seated on the windowsill, staring at the rising sun and whispering trees. “Why did you leave our bed that early?” Lindir came to a standstill behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the Woodland Elf’s shoulders. Thranduil leaned back against him and Lindir twirled a lock of golden hair around a fingertip.

 

“I need to get ready early, my advisors expect me to join them for today’s council meeting.”

 

Lindir peeked at his lover’s face. “Are you blushing?”

 

Thranduil closed his eyes. “I cannot believe we did that last night.”

 

“*That*?” Amused, Lindir chuckled.

 

“That I did that to you. When I was together with Lhûnel, I never acted in such a way.” He fully realized what he had done to Lindir and that he had enjoyed doing it. His body still hummed with satiation and love for Lindir.

 

Lindir eased Thranduil’s head back against his abdomen and waited for Thranduil to open his eyes and look at him. “Meleth2?” Thranduil’s eyes were hooded and still spoke of the bliss they had shared not to long ago. “Was it the first time you felt lust?”

 

Thranduil’s blush deepened. “Aye.”

 

Lindir smiled, bowed down and placed a kiss on Thranduil’s brow. “And that worries you because…?”

 

“Did I go too far? Too quickly?”

 

The insecurity that spoke from Thranduil’s words clawed at Lindir’s heart. “Thranduil, it is perfectly normal to feel lust, especially when you are in love and have not made love yet. Please do not feel guilty for feeling the way you do.”

 

Thranduil’s expression softened and the sea-green eyes filled with affection and gratitude. “You want me to continue to act in this way? To take you in such ways?”

 

“Did you assume it would be a one-time affair?” Lindir began to chuckle, but then realized he had hit upon the truth. “Oh, I love you! And I want to be with you in that way! If you had not left our bed that early, we would probably be making love again!”

 

“We would?” Thranduil raised his right hand and entangled his fingers in Lindir’s hair, pulling him closer. “I love you.”

 

Lindir smiled. “I love you too.” He was confident that his lover would grow more accepting of all feelings concerning their relationship. Thranduil only needed time.

 

~~~

 

“Dûrel? Will you walk with me?” Mithrandír gestured for the new High-King to follow him out of the study.

 

Dûrel exchanged a look with Elrond, who shrugged his shoulders once.

 

“Mind if we join you?” asked the half-Elf, having intercepted Erestor’s curious gaze. Ever since Erestor had arrived Dûrel had insisted his parent spent all his time with them.

 

“But of course! This does not involve any secrets!” said Mithrandír, good-natured.

 

The party left Elrond’s study and much to the half-Elf’s surprise Mithrandír led them to the stables. Elrond sighted Shadowfax, who seemed to be enjoying Asfaloth and Mithlas’ company. But, then he realized that there was another horse inside the enclosure, one he hadn’t seen before. It was a mare, her coat as white as Shadowfax’ and one black star graced her forehead. She was a magnificent animal and Elrond swore he saw some resemblance to Shadowfax as he studied her.

 

“This is Starlight,” said Mithrandír and the mare elegantly strode toward them. “Shadowfax sired her and we think she would make a worthy horse for the new High-King.” Mithrandír gave Dûrel a wink. “Shadowfax would be greatly offended if you were to decline this gift.”

 

Impressed, Dûrel walked toward Starlight and raised a hand, allowing her to take in his scent. “You are a magnificent horse,” said Dûrel, gently rubbing her nose. She pushed her head against his hand and released a whiny, showing she accepted him as her new rider. Next, Dûrel turned toward Shadowfax. The Mearas’ wise eyes met with his and Dûrel bowed from the waist. “I will always treat Starlight with respect and I want to thank you for your gift.” Shadowfax’ dark eyes shone with approval and he nodded his head repeatedly.

 

“Looks like Celeborn won’t have to part with another horse after all,” muttered Elrond beneath his breath. A silly expression surfaced on his face; there was already a messenger on the way to the Golden Wood, requesting another horse. /But Celeborn does not know about Starlight. Oh, I will have to add to the current stables…/ Elrond *had* noticed the steamy expression in Asfaloth’s eyes, gazing at the mare. /I will definitely have to add a lot more boxes!/

 

~~~

 

After lunch, Erestor returned to his rooms. He longed to sit in front of the mirror and speak with his husband, as it was his only way to communicate with Ereinion. His husband would already be waiting for him to appear.

 

“I watched you today,” came Ereinion’s voice from the mirror.

 

Erestor smiled and was delighted to find Ereinion looking back at him. “You did? How? When?” He had been under the impression that Ereinion could only see him when he was in his rooms.

 

“There is a mirror in Elrond’s study,” whispered Ereinion in a sensual voice. “I watch you all the time.”

 

Erestor cocked his head. “You always were a bit of a voyeur, melethron3.”

 

“Do you mind?” Ereinion wanted nothing more than to join Erestor in the room, throw him onto the bed and have his way with him!

 

“You always liked to watch,” said Erestor, chuckling. But then he turned serious. “Did you see our son as well?”

 

“Aye, I did. You were right – he has become a fine Elf and I am proud of him!” Ereinion fondly recalled watching their son. “And he seems to be happy with Elrond… my former Herald.”

 

“Elrond loved you once,” said Erestor, unbraiding his hair and running his fingers through the locks. “He was rather jealous when he found out about us,” added Erestor, tracing the outline of Ereinion’s face on the surface of the mirror. “They are happy, Ereinion. That is the only thing that counts.”

 

Ereinion closed his eyes, imagining he could actually feel Erestor’s touch. “Do you foresee children in their future?”

 

Erestor’s fingers caressed the glass. “I do. I see twins, a boy and a girl. But it will be a while before they will come into existence. Our son is slowly accepting that he wants to have children – it will take time.”

 

“We will become grandparents, then,” whispered Ereinion, pleased. But then his expression darkened. If only he could be with them in Imladris!

 

~~~

 

“Elrond? I feel like I am living a dream,” whispered Dûrel into his husband’s ear. They had gone for a walk in the rose gardens and had settled down on the grass. He plucked a red rose and presented it to Elrond. “I have you – your love. I have Erestor back…” Dûrel’s eyes took on a dreamy expression. “I am still trying to figure out if I think of him as my father or my mother.” Elrond stroked his cheek and Dûrel leaned into the caress. “Mithrandír brought me a grand gift and I am here with you – right now, right here – I have never been happier before.”

 

Elrond smiled and caressed his lover’s face. “There is nothing missing from your life?”

 

For one brief moment a shadow appeared in Dûrel’s dark eyes. “One person, maybe. I wished the Valar had also allowed Ereinion to return to Arda. I would have liked to meet with him, to talk to him just once. All I have is a fading memory of him waving goodbye to us.” A sigh escaped him. “But I cannot have it all. I am happy with the things I do have.”

 

Elrond nodded his head once. “And maybe, in the future you will be too busy to worry much about Ereinion?”

 

Dûrel frowned. “What are you hinting at? Oh… You are referring to any children we might have. I must admit that I have been thinking about that. Ever since Erestor returned, I feel less intimidated by the idea of becoming a parent.”

 

Elrond’s heart missed a beat. “Are you serious?”

 

Dûrel saw the growing happiness in Elrond’s eyes. “Give me time, meleth. Give me time and I might give you what you desire most.”

 

“I already have what I desire most,” replied Elrond, kissing Dûrel. “And should you ever give me children I will love and cherish them forever.”

 

~~~

 

“You impressed me by standing up to your father,” said Glorfindel, his gaze following Elladan as the half-Elf opened the closet to store some of his clothes in it. Elladan had wasted no time and had announced that he was moving into Glorfindel’s rooms.

 

“I did? Good…” Elladan leaned against the wall, crossed his arms in front of his chest and eyed Glorfindel predatorily. “Now that I have my father’s permission to court you I do not plan on wasting much time.”

 

Glorfindel chuckled; the mere concept of Elladan courting him amused him. It made more sense to the warrior if it was the other way around; him courting Elladan. “Elrond surprised me as well. I did not think he would so easily accept this.”

 

“He actually managed to intimidate you, didn’t he?” asked Elladan in a thoughtful tone. He stalked closer and slipped onto Glorfindel’s lap, straddling the warrior. “I saw you tremble, Glorfindel.”

 

“I trembled because I saw the desire in your eyes,” said Glorfindel, congratulating himself on talking himself out of that one.

 

Elladan allowed the white lie. “And what do you see when you look into my eyes now?”

 

Glorfindel quivered. “I see many things…” He had misjudged Elladan in the past. He had never stopped seeing the younger half-Elf as his pupil – a child. But not anymore. This was no child straddling his waist. “I see passion… lust… even the need to possess.”

 

“Aye, you are mine now, Glorfindel. I wanted you for a very long time and now,” he added, very smugly, “I have you!”

 

~~~

 

“Milord?” Melpomaen quietly approached Elrond, who was reading through the latest reports. “A messenger from the Golden Wood has arrived, carrying a message from Lord Celeborn.”

 

Elrond looked up from the report, feeling quite surprised. “Then show him in, Melpomaen.” A messenger? Why would Celeborn send him a message? As far as he knew nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 

Melpomaen inclined his head in respect and left Elrond’s study to fetch the messenger.

 

~~~

 

“Haldir…” said Elrond, his surprise still mounting. Whatever message Haldir was carrying had to be important, considering Celeborn had sent his second in command to deliver it. “What is amiss?”

 

Haldir graced Elrond with his patented, smug smile. “Not much. But the Lady Arwen desired to write you and Lord Celeborn asked me to deliver her letter.”

 

“Has something happened to her?” Dread folded around Elrond’s heart and he snatched the letter from Haldir’s hands. He didn’t even register that Haldir didn’t answer him and just continued to smile his lazy grin. Elrond broke the seal and unfolded the paper. He quickly scanned through its content, releasing a sigh of relief. Arwen merely wanted to assure him that she was well and that she was enjoying staying with her grandparents.

 

“Thank you for delivering her letter,” said Elrond, still puzzled that Celeborn would send Haldir. Arwen’s letter didn’t warrant sending Haldir, as all was well with his daughter! “I assume you would appreciate a few days of rest before heading back to the Golden Wood?”

 

“Aye, I would like that very much.” Haldir bowed, respectfully.

 

Elrond called for Melpomaen, who immediately appeared. “Please take Haldir to the guest wing and ready quarters for him. He will stay with us for the next few days.”

 

“Please follow me,” said Melpomaen, stepping aside to let Haldir enter the corridor.

 

Elrond’s eyes narrowed when the door closed. “Celeborn, why did you send Haldir?” Something didn’t make sense, if only he knew what his father-in-law was up to!

 

~~~

 

Haldir stepped upon the balcony and took in the wonderful sight that was Imladris. Although his heart would always belong to Lothlórien, he also appreciated Imladris’ beauty.

 

He had been surprised when his Lord had summoned him, telling him that Chief Advisor Erestor had arrived in Imladris. Celeborn hadn’t told him where Erestor had been hiding and he hadn’t asked.

 

Haldir had been even more surprised to be given a very special assignment. Celeborn wanted him to seduce Erestor and as it was his Lord asking him this, Haldir had accepted the assignment. He didn’t know why Celeborn wanted him to romance Erestor, but for the Galadhrim understanding wasn’t required, only obedience was.

 

1 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

2 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

3 melethron –- (male) lover (Sindarin, noun)

 

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary

 

OC Names:

Dûrel - Dark Star

Mithlas – grey leaf – Elladan’s horse


	14. Chapter 14

Through the Eyes of a Child

Part 7

 

 

Galednel, Thranduil’s Seneschal, Mithrilas, the King’s Chief Advisor, Barandhraug, Captain of the royal guards and even Tharmalthen had joined Legolas in the Prince’s chambers at the younger Elf’s request. Elrohir felt a bit nervous, being surrounded by Elves who he hardly knew. Except for Tharmalthen, they all intimidated him. Elrohir sensed their age and their gained wisdom and felt awfully young in their presence. Legolas however, didn’t appear intimidated by their presence.

 

“Thank you for joining me,” started Legolas, watching his father’s friends and confidents. He had played on Mithrilas’ lap when he had been little, had pulled at Galednel’s hair and had won from Barandhraug in countless mock-fights and no, these ancient Elves didn’t intimidate him in the least. He knew that their outer appearance was one thing and their true nature another. “I asked you to join me because I have questions.”

 

“Regarding…?” asked Mithrilas, who knew the Crown Prince the best of all the councilors as he had been Thranduil’s replacement when Legolas had been young. Whenever Thranduil had been caught up in matters of state, Mithrilas had found a way out of the meetings to look after the young Prince.

 

“Oropher and Saerif.” Legolas exchanged a look with Elrohir. They had discussed this last night, before asking the royal council to join them, and although Elrohir had advised him not to follow through, Legolas had ignored that advice. His need to know the truth was too overpowering. “It has come to my attention that Oropher’s character changed dramatically after Saerif appeared in Mirkwood. Is this true?”

 

Galednel raised an eyebrow. He *had* wondered why Legolas had wanted them to join them and now he had his answer. He should have expected Legolas to ask these questions eventually. “That is true.”

 

Legolas’ inquisitive eyes focused on the Seneschal. “Did you know Oropher personally?”

 

“We all did,” said Mithrilas, shifting on his chair. “Why are you bringing this up now? You should let the past rest.”

 

“I cannot do that. I need to know the truth.” Legolas walked over to Galednel and looked his father’s Seneschal in the eyes. “Do you know where Saerif hailed from?”

 

“It is said that he accompanied Fëanor and his sons on their voyage,” said Barandhraug after drawing in a deep, steadying breath. “Saerif *and* his companions did. But Saerif was the strongest and he became their leader.”

 

Elrohir leaned back against the comfort of his chair and listened closely. He wanted to understand what had happened millennia ago so that he could advise Legolas if asked.

 

Legolas nodded once. “I already suspected that.” His attention shifted to Barandhraug, as the Captain had answered his prior question. “And Oropher’s character changed after Saerif appeared?”

 

“It did,” replied Barandhraug. “When Oropher married Gaelveril he was a gentle, even a romantic Elf. He was a good leader and much loved. That changed once Saerif became his second in command.” His thoughts returned to the past. “I do not know if Oropher ever realized how substantial Saerif’s influence on him was. Maybe he did, but he probably realized it too late.”

 

“I want to know what Saerif did to Oropher,” said Legolas in a firm voice. “If Oropher was truly such a gentle Elf before Saerif entered his life, something important must have happened for him to change in such a drastic way.” Legolas closed his eyes, recalling a passage he had read in Thranduil’s diary. “What Elf would force an eleven year old to walk the maze, armed with a only sword, which he could not even wield?”

 

Memories overwhelmed Barandhraug. “I pulled Thranduil from the maze, saving his life that day. Saerif and Oropher were finally through watching Thranduil struggle and laughing about his poor attempts to stay out of the spiders’ reach. They left *after* Thranduil had been stung! He would have died, if I hadn’t pulled him from the maze!”

 

Tharmalthen nodded his head once. “Thranduil was in a poor way. The spider had shot a large amount of venom into his bloodstream and he was barely breathing by the time Barandhraug brought him to me. I needed my every skill to keep him alive.”

 

Anger overcame Legolas and his fist crashed onto the table. “How can a father walk away from their dying child?”

 

“Oropher was no longer himself,” replied Mithrilas. “The more time he spent in Saerif’s company the harsher he became.” His eyes narrowed. “Why can you not let this rest, Legolas? Your father is finally putting his past behind him and now you want to uncover those wounds?”

 

“There can be no true healing without understanding,” said Legolas, determinedly. “Everything leads to Saerif. He is at the heart of Oropher’s dramatic change. I need to know what happened to cause this change!”

 

“Let it rest, Legolas.”

 

Thranduil’s voice unexpectedly echoed through the room and made Legolas spin around on his heel. “Ada1!” What was his father doing here? He had counted on Thranduil spending the morning with Lindir!

 

Thranduil had left to investigate when the members of his council had failed to attend the meeting. The last place he had checked were Legolas’ rooms, not thinking he would find his advisors there. Hearing them discuss Saerif and Oropher had made him feel apprehensive and he had quickly revealed himself. He had to stop Legolas from discussing this further.

 

But Legolas had different ideas and uncovered the booklet. “I need to know why Oropher did these horrible things to you! Don’t you want to know, Ada?”

 

“I left those questions in the past.” Lindir’s love had made that possible.

 

“But I can not!” Legolas walked toward his father and placed his hands on Thranduil’s shoulders. “Ada, I want permission to enter the maze and to question Saerif.”

 

Thranduil froze. “Nay, I forbid it.”

 

“Ada, if you do not give me permission I will go at any rate.” Legolas knew he was playing with fire, seeing the dangerous expression in his father’s eyes.

 

“I won’t allow it!” Thranduil frantically searched for a way to distract his son, to change Legolas’ mind. “You do not know how dangerous the maze is!”

 

“I know its traps,” said Legolas, calmly. “I have walked the maze.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened, showing shock. “What?”

 

“The year I reached my majority I entered it and made my way through it.” Legolas cringed, seeing his father’s pained expression. “I am sorry, Ada, but I had to do it!” He had heard so many stories about the maze that he had wanted to try walking it himself. “And I *will* walk it again! If Saerif is still alive, I will find him and drag the truth from him!”

 

“Legolas, you cannot do that!” Thranduil looked to Elrohir for support. “Legolas, you are my only son! If Saerif does not kill you, the spiders will!”

 

“I can hold my own! The spiders won’t injure me like they did you! I am not an eleven year old!” Legolas disliked himself that very moment for putting his father through this, but there was no other way!

 

“Legolas, please do not do this!” pleaded Thranduil, now that he realized that his son couldn’t be stopped. One way or the other, Legolas would follow through!

 

“I urge you to reconsider, Legolas,” said Mithrilas. “Your father is correct. Saerif and his accomplices might still be alive and they are dangerous, even unarmed. And then there are the spiders. You would be vulnerable, an easy target.”

 

“He won’t enter the maze alone,” said Elrohir, rising from his chair and walking toward Legolas. “I will come with you.”

 

Legolas nodded once; he had expected nothing less from his mate. “Ada, I *will* do this, with or without your permission.”

 

Barandhraug, Mithrilas and Galednel exchanged silent glances. “In that case, Sire, allow us to accompany Legolas. We will do our best to keep him and his mate safe.”

 

“Have you all gone mad?” Thranduil stared at them in disbelief. They couldn’t be serious!

 

“I will come with you as well,” announced Tharmalthen. “You might need a healer.”

 

“Nay, I forbid it!” Thranduil tried exercising his authority one last time. 

 

“You know, meleth2, they are right.” Lindir had followed Thranduil when his lover had left their rooms in search of his advisors and had overheard most of their conversation. “I also want to know what caused Oropher to mistreat you in that way.”

 

“And why he had my grandmother murdered,” whispered Legolas. Only after those words had left his lips, he remembered they weren’t alone, but none of the advisors seemed surprised to hear this.

 

Thranduil felt frustrated now that they were all determined to defy him. “Is there nothing I can do to change your mind, my son? Are you really going to put me through this pain?”

 

Legolas’ heart raced, seeing the distress in his father’s eyes. “I wished I did not have to do this, but I need to know the truth. I need to know why.”

 

Realizing that he had lost this fight, Thranduil gave in and did the only thing he could do. “In that case, I will walk that maze at your side, Legolas. I cannot let my only son enter it, knowing he might die in there. I will keep you safe.”

 

“Ada, you do not have to do that!” Legolas had never expected that!

 

“And I will cover *your* back,” said Lindir, wrapping an arm around Thranduil’s waist.

 

“Nay,” said Thranduil resolutely. “You will stay here where you are safe! I will not risk your life!” Thranduil glared at Lindir – at least his mate *would* listen to him!

 

“That is not your decision to make,” said Lindir, softly. “I make my own choices and I choose to accompany you.”

 

Legolas flinched under his father’s resentful glance and he hesitated. Was uncovering the truth worth endangering so many lives? But it was like Lindir had said, they had all made their choices and he wasn’t responsible for what would happen inside that maze. They all entered it out of their own free will.

 

/Is that the truth?/ whispered his conscience. /Aren’t they entering the maze only to protect *you*?/ But Legolas refused to listen – he *had* to find out what Saerif had done to Oropher.

 

~~~

 

“Legolas, it is not too late to turn back. Please reconsider what you are doing.” Thranduil had armed himself with his sword, long knives and carried his bow and a quiver filled with arrows on his back. His advisors and Elrohir were equally heavily armed. Legolas had already uncovered his long knives and looked extremely determined to follow through.

 

“Do you not understand, Ada? Do you not want to know what changed your father into such a monster? Do you not want to lay your worries to rest that one day you might change as well? I know that possibility has occurred to you, even worries you.” Legolas gritted his teeth and signaled Barandhraug to open the doors to the maze.

 

“I would have found peace of mind without those answers,” realized Thranduil, looking into Lindir’s eyes. “But I now understand that it is *you* who needs these answers.” For his son’s sake he would face the maze a last time.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir felt ill at ease, entering the maze. There were seven of them, against Saerif and his four accomplices and he felt confident that they could best them. But the spiders were the unstable factor. The spiders could attack them, but could also corner the assassins.

 

They covered each other’s back and Barandhraug, who knew the maze best, led them deeper into the labyrinth.

 

Barandhraug raised a hand, signaling the group to stop. He went down on his heels and studied the tracks in front of him. “I see only three sets of footprints.” That led him to believe that two of the assassins had already died inside the maze. “We should remain careful, in spite of the fact that we outnumber them.”

 

Thranduil nodded once, agreeing with his Captain. He could only hope that they all survived this dangerous trip into the maze.

 

~~~

 

A rain of stones suddenly descended onto them, making them run for cover. From above, they heard Saerif screaming orders and hearing his voice served as a warning. Legolas admitted to himself that he had grown careless during these last few minutes and now they were paying the price. A quick look told him that all members of the party were unharmed and had found shelter. All save for one… He couldn’t find his father. Thranduil had disappeared!

 

Panic overwhelmed him and Legolas searched his surroundings. Had Saerif succeeded in capturing his father? “Elrohir! We need to circle around them and take control of the situation!”

 

Elrohir had also found Thranduil missing and nodded once.

 

Barandhraug appeared to Legolas’ right and together they climbed the rocky wall, whilst Elrohir, Lindir and Mithrilas headed left. Tharmalthen, who was obviously out of his element remained close to Galednel, who led their way up the rocky slope.

 

Suddenly, everything went lightning-fast. Saerif and his remaining two companions appeared behind them and attacked. Legolas and Barandhraug were outnumbered, but held on until Mithrilas and Elrohir had reached them. Even Tharmalthen managed to defend himself when one of the assassins attacked.

 

Saerif suddenly found his way over to Legolas and seeing the Woodland Elf’s exposed back, made ready to deliver the lethal blow, but then Thranduil appeared, storming toward his nemesis. Legolas spun around and realized the danger he had been in. His father had saved him from certain death.

 

The battle didn’t last long. Saerif and his companions were already exhausted due to famine and were outclassed and mastered. Thranduil felt some satisfaction when he placed the tip of his sword against Saerif’s throat, but he never forgot how easily the tables could turn. Only a moment ago Legolas had been in lethal danger! “My son has some questions for you and you had better answer them!”

 

Legolas shook himself from his surprise. Thranduil acted confident and was obvious in control. Lindir appeared close to Thranduil, ready to defend the Woodland King in case Saerif might launch a last, desperate attack.

 

Lindir had felt terrified, finding Thranduil gone and had feared for the worst. Seeing his beloved alive and well soothed his nerves and his confidence grew.

 

“What do you want to know?” Saerif’s eyes narrowed, eying Legolas contemptuously. The fact that they had defeated him angered him, but he also knew he still had a trick up his sleeve. Reinforcements would arrive any moment now and then Thranduil would be at *his* mercy!

 

“What did you to do Oropher?” Legolas remained alert, advancing on Saerif. “He began to change after you arrived!”

 

Saerif gave Legolas a scornful glare. “Oropher was weak when I met him. He merely *pretended* being King. Instead of hardening his soldiers he was reciting poetry to his future wife!”

 

“What did you do?” spat Legolas.

 

Thranduil was the first to sense the strange presence trying to enter his mind. It wasn’t Lindir – he knew how the texture of the minstrel’s mind felt. “That is how you gained control over my father!”

 

Legolas gave his father a curious look. “What do you mean?”

 

“I feel him in my mind… He is whispering to me…” Thranduil immediately blocked Saerif and cast him from his mind. “You poisoned him from within!”

 

“What are you? A sorcerer?” Legolas eyed Saerif closely.

 

Saerif realized he had made a fatal mistake. He had been convinced that he could take control of Thranduil’s mind, but the Woodland Elf was stronger than Oropher had been and had cast him out. “Aye, I guided Oropher… advised him… showed him what true leadership entailed.” He laughed, bitterly. “There has only been one Elf who truly deserved the title of leader – Fëanor! Oropher did not even come close to him – not even with my guidance!”

 

“Your guidance…” Thranduil’s voice was soft and deceivingly dangerous. “You corrupted him. He would have been a good father and a good husband if it had not been for you! You wrecked my life! And my mother’s!”

 

“And you ruined Oropher’s,” added Legolas, his voice hard and bitter. “You truly deserve to die.”

 

“Nay, it is *you* who will die!” screamed Saerif, seeing the spiders had arrived. “Take them out! Kill them!”

 

The spiders roared, raising their large, hairy legs and reached for the party of Elves. Saerif’s accomplices chose to retreat, valuing their hide more than extracting revenge on Thranduil and his companions. Only Saerif remained and he used the distraction the spiders presented to his advantage. He kicked Legolas off his feet and whilst the Prince stumbled forward, Saerif grabbed Legolas’ knife and prepared to strike.

 

Thranduil watched the scene unfold as if it was happening in slow motion. He wanted to help his son, but a giant spider blocked his path. A shudder coursed through his body, recognizing the beast. It was the very spider who had injured him as a child, who had almost killed him. His mind, still reeling from feeling Saerif’s mental touch, was vulnerable and for one moment, he sensed the spider’s presence. He didn’t know what happened between them in those short moments, but suddenly the spider turned, raised a leg and buried the tip, which dripped with venom in Saerif’s back.

 

Saerif screamed in shock, feeling the deadly poison spread through his body. The spider raised his leg again, taking Saerif’s convulsing body with him. Saerif’s body continued to twitch for a few more seconds and white foam appeared on his lips. The eyes froze in death, whilst the convulsions continued.

 

Thranduil felt paralyzed, watching the horrid scene. That spider could have taken him, yet it had turned away and had targeted Saerif instead. Saerif must have been overconfident to turn his back to the spider, believing it under his control. Or had the spider made a conscious decision not to take Thranduil’s life and to take Saerif’s instead?

 

For one long moment the spider’s beady, black eyes met Thranduil’s and then, the spider flung Saerif’s body far away from him. Thranduil was almost certain that he saw deep contempt in the spider’s eyes, just before the creature turned and stalked away from the group of Elves.

 

“Ada? What happened just now?” Legolas felt deeply shocked, realizing how close first he and then his father had come to certain death. “Did that spider spare your life and take Saerif’s instead?”

 

“It looks like it,” said Thranduil, musing aloud. “We will probably never know the truth.” Had the spider recognized him? Had the creature recalled stabbing him? Leaving him behind to die? Thranduil didn’t know what had happened and he made his peace with that. “You are alive, my son,” he said, giving Legolas a grateful look. “Let us leave this maze, seal it and make certain that no one enters it again.”

 

Lindir walked up to Thranduil and locked gazes with him, grateful that his mate had been spared. The group of Elves left the maze, unharmed and with the answers they had come to find.

 

~~~

 

“Stroke more firmly… Aye, like that…” Ereinion couldn’t take his eyes off his shameless mate. Erestor had exited the bathroom naked and had sat down in front of the mirror, sporting an erection. The mischievous expression in the almond-shaped eyes made sure that he looked on, spellbound and addicted to Erestor’s fluid motions as the Advisor brought himself to orgasm.

 

Erestor licked his bottom lip, purred and parted his legs further, giving his lover quite the show. During their lifetime he had loved driving Ereinion to the edge – and further. His lover would then react by throwing him onto their bed and claiming him, making it very clear that he belonged to the King. He had loved Ereinion taking control like that!

 

“Touch yourself more intimately, meleth…”

 

Erestor considered his possibilities, wondering how he could please Ereinion best and a most wicked thought came to him. Carefully, he lifted his legs and placed the soles of his feet against the mirror. Leaning back, he shifted until he had attained a comfortable position. “Do you like that, Ereinion?”

 

“Oh, if only I were alive!” It was the one thing he missed the most in death, making love to Erestor. And now that his beloved mate was alive again, all he could do was watch.

 

“And then what?” Erestor demonstratively licked a fingertip, lavishing it with saliva.

 

“Then I would claim you.” A moan fled the mirror and reached Erestor’s quivering body, caressing it like a hint of wind. “Ah, you always were… bendy.”

 

Erestor laughed and placed a slick finger at the opening to his body. All the while, he continued stroking his erection, which glistered with transparent pre-ejaculate. “I will imagine it is you entering my body, meleth.” With those words, he thrust that finger inside and searched for his prostate. “I miss you, Ereinion. I miss feeling you move inside of me… Talk to me,” he pleaded, unable to keep his head raised any longer. Letting it fall backward, he impaled himself further, slipping a second finger inside.

 

“Oh yes, take yourself, Erestor. Take yourself and remember what it felt like when I possessed you. The King’s own…”

 

Erestor shivered, violently, unable to stop himself from coming. “Aiya!” He had hoped to last longer, to give Ereinion more time to enjoy seeing him take himself, but his orgasm was ripped from him and his semen splashed against the mirror, smearing the surface.

 

“I can almost taste you,” whispered Ereinion, touched that Erestor had done this for him. But with joy also came regret and even resentment. Resentment, aimed at the Valar for taking Erestor away from him.

 

Erestor yelped, riding the last waves of bliss, which he had been denied for millennia. “I wish you were here,” he whispered, raising his head to look at Ereinion. But the mirror no longer showed his lover’s features. Ereinion had fled and Erestor’s eyes filled with tears. Quickly, he removed his fingers from his passage and used a towel to clean himself up. He bent forward to clean the mirror’s surface as well. /You knew what price we would pay in order for me to be with our son and we accepted this arrangement, and yet, I wish we had not. I want to be with you. I should never have left./

 

~~~

 

“Are you ready to leave?” Dûrel had offered to escort Erestor to the Hall of Fire, where a feast would be held in order to celebrate the summer solstice. He had dressed in his finest robes and had draped Ereinion’s cloak across his shoulders.

 

“You even wear the circlet Ereinion had made for you,” said Erestor, dragging his fingertips along the black gold. “I remember the first time I saw it.” He felt depressed, but tried to act the part, just for Dûrel’s sake. Too fresh was Ereinion’s retreat from the mirror after he had found release. It almost felt like a chasm had opened at his feet and that it was about to swallow him. What if Ereinion wouldn’t use the mirror to talk to him any more? What if such contact became too painful for his husband? How could he go on then?

 

“You seem troubled,” offered Dûrel, worried.

 

“I miss your father,” said Erestor, unable to lie. “We had grown close again during these last few millennia, which we spent in the Halls of Waiting. We had been apart before – when I was taking care of you – and that was inevitable, but this…” This had been their choice.

 

“Do you regret returning to me?” asked Dûrel with a growing pain in his heart. Guilt gnawed at him, realizing he was the reason why Erestor and Ereinion had been forced apart again. He had also been the reason for their first separation!

 

“Dûrel! Never think that it is your fault that Ereinion and I are apart. We were presented a choice and we decided that I should return to you, even if that meant being apart. It was Ereinion’s choice and mine… not yours, so do not dare feel guilty over something you had no say in!”

 

Dûrel offered Erestor a weak smile. Rationally, he knew Erestor was right, but his heart told him that he was to blame for their parents’ enforced separation!

 

~~~

 

Looking upon Erestor, Elrond found that the Chief Advisor wore the deepest, darkest black he had been able to find. The hair was loose and danced against the small of Erestor’s back. Large, almond-shaped eyes radiated mystery and a sense of desolation. Quite the change from the Elf who had left his study two hours ago. What had happened during that time?

 

There was a large crowd in the Hall of Fire and Elves of all standing were mingling during the celebration. The Hall had been decorated with blossoming summer flowers and Arien’s rays still illuminated the rooms. Dûrel and Erestor appeared at his side and he greeted them. Erestor returned the kind words, but grew silent after that, becoming brooding and distant.

 

At the same time, Haldir entered the Hall. His gaze swept through the room and settled on Elladan and Glorfindel. The two Elves were holding hands and kissing and many of the other Elves cast envious looks in their direction. Elrond’s oldest son had finally taken a lover then. He couldn’t fault Elladan’s choice, for Glorfindel was truly a worthy mate.

 

Haldir’s gaze traveled from the happy couple to Dûrel and Elrond. The Herald and High-King were engaged in discussion and paid him no attention. Behind the High-King stood Mithrandír, who was chatting with Melpomaen. In the end, he found the Elf he had been looking for and his eyes narrowed in admiration. When Celeborn had ordered him to seduce Erestor, he had felt degraded. Aye, it was true that he loved to flirt, but he seldom took an Elf to bed. So far, he had only had two lovers in his life and he didn’t plan on bedding Erestor if there was no mutual attraction. He would humor Celeborn, but only to a certain degree. Erestor was a mysterious beauty and flirting with the dark-haired Elf didn’t seem like a chore.

 

“Milord Elrond?” Haldir approached his host first, paying the Lord of Imladris his respects. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“You are most welcome,” said Elrond, smiling at his guest. Following Haldir’s gaze, he realized that the fair Galadhrim was looking at Erestor. Introducing them would only be polite and was one of his duties as Haldir’s host. “Haldir, allow me to introduce Erestor to you. Erestor, this is Haldir of Lórien, a most trusted friend.”

 

Erestor, realizing he was being addressed, met Haldir’s gaze. Haldir was without any doubt a delight for the eyes. The long, silver hair framed a strong face and the hazel eyes revealed their owner’s mischievous side. “I am honored to meet you, Haldir of Lórien,” said Erestor, politely.

 

Elrond, having done his duty, turned his attention back to his husband. From the corner of his eye, he saw Elladan drag Glorfindel out of the Hall. Judging by the passionate expression in his son’s eyes, Glorfindel was in for a long and tiring night!

 

“Your presence enriches the feast tonight, Erestor. Tales tell of your wisdom and loyalty, but the story tellers were badly remiss not to sing of your beauty.” Oh, he wasn’t at his most subtle, but that might be because his heart wasn’t in it. Aye, Erestor was handsome, one of the finest Elves he had ever met, but the Chief Advisor didn’t touch his heart. He would however, act his part.

 

“Thank you, Haldir,” replied Erestor, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Your words are kind.”

 

“No words could ever describe the black sea of passion in your eyes,” whispered Haldir, cunningly slipping his fingers beneath the fabric of Erestor’s sleeve to bestow a caress onto the inside of Erestor’s wrist. “Such beauty should be worshipped.” Erestor’s dark eyes shone with some emotion Haldir couldn’t label, but it sparked a serious interest in the Chief Advisor. Suddenly flirting didn’t seem such a bad thing after all. He was curious to find out just how far he could take this.

 

~~~

 

Ereinion, using the large mirror hanging above the fire place to keep an eye on Erestor, seethed with indignation, seeing Haldir trying to seduce his husband. How dared the Galadhrim compliment Erestor like that? /Only I am allowed to do that!/

 

“Ereinion, this was not part of our agreement.” In the Halls of Waiting, Námo materialized next to the dead High-King.

 

“I no longer care about our agreement! That silver-haired slut is trying to talk my Erestor into his bed!” Ereinion, well-known for his fast-flaring temper, glared at the Vala. “That pompous blond making a pass at my husband was not a part of our agreement either, was it?”

 

“Ereinion,” said Námo, trying to placate the furious High-King. “You cannot begrudge Erestor enjoying some flirtation. After all, he has been dead and bereft of any tactile sensation for millennia. Would you really want him to limit himself to touching himself? Do you love him that little?”

 

Námo’s words stung and Ereinion directed his attention to Erestor again.

 

~~~

 

“I will be direct,” purred Haldir. “I am only staying in Imladris until tomorrow evening and I would find it most pleasing if you were to keep me company tonight. I have been told that I have very talented hands…” Haldir leaned in closer and whispered into Erestor’s ear, “And tongue. I could do things to you, make you squirm and make you beg me to bury myself inside you.” He emphasized his bold statement by licking the tip of Erestor’s ear.

 

Flabbergasted, Erestor blinked. Was Haldir seducing him? Luring him into his bed? They had just met! Didn’t the Galadhrim know he was Ereinion’s mate? “Haldir, I…”

 

“You do not need to speak. Sometimes, being unable to speak and to move can be very fulfilling. Someone like you, someone who is constantly under a lot of pressure, might enjoy being tied to the bed.” Haldir, using the benefits Erestor’s robes provided, slipped a hand inside the fabric and cupped a firm buttock. “I will make you scream with pleasure.”

 

~~~

 

“Enough is enough! I am not having this!” Ereinion, powerful in his rage, ignored Námo, who tried to restrain him. He took a step forward, phased through the glass of the mirror and found himself standing in the center of the Hall of Fire, facing Haldir.

 

~~~

 

The soft chattering died and shocked Elves stared at the apparition in their midst. Some of these Elves had fought side-by-side with Ereinion at the slopes of Mount Doom and had seen him die. Now, Ereinion stood in their midst, alive and seething.

 

“Step away from my husband!” Ereinion pushed the Elves aside which stood between him and Haldir. He brought his face only an inch away from Haldir and glared into the startled, hazel eyes. “Only *I* tie my husband to the bed, if he so desires! You are trespassing. If you value your life… Run!”

 

“Ereinion!” Dazed, Erestor reached for his lover. “You cannot be here!” But when he placed his fingers on Ereinion’s arm his husband felt mighty real to him!

 

Haldir had grown extremely pale and backed away from the furious Elf opposite him. Erestor had called him Ereinion, but that couldn’t be, could it? This couldn’t be the former High-King!

 

Elrond spat out the wine he had been drinking and his eyes almost bulged from their sockets. “Ereinion?” he said, hoarsely.

 

“Aye, it is I! And no one, I repeat no one, is going to take my husband to his bed, do you understand me, Haldir?” Ereinion growled and buried his hands in the fabric of Haldir’s tunic, actually lifting the silver-haired Elf from his feet.

 

Erestor blinked again. Was he delusional? But, judging by the expression in the other Elves’ eyes, they shared the same vision with him, so… “Ereinion?” His husband felt real beneath his touch and although he was at a loss to explain what had happened, his mind grasped the new situation quickly. “Ereinion, how can the poor Elf run for his life when you have such a tight hold on him? Release him.”

 

Ereinion reluctantly obeyed. “Run,” he barked and Haldir ran. “And you…” Ereinion turned to face Erestor. “I am the only one to talk in that way to you! How could you let him continue?”

 

“Ereinion, aren’t you supposed to be in the Halls of Waiting, my dear?” Erestor raised an eyebrow.

 

Suddenly growing aware of what had happened Ereinion sucked in his breath. “What…?” Looking about, he realized just where he was. “But this is not possible!” Námo had been standing next to him! Surely the Vala would have stopped him from leaving the Halls. And how could he have left the Halls? “I am dead.”

 

“You seem very much alive to me,” said Elrond, his feelings at war with each other. He wanted to hug Ereinion but at the same time he wanted to lecture him for scaring Haldir in such a way!

 

“I am breathing…” Ereinion placed a finger at the inside of his wrist and felt a pulse. “I am alive, but…”

 

“Look!” The word echoed through the assembled crows and eventually reached Ereinion. “Look!” And Ereinion looked into the direction the Elves were pointing him in. The large mirror above the fire didn’t reflect the crowd anymore. Námo had appeared instead.

 

“Hold me,” whispered Ereinion, pulling Erestor close. “And whatever you do, do not let go.” Maybe if he clung to life, to Erestor, Námo couldn’t take him to the Halls of Waiting again!

 

Elrond, stunned as well, shook himself and went to stand in front of Ereinion, trying to shield his former King from the Vala’s power. “Milord Námo,” he said, bowing his head in greeting.

 

Námo ignored the ruler of Imladris. “Ereinion, what have you done?”

 

“I do not know… You tell me.” Ereinion, all bravado gone, hid behind Elrond’s back, merely peeking at Námo’s darkened gaze. “I do not want to go back,” he whispered into Erestor’s ear.

 

“And I do not want you to go back.” Erestor gathered his courage and addressed the Doomsman of the Valar. “Milord, now that Ereinion has found his way to Imladris, you will surely not be so cruel to take him away from me again? And from our son?” Erestor beckoned for Dûrel to join him. Dûrel understood and left Elrond’s side to stand next to Ereinion.

 

“Ada?” Dûrel’s mouth had gone dry, standing in front of the Elf he had always wanted to get to know. “Is it you?” He raised a hand and tenderly touched Ereinion’s face. “I always wanted to touch you just once… Tell you how much I wanted to have you near.”

 

Erestor’s eyes flared. “Milord Námo, I am well aware of the fact that this is not part of the bargain we struck, but surely you will not take a father away from a son he has never known?”

 

A mysterious smile appeared on Námo’s face and it urged Mithrandír into action. “Erestor speaks wisely and Dûrel needs a father – he never had one before. It would surely please the Valar to know this family complete again?”

 

Námo inclined his head. “Ereinion still cares much for his husband and his son, otherwise he would not have been able to cross over into the land of the living.”

 

“Then grace Ereinion with the greatest gift you can possibly give, Milord Námo,” beseeched Elrond. “Allow him to stay. Be generous.”

 

“It *is* within my power to allow you to stay, Ereinion,” said Námo, musing. “However, I will name one condition. If you agree to it, you will be allowed to stay.”

 

“I will do whatever you ask of me,” said Ereinion, hesitantly, as he didn’t know what the Vala would demand from him.

 

“You *will* apologize to Haldir – nicely --,” stated Námo with a wicked gleam to his eyes.

 

Ereinion was about to protest, when he felt Dûrel’s hand on his arm. He swallowed his objections and nodded once. “I will apologize – nicely.”

 

“Good.” Námo smiled, mysteriously, and then his image faded from the mirror, leaving the Elves in great consternation.

 

~~~

 

“Ada…” Dûrel embraced his father, not caring what any of the onlookers might think. Ereinion reacted by burying him in a tight hug and from the crowd came cheering, applauding and even a battle cry from a seasoned warrior.

 

“Mae govannen3, Dûrel. I am your father,” said Ereinion, grinning. He would honor his word and apologize to Haldir, but later. Now, he wanted to hold his son.

 

~~~

 

/You did well, Haldir,/ came Celeborn’s mind voice to the Galadhrim. /You did as you were told and were successful. Your attempt at seducing Erestor enraged Ereinion sufficiently for him to enter the world of the living. I regret that I could not tell you more, but I was sworn to secrecy./

 

Haldir, slowly calming down after fleeing the Hall of Fire, concentrated on the connection. /Milord, sworn to secrecy by whom?/

 

/Well, Námo of course./

 

~~~

 

Elladan unleashed was almost a scary sight. Glorfindel blinked, being pushed onto his bed by a very possessive and eager Elladan. The sound of fabric being shredded echoed through the bedroom and Glorfindel grabbed Elladan’s wrists. He was sorely tempted to empty the content of a bucket of ice water over his too fervent lover. A musky scent emanated from Elladan’s pores and Glorfindel’s eyes widened, feeling Elladan rub his buttocks against his groin. “Elladan, calm down and then slow down!”

 

“Why should I, now that I finally have you all to myself?” Elladan cocked his head and eyed Glorfindel, rapaciously, trying to decide what section of his golden-haired lover to taste first. “My father permitted me to court you and court you I will!”

 

“By ripping my tunic apart?” Glorfindel yelped, finding that Elladan was undoing the lacing to his leggings. “Elladan, I understand that you are excited, but you must slow down!”

 

“Do you not understand?” said Elladan, breathing hard as he leaned in closer. “I am about to come just because I feel you beneath me!” But their conversation *was* forcing him to still his movements.

 

“I know you are hard, Elladan.” How could he *not* feel that? “But you have no experience in these matters. Wouldn’t it better if you led me lead?”

 

“I do not care who leads! I just want us out of these clothes!” Elladan placed the palms of his hands against Glorfindel’s muscular chest. “Guide me then!” He would do whatever necessary in order to find release!

 

Glorfindel lifted a hand and cupped Elladan’s face. “Let us remove our clothes first, preferably in one piece!” He felt relieved, finding Elladan’s movements less frantic and they managed to undress without shredding any more garments.

 

“Let me look at you,” whispered Elladan, standing next to the bed on which Glorfindel lay in all his naked glory. The warrior’s body was perfectly proportioned with muscle tone, the long legs promised endurance and Glorfindel’s member was quite impressive and already erect. Panting, Elladan climbed onto the bed, straddled Glorfindel and curled the fingers of both his hands around the imposing hard flesh. “I have had dreams,” he whispered, “in which I did this to you and you would moan my name.”

 

“This is not a dream, Elladan.” Glorfindel’s thoughts raced. “Elladan, you have never had intercourse before, did you?”

 

“I have never made love before…” Elladan stared in rapture at the head of Glorfindel’s erection on which formed beads of pre-ejaculate. Curious, he slid one droplet onto a fingertip and then licked it off. It tasted slightly salty, but not unpleasant. Bending forward, he brought their erections into contact and began sliding his member alongside Glorfindel’s. He rocked atop Glorfindel, threw back his head and moaned, deep and low in his throat.

 

“Tell me, Elladan, what do you want? This is your first time and whatever you want, you will have it, but you must tell me.” Glorfindel placed his large, strong hands around Elladan’s waist and steadied the half-Elf when he swayed.

 

Aye, what did he want? Elladan’s eyes opened and met Glorfindel’s. “I do not know… I like the thought of taking you inside of me, but I also relish the idea of burying myself inside you.” It really wasn’t fair of Glorfindel to ask him to make such a decision at this point. “What do you recommend?”

 

Glorfindel ran his hands up Elladan’s abdomen and chest, encountered two erect nipples and rolled them between his fingers, drawing needy moans from his lover. Did Elladan really have no preference? In that case, he would take the lead. “Do you trust me, Elladan? Trust me to take care of you? I will never hurt you, although, I might not be able to spare you some mild discomfort when I enter you.” The groan, which Elladan released, traveled straight to his eager flesh.

 

“Aye, take me.” Elladan looked trustingly into Glorfindel’s eyes. “Please do it – do it now.” It was a good thing he had hidden some oil in Glorfindel’s nightstand, hoping that this would happen tonight. He opened the drawer and pressed the vial into Glorfindel’s hand. “Be gentle with me.”

 

Glorfindel placed a hand at either side of Elladan’s head and brought him in for a kiss. After kissing him, he said, “I will always be gentle with you.” Bringing his arms up behind Elladan’s back, he gently lowered the half-Elf onto his back. “Raise your hips for me.” Elladan gave him a questioning look when a pillow was pushed below his buttocks and Glorfindel said, “It will be easier this way.” Elladan nodded once and the trust that shone from the grey eyes touched Glorfindel deeply. “I will use my fingers first – I need to stretch you.” Another nod followed and Glorfindel wondered if Elladan had any notion of what making love was like.

 

Glorfindel removed the stopper and coated a finger with the oil. Parting Elladan’s knees, he settled between them and placed his fingertip at the guardian ring. He took his time massaging it and leaned in closer, claiming Elladan’s lips in a kiss in order to distract him. Elladan twitched beneath him when he slid that first finger inside. “How does it feel?” He wanted to keep their conversation going, as it would allow him to pick up on any second thoughts Elladan might have.

 

“Odd, but not unpleasant.” Elladan concentrated on the invasive feeling and decided he liked it.

 

Satisfied with his lover’s response, Glorfindel added more oil and returned with two, slowly sliding them inside the loosening passage. “How about this?” He tweaked Elladan’s nipple and suckled the skin of his lover’s throat in another attempt to distract him.

 

“Feels fuller, but still pleasant.” Elladan decided he liked this feeling better. He actually felt Glorfindel’s finger stretching him and suddenly… “Glorfindel!” Elladan was almost catapulted off the bed; the pleasant sensation had almost made him come!

 

“That, meleth, is your prostate.” Glorfindel smiled, relieved that things were going so well. He would stop the moment Elladan was in pain.

 

“Are you going to take me now?” A slow, lazy feeling was taking possession of him, now that Glorfindel continued to stretch him. He felt ready to accommodate his lover.

 

“Almost,” whispered Glorfindel, placing cat-like nips around Elladan’s nipples. More oil was added and he carefully slid three fingers inside, instantly noticing Elladan growing tense. “Is it too much?”

 

“Nay, give me a moment.” Elladan shifted and raised his hips. Glorfindel’s fingers slid in even deeper and he panted, hard. “Will it feel like this when you take me?” He felt full!

 

“I am larger than that, Elladan. That is why I need to stretch you.” Maybe, he considered, this was a bad idea after all. Maybe he should have let Elladan do the taking, but his lover *was* inexperienced and could easily fall prey to passion and act thoughtlessly.

 

“Even fuller than this?” Elladan blinked; Glorfindel had set up a thrusting motion and massaged his prostate with each stroke. “I think I am ready.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and felt more nervous than he had thought he would. He knelt between Elladan’s legs, covered his member with oil and positioned himself to penetrate his young lover. “I will be gentle, but there might still be some discomfort. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

Elladan felt vulnerable and feebly nodded his head. The head of Glorfindel’s shaft nudged against the entrance to his body and he sucked in his breath when the warrior raised his legs, resting his knees on the blond Elf’s shoulders. He had never felt more exposed before and blushed. But it was too late now to reconsider his actions!

 

And then, Glorfindel began to open him up. The warrior slid inside slowly, pausing with intervals to let him adjust to the sensation. Aye, Glorfindel was large and thick and his passage was struggling to accept the intruder. Elladan had stopped breathing, concentrating on the invasive sensation.

 

“Elladan, breathe!” Freezing in his movement was torture for Glorfindel but he did so at any rate as his lover’s well-being came first.

 

Elladan drew in a shaky breath and placed his hands on Glorfindel’s shoulders. “Continue.” His erection was fading and discomfort had taken over.

 

Seeing his lover’s growing distress, Glorfindel bowed forward and licked one of Elladan’s nipples back into hardness. Suckling it first, he felt Elladan surge beneath him, raising his hips and he scraped his teeth along the nub, making his lover squirm.

 

Elladan closed his eyes and all of a sudden, Glorfindel slid in the last part, burying himself to the hilt. “Oh…” Elladan’s mouth had gone dry and his nails dug into Glorfindel’s skin. “I feel…” He lacked the words to describe how he felt.

 

Glorfindel, who had shown incredible restraint so far, was losing the fight. Elladan was incredibly tight and felt so good around him that he couldn’t stop himself from delivering that first thrust.

 

Elladan gasped and his big eyes fastened on Glorfindel’s. The warrior was a magnificent sight to behold, as he drove himself home. Strength, power and might moved above him and Elladan surrendered to it.

 

The rhythm was slow at first, slow and shallow, but as need built inside Glorfindel, the warrior used more strength to bury himself, practically shoving Elladan over the bed with each thrust.

 

Elladan did the only thing he could; he released Glorfindel’s bruised flesh and reached for the headboard, which luckily consisted of several bars, grabbing hold for support. Staring in wonder at Glorfindel, he whimpered.

 

Glorfindel buried himself deep inside his lover’s body, threw back his head and growled, finding release.

 

Elladan had never felt anything like it before when Glorfindel’s seed filled him. The warrior continued to thrust a few more times and those strokes brought Elladan to orgasm as well. He yelled Glorfindel’s name, shook over his entire body and relaxed beneath his lover.

 

Glorfindel immediately cradled his lover’s head in his hands, claimed the lips and stroked the damp hair. Their lovemaking had left both of them sweaty. Elladan’s passage contracted around him and Glorfindel mewed, bestowing tiny licks onto his lover’s lips.

 

Elladan thought he would faint from blissful exhaustion, but managed to hang on. The bulk inside him diminished and he whimpered, pitifully, when Glorfindel pulled out. “That was… intense,” he whispered, drained.

 

“Aye, it was,” replied Glorfindel, breathing hard. He had almost collapsed onto his future husband’s frame, but had caught himself at the last minute, not wanting to crush his exhausted lover. He rolled off of Elladan and settled down on his side, draping an arm and a leg possessively over his beloved’s body.

 

Elladan stared at the ceiling, blinked and shifted experimentally. A sharp pain coursed through his lower body, making him gasp.

 

“A hot bath will ease your ache. I will fill up the bathtub, but first, I am going to kiss you.”

 

Elladan quickly forgot any discomfort he was in now that Glorfindel’s lips descended onto his. He had wanted the warrior and now he had him!

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, Elrond, Dûrel, Erestor and Ereinion sat together in the half-Elf’s study. They had left the feast in order to talk. Especially Dûrel had felt the need to have his father close. Erestor continued to glance at Ereinion, knowing that one of the Valar must have hand a hand in this, as his husband could never have returned on his own strength. But did it matter? He had Ereinion back in his life – his *life*! They were both alive!

 

“Ada,” whispered Dûrel, finally realizing the dynamics of their little family. “I did not think I would ever be able to touch you!” He curled his fingers around Ereinion’s and stared at his father in amazement. He still expected Ereinion to vanish any moment now. He also now knew what to call Erestor. “Naneth4 and you are together again and I have you both in my life now.” The guilt, which he had felt because he had been the reason why his parents had been separated now left him.

 

Ereinion chuckled hearing Erestor being called that. “Your Naneth and I still have some matters to discuss, my son. I do not think Erestor expected for me to leave the Halls of Waiting.”

 

”I am not complaining,” said Erestor, smiling happily. He was already looking forward to some private moments, which they would hopefully share once Dûrel felt ready to let go of Ereinion’s hand.

 

“You still looked rather shocked, my dear Elrond.” Ereinion gave the half-Elf a wink. “So, I gather that we are family now, my son?” Elrond’s pupils widened, making Ereinion laugh even harder. “Oh, you will grow used again to my charming presence!” Ereinion still felt stunned, realizing he had exchanged the Halls for Imladris. That thought also reminded him of a promise he had made. “Erestor, remind me to seek out Haldir later. I still need to apologize to him.”

 

“You actually scared him,” commented Elrond. “I have never seen him run before.”

 

“There is a first time for everything,” replied Ereinion, cheekily, giving Erestor a suggestive look. /There is a also a first time for making love in our second life!/ Recalling the way Erestor had looked, taking himself in front of the mirror, he grew hard. Tonight, he would have his wicked away with his husband – for the first time in millennia.

 

~~~~

 

“Would you like some company? I saw you sitting here by yourself and… No one should be alone on this joyous evening.”

 

Haldir looked up from staring at the grass and into Melpomaen’s sparkling eyes. “Aye, I would like some company,” he said, honestly. The Advisor seated himself on the bench next to him and Haldir peeked at the smiling face. He had talked to the Advisor on several occasions, mostly when he had been sent to deliver a message, but they had never before engaged in personal conversation. “Aren’t you afraid to find a very angry, former High-King screaming at you? After all, you are sitting with the one Elf who infuriated him enough to leave the Halls of Waiting.”

 

Melpomaen shrugged his shoulders once. “I have found that most warriors have a temper, but that it is also quickly subdued again, once the initial shock wears off.” His eyes narrowed. “If my eyes do not deceive me, I think Ereinion is heading our way. Be at peace, he is not alone. Erestor will control him.” He had complete trust in his fellow advisor.

 

Haldir glanced about, looking for the fastest way out of the gardens should Ereinion threaten him again. He wasn’t an Elf who usually accepted such a verbal beating, but this was the former High-King they were talking about! And he had heard many stories about Ereinion’s temper.

 

“Haldir…” Ereinion bowed, slightly. “I am here to apologize. I was rude earlier and did not act according to my station. The only excuse I can give is that I love my husband dearly and will never share him.”

 

Erestor smiled, hearing Ereinion’s words and slid his fingers into his lover’s hand. “You are doing well. Now continue.”

 

Ereinion coughed, clearing his throat. “Thank you for making me angry in such a way that I fled the Halls. I did not know I could do that.”

 

Haldir remained silent, but did recall Celeborn’s words. He had only been a pawn in this attempt at returning Ereinion to Middle-Earth. “I accept your apology.”

 

“Thank you, Haldir. I am in your debt. If there is anything I can do to make up for my rude behavior please let me know.”

 

Haldir nodded once and watched Erestor pull Ereinion back into the house with him. Melpomaen was still at his side and Haldir found he liked the silence that now settled over the gardens as most Elves had retired for the night.

 

Melpomaen allowed for a smile to break through on his features. No Elf should be alone on a night like this and looking at the stars with Haldir at his side suited him just fine.

 

~~~

 

“I already look forward to spending tomorrow with our son,” said Ereinion, leaving the bathroom first. They had taken a long, hot bath and Ereinion had realized just how tired he felt. Coming back to life again had drained him.

 

“So do I.” Erestor, already nestled on their bed, quickly placed the vial of oil in the drawer and closed it. He rolled onto his stomach, closed his eyes and waited for his husband to join him in bed.

 

Ereinion’s breath caught, seeing his husband presenting himself in such a wanton way. The long, dark hair cascaded down an elegantly curved back. The swell of firm, round buttocks caused his member to awaken and twitch and seeing Erestor part his legs and press deeper into the comfort of the mattress made it much easier for Ereinion to make up his mind. “You look delicious.” He cast away the towel, which he had wrapped around his waist and knelt on the bed.

 

“Where are you?” Erestor looked over his shoulder, feeling the bed move, but not seeing or feeling his lover. Ereinion was kneeling inches away from him and he knew that smoldering look in those grey eyes only too well. “I prepared myself for you.” He had coated his passage with oil, stretching the channel so it could accommodate his lover once more. “I want you. I have waited millennia for this moment.”

 

Ereinion nodded once, drew in a deep breath and moved. He blanketed Erestor with his own body and maneuvered until his hard flesh rested in between his lover’s buttocks. “Close your eyes for me. Pretend you are asleep and then awaken when you feel me deep inside of you.” They had always loved playing games in bed. In death, Ereinion had thought that he would never get such a chance again, but now…

Erestor stilled underneath him, the body relaxed and peeking, Ereinion saw that the eyes had closed. He placed his hands on either side of Erestor’s head and raised himself. The tip of his erection touched his lover’s guardian ring and then pushed deeper inside. He slid home and buried himself inside Erestor’s passage. Lowering himself onto his lover, he pushed Erestor deeper into the mattress. His lips moved to find Erestor’s and he kissed his lover, who still pretended to sleep. Remaining motionless, Ereinion closed his eyes as well. They had always fit perfectly.

 

“Ereinion…” Erestor’s eyes slowly opened and he caught his lover’s gaze with his eyes. The connection was still there, was deepening and even growing stronger.

 

Ereinion licked his lover’s skin and rotated his hips, rubbing Erestor’s prostate. The dark-haired Elf beneath him squirmed and began to pant. “Up… I want you on all fours, my dear.”

 

That order went straight to Erestor’s throbbing shaft and a wave of pre-ejaculate settled on the dark head. Obeying, Erestor pushed himself onto all fours and Ereinion shifted position behind him, always staying inside him and rubbing the sensitive gland.

 

“It has been too long,” whispered Ereinion, thrusting and claiming his husband of old. Erestor met his next thrust and Ereinion placed his upper body against his husband’s back. One hand found his lover’s slick flesh and he stroked, thrusting only marginally as he wanted their pleasure to last. His other hand snuck down Erestor’s flat abdomen, searching and finding his lover’s second opening. Ereinion thrust a finger, wet with saliva, inside and grinned, hearing Erestor yelp helplessly.

 

Erestor gasped for breath, being taken in two different ways. Ereinion’s finger put pressure against the wall of his passage, manipulating his prostate and he wailed, keenly, when the sensation became too much and drove him over the edge.

 

Ereinion stilled and savored the twin sensation of contractions around his shaft and his finger. He would never tire of taking his sweet Erestor in this way!

 

Exhausted, Erestor collapsed onto his front and Ereinion followed him, pressing him down. “I will give you a few moments to recover,” Ereinion whispered, panting hard himself. “And then I will take you on the desk.”

 

Erestor groaned; Ereinion’s sexual appetite could be insatiable.

 

“And when we go to sleep, I will spoon behind you and we will fall asleep with my length buried inside you.”

 

Erestor mewed, softly. He had missed this so much!

 

~~~

 

Epilogue

 

 

“Oh, look at our daughter!” Elrond opened his arms and caught his youngest daughter in them. Celairel had just taken her first few steps and those had been rather wobbly.

 

Dûrel smiled and wiped away the drool that clung to his son’s lips after Taurel had finished eating his porridge. These two kept them busy all day long, but one look at Elrond’s ecstatic expression told Dûrel that he had made the right decision two years ago. As a result of this decision to have children, he had given birth to twins a year ago. Erestor had been his greatest support during his pregnancy and had held his hand in the Healing House when Elrond had fainted. Now, one year later, he loved to tease Elrond with the fact that the Master Healer had passed out during his delivery.

 

“Your guests have arrived,” announced Melpomaen, smiling at Celairel when she tried to pull at his lover’s braids. His life had changed dramatically during these last two years, finding himself courted by a very stubborn and determined March Warden.

 

“Then bring them here!” Elrond cradled his daughter close to his chest, preventing Celairel from gaining a hold on Melpomaen’s braids.

 

“Ada! Elrohir is here!” Elladan, followed by Glorfindel, rushed into the gardens. The six months, which Elrohir had planned to spend in Mirkwood, had become two years and he hadn’t seen his twin since!

 

“Melpomaen just told me.” Elrond made a silly face at his daughter, who burst out into laughter. Arwen, who sat beneath a beech, giggled, hearing Celairel chuckle. She was delighted to have a sister and had accepted her siblings into her heart.

 

Elrohir suddenly stormed into the gardens and he flung himself at Elladan. Together, the twins rolled over the grass until they came to a stop in front of Elrond. “Elladan, I missed you!” Elrohir pulled back, so he could study his twin’s eyes. “You look happy!”

 

“I am happy! And you have changed,” remarked Elladan, thoughtfully. Elrohir was dressed in greens and browns and still heavily armed although no danger lurked in Imladris.

 

“Sorry, I learned to constantly be on my guard!” Elrohir grinned and removed his weaponry, placing them out of reach of the children. “Oh, hello there.” Elrohir waved at Taurel and suddenly realized something. “Oh, twins!” News of the birth had reached him in Mirkwood, but there had been no details.

 

“Aye, you have another brother *and* a sister,” said Arwen, who pulled Elrohir into an embrace.

 

“Oh, that is great!” Elrohir returned the embrace and then greeted his newest siblings.

 

A moment later, Thranduil, Legolas and Lindir appeared. All three were dressed in hunter’s garb and although they had undertaking a long journey to congratulate Dûrel and Elrond they looked rested and well.

 

Elrond’s eyes first sought out Lindir’s, as he wanted to see how his old friend fared. Lindir’s eyes were full of life and love and Elrond smiled, realizing he had made the right decision years ago. “Welcome to Imladris, my friends!”

 

Thranduil’s gaze met Elrond’s and the half-Elf gasped, seeing the change in them. The tormented expression, which had haunted the emerald eyes the last time they had met, was gone. Apparently Thranduil had managed to lay to rest the demons which had haunted him.

 

All the Elves sat down on the grass, admiring the babies. A silence however descended onto them when Ereinion and Erestor joined them. Elrond watched Thranduil closely, hoping the Woodland King would accept Ereinion’s presence.

 

Thranduil, recognizing Ereinion, rose from the grass. He had heard that the former King had returned and had had mixed feelings about Ereinion’s return. But now, as he faced Ereinion, he decided to lay those ghosts to rest as well. Oropher had died at the slopes of Mount Doom because he had wanted to emerge victorious from the battle, proving to the world that they didn’t need Ereinion. “Sire…”

 

“My name is Ereinion.” Thranduil extended his hand in friendship. He’d had plenty of time to consider what to do once he faced Oropher’s son and had decided that he wanted them to become friends.

 

Thranduil accepted that hand and shook it. Lindir folded an arm around his waist to show his approval and Thranduil leaned against his husband. Lindir had caused a remarkable change inside him and had introduced love into his life -- love and lust.

 

Legolas, leaning against a tree trunk, watched the scene unfold. The half-Elves had been reunited, there had been two additions to Elrond’s family and his father’s eyes shone with love. For too long had Thranduil looked at the world through the eyes of a tormented child. That child however, had finally found peace and the adult had eventually emerged.

 

Thranduil had finally become the Elf he had always been supposed to be and the eyes of *this* Elf mirrored love.

 

The End

 

 

1 Ada –- dad, daddy, papa (Sindarin, noun)

2 meleth –- love (Sindarin, noun) 

3 Mae govannen – Well met – spoken greeting (Sindarin, phrase)

4 Naneth - Mother (Sindarin, noun)

 

From the Council of Elrond Quenyan and Sindarin dictionary

 

OC Names:

Dûrel - Dark Star

Saerif – Bitter Bark

Mithrilas – silver leaf – Chief Advisor to Thranduil

Galednel – green elf – Thranduil’s Seneschal

Gaelveril – pale rose – mother of Thranduil

Barandhraug – brown wolf – Captain of Thranduil’s guards

Tharmalthen – golden grass – Thranduil’s chief healer

Celairel – brilliant star – Dûrel and Elrond’s daughter

Taurel – mighty star – Dûrel and Elrond’s son


End file.
